Faberry Season 3
by ska32
Summary: Una perspectiva Faberry de la tercera temporada de Glee.
1. El inicio y la renuncia

**Septiembre 2011, McKinley High School. **

Atrás quedaron las gloriosas vacaciones de verano que sirvieron para fortalecer relaciones, terminar otras y aclarar un poco el panorama de algunos confundidos. En la última categoría se encontraba Quinn Fabray, este verano había constituido para ella una sincera y real transformación personal. Luego del cambio de look propuesto por Santana había considerado lograr un cambio más profundo, sincerarse consigo misma… Pensaba que sus luchas internas y sus metas en los últimos tiempos solo eran una muestra de su desacuerdo con el mundo. Nada la había hecho feliz, ni ser la capitana de las Cheerios, ni hacerle la vida imposible a Rachel, ni Finn, ni Puck, ni Sam… Sabía que ganar la corona en la promoción tampoco le daría esa felicidad que tanto buscaba, pero era una excusa, una más para la lista. ¿Pertenecer a Glee? No puede asegurar que sea felicidad lo que siente, pero cada ensayo, cada canción y cada drama en ese salón la aleja un poco de lo que sea que la hace sentir incompleta. Pensaba en Beth, ¿Será ese pequeño desliz lo que tanto la atormenta? Podría jurar que darla en adopción había sido una buena decisión, definitivamente no estaba preparada para ser madre, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar si algún día se arrepentiría de eso, si algún día su hija la necesitaría así como Rachel había dejado saber que en ocasiones necesitaba a su madre.

Por su parte la pequeña diva estaba en lo que creía la cima de la felicidad; su relación con Finn marchaba de maravilla y sentía que el viaje a New York había logrado sellar ese amor que desde pequeña sentía por las artes. Había decidido no torturarse más con la idea de tener que elegir entre Finn y su carrera, sabía muy bien lo que quería y procuraba dejarlo claro en cada conversación que tenía con su novio sobre el futuro.

Comenzaba el último año de secundaria para la mayoría de los miembros del Club Glee y todos habían logrado olvidar la casi-derrota de las nacionales (todos menos Santana López quien se había prometido recordarle ese puesto número 12 a la irritante Rachel Berry todos los días del año escolar que tenían por delante). El primer día de clases pintaba bastante bien, cada uno de los miembros del club Glee se había encargado de mantener el contacto con los demás, pero se extrañaban como grupo, como el maravilloso grupo que habían logrado formar. La noche anterior en una multiconversación por MSN, Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Tina y Brittany decidieron llegar media hora antes para reunirse y hablar un poco en el salón del club, se encargarían de correr la voz y con suerte estarían todos, reunidos una vez más, y así fue.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Rachel, Finn y Kurt, el conductor designado quiso pasar por su novia esa mañana, quería hacer de eso un ritual. Se unieron Santana y Brittany y la situación se tornó un poco incómoda por los reproches de Santana, afortunadamente llegó Mercedes con una noticia que supo ocultar durante las vacaciones: Sam no regresaría. La morena no pudo ocultar su tristeza y terminó contando el romance que tuvo con el chico, durante la narración Tina, Mike, Artie y Quinn se habían unido al grupo. Quinn consolaba a Mercedes mientras esta en un tono Divo decidió romper con el ambiente de melancolía que gracias a ella se había formado.

**-M:** _"¡Pero todo está bien! Seguimos en contacto y, como dicen por ahí, fue maravilloso mientras duró… Ahora a disfrutar de nuestro último año ¡Pretendo ganar todos los solos Rachel Berry!"_ – Dijo Mercedes mirando fijo a la pequeña y señalándola con su particular movimiento de manos.

**-R:** _"Lamento informarte que no dejé de trabajar en mi voz durante las vacaciones y estoy segura que mis técnicas son cada día más profesionales e impactantes… No lo tienes fácil amiga, pero inténtalo"_ – Dijo Rachel con una mirada cómplice.

Puck y Lauren habían llegado y ya se habían formado grupos de conversación. Faltaban 10 minutos para la primera clase del día y Quinn decidió llamar la atención de todos.

**-Q:** _"Chicos, he decidido dejar el club Glee"_ - Dijo ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros que murmuraban sin entender el anuncio de la rubia. Rachel fue la primera en dirigirse directamente a ella.

**- R:** _"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!"_

Quinn la miró extrañada pero le contestó sin su característica ironía, como si de alguien a quien realmente soportaba se tratara.

**- Q:** _"Tengo mis motivos Rachel"_

De nuevo todos hablaban entre sí comentando la situación y Rachel se acercó a Quinn implorando que esta continuase con la misma actitud pasiva con la que contestó su primera pregunta.

**- R:** _"¿Crees que te sentirás incómoda al vernos a Finn y a mi? Si es por eso puedo sentarme lejos de él, puedo hacer más duetos con Puck o Artie y…"_ - La rubia la interrumpió.

**- Q:** _"De verdad no es eso Rachel, creo que necesito alejarme un poco de todo lo que me ha rodeado hasta ahora, no sé, simplemente necesito un cambio, no te preocupes, siempre puedo regresar"_ Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la pequeña diva.

Rachel no insistió más, la amabilidad de Quinn la había dejado sin palabras. El timbre sonó indicando que el deber llamaba, Quinn se despidió y se dirigió a su primera clase, Finn besó a Rachel en su mejilla, despertándola del breve letargo en el que la sonrisa de Quinn la había dejado. Rachel sonrió y dijo seriamente: _"¡Tenemos que hacer algo para que Quinn regrese!"_ Finn asintió. El último año escolar había comenzado.


	2. El sacrificio de la clase de Historia

La primera semana de clases había concluido sin penas ni glorias. A pesar del pasado que unía a su novio y a la ex – cheerio, Rachel había tomado como primera opción que el chico tratara de convencer a la rubia de regresar al club, ya había tenido éxito una vez y esta no podía ser la excepción… Pronto se dio cuenta que no podía estar más equivocada, la rubia no tenía la menor intención de escuchar a Finn, ni a Mercedes, ni a Britt, ni a Santana… A Rachel se le agotaban las opciones, sin embargo, no sabía cómo pero tenía que lograrlo ¡Quinn Fabrey tenía que regresar al club Glee!

Perdía unos minutos más de su tiempo libre pensando cómo lograría el regreso de Quinn ¿Ayudando a despertar su interés por alguno de los chicos? El único sin compromisos era Artie y no estaba segura de que Quinn pudiese verlo como algo más que un amigo, bueno, ni siquiera podían llamarse AMIGOS. ¿Hablar? No, Quinn jamás le haría caso, si no había atendido las peticiones de Mercedes o Finn mucho menos atendería las suyas, además ¿Qué argumentos válidos tenía para refutar los de la rubia? Ninguno mientras no supiera con certeza cuales eran sus motivos para abandonarlos... ¡Ese era el camino! Investigar por cualquier medio qué le pasaba a la chica, por qué esa necesidad de cambio, por qué no la trató mal, por qué le regaló una sonrisa…

Aún tenía la opción de cambiar algunas materias en su horario, así que no dudó en "perseguir" a la rubia en alguna de sus clases. Rachel sentía la necesidad de mantener al club unido y si bien la rubia era la culpable de muchos o casi todos sus malos ratos, no podía imaginar el coro sin ella (sin ninguno de sus compañeros a decir verdad, suficiente tenían con la repentina marcha de Sam).

* * *

><p><strong>- Q: "<strong>_¡Rachel! ¿Te equivocaste de salón?" _– Preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

**- R: "**_¡No!"_ – Contestó la morena que aún no se acostumbraba a los buenos tratos de su rival – "_He… He decidido cambiar algunas de mis clases… Creo que estaba bastante distraída cuando armé mi horario la primera vez"_ – Terminó su respuesta con un poco más de seguridad a pesar de la mentira... No cabe duda que la chica tiene futuro como actriz.

**- Q:** "_Entiendo, yo sigo dudando de algunas de mis clases" _– Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rachel no habló, sufrió pensando que la rubia podía cambiar sus clases y el sacrificio de la clase de historia (como le llamaba a su cambio de clases) hubiese sido en vano… Inmediatamente se quedó perdida en las palabras de la rubia, realmente le desconcertaba que no hubiese entre ellas la tensión de antaño, ni palabras rudas, ni sobrenombres extraños.

Seguían paradas a un lado de la puerta del salón, Rachel divagando sobre la nueva personalidad de la rubia y Quinn esperando una respuesta, un comentario… Hacía varios minutos que la morena se había quedado colgada en sus pensamientos.

**- Q:** "Holaaaaaa... Tierra llamando a Rachel!… ¿Sigues aquí?"

-** R:** "_Sí, sí, es solo que…" _- Rachel no podía soportar más, tenía que decirle todo lo que estaba pensando – "_Quinn, ¿A qué estás jugando?"_

**- Q:** "_¿Cómo? Creo que no te estoy siguiendo Rachel, ¿Jugando?"_

**- R:** "_Sí, de verdad no entiendo, yo estoy con Finn… ¿Recuerdas que pensabas que por mi culpa no habías obtenido la corona? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no más insultos? ¿Por qué no me dices que vas a luchar por quitarme a mi chico? ¿Por qué no…"_

**- Q: "**_¡Vaya Rachel!"_ – Dijo la rubia interrumpiendo y tratando de no lanzar una carcajada – "_Suenas como si necesitaras de mi odio para vivir"_ – Esta vez no pudo evitar reír un poco y la morena se contagió de esa risa

**- R:** "_Creo que ya te había comentado que aprecio el drama y supongo que tu mantenías el drama vivo en mi vida"_ – Dijo sonriendo.

**- Q:** "_¿Mantenía? No hables en pasado RuPaul" –_Al escuchar ese nombre Rachel mostró su mejor cara de niña regañada pero Quinn no se detuvo _– "Yo creo que sigo colaborando con tu drama, solo fíjate, estás haciendo una novela de todo esto! ¿Prefieres que te trate mal?"_

**- R:** "_Claro que no, es solo que…"_

Se vio interrumpida por la gruesa voz de un hombre alto

**- Mr. P:** "_¡Buenos días chicos! Disculpen el retraso, ahora todos a sus puestos por favor._"

Quinn le señaló a Rachel un asiento a su lado que permanecía vacío desde que comenzaron las clases una semana atrás. Otra jugada del destino las unía. Rachel había disfrutado la corta charla y agradecía que, después de todo, valía la pena haber cambiado una interesante clase de arte por una aburrida clase de historia.

Horas después…

**- Mr. P:** "_Aún no hemos terminado con esta sección, pero los interesados y aquellos que no pueden esperar por más, pueden adelantar investigando un poco sobre la era progresista… Quizá lleguemos a tocar el tema en la siguiente clase ¡Es mejor que vengan preparados!"_

**- R: "**_No entiendo como puede gustarte esto" _**– **Dijo Rachel casi susurrando y levantándose de su asiento.

**- Q:** "_Pensé que te interesaba, ¿Por qué estar aquí si no?"_

Si pudiera, Rachel se habría pegado en ese momento por haber pensado en voz alta, pero rápidamente consiguió una respuesta que debía convencer a la rubia

**- R: "**_Voy a pensar que no escuchas lo que te digo"_ – Hablaban mientras salían del salón – "_Te comenté que no estaba en mi sano juicio cuando armé mi horario por primera vez… Esta es una de las materias que no pude cambiar" – _ "Bien Rachel! Vas ganando en improvisación", pensaba_._

**- Q: "**_Entiendo pero…"_

Santana apareció en escena y Rachel agradeció a Dios que la latina llegara en ese preciso instante.

**- S: "**_Hey Q! Ya sé que no quieres regresar al club Glee, no lo comprendo pero estoy aprendiendo aceptarlo…. En fin… ¿Qué me dices de volver a las Cheerios? La entrenadora Sue nos dijo a Britt y a mí que tenemos las puertas abiertas para regresar y que esa posibilidad te incluye"_ – Dijo casi sin respirar y sonriendo hasta que notó la presencia de Rachel – "_Espera, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" –_Dijo mirando con desprecio a Rachel _– "¿Qué hace ella aquí?" – _Preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Quinn.

Quinn ignoró la última pregunta.

**- Q:** "_No estoy muy segura de querer volver a ser Cheerio, si no quiero regresar al club Glee mucho menos quiero volver con Sue, pero lo pensaré…"_

-** S:** "_¡Rayos Quinn! Estás realmente loca, creo que me arrepiento de haberte propuesto ese cambio de look"_ – Dijo dándole la espalda y perdiéndose entre una centena de alumnos del McKinley.

Rachel había observado la escena en silencio, Quinn se dirigía a ella cuando vio a Finn acercarse a ellas.

**- F: "**_¡Hola chicas!"_– Saludó tomando a Rachel por la cintura y posando un beso sobre sus labios, beso que la pequeña diva correspondió y terminó casi en el acto.

**- Q:** "_¡Hola Finn!"_ – Dijo la rubia dudando un poco – "_Bueno, los dejo en buenas manos, yo sigo mi camino… Nos vemos luego, Rach! Nos vemos Finn!" _– Se despidió con una sonrisa de resignación.

Rachel se dirigió a su novio

**- R: "**_Finn, no vuelvas a besarme frente a ella, no me gusta, no me siento bien"_

**- F:** "_Pero amor, somos novios y ya ella lo aceptó, no veo por qué debemos detenernos"_ – Dijo buscando de nuevo los labios de su chica. Rachel correspondió y separándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos susurró.

**- R:** "_Solo no lo hagas, por favor"_ – Y besó de nuevo a su novio para luego tomarlo de la mano arrastrándolo a la sala del club Glee, su última clase del día.

* * *

><p>Disculpen los errores del primer capítulo, procuraré no volver a confundir el nombre de los actores con el de sus personajes, pero no prometo nada! Ah! También procuraré no sustituir 2011 por 2010 xD... Pido disculpas por errores de este tipo en este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado :D<p> 


	3. La primera cita

En esta ocasión no los reuniría fuera del McKinley una de las famosas fiestas de Puck. Habían acordado una salida sencilla, ir a algún centro comercial y ver una película… Parecía que los miembros del club Glee no se cansaban de pasar juntos buena parte de su tiempo.

Afortunadamente no tenían que soportar novios o novias ajenos al club. Santana había abandonado la farsa que había armado con Karofsky, y Blaine... Blaine era un miembro más. Nada perturbaba su encuentro excepto la ausencia de Quinn que hacía mella sobre todo en las -de nuevo- Cheerios, en Mercedes e increíblemente para el resto del club, en Rachel.

Mientras esperaban la hora de entrar al cine, los chicos se divertían en la tienda de videojuegos y las chicas (y Kurt) mantenían una amena conversación mientras comían un helado. El tema del momento era la pronta llegada de un estudiante de intercambio que viviría con Brittany, poco sabían sobre el, pero los rumores afirmaban que el muchacho era una mini estrella en el coro del que pronto se convertiría en su antiguo colegio. Santana no podía ocultar su disgusto.

**S:** _"No necesitamos nuevos integrantes en el club, solo necesitamos que Quinn regrese ¿Por qué estamos hablando de ese chico?"_

**Tina:** _"¡Te equivocas Santana! Digo, claro que necesitamos a Quinn pero también necesitamos una nueva voz masculina, recuerda que Sam…" - _Miró a Mercedes con un poco de pena y frenó de golpe sus palabras.

**M:** _"Sí Santana, recuerda que Sam ya no está"_ – Continuó Mercedes sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

El silencio estaba apunto de gobernar en la mesa cuando Finn avisó que se acercaba la hora de ingresar a la sala de cine. Las chicas y Kurt se levantaron de sus asientos dirigiéndose a la sala mientras se unían a sus parejas o al "grupo de los solteros".

La película terminó y después de un rato recorriendo el centro comercial, cada uno emprendió su camino. Blaine tuvo que marcharse por petición de su papá mientras que Rachel, Finn y Kurt habían acordado cenar en el lugar. Luego de varias súplicas por parte del -por siempre- conductor designado, los padres de la mini-diva accedieron a darle un par de horas más fuera de casa. Kurt se había excedido un poco con las palomitas... y los dulces y el helado antes y durante la película y comenzó a sentirse realmente mal.

**- K:** _"Finn, creo que ya quiero ir a casa, me siento realmente mal" – _Decía el rubio mientras empezaba a sentir que todo le daba vueltas.

**- F:** _"¡Te dije que estabas exagerando con la comida! Toma, aquí tienes algo de dinero para que regreses en un taxi, yo me quedaré a cenar con Rachel"_

Rachel lo interrumpió.

**- R:** _"Finn, de verdad Kurt se ve muy mal, no te preocupes por mi, yo tomo un taxi o…"_

**- F:** _"¡No! No dejaré que te vayas sola, te llevo y luego regreso a casa con Kurt"_

**- K:** _"Finn"_ – Dijo con mala cara- _"No creo que soporte ese recorrido"_ – Terminó de hablar posando su mano sobre su boca y respirando agitadamente.

**- R:** "_¡Vamos Finn! No me pasará nada y estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo hablando estupideces, regresa a tu casa con Kurt, yo llamaré a mis papis para que me vengan a buscar. No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien" _– Dijo sonriendo. Lo besó y luego lo tomó por el brazo impulsando su camino hacia la salida.

Finn accedió muy enojado. Kurt solo podía agradecer a Dios que su casa quedaba cerca del centro comercial.

* * *

><p>Mientras Rachel tomaba su móvil para llamar a uno de sus papás, comenzó a caminar por el centro comercial… Una mirada llamó su atención: En la exhibición de una librería, un par de ojos en la portada del libro <em>"Barbra: The Way She Is"<em> lograron que la morena entrara en pánico pensando que ese fuera el último ejemplar. Guardó su móvil y realizó una enérgica entrada a la librería tropezándose con una chica cargada de libros que pronto encontraron refugio en el suelo.

**- R:** _"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Estoy tan emocionada que no me fijé que…"_ – decía sin mirar a la chica mientras la ayudaba a recoger los libros – _"¿Quinn?"_

**- Q:** _"Así me llaman"_ – dijo sonriendo _"Deberían prohibirte este tipo de entrada triunfal… ¡Gracias a Dios aun no te regalan un auto!" _

Rachel la miró con cara de pocos amigos

**- R:** _"No me hace gracia Fabray… Ven, acompáñame"_

La rubia la siguió confundida

**- Q:** _"Hey! Hey! __Hey Berry! No confundas mi amabilidad ¿Desde cuando me das órdenes?" _– cuestionó con cara de enojada.

**- R:** _"Lo, lo siento, no, no fue mi intención"_– dijo nerviosa pensando que se había reencontrado con la antigua Quinn Fabray.

La rubia estalló en risas

**- Q:** _"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tu cara! Jajaja ¿Me tienes miedo Rachel?"_

Rachel la ignoró, tomó el ejemplar del libro de Barbra y se dirigió a la caja. La rubia sonriendo seguía su recorrido. Una vez fuera del local la rubia rompió el silencio.

**- Q:** _"¡Síiiiiiii! ¡Me tienes miedo Rachel Berry!"_– Dijo señalándola muy divertida. Rachel sonrió.

Se pararon en silencio frente a la vitrina de la discotienda que quedaba al lado de la librería. Luego de unos minutos Rachel se dirigió a la rubia nuevamente.

**- R:** _"__El día que Finn y yo te espiábamos porque creíamos que tenías un romance con Sam, el me dijo que lo más difícil de estar en una relación contigo es no tener certeza de tus sentimientos. Creo que estoy comenzando a entenderlo, tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento regresará la Quinn Fabray que me odia"_– dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Quinn, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar los discos, pero respondió

**- Q:** _"Nunca. Es imposible que regrese la Quinn Fabray que te odia porque no existe, no existió"_ – Esta vez giró para estar cara a cara con la mini-diva – _"Yo nunca te he odiado Rachel, solo te detestaba un poquito"_– dijo guiñando un ojo y señalando la cantidad con sus manos. Rió nuevamente.

Esta vez Rachel no siguió la risa, estaba enojada por la actitud de la rubia

**- R:** _"En el fondo sigues siendo la misma. No estás tomando en serio lo que te digo, ¡Solo te estas burlando de mi!"_

**- Q:** "_Claro que no Rachel, no seas dramática, ¡No hagas que te deteste otra vez!_" – Dijo demostrando una actitud seria y cambiando de tema rápidamente – _"¿Viniste solo a comprar ese libro? ¿Estás sola?"_– Indagó. La morena no parecía ser una de esas personas que disfrutan los paseos solitarios.

**- R:** _"No… Si... No…"_

**- Q:** _"__¿Sí?... ¿No?..."_

**- R:** _"No vine sola, vinimos todos los del club pero el plan solo era cine, a las 6 todos siguieron con otros planes. Yo iba a cenar con Finn y Kurt pero Kurt se sintió mal y Finn tuvo que llevarlo, pero no me quería dejar aquí sola ¡Casi tuve que obligarlo! Kurt se veía muy mal, yo le prometí a Finn que llamaría a mis papás… ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hora es?"_– Dijo tomando la mano de la rubia para mirar la hora de su reloj.

Durante ese tiempo la morena había disparado sus palabras casi sin respirar (como era costumbre) y la rubia hacía un gran esfuerzo para seguirla…

**- R:** _"¡Todavía es temprano! Pero voy a llamar ya a mi papi para que venga a buscarme, ¿Tu como te vas?"_– Dijo mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

**- Q:** _"Traje mi auto. No llames, yo te puedo llevar… No me desviaré de mi camino"_– Dijo mientras sacaba el móvil de las manos de Rachel para devolvérselo enseguida.

**- R:** _"Te tomaré la palabra… ¿Tienes prisa? ¿Ya cenaste? "_

**- Q:** _"No y no… ¿Cenamos?"_

**- R:** _"¡Si por favor! ¡Me muero de hambre!"_

"_¡Pizza!"_– Dijeron al mismo tiempo y las risas llegaron tan rápido como la elección de ambas.

La cena iba genial, hablaban de todo un poco, trivialidades… Notaron que tenían bastante en común además de su gusto por los jugadores de futbol. Quinn comentó sobre su nueva inclinación hacia la comida vegetariana y Rachel se sentía útil dando consejos e indicaciones de cómo "no caer en la tentación de la carne"… El tiempo pasaba volando y no se habrían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era si el móvil de Rachel no hubiese comenzado a sonar frenéticamente.

**- Hiram:** _"¿Rachel Barbra Berry, ya has visto la hora?_ – Rachel tomó nuevamente la mano de la rubia, vio la hora y abrió sus ojos como platos, mirando esta vez a los ojos de Quinn – "_¡Le dije claramente a ese muchachito que solo les daría un par de horas más! ¡Te quiero aquí cuanto antes señorita! ¡Confiaba en ti!"_

**- R:** _"Papá, espera… No estoy con Finn, estoy…"_

**- H:** "_¿Cómo? ¿Estás sola? ¿Discutieron? ¡Dime rápidamente donde estás, te voy a buscar!"_

**- R:** _"No, no, no estoy sola, estoy con… Con una amiga. Estoy con Quinn."_

**- H:** _"¿Quinn? ¡Te quiero aquí YA Rachel Berry! No lo pensaste bien niña, ¡Se que estás con él! Con Mercedes o Tina me hubieses convencido, ¿Pero Quinn?" _Rachel sonrió y la sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en carcajadas. Su padre estaba muy enfadado y el enfado aumentó al escuchar las risas de su hija.

**- H:** _"¡Quédate donde estás! ¡Te voy a buscar!"_

**- R:** _"No papá"_ – dijo Rachel mirando su vaso aún entre risas – _"Quinn me llevará ¡Ya vamos!"_– y cortó inmediatamente la llamada.

**- Q:** _"Y bien… ¿Debo preocuparme por tu cara de angustia o disfrutar del chiste que te causó tanta risa?"_

**- R:** _"Ni lo uno ni lo otro… ¡Solo debes conducir! Me espera en casa un gran regaño, dos padres enfadados y…" _– miró su celular – _"una llamada para un novio que ha enviado unos 50 mensajes de texto que han sido ignorados"_

**- Q:** _"Wow! Aquí vamos otra vez con las ordenes"_

**- R:** _"Lo siento"_– dijo ruborizada.

Quinn sonrió y se pusieron en marcha. Camino a casa de Rachel era el móvil de la rubia el que sonaba.

**- Q:** _"Sí mamá… Lo siento mamá… No… No… Tardaré unos minutos más... Sí... Sí... Me encontré con Rachel en el centro comercial y me ofrecí a llevarla hasta su casa… Sí. No… Amén. Nos vemos ahora"_

**- R:** _"Esta cita improvisada nos costará unos cuantos regaños"_– Rachel quedó paralizada ante lo que acababa de decir. Claramente su cerebro no había procesado las palabras antes que su boca - _'¿Por qué rayos dije eso?'_ pensaba… y rogaba que la rubia estuviese demasiado concentrada en los semáforos y la carretera.

**- Q:** _"¿Cita?"_– Preguntó sumamente extrañada, alzando una de sus cejas como clara señal de necesitar una explicación.

**- R:** _"Sí, cita de amigas"_– Respondió rápidamente la morena.

Ya habían llegado a su casa y mirando hacia la puerta de la misma y luego hacia Quinn volvió a hablar

**-R:** _"En este punto de la cita de amigas debería preguntar, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga Quinn Fabray? Prometo estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfer…"_

**- Q:** _"¡Sí! ¡Sí! Acepto Rachel Berry… Entra ya a tu casa antes que te castiguen o me castiguen de por vida y no podamos tener una segunda cita de amigas"_

**- R:** _"¡Eh! ¡No me dejaste terminar mis votos! Esto no se quedará así"_– Dijo señalándola y abandonando el auto rápidamente.

Quinn llegó a su casa y le contó a su mamá las razones de su retraso, tenían una buena relación. Judy solo le pidió que no convirtiera en costumbre esa hora de llegada y que si algún día era sumamente necesario, no se olvidara de mantenerla informada. Quinn le prometió que así sería. Se dirigió a su recamara buscando entre su colección de películas la que vería después de ducharse. Eligió "_Casablanca"_y mientras tomaba el DVD entre sus manos pensó en Rachel y dijo alegremente en un suspiro, la última frase de esa gran película…

**- Q:** _"__Creo que este es el principio de una __gran amistad"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del Autor (xD)<strong>_

_**Punto 1:**Quise dejar un poco el tema de Quinn fuera de Glee, creo que en el primer capítulo se dice más o menos porqué decidió alejarse, pero cuando Rachel descubra las razones, profundizarán en el asunto._

**Punto 2:** En este fic ni Rachel ni Quinn están enamoradas (no todavía) o tal vez sí pero no se han dado cuenta. Es oooobvioooo que el amor llegará, pero vamos con calma.

_**Punto 3:** ¿No creen que los escritores de Glee pueden hacer bastaaaante con Quinn? A veces la siento medio "abandonada" :(_

**Punto 4:** GRACIAS por leer y 'firmar'! Espero sigan disfrutando esta historia :)


	4. El día después de la llamada

Corría el fin de semana. Aclarada la situación del viernes y sabiendo que nada tuvo que ver el chico con el retraso en la llegada de su hija, Hiram y Leroy invitaron a Finn a un almuerzo familiar. Terminado el almuerzo, la familia y el chico disfrutaron una película en la sala del lugar… Un par de horas después Leroy logró que su esposo le diera un poco de tiempo a solas a la parejita que se dirigió a la habitación de Rachel. Hiram aceptó dejarlos solos no sin antes jurar que los observaría desde cualquier rincón de la casa.

Entre mimos y conversaciones sin importancia surgió el tema inevitable: Quinn.

**-F:** _"¿Entonces cenaste con Quinn y luego ella te trajo hasta acá? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Crees que sea un plan o algo así?"_

**-R:** _"No, creo que es bastante sincera, creo que ha cambiado… Bueno, no estoy segura que haya cambiado, creo que siempre fue así y que ahora está dejando salir a la verdadera Quinn. Por cierto, ¿Tienes su número? Me gustaría hablarle, debo reconocer que la paso bien con ella y no creas que he desistido de mi idea de hacer que regrese al club Glee!"_

**-F:** _"¡Vaya! ¿Mi ex-novia y mi novia-ex ahora son amigas?"_ – Dijo recibiendo algo parecido a un golpe por parte de la pequeña diva - _"¡Espero que eso no me genere más problemas que cuando se detestaban!"_ – Continuó mientras reía. Buscó el número de Quinn en su móvil y se lo dio a la morena.

Rachel guardó el número de Quinn en la agenda de su móvil y le dio un apasionado beso que pudo haberse convertido en algo más si Leroy no hubiese gritado en ese momento.

**-L:** _"¡Niñoooooos! ¿Quieren helado?"_

En el fondo, Rachel agradeció la interrupción. Cada día se le hacía más difícil controlarse y no dejar avanzar a Finn.

**-R:** _"¡Si papáaaa!"_ – Contestó - _"¿Vamos?"_ – Preguntó bajando la mirada al chico que, un poco aturdido, asintió con la cabeza.

El día siguió su curso, pronto llegó la noche y Rachel se refugió en su cuarto buscando algo que ver en la televisión. Se detuvo en una serie llamada "Popular" rápidamente y a juzgar por el vestuario del elenco, supo que era una repetición. Pronto asoció a las protagonistas con ella y Quinn.

**'¿Has visto _"Popular"_ alguna vez?'** -R.

'¿Quién eres?'** -Q.**

**'¿La has visto?'** -R.

'Si. ¿Me vas a decir quién eres?' **-Q**

Rachel sonrió, quería jugar un poco.

**'¿No te hace recordar algo la historia de las protagonistas?'** –R.

'¿Rachel?' **-Q.**

**':( yo quería seguir jugando…'** -R.

'Jajaja... GAME OVER! Estoy viendo _Popular_ en estos momentos. Brooke y Sam son medio Quinn y Rachel jajaja debo agradecer a Dios que tus padres son gays y no corremos el riesgo de convertirnos en hermanas xD' **-Q.**

**'Hey! Me ofendes! ¿No te gustaría ser mi hermana?'** -R.

'¿Te gustaría compartir la atención de tus padres conmigo?' **-Q.**

**'La verdad no :) Agradezcamos que mis padres son gays jajaja'** -R.

'¿Por qué tu tienes mi número y yo no tenía el tuyo? :( ' **–Q.**

**'¡Yo tampoco tenía tu número! Me lo dio Finn esta tarde … Perdón por molestarte a esta hora pero más de un día sin hablar es demasiado para dos personas que comienzan una amistad'** –R.

'Jajaja suena dramático eso… ¡No te disculpes! Solo estás interrumpiendo mi hora de _Popular_, nada que no haya vivido antes ¿Ves? Esa escena frente al espejo se parece a la nuestra frente al piano jajaja' **– Q.**

**'Que bueno que puedas recordar ese momento con gracia. No puedo sentir lo mismo :('** –R.

'¡Lo siento! Siento haber hablado sobre ese momento y siento todo lo que te dije aquella vez. No te voy a mentir, mucho de lo que te dije es cierto, pero estoy consciente, no fue la mejor forma de decirlo. ¿Me perdonas? :$' **– Q.**

Rachel tardó un rato en contestar.

**'¿Perdonar qué? ¿Hablábamos de algo en particular? ;)"** -R.

La rubia sonrió.

'De Brooke y Sam, ¿No? ;)... Creo que deberíamos intentar dormir, mañana nos espera un laaaaaargo día, ¿Leíste algo sobre la era progresista?' **–Q.**

**'Ohhhhhh rayos! Lo olvidé por completo -.- ¿Tienes sueño? ¡Yo no tengo sueño! ¿Me hablas un poco sobre eso?** – R.

'No, no tengo sueño… Pero podría tenerlo! **– Q.**

**'¿Eso fue un sí o un no?'** –R.

Quinn dudó por unos minutos…

_(Llamada entrante de Quinn)_

**-R:** _"¡Eso es un sí!"_ – Dijo Rachel al contestar la llamada.

**-Q:** "_¿Siempre tomas confianza así de rápido?_"

**-R:** _"No, solo me pasa contigo"_ – Dijo riendo.

**-Q:** _"Me estoy arrepintiendo de tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz contigo, como amiga eres más pesada que como enemiga" -_Dijo Quinn tanteando el terreno. La rubia había cambiado pero aun no podía dejar a un lado su característica sinceridad cargada de sarcasmo. Rachel no contestó.

**-Q:**_"¿Sigues ahí? No… No tomes a mal lo que acabo de decir, a veces no pienso bien lo que digo…"_- Se lamentaba por lo que había dicho dándose una palmada en la frente. Rachel era una persona sensible, debía cuidar lo que decía.

**-R:** _"Tranquila, prefiero que seas sincera"_ - contestó con poco entusiasmo.

-Q: "Bien, presta atención, te explicaré un poco…"

Quinn comenzó a hablar fascinada con el tema. Rachel la escuchaba atenta hasta que no resistió más y se quedó dormida. Quinn continuó hablando por unos minutos más hasta que notó el silencio de la pequeña.

**-Q:** _"¿Rach? ¿Rach?… ¡RACHEL!"_

La rubia no obtuvo respuesta. Se molestó por la falta de educación de la morena ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado hablando sola como una idiota?_ "Eres tan frustrante Rachel Berry_" dijo mirando el teléfono y cortando la llamada. En el fondo la situación le hacía gracia.

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó en la habitación de la mini-diva… Notó la luz y el televisor encendidos, se giró para dormir un poco más y notó el móvil a su lado, abrió sus ojos de golpe recordando que hablaba con Quinn antes de quedarse dormida -<em>"¡Mierda!"<em>- pensó mientras reía por lo que había pasado. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño. Una nueva semana había comenzado...

En los pasillos del McKinley, Quinn hablaba animadamente con Santana cuando vio que Rachel, aparentemente, se dirigía hacia ella. Rachel dudaba, no sabía si debía acercarse a Quinn estando Santana presente, en años anteriores habría sido una pesadilla… Sus pensamientos decían una cosa pero sus pasos, aunque dudosos, se gobernaban solos y pronto estuvo allí, frente a Quinn y Santana.

**-S:** _"Hola Hobbit No. 12"_ – Sí, tenía que recordarle esa derrota todo lo que le quedara de vida.

Quinn la miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza

**-Q:** _"Eres terrible Santana"_

**-S:** _"Me ofendes Q! Ese adjetivo se queda corto"_ – Dijo guiñando el ojo y mostrando una sonrisa triunfante.

Rachel observó la escena en silencio. Pronto notó la mirada de ambas sobre ella…

**-Q:** _"Nos vemos luego, nosotras tenemos clase de historia"_ - tomó a Rachel de la mano y la arrastró hacia el salón en el que en unos minutos comenzaría la clase – "_No creas que olvidé lo que pasó anoche! Primera vez en mi vida que me dejan hablando sola como una loca!"_

Rachel soltó una carcajada

**-R:** _"Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón"_ – Decía riendo mientras abrazaba a la rubia. Ambas sintieron una descarga eléctrica al contacto. Rachel no sabía qué la había impulsado a abrazarla y Quinn no entendía porqué estaba correspondiendo a ese abrazo. Rachel se separó tomando las manos de Quinn y la miró a los ojos

**-R:** _"Ahora sabes lo que sentí cuando no me dejaste terminar de decir mis votos de amistad…"_- Dijo mirándola a los ojos- _"Te dije que no quedaría así!"_ – La señaló con su dedo aun sin soltar la mano de la rubia – _"El destino se encargó de cobrar venganza y permitió que me durmiera"_ – sonreía triunfante mientras decía su dramático discurso.

**-Q:** _"Por Dios, eres taaaaaan dramática!"_ – Decía Quinn levantando una de sus cejas y haciendo gestos de no entender nada – _"Supongo que estamos a mano"_ – sonrió sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la morocha.

Rachel asintió. Ninguna hizo nada por separar sus manos, ninguna bajó la mirada. Ninguna de las dos habló más pero ambas buscaban en sus blancas mentes algún tema de conversación.

La cerradura de la puerta del giró, ambas se separaron lentamente y dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta

**-F:** _"Amor, dejaste este libro de historia en el auto"_ – besó a la morena en los labios- _"¿Cómo estás Quinn?"_ – le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentía podía hacerlo ahora que la rubia había cambiado.

**-Q:** _"Bien, bien, aclarando unas cuentas con tu novia. Estuvimos a punto de retroceder, pero todo está bien de nuevo"_ – Dijo sonriendo y alternando su vista entre el chico alto y Rachel.

**-F:** _"Me alegra que todo esté bien"_ –Sonrió – _"Tengo práctica, nos vemos luego"_

**-R:** _"¡Gracias por el libro!"_ - Dijo besando tiernamente la mejilla de su novio - _"Te quiero, ¡Chao!" - _Lo besó nuevamente.

**-Q:** _"¡Adiós!"_ – Hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida.

En el transcurso del encuentro el salón se había llenado. El profesor no tardó en llegar. Quinn y Rachel se miraron una vez más, sonrieron y se sentaron para escuchar la clase. Una extraña sensación de felicidad se había apoderado de ellas.


	5. Hasta que estés dispuesta a hablar

Nueva reunión en el Club Glee. Los chicos cantaban y bailaban y, escondida entre los últimos asientos de la planta alta del auditorio se encontraba Quinn, observándolos con un dejo de tristeza. Extrañaba eso, extrañaba las discusiones, las conversaciones, las canciones, los bailes, los dramas... pero había decidido no volver atrás y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Las chicas de Glee se apoderaban del escenario, las notas de _"__If It's Lovin That You Want"_ de Rihanna se escuchaban en el lugar. Comenzó Brittany y siguió Mercedes, llegaba el turno de Rachel quien dirigió su mirada a Finn

**R:** 'Cause everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby' **_(Porque todo lo que necesitas lo encuentras justo aquí, bebé)_** – Rachel alzó su mirada sin objetivo alguno y se encontró con la mirada de la rubia quien rápidamente se escondió detrás de un asiento pensando que Rachel no había logrado verla.

A pesar de ser el turno de Santana, Rachel no dejó de cantar. Esta vez sus palabras no eran para su novio, no sabía porqué lo hacía pero le cantaba a ella, a Quinn.

**R:** 'Now its obvious you need a friend to come hold you down be that one you share your everything when no ones araund' **_(Ahora es obvio que necesitas una amiga que te consuele, aquella que comparta todo contigo cuando no hay nadie alrededor)_** – Quinn salió de su escondite para encontrar de nuevo la intensa mirada de Rachel – 'Baby come tell me your secrets, and tell me all your dreams 'cause I can see you need someone to trust, you can trust in me'_** (Bebé cuéntame tus secretos y cuéntame todos tus sueños porque puedo ver que necesitas alguien en quien confiar, tu puedes confiar en mi)**..._

Quinn se levantó dispuesta a abandonar el lugar. Santana, confundida, había notado toda la escena… Rachel disimuladamente le indicó que continuara con la canción, caminó hacia Finn y lo besó.

**- R:** "Tengo algo que hacer, no te preocupes. Luego hablamos" – Salió de la sala como un torbellino dejando a todos extrañados.

La morocha corría por los pasillos rogando que Quinn no hubiese ido muy lejos. La encontró cerca de la puerta de salida, recostada en una pared secando su rostro de algunas lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con seguir haciendo de las suyas. Rachel se acercó y Quinn se incorporó caminando lo poco que faltaba para llegar a la salida.

**- R:** "Quinn, ¡Hablemos!"

**- Q:** "No hay nada que hablar, Rachel… Voy de salida, regresa a la clase"

**- R:** "No me voy a despegar de ti hasta que estés dispuesta a hablar conmigo" – Dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia – "¡Y lo digo muy enserio!"

Quinn siguió caminando. La miró de reojo simulando una sonrisa

**- Q:** "De verdad no quiero hablar ahora, Rach"

**- R:** "Está bien, no tenemos que hablar YA. Te dije que no me separaré de ti hasta que estés preparada para contarme que te pasa, algún día tendrás que estarlo, ¿No?" – Esa era su manera de presionarla. Rachel se había propuesto conseguir en ese día y de labios de la propia rubia, las razones por las cuales había cambiado su modo de vida. Quinn subió a su auto y Rachel la acompañó en el asiento de copiloto.

**- Q:** "¿Me estás jodiendo? Rachel puedes seguirme en tu auto. ¿O piensas dejarlo aquí todo el día?"

**- R:** "Te dije que no me voy a separar de ti hasta que…"

**- Q:** "¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! ¡Entendí! No tienes que repetirlo cada cinco segundos" – Dijo con mala cara mientras echaba a andar el auto. Rachel agradecía que a pesar de su mal humor, la ex-Cheerio no la había lanzado del auto en movimiento. Estaba ansiosa por hablar pero sabía que no era el momento. Encendió la radio buscando algo de buena música.

**- Q:** "¡Vaya confiancita tenemos!"

Rachel no contestó. Continuaba en su labor de búsqueda.

**- R:** "¡Esta canción me encanta!" - Dijo cerrando los ojos y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonaba _"Just fell better"_ de Santana y Steven Tyler… Rachel inclinó su asiento hacia atrás y comenzó a cantar de manera desquiciada.

**R:** "I'm gonna try anything to just feel betteeeeer, Tell me what to dooooooo" _**(Voy a intentar cualquier cosa solo para sentirme mejor, dime que hacer)**_… "I caaan't find my waaay, God I need a changeee" _**(No puedo encontrar mi camino, Dios necesito un cambio)**_… "¿Te sientes así?" – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta… Siguió cantando.

Quinn disfrutaba la canción y seguía conduciendo… Cuando Rachel terminó de cantar, Quinn detuvo el auto_ "En medio de la nada"_ (palabras de Rachel que la miraba asustada esperando una explicación).

**-Q:** "Cuando salimos del McKinley no sabía muy bien a donde ir…" - Hizo una pausa y giró su cabeza para mirar a la morena - "Los Fabray tenemos una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y solemos ir ahí cuando las cosas están muy mal o muy bien… Faltan… como 45 minutos de camino ¿Me acompañas?"

Rachel mordió su labio inferior y asintió. Quinn le regaló una sonrisa y continuó el camino. La morena siguió buscando música. Ambas olvidaron los permisos y compromisos. Nada más existía.


	6. La peor mejor noche

Al entrar a la casa de los Fabray, Rachel sintió una extraña sensación. No le parecía ajena, sentía una extraña comodidad.

**- Q:**_ "Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?"_

**- R:** _"Es hermosa"_ – Observaba en silencio cada detalle del lugar y Quinn la observaba a ella, admirando su silencio.

**- Q:** _"La construyeron mis abuelos. Pronto será mía"_ – Dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el sofá.

Rachel imitó la acción sentándose frente a ella, las separaba una pequeña mesa. Intentó preguntar lo que quería saber pero notó en la mirada de Quinn que debía esperar un poco más… desistió de la idea inicial.

**- R:** _"¿Por qué dices que pronto será tuya?"_

Quinn agradeció el desvío de Rachel. Sonrió.

**- Q:** _"Es mi herencia. Los demás bienes los repartieron entre mi hermana y mis padres… Mis abuelos sabían cuánto amo este lugar desde que era una niña... Cuando cumpla 18 será legalmente mía"_

**- R:** _"Cuando entramos sentí como si conociera este sitio. Como si hubiera estado aquí antes… ¡Es increíble! Y está muy bien decorado"_ – Hizo una pausa respirando profundo, sentía que respiraba paz – _"¿Qué lo hace tan especial para ti?"_

Quinn suspiró y respiró esa paz que Rachel sentía.

**- Q:** _"¡Paz! Esta casa me llena de paz… Me aísla de todo y recarga mis energías"_

Rachel se vio tentada a preguntar de nuevo qué le pasaba a la rubia, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Un largo e incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar.

**- Q:** _"Quiero ser feliz, Rachel"_ – dijo casi en un susurro.

Rachel tragó saliva y la miró fijamente, sabía que por fin iba a escuchar lo que tanto perturbaba a su nueva amiga.

**- Q:** _"Cuando fuimos a Nueva York yo iba dispuesta a arruinar todo Rachel, quería vengarme de ti y de Finn… No creas que eran celos porque sentía algo por Finn… El solo era un medio para lograr mis objetivos…"_ -Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada de su confesión. Jugaba inquietamente con sus manos-_ "Desde que Russel me hizo salir de mi casa, juré que iba a triunfar en todo, ¡En todo! Quería hacerlo para algún día restregarle en la cara que había sido capaz de llegar lejos sin su ayuda. Luego, cuando mi mamá fue a buscarme en las regionales, esas ganas de triunfar se duplicaron, también quería hacerlo por ella, no quería decepcionarla, aunque al principio no me haya apoyado"_

**- R:**_ "¿Yo era la persona que hacía más difícil tu camino?"_

Quinn la miró pensando muy bien su respuesta.

**- Q:** _"Sí. Eso me gustaba pensar…"_

Rachel sentía la necesidad de decirle a Quinn que todo estaba bien, que dejaran todo en el pasado, pero extrañamente las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Quinn continuó su monólogo, ahora hablaba como si Rachel no estuviera en el lugar.

**- Q:** _"Discutí con Santana, le pregunté si no se suponía que nosotras éramos las populares y las que deberían tener a los mejores chicos a su lado… En ese momento estaba dispuesta a contarle a Mr. Shue que Finn y tu estaban en una cita o algo así, pero Santana me detuvo, me hizo ver que por lo menos podíamos ser parte del triunfo en las nacionales y se le ocurrió la loca idea del corte de cabello… Es asombroso pero con ese cambio físico, cambió algo en mi interior"_

Las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en el rostro de Quinn, y Rachel, aun sin decir palabras, se apresuró a tomar sus manos en señal de apoyo. Quinn sacó una de sus manos y secó su rostro.

- Q: _"Tenía la esperanza de ganar esas nacionales, pero fue una derrota más… Y saber que fue por un beso… Ustedes lanzaron todo a la basura por un beso… y… en lugar de enojarme, sentí que quería eso en mi vida… Actuar sin presiones, hacer lo que me haga feliz sin pensar en las consecuencias… No quiero seguir presionándome y castigándome por un error de juventud. Suficiente tuve con el castigo de papá"_

Rachel rodó por el suelo hasta llegar al lado de Quinn. La abrazó.

**- R:** _"Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso… Siento ser yo parte de tus problemas" – _Dijo al oído de la rubia sin dejar de abrazarla.

Quinn acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña diva y la alejó lentamente posando sus manos sobre el rostro de la misma…

**-Q:**_ "No te disculpes… Ya te dije que me gustaba verte como parte de mis problemas, pero a pesar de todo, nunca fuiste uno… Es por eso que cambié mi actitud hacia ti… Estaba gastando demasiadas energías construyendo un odio que no sentía realmente. Ya no más…"_ - Negó con la cabeza y bajó sus manos, buscando descanso en el piso.

Rachel procesaba sus palabras e intensificaba la mirada como si así pudiera ver más allá de Quinn. Pronto interrumpió el silencio.

**- R:** _"¿Por qué dejaste el Club Glee? Tu visita de hoy me hizo sentir que de verdad nos extrañas, ¡Glee es parte de tu felicidad! ¡Estoy segura!"_

**- Q:** _"No quiero volver a lo de antes… Y regresar al club Glee es tentarme a caer en lo de antes"_ -Cerró sus ojos y continuó… - _"No quiero estar cerca de Finn y sentir que él es el camino para conseguir una corona o mantenerme en la cima de la popularidad, no quiero competir contigo por él o por cualquier otra cosa…"_ – Abrió sus ojos - _"No quiero seguir algunos consejos de Santana…"_ - En ese momento rió – _"Santana es una gran persona pero es medio pasional, ¿Sabes por qué no te perdona ese puesto 12?"_

Rachel hizo un gesto de negación

**- Q:** _"Porque sabía que ese triunfo era muy importante para mi. Porque sabe que arruinó un 'macabro' plan"_ –marcó las comillas con sus manos - "_que supuestamente alegraría mis días, todo por una victoria que nunca llegó"_

Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse mal por todo lo que escuchaba y Quinn lo notó.

**- Q:** _"¡Hey! Pero ya tú sabes que las cosas salieron bien, ese es el mejor puesto número 12 del mundo…"_ Dijo tratando de contagiar de su entusiasmo a Rachel, cosa que no parecía lograr.

**- R:** _"Demuéstrame que es cierto lo que dices, ¡Regresa al club Glee! ¡Por favor!"_

**- Q:** _"No Rachel, no regresaré…"_

**- R:** _"Entonces todo eso del 'mejor puesto número 12'"_ – dijo gestando las comillas - _"es solo una farsa para que yo no me sienta tan culpable"_

**- Q:** _"No lo es Rachel, no te pongas difícil, suficiente tengo con Santana…"_

**- R:** _"¡Te juro que entendí todo! Entiendo la presión a la que estabas sometida, de verdad entiendo tus cambios, tu cambio de actitud, tus ganas de alejarte de todo, pero el club Glee te hace feliz Quinn! Tú crees que no, pero sigues castigándote"_

**- Q:** _"No estoy de acuerdo"_ – Dijo la rubia en un tono severo y se levantó – _"Creo que es momento de irnos, ya son las 5 de la tarde, nos espera más de una hora de camino y no le avisamos a nadie que estamos acá"_.

Rachel se levantó enojada, su rostro expresaba una gran frustración. Ambas caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa, Quinn apagaba las luces y cerraba la puerta principal de la casa… Caminó hacia su auto, Rachel ya se encontraba cruzada de brazos en su puesto de copiloto.

* * *

><p>Un intento, dos intentos, tres intentos… El auto no encendía.<p>

**- Q:**_ "¡Rayos! ¡Lo que me faltaba!"_

**- R:** _"¡No puede ser! ¡Me van a matar! ¡Ahora si me van a matar!"_

**- Q:** _"Cálmate Rachel, llama a tus papás y diles que estás conmigo y que vas a llegar un poquito tarde, yo llamaré al servicio de tránsito para que vengan a auxiliarnos"_.

Rachel hizo caso a la rubia, pero mientras hablaba con Hiram que no dejaba de interrogarla, se quedó sin batería… Quinn no había tenido mucho éxito en sus llamadas.

**- Q:** _"¿Llamaste a tu casa?"_

**- R:** _"¡Sí! ¡Y están furiosos!"_

**- Q:** _"Lo siento, creo que fue una mala idea venir."_

**- R:** _"No digas eso… No fue una mala idea… ¿Nos van a auxiliar?"_

Quinn cerró uno de sus ojos y arrugó un poco su cara para dar la mala noticia

**- Q:** _"Dicen que pueden venir mañana a primera hora"_

**- R:** _"¿MAÑAAAANAAAAAAA? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Me matarán! ¡Me matarán! Y para colmo me quedé sin batería para avisar."_

**- Q:** _"Toma, mi móvil aun tiene un poco, llama…"_

**- R:** _"¡Me van a matar, me van a matar!"_ - Caminaba de un lado a otro.

**- Q:** _"¡Deja de quejarte y llama!"_ – Dijo dando una orden – _"Llama o llamaré yo"_ –Volvió a ordenar mientras extendía su mano para darle el móvil a la mini diva.

* * *

><p><strong>- H:<strong> _"¿Diga?"_

**- R:** _"Papi, soy yo otra vez, no voy a llegar hoy"_ – Dijo alejando el móvil de su oído.

**- H:** _"¿DONDE ESTÁS RACHEL BERRY? ¡Te vamos a buscar ya!"_

**- R:** _"Estoy con Quinn papá pero la dirección es complicada, no van a llegar… Mi móvil se quedó sin batería, este está a punto de morir también y Quinn tiene que llamar a su mamá, hablamos mañana, ¡Perdón! ¡Los amo!"_ – Dijo todo esto casi sin respirar y terminó la llamada – _"Tu turno"_ – Se dirigió a Quinn con una falsa sonrisa.

Quinn tomó el teléfono y marcó.

* * *

><p><strong>- Q:<strong> _"¿Mamá?"_

**- J:** _"¡Quinny! ¿Donde estás? ¡Estaba muy preocupada!"_

**- Q:** _"Lo siento mamá, estoy en la casa de los abuelos… Tú sabes que se me olvida el tiempo estando aquí… ¡Y se averió mi carro!"_

**- J:** _"¡Oh! ¡Te voy a buscar, espérame!"_

**- Q:** _"¡No! Tranquila mamá, no hace falta… Nos auxiliarán mañana a primera hora."_

**- J:** _"Espera, ¿Nos? ¿Con quién estás?"_

**- Q:** _"Con Rachel"_ – Dijo sin alargar el tema.

**- J:** _"Entiendo… Bueno, me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que estás acompañada. Cuídense mucho y duerman temprano ¡Te quiero hija!"_

**- Q:** _"Y yo a ti mamá. Buenas noches, ¡Un beso!"_

* * *

><p><strong>- R:<strong> _"¡Wow! ¡Para ti fue tan fácil! Una madre parece ser más comprensiva que dos padres…"_

**- Q:** _"A lo mejor confían más en mí que en ti… Sí, debe ser eso, yo soy más madura, más centrada…"_ - Decía en tono arrogante, jugando con la morena... Había descubierto que le gustaba verla enojada.

**- R:** _"Debes saber que mis padres confían mucho en mí, me han dejado sola en casa por varios días y… Yo también soy una mujer centrada y madura_" – Concluyó – _"¡Son dos hombres! Es más difícil para ellos lidiar con su única hija… De madre a hija debe ser todo más fácil"_

Quinn pareció perderse en algún punto de la discusión…

**- Q:** "_¿Cuando apareció Shelby sentiste la necesidad de acercarte a ella porque te hace falta una figura materna o porque quieres estar cerca de la mujer que te dio a luz?"_

Habían regresado a sus lugares iniciales. Estaban en el suelo sentadas una frente a la otra.

**- R:** _"Supongo que un poco de ambas… Tengo hambre ¿Hay algo de comer en esta casa?"_

Quinn se levantó y antes de perderse en busca de algo para la cena, preguntó

**- Q:** _"¿Crees que Beth algún día sentirá la necesidad de conocerme?"_

Rachel tuvo la intención de levantarse, seguirla y supervisar que no buscara comida proveniente del reino animal.

**- Q:** _"Quédate ahí, ya regreso."_

Quinn desapareció por un rato y regresó con una bandeja de frutas.

**- R:** _"¡Gracias a Dios!"_ – Exclamó ante una rubia claramente confundida – _"Pensé que traerías algún tipo de carne o no sé… Cualquier cosa menos fruta."_

**- Q:** _"Soy vegetariana, paso de eso."_

**- R:** _"¿De verdad?"_

**- Q:** _"Sí"_ – Respondió comenzando a comer.

**- R:** _"Sí."_

**-Q:** _"¿Ah?"_

**- R:** _"Que sí, que Beth tarde o temprano necesitará saber quien fue la persona que la trajo a este mundo, es una necesidad y un derecho que todos tenemos… Es parte de nuestra naturaleza querer saber de donde venimos."_

El rostro de Quinn comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente. Estaba realmente sensible, era el momento de desahogar toda esa tristeza que la embargaba. Rachel supo que no debía decir más, solo se apresuró a abrazarla mientras la rubia se aferraba más a la morena e incrementaba su llanto. Rachel sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, quería desaparecer ese llanto y nada podía hacer. No entendía porqué últimamente sentía la necesidad de solucionarle la vida a Quinn, tal vez se sentía culpable porque todo en su vida marchaba bien, no tenía que preocuparse por el pasado ni por el presente, solo por su inminente exitoso futuro. Ahora era consciente de que para la rubia todo había sido mucho más difícil y ella quería ayudar con esa carga. Quinn, por su parte, no paraba de llorar, abrazaba a la morena e intentaba calmarse pero no lo lograba. Internamente se reía un poco de la ironía de la vida, allí estaba consolándola la persona a la que le había hecho la vida imposible en muchas ocasiones, la persona a la que quería destrozar unos meses atrás…. Y se sentía tan bien ese abrazo, esa cercanía, esa amistad… No lo merecía. Inmediatamente pasó sus manos por su rostro y se separó de Rachel, ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo:

**_"¡Perdóname!"_**

**- Q:** _"¿Qué te perdone? ¿Por qué? Aquí la única que debe pedir perdón soy yo… Siempre humillándote con esos sobrenombres, queriendo empañar tu felicidad con Finn…"_

**- R:** _"¡No sigas! Eso es pasado, entiendo que era algo así como tú deber, perdóname tú por pensar que lo tenías todo fácil. Admiro tu fuerza… Yo no se si podría."_

**- Q:** _"¡Claro que sí! Lo manejarías mejor que yo, no tengo dudas… Quizás con mucho drama"_ – Sonrío contagiando a la morena – _"pero mejor que yo"_ – Terminó de secar sus lágrimas, mientras otras amenazaban con salir.

Continuaron hablando durante horas, conociéndose un poco más... Les gustaba todo lo que escuchaban de la otra, incluso lo que no les gustaba… El cansancio se apoderó de Rachel que estaba acostumbrada a dormir temprano-

**- Q:** _"Rach, creo que mejor nos preparamos para dormir, antes que me dejes hablando sola por segunda vez en mi vida."_

Rachel rió y dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de la rubia, reprobando el comentario.

Quinn buscó algo de ropa para ambas, no era primera vez que se le hacía tarde en el lugar, estaba preparada para cuando eso sucedía. Había una sola habitación disponible, en la otra solo había trastos viejos.

**- Q:** _"Bien, esta es la habitación, aquí tienes algo de ropa, ahí está el baño… Siéntete cómoda"_

**- R:** _"¿Y tú?"_

**- Q:** _"Dormiré en el sofá… Es cómodo, me gusta."_

**- R:** _"¡No! Duerme aquí conmigo"_ - dijo abrazándola -_ "¡No quiero dormir sola! ¡Me da miedo!"_ - _'¿Qué te pasa Rachel Berry? ¿Por qué la mentira?'_

**- Q:** _"Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?"_

**- R:** _"No…"_

**- Q:** _"Yo no tengo sueño, voy a leer un poco en la sala y vengo cuando tenga sueño, ¿Sí?"_

**- R:** _"No tienes sueño, vas a leer aquí A MI LADO y dormirás aquí A MI LADO cuando tengas sueño… ¿Sí?"_

**- Q:** _"¡No! Desde que esta extraña amistad comenzó estás haciendo conmigo lo que te da la gana, ¡No puedo seguir permitiendo eso! Soy Quinn no Finn"_

**- R:** _"¡Hey! ¡Yo no hago lo que me da la gana con Finn!"_

**- Q:** _"Lo dudo… En todo caso, conmigo tampoco lo harás"_

**- R:** _"Pero yo quiero hacer contigo lo que me de la gana…"_ - '_¿Estoy coqueteando? ¡Estoy coqueteando! ¡Con Quinn! ¡Con una mujer! ¿Qué rayos te pasa Rachel Berry?' _- Pensaba

**- Q:** _"Ehhhh… ¿Tú no tenías sueño?"_ – Hablaba haciendo gestos con sus manos- _"Yo me voy a leer y vengo cuando tenga sueño. Cámbiate y descansa"_ – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rachel sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Eso no podía ser normal. La rubia salió del cuarto y Rachel hizo todo lo que esta le ordenó.

Pasaron minutos y tal vez un par de horas y Rachel no lograba dormir, su cabeza daba vueltas, pensaba en Quinn, pensaba en lo que le pasaba con Quinn… La tenía tan cerca ¿Ya se habría dormido? ¿Y si quería quedarse sola para seguir llorando?... No pudo más con sus pensamientos y se levantó, quería estar cerca de la rubia y no iba a pensar más sobre eso, solo lo haría y punto.

Salió de la habitación y sintió que moría de ternura ante la imagen. Quinn dormía abrazada a su libro, se veía tan adorable, tan vulnerable, tan bella a los ojos de Rachel. Como si fuese un imán se acercó a la rubia, retiró el libro y se sentó en el poco espacio que quedaba disponible, muy cerca de su rostro, la miraba y trataba de acomodar aquellos cabellos rebeldes que acompañaban el panorama. Sintió un profundo miedo de lo que sentía, quería acariciar su rostro, quería liberar sus penas… ¡Quería besarla! Y eso estaba mal, eso no se lo esperaba.

Quinn sintió la presencia de la morena y sin abrir los ojos, aun entre sueños, murmuró

**- Q:** _"¿Rachel? ¿Te pasa algo?"_

El miedo de Rachel se incrementó, sentía que su corazón quería salirse de su cuerpo

**- R:** _"Te, te dije que, que me da miedo"_ – Tartamudeó.

Quinn posó su mano sobre la cintura de la morena, se pegó al espaldar del sofá y en un rápido movimiento, logró acostar a la morena frente a ella.

**- Q:** _"Estoy muy cómoda aquí, no me pienso levantar… Tranquila que no te dejaré caer"_ – La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo – _"Tenía frío, nada como el calor humano para eso"_ – Sonrió y siguió durmiendo como si nada.

Rachel no habló. Sentía morir... ¿Qué más tendría que soportar esa noche? ¡Habían pasado tantas cosas! Había descubierto algo que no lograba definir… Allí estaba, admirando una vez más a la rubia y pasando uno de los peores o mejores momentos de su vida… ¡Quinn estaba tan tranquila! No cabe duda que la única en problemas era ella. Esa noche no durmió… Y presentía que en adelante, vendrían muchas otras noches de ese tipo… Aunque parecía valer la pena solo por ver a Quinn dormir, solo por disfrutar su olor y su cercanía, solo por sentir ese torbellino de sentimientos que no se atrevía a etiquetar… No por ahora.

* * *

><p>Capítulo laaaaargo laaaaargo... pero no quise dividirlo. ¿Qué tal? Rachel fue la primera en notar que algo raro pasa entre ellas, Quinn aparentemente está muy concentrada en sus cosas y no se permite sentir nada más, ¿Será?<p>

¡Gracias por leer! ¡No desesperen! Vienen cosas buenas.


	7. ¡Comenzó el juego!

Pasaron tres días desde la última vez que se vieron. Rachel estaba castigada, Hiram y Leroy acordaron que no debían seguir tolerando esas "escapadas". Pasaría una semana sin salir con sus amigos o su novio.

**- Leroy:** _"¡Del instituto a la casa y de la casa al instituto!"_

En principio agradeció el castigo, no quería salir con Finn pero el chico se encargaba de visitarla y llamarla varias veces al día. No sabía nada de Quinn y eso sí le molestaba, la rubia no la llamaba, no le escribía y ella no se atrevía a hacerlo. De repente, con la revelación de lo que sea que sentía por la rubia se hizo consciente de su sospechosa actitud hacia alguien que solo era su amiga… Si Mercedes estuviera en la situación de Quinn, habría luchado porque regresara al Glee Club pero no la perseguiría ni la obligaría a contarle sus motivos, solo le importaría su regreso y bastaría con saber que se sentía bien con las decisiones que tomaba.

Mercedes y Kurt estaban en casa de Rachel… Era noche de divas.

**- K:** _¨ ¡Y nuestra querida Mercedes ahora es la reina de las sorpresas! ¡Cuéntanos como comenzó todo! ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde queda Sam?"_

**- M:** _"Pasó sin más… Sam es parte del pasado, ¡A rey muerto, rey puesto!"_

Rachel soltó una de sus características carcajadas

**- R:** _"Jamás pensé escucharte decir algo así"_ – Decía riendo. Sus amigos habían logrado sacarla de sus pensamientos.

**- M:** _"¡Tu turno Rachel! ¿Alguna pelea con Finn? ¿Alguna audición? ¿Algo interesante que te haya sucedido en estos días?_

**- R:** _"Todo bien, nada interesante…" _– Mintió

**- K:** _"¿Cómo que no? ¡Hablemos de Quinn!"_

Rachel no pudo evitar los nervios ¿Habría dicho algo que hiciera sospechar a Kurt? ¿Su 'gaydar' se había activado?

**- R:** _"¿Quinn?"_

**- M:** _"¡Claro! ¿Cómo no la atacamos antes con eso?"_ – Dijo dirigiéndose al chico.

**- K:** _"¡Sí diva! Ahora parecen ser buenas amigas, estás castigada por 'desaparecerte' con ella…" - _Hizo un gesto con sus manos_ – "¿Ya te contó por qué está como está?"_

Rachel suspiró aliviada, sus curiosos amigos solo querían saber porqué Quinn se comportaba de la manera que lo hacía.

**- R:** _"No, no se emocionen que no me ha querido contar nada… Creo que desistiré de la idea de hacer que regrese al club Glee"_

**- M:** _"¿QUÉ? ¿Rachel Berry renunciando a su propósito? ¡Esto si que es nuevo!"_ – Luego de la broma, continuó hablándole a los chicos – _"Yo tampoco he tenido éxito, de verdad me preocupa… Ella es fuerte, pero sé que también es más vulnerable de lo que parece"_

Rachel de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos llenos de Quinn. Kurt y Mercedes habían dejado el tema atrás

**- K:** _"¿Qué te parece eso Rachel?"_ – Decía riendo

**- R:** _"¿Qué? Perdón, no estaba escuchando…"_

Mercedes entró al baño…

**- K:** _"Tu sí tienes algo que contar… ¡Estoy seguro! ¿Algún problema con Finn?"_

**- R:** _"No, no es eso…."_

**- K:** _"¿Entonces?"_

Rachel no contestó

**- K:** _"¿Sabes que a pesar de mi parentesco con Finn tu y yo somos verdaderos amigos y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea?"_

**- R:** _"Lo sé amigo… Gracias"_ – Lo abrazó.

**- M:** _"¡Ohhhhhh! ¿Abrazo de divas?"_ – Dijo mientras se unía al abrazo.

El móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar. Se enojó enseguida, pensaba que Finn no había entendido claramente el significado de "noche de amigos". Giró para tomar el móvil y apagarlo pero vio en pantalla que era Quinn. Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente y dejó escapar una sonrisa… Afortunadamente Kurt y Mercedes no paraban y ya habían conseguido distraerse con otro tema. De un salto salió de la cama, tomó el móvil y salió de la habitación, no sin antes avisar

**- R:** _"Ahora regreso"_

Los chicos la miraron extrañados por su repentina explosión de energía, pero asintieron y siguieron en lo suyo.

**- R:** _"Hola"_

**- Q:** _"Hola Rach, ¿Como estás?_

**- R:** _"Bien… Te extrañaba"_ – Dijo en modo automático, de nuevo hablaba sin que su cerebro procesara sus palabras. Se arrepintió en el acto.

**- Q:** _"¡Y yo a ti!"_ – Rachel sonrió – _"No nos hemos cruzado en el McKinley, no me has llamado ni me has escrito… ¿Tan mala impresión te dejó nuestro último encuentro?"_

**- R:** _"No sabía que era mi deber mantener nuestra comunicación"_ – Rachel había llegado a la sala de premiaciones familiares. Se sentó en un sillón – "No quería fastidiarte".

**- Q:** _"¡Sabes que no lo haces!"_

**- R:** _"No lo sabía… Ahora sí… Lo tendré en cuenta"_

**- Q:** _"No sé que te dijeron tus papás… Cuéntame…"_

**- R:** _"Estoy castigada por una semana. Cero salidas."_

**- Q:** _"¡Que mal! Lo siento"_

**- R:** _"No tienes por qué, no es tu culpa que el auto se averiase."_

**- Q:** _"Bueeeeno, desde hace tiempo tenía esa falla y no le quería prestar atención, así que…"_

**- R:** _"Ya, vamos a superarlo. No importa."_

**- Q:** _"¿Estás enojada? "_

**- R: **_**"**__No, no ¡Para nada!" _– Rachel trató de sonar convincente – _"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" _

**- Q:** _"Tu voz no suena tan entusiasta como de costumbre… ¿Peleaste con Finn? ¿Está enojado porque no puede salir contigo?"_

**- R:** _"¡No! El ha venido y cuando no ha podido hacerlo me llama unas cuantas veces al día"_ – Dijo sonriendo, comenzaba a liberar tensiones.

**- Q:** _"Finn es un buen novio, es el mejor…"_

**- R:** _"Lo sé"_ – Dijo intentando no reflexionar sobre ese comentario – _"¿Ya repararon el auto? ¡Debes tener cuidado! ¿Esta vez estabas conmigo pero si te pasa algo lejos y sola? ¿Donde está la Quinn Fabray que se jacta de ser madura y responsable?"_

**- Q:** _"¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Regresó mi chica!"_ – Dijo entre risas. Le gustaba sentirse protegida por la más pequeña.

Rachel se sonrojó, no sabía que contestar… ¿Su chica? ¡Se escuchaba tan bien! Pero Quinn solo lo decía como amiga, ella muchas veces le había dicho eso a sus amigas, además ¿Qué otra cosa pueden ser? Ahora le preocupaba ese pensamiento triste que reprochaba que solo fuesen amigas.

**- Q:** _"¿Mi chica se volvió a ir?"_ – Dijo en un tono aniñado y haciendo pucheros.

**- R:** _"No, aquí estoy"_ – Habló de nuevo con un tono apagado.

**- Q:** _"En serio Rachel, cuéntame que te pasa… ¿Somos amigas, no? Yo me armé de valor y te conté mis cosas, ¿Aun no tienes confianza para contarme las tuyas?"_ – Preguntó con tristeza.

**- R:**_ "Pensé que me habías contado todo para librarte de mi con rapidez"_ – Dijo con voz traviesa

**- Q:** _"Bueno, sí, tienes razón, esa fue la razón principal ¡Me descubriste!"_ – Rió

**- R:** _"¿Podemos vernos mañana entre clases? ¿Puedes separarte de las Skanks en el receso?"_

**- Q:** _"Si lo dices en ese tono, siento que no me queda de otra…"_ - Dijo sonriendo.

Rachel también sonrió.

**- R:** _"Te extrañé"_ – Dijo con serenidad

**- Q:** _"Yo también"_ – Respondió de la misma manera – _"Espera… Ya esta parte de la conversación no la habíamos pasado?"_

Rachel rió

**- R:** _"Que poco romántica eres Quinn Fabray"_ – '¿Dije romántica? ¿DIJE ROMÁNTICA? ¿Qué pasa contigo Rachel, no puedes controlar lo que dices?'

**- Q:** _"No sabía que podía ser romántica contigo… Pero ahora lo sé. Lo tomaré en cuenta…"_ - 'Sí Quinn, vamos, ahora le estás queriendo decir que quieres ser romántica con ella, 20 puntos' – Se reprochaba en pensamientos.

**- R:** '¿Dijo sabía o debía? ¡Tienes que prestar atención Rachel Berry! ¡Te conviene prestar atención!' - _"No lo sabía… ahora lo sé… lo tomaré en cuenta… Eso también me parece haberlo escuchado antes en esta conversación, ¡Te estás robando mis líneas!"_

Ambas rieron…

**- Q:** "Bueno, nos vemos mañana…"

**- R:** _"Sí, nos vemos mañana"_

**- Q:** _"Entre clases"_

**- R:** _"Sí, entre clases"_

Ninguna de las dos quería terminar la conversación…

**- Q:**_ "¿Qué hacías?"_

**- R:** _"¿Ah? ¿Cuándo?"_

**- Q:** _"¿En qué mundo estás Rachel?"_

'En el mundo Fabray' – Pensó Rachel

**- Q:** _"Antes de mi llamada, ¿Qué hacías?"_

Rachel abrió sus ojos y llevó una mano a su boca… Para luego reír frenéticamente

**- Q:** _"Ooookeeey ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_

Rachel corrió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y Kurt y Mercedes la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, les hizo una señal de espera. Volvió a cerrar la puerta.

**- R:** _"Kurt y Mercedes están aquí en mi casa"_

Quinn comenzó a reír

**- Q:** _"¡Nooooooooooooo!"_ – Abrió su boca en señal de asombro – _"Por qué no mencionaste ese pequeño detalle antes de hablar conmigo como por… ¿Hora y media?"_

**- R:** _"¿Porque se me olvidó?"_

**- Q:** _"Eres la peor"_ – No paraba de reír – _"¡La peor!"_

**- R:** _"Sí, sí y ahora si tengo que colgar porque entré a la habitación y esos dos tenían cara de no querer perdonarme el abandono… Sí, ¡Soy la peor!"_

**- Q:** _"¡Lo eres! Pero me alegra que no sea la única a la que olvidas"_

**- R:** _"Eh! ¿Cuando te he olvidado yo?"_

**- Q:** _"Durante una interesante explicación de historia por teléfono, tal vez?"_

Rachel rió de nuevo

**- R:** _"Ehhhh… No, no recuerdo nada de eso"_ – Dijo muy graciosa – _"Tengo que colgar"_ – Hizo un puchero y agradecía que la rubia no pudiera verla.

**- Q:** _"Nos vemos."_

**- R:** _"Nos vemos ¡Te quiero!"_

**- Q:** _"Yo también… ¿Vamos a comenzar otra vez?"_

**- R:** _"No, no, no, otra vez no"_ – Decía entre risas – _"Chao, te quiero" _– Terminó la llamada.

Ambas suspiraron.

* * *

><p>En clase de Matemáticas…<p>

**No acordamos un lugar o una hora de encuentro – R.**

**No sé, dime tú… Tu propones el encuentro, tu pones las reglas ;) –Q.**

**¡Así me gusta! Jajaja… Déjate llevar! Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, en las gradas –R.**

**¿No pensamos comer? –Q.**

**Algo de fruta en las gradas estará bien por hoy -R.**

**-F:** _"Amor, ¿Con quien hablas?"_

**-R:** _"Con Quinn"_ – Respondió, saliendo de su burbuja.

**-F:** _"Creo que estoy sintiendo celos de Quinn."_

Logró captar la atención de Rachel con ese comentario. Ella lo miró fijamente como buscando en su rostro algún gesto que le indicara que todo era una broma.

**-F:** _"Sabes, me encanta que ahora se lleven bien y todas esas cosas, pero tienes casi toda tu atención sobre ella"_

**-R:** _"No tienes por qué sentir celos, tu eres mi novio, ella una amiga, ¡Es una mujer!"_

**-F:** _"¿Y? Tus padres son dos hombres, Blaine y Kurt, Santana y Britt…"_

**-R:** _"Sí, sí, ya para, ya entendí."_ – Su novio tenía un punto.

**- Mr. X:** _"Hudson y Berry si su conversación está más interesante que la clase, pueden retirarse del salón ahora mismo"_

**- R:**_ "Lo siento profesor, no volverá a ocurrir…"_ - Dijo regañando a Finn con la mirada.

Finn escribió en una hoja de papel **"Te amo… Es una broma, yo sé que me amas y que no me cambiarías por nadie ¡Lo nuestro es grande!"** y se lo pasó a Rachel discretamente, ésta lo leyó, giró y buscó la mirada del chico, le regaló una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se convertía en la mayor mentira que Rachel había dicho jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>- Q:<strong> _"Y bien, ¿Vinimos aquí para guardar silencio?"_

**- R:** _"Está bien así… Necesito ordenar mis ideas…"_

**- Q:** _"Debiste ordenarlas antes de venir aquí"_ – Dijo mientras Rachel giraba su rostro para mirarla fijamente – _"Entiendo, ahora me toca el turno de esperar a que estés preparada para hablar"_ – Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena – _"Aunque no estamos en casa de los abuelos y en 20 minutos tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas"_ – Finalizó con un tono de voz muy bajo.

Rachel había llevado manzanas, comían mientras disfrutaban del silencio entre ellas y del paisaje alrededor… Chicos corriendo en la cancha, grupos de amigos a su alrededor… y ellas allí, como si nada más existiera, solo ellas dos. Rachel se sorprendía un poco más, le costaba un mundo creer que incluso así, sin decir una palabra, sin mirarse, solo sabiendo que estaba una al lado de la otra, el mundo parecía maravilloso, la situación era especial, ¿Debería contarle a Quinn lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Y si arruinaba todo lo tenían?

**- R:** _"¿Qué harías si sientes algo suuuuper especial por alguien total… totalmente prohibido?"_ – No esperó respuesta – _"Y tienes una buena amistad con esa persona y tienes una relación maravillosa con otra a la que quieres mucho, pero sientes que con la otra persona sientes mucho más, tanto que te das cuenta que lo que sientes o sentiste por la persona con la que estás oficialmente no se le asemeja, entonces comienzas a cuestionarte qué es el amor, qué es la ilusión… Qué fue eso que sentiste que te hizo luchar por alguien a quien crees no amar más"_

Quinn estaba confundida.

**- Q:** _"Espera… Este discurso no me lo esperaba…"_ - Ladeó su cabeza – _"Esto no me lo esperaba... ¿Crees que ya no estás enamorada de Finn? ¿Es eso lo que te pasa? ¿Quién es el otro chico? Creo que en algún punto de tu trabalenguas me perdí"_

**- R:** _"No, no te perdiste, entendiste perfectamente… ¿Qué harías? ¿Le dirías a esa persona lo que te pasa? ¿Hablarías primero con tu novio?"_

**- Q:** _"Creo que no soy la indicada para dar ese tipo de consejos… O tal vez sí… No hieras a Finn, no esperes que las cosas con el otro chico avancen más…" _- La curiosidad le podía –_ "¿Quién es? ¿Por qué dices que es prohibido?"_

Rachel ignoró la pregunta y sacó de su bolsillo la nota que horas atrás Finn le había escrito.

**- R:** _"Lee"_

**- Q:** _"¡Vaya! Entiendo"_ – Dijo rodeando con su brazo a la morena – _"No lo tienes fácil…"_ - Hizo una pausa – _"Parecerá difícil hablar, pero créeme que será mucho peor si llegas a engañarlo, no se lo merece… No lo hagas"_

Sonó el timbre y la rubia se levantó y extendió su mano hacia Rachel para que también se levantara.

**- R:** _"¿Podemos caminar lento, muy lento y tardarnos en llegar al salón?"_ - Dijo con gracia

**- Q:** "¡Hecho!..."

**-Q:** "Aclara tus sentimientos… Hasta ahora solo sabes que esa persona te genera confusión, si descubres que es algo más, háblalo con Finn antes que se entere por terceros o antes que le tengas que decir que ya has avanzado con esa persona… "

Rachel tuvo la intención de decir algo

**- Q:** _"Shhhhh… Y… Ningún amor es imposible para Rachel Berry… A menos que el niño del que hablamos sea Kurt _"– Sonrió – _"En ese caso si que tenemos un problema, querida amiga"_

Rachel rió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, ambas reían a carcajadas.

**- R: **_**"**__Te hablé de una persona, no de un hombre"_

Quinn abrió su boca y miró a Rachel realmente impresionada

**- R:** _"Ya llegamos a tu clase, cierra la boca"_ – Tomó el mentón de la rubia y lo subió juntando sus labios – _"Nos vemos"_ – Se acercó lentamente al rostro de la rubia y besó su mejilla sosteniendo el beso por varios segundos. Abrió la puerta del salón y con su cabeza le indicó a Quinn que entrara.

Quinn había entendido todo. Entró al salón como un robot y Rachel siguió su camino hacia su clase. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, el juego había comenzado.

* * *

><p>Que inteligente la señorita Quinn Fabray, no necesitó mayor explicación!<br>Darkhannock: Yo también me pregunto que planeaba esta niña para las nacionales... Creo que nunca lo sabremos.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, son poquitos y siempre los mismos lectores, pero me encantan! Sigan haciéndolo! (Les hablo como Rachel a Quinn, hagan caso! Jajaja).


	8. De confesiones y peleas

**- S:** _"¿Me estás jodiendo?"_

**- Q:** _"No"_ – Dijo mientras movía su cabeza y sonreía.

**- S:** _"¿Entonces Rachel está enamorada de ti?"_

**- Q:** _"Tanto como enamorada, no… No sé… Por lo menos le gusto o algo así, no sé… ¡Es todo tan confuso!"_

**- S:** _"Me juras que no es una broma"_

**- Q:** _"¡Santaaaaana! ¿Cuantas veces más tengo que decirte que no bromeo?"_

**- S:** _"¿Unas 20 veces más? ¡Esto es demasiado fuerte para mí!"_

**- Q:** _"Entiendo, te puedes imaginar como quedé yo…"_

**- S:** _"Pero es que… No, no, no, no lo creo…"_

**- Q:** _"¡Yo tampoco!"_

**- S:** _"Esa sonrisita estúpida dice todo lo contrario"_ – Dijo Santana señalándola y poniendo su mejor cara de asco - _"¿Tu sientes lo mismo?"_

**- Q:** _"¿Yo? No lo sé, ¿Tal vez?"_

**- S:** _"No quieras marearme con ese tipo de respuestas, señorita…"_ - Impuso seriedad en la conversación - _"¿Sientes lo mismo?"_

**- Q:** _"De verdad no lo sé… Yo me siento genial estando con ella, podemos hablar de todo o, aunque parezca increíble tratándose de Rachel Berry"_ – de nuevo una sonrisa de tonta se formó en su rostro - _"mantener un estupendo silencio esperando que surja una nueva conversación…"_

**- S:**_ "Nosotras también podemos hablar de todo"_ – Dijo llena de celos.

Quinn se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó

**- Q:** _"¡Claro que sí! Tú eres lo máximo Santana, no sé que haría sin ti"_

**- S:** _"Lo sé"_ – Sonrió triunfante – _"Pero con Rachel…"_

**- Q:** _"Es distinto"_ – Terminó la frase – _"Rachel es, Rachel es…"_

Cubrió su rostro con una almohada y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás

**- Q:** _"No sé que es, pero es distinto!"_

Quitó la almohada de su cara y se sentó en la cama observando nuevamente el rostro contrariado de Santana.

**- Q:** _"Yo no la veía de esa manera, yo sentía algo por ella y era especial, sin etiquetas, solo era lo que era, pero después de esa confesión y ese beso…"_ - Dijo tocando su mejilla – _"No sé, yo estoy confundida"_ – Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

**- S:**_ "¿Confundida? Yo creo que estás más clara de lo que crees… Tu forma de actuar me lo dice todo… Y si te pones __así __por un estúpido beso en la mejilla…"_

Quinn se sonrojó

**- S:** _"¿Qué piensa hacer con Finn?"_

**- Q:** _"Finn… No sé, yo no he hablado mucho con ella, solo trivialidades y saludos cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos o en clase de historia… No hemos profundizado en el tema… ¿Sabes? No quiero confundirla más, quiero que descubra… descubramos lo que sentimos sin forzar las cosas, esta confusión se siente terriblemente… Y debe ser peor si estás con alguien."_

**- S:** _"Creo que estás manejando mal la situación… Primero"_ –Comenzó a contar con las manos - _"no estarías forzando nada, ustedes son amigas y seguir a su lado como A-MI-GA no clasifica como forzar algo. Segundo, es su problema si se confunde, ella te confundió primero"_ – Sonrió ante su brillante deducción – _"Tercero, ella ya está confundida, eso te dijo, eso me dijiste… Cuarto y más importante, les hace bien estar juntas… Quinto y con éste termino, tienes que sacar a Finn del camino, quiero verte así de feliz siempre."_

Quinn sonrió, tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento… Desde hace un par de semanas las cosas entre Rachel y ella se habían congelado. Después de la confesión por parte de la pequeña diva, no habían propiciado más encuentros ni llamadas o mensajes que condujeran a algo más. Ambas acordaron en silencio que ese sería un tiempo para sincerarse consigo mismas. Se sentía bendecida por tener una amiga como Santana, tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, pero ya lo había hecho y no quería espantarla.

**- S:** _"¿Y RuPaul qué ha hecho ante tus ganas de poner distancia?"_

**- Q:** _"No le digas así… Nada, creo que captó la señal… Y creo que quería lo mismo. Sé que las cosas están bien entre nosotras y que necesitamos este tiempo."_

**- S:** _!Seguiré llamándola como me de la gana aunque sea tu novia…"_

**- Q:** _"Tenía que intentarlo"_ – Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

**- S:** _"Yaaaa… ¿Seguro que no me estás jodiendo?"_ – Rió de nuevo y recibió un almohadazo por parte de su amiga.

**- Q:** _"¡Mira la hora! Yo no he terminado de vestirme y tenemos que pasar por Britt…"_ -Dijo levantándose y caminando por la habitación- _"¿Es necesario que vaya contigo a esa fiesta?"_ – Se detuvo y miró a Santana.

**- S:** _"¡Justo y necesario! Britt y yo amamos las fiestas en casa de Puck y si tú no vas, nosotras tampoco iremos… Quedará en tu conciencia que nos privemos de pasar un buen momento"_ – Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

* * *

><p>En casa de Puck el ambiente era animado para todos menos para Rachel quien se había limitado a tomar una margarita tras otra… Afortunadamente para Finn, esta vez no se comportaba como una enamorada fastidiosa, estaba callada, retraída, a él le preocupaba un poco, pero prefería verla así que proponiendo jugar a la botellita o dando espectáculos deplorables suplicando su amor.<p>

Cuando llegaron Quinn, Brittany y Santana todos se emocionaron de ver a la rubia en el lugar, ninguno (salvo Santana, Mercedes y Rachel) había tenido mayor contacto con ella desde que decidió unirse a las Skanks y no regresar al coro. Para todos era extraño verla sin sus típicos vestidos y despojada de su acostumbrada altivez; para ella no era distinto: Se sentía como una extraña entre ellos, pero una extraña que había regresado a casa.

Apenas Rachel notó la presencia de la rubia, sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se hizo presente, observó como alrededor de Quinn se formaba un círculo de jóvenes curiosos por su nueva vida, esperó unos minutos y, sin importar lo que pensaran los demás, rompió el encuentro acercándose al centro de atención, la tomó de la mano y dijo:

**- R:** _"Lo siento, el interrogatorio lo pueden continuar más tarde, necesito hablar con esta señorita"_

La rubia sonrió dejándose llevar y mirando a todos con cara de "No puedo hacer nada"

A la mayoría esto no le pareció extraño, ahora eran buenas amigas y tal vez tenían que hablar cosas de mujeres. Kurt logró captar una perversa sonrisa en Santana que al darse cuenta de la mirada del chico, suavizó su expresión y salió corriendo tras Brittany. Esta vez no quería ser quien esparciera los rumores, se trataba de Quinn y por más que tuviese una mala reputación que cuidar, jamás lo haría a costa de su amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>- Q:<strong> "¿Estabas tomando?"

**- R:** _"Estoy… ¿Y mi beso?"_

**- Q:** _"¿Ah? ¿Qué?"_ – Esa pregunta logró despertar los nervios de Quinn.

**- R:** _"Quiero mi beso"_ – Señaló su mejilla –_ "saludaste a todos allá adentro, menos a mi, ¡No es justo!"_ – Dijo para luego hacer un puchero.

Quinn se acercó lentamente repitiendo el acto que semanas atrás había protagonizado la pequeña diva.

**- R:** _"La tradición europea indica que lo correcto son dos besos"_ – Señaló su otra mejilla

**- Q:** _"Pero estamos en América y con uno basta"_

**- R:** _"¡Pero yo quiero otro beso!"_ – Dijo en tono de niña malcriada

Quinn rió un poco, asintió y luego, con una expresión más seria, miró fijamente a los ojos de Rachel y accedió a su petición.

**- Q:** _"Tu novio está adentro, ¿Recuerdas eso?"_ – Susurró al separarse de la morena.

**- R:** _"Claro que lo sé"_ – Dijo en el mismo tono – _"Sino el beso no habría sido aquí"_ – señaló una mejilla – _"ni aquí"_ – señaló su otra mejilla – _"sino aquí"_ – finalizó señalando sus labios.

Quinn no pudo evitar reír

**- Q:** _"¡Oh por Dios estás tan tomada!"_

**- R:** _"Suficiente como para hacer cosas que_ sobria_ no me atrevería y no tanto como para no responder por mis acciones."_

**- Q:** _"Ya no más por hoy"_ – Dijo quitándole el vaso de las manos.

Compartieron un cómodo silencio

**- Q:** _"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo habría aceptado un beso aquí?"_ - dijo tocando tímida y rápidamente los labios de Rachel.

**- R:** _"Nada, es una cuestión de fe"_ – Sonrió – _"He pensado…. He pensado mucho… No puedo seguir con Finn."_

Quinn intentó hablar pero la pequeña la detuvo.

**- R:** _"Para mí no es fácil dejarlo, el es tan especial, tan cariñoso y atento… Pero no me esperaba esto"_ – movió sus manos en dirección de ambas – _"esto a lo que no me atrevo a ponerle nombre aún"_ – dibujo una triste sonrisa – "_Yo no sé bien qué está pasando con nosotras pero cuando estoy contigo siento mucho más que cuando estoy con él y estar con él me hace sentir culpable. Y no creas que te digo esto esperando una reacción de tu parte… Son cosas mías."_

Santana se asomó por una ventana y gritó

**- S:** _"No sé que tan buena está la fiesta allá afuera, pero ya es hora que vengan a la de adentro…"_

**- Puck:** _"Hora de la botellitaaaaaa"_ – Gritó mientras Rachel y Quinn regresaban con todos.

Los demás gritaron emocionados…

**- Q:** _"¡Yo paso!"_

**- P:** _"Nada de eso rubia rebelde, la primera vez te salvaste pero acabo de decidir que esta fiesta es en tu honor así que estás dentro!"_

Rachel había decidido no jugar pero cambió de parecer en ese instante

**- R:** _"Vamos a jugar, no seas aguafiestas"_ – Le dijo al chico alto.

Finn se unió de mala gana. Esta vez jugaban todos y Rachel rogaba porque el destino hiciera de las suyas. Un beso era lo único que necesitaba para poder sellar lo que sentía y no tener más dudas sobre dejar a Finn, ese juego era la oportunidad perfecta, de otro modo no se atrevería a besar a Quinn.

Estaba a dispuesta a besar a todos y cada uno de los presentes si al final la recompensa sería probar los labios que tanto deseaba últimamente. No había lugar para los celos de parte de ninguno. Los besos de Rachel, Finn y Quinn, eran bastante aburridos.

**- P:** _"¡Rachel y Quinn! ¡Esto si lo quiero ver! Judía sexy y rubia rebelde en acción!"_

Luego de cualquier cantidad de combinaciones, el destino jugó a favor de Rachel.

**- Q:** _"¡El show terminó! Ya no más… ¡Ya no juego!"_

Rachel abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, miraba a Quinn sin entender nada, ¿De verdad se estaba negando a besarla? No podía creerlo, la rabia se apoderó de ella.

**- R:** _"Sí, se terminó el juego"_ – Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la barra, para prepararse otra bebida.

* * *

><p><strong>- Q:<strong> _"No deberías dejarla tomar así"_ – Le habló a Finn.

**- F:** _"¡Eso intenté! Pero no me hace caso, siempre hace lo que quiere, ya no voy a insistir más."_

**- Q:** _"Que débil eres Finn, no ves como está coqueteando con Blaine?"_

**- F:** _"¿Y qué? El es gay, jamás le hará caso"_

Quinn rodó los ojos, le parecía increíble el grado de estupidez de Finn.

**- Q:** _"¿Y no te importa que esté haciendo el ridículo frente a todos? ¡Esto es increíble!"_

**- F:** _"Ella se lo busca tomando de esa manera… Ya intenté frenarla, pero no me hace caso, ahí están las consecuencias"_ – Finn estaba enojado, su paciencia tenía un límite – _"Y si tanto te preocupa, intenta hacer algo tú." - Comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de la rubia._

**- Q:** _"Eso haré"_

Caminó en dirección a Rachel y Blaine

**- Q:** _"Ven conmigo"_

**- R:** _"Estoy ocupada con mi chico"_

Blaine reía y abrazaba a Rachel

**- B:** _"Mi chica no se mueve de aquí"_

**- Q:** _"Tu chica se viene conmigo"_

Sin delicadeza tomó a Rachel de la mano y la obligó a dejar su posición, pasó frente a Finn y le dijo

**- Q:**_ "¿Ves? Tan sencillo como esto"_

De un tirón Rachel, separó su mano de la de la rubia

**- R:** _"No eres quien para cambiar lo que quiero hacer… Y yo quiero seguir tomando y quiero seguir con Blaine… Blaiiiiiineeeeeeeee"_ – Lo llamaba a gritos. Con un gran esfuerzo Blaine llegó hacia donde Rachel estaba y le dio de su bebida.

Kurt estaba acostumbrado a los espectáculos de Blaine, siempre eran inofensivos y sabía que entre Rachel y él jamás pasaría nada. No entendía la reacción de la rubia

**- K:** _"Déjalos Quinn, solo se están divirtiendo"_

**- Q:** _"No, están haciendo el ridículo"_

**- K:** _"Eso es parte de la diversión"_

**- Q: **_"No puedo con ustedes, son tan... tan inmaduros_ – Dijo mirando a Rachel - _"¿Vas a seguir haciendo el ridículo de esta manera?"_

**- R:** _"¡Toda la condenada noche!"_ – Le dijo desafiante.

**- Q:** _"Bien…"_

Quinn dejó a la morocha con Kurt y Blaine. Estaba enojada con Rachel. La pequeña diva prefería hacer estúpidos espectáculos que aprovechar el tiempo con ella y lo que era peor, no había entendido, ni compartido sus razones para rechazar ese beso. Llegó hacia donde estaba Santana perdida en los besos de su rubia stripper…

**- Q:** _"Lamento interrumpir el momento pero ya me voy…"_

**- S:** _"Pero si la fiesta apenas comienza Quinnie"_ – Dijo casi sin separar sus labios de los de Brittany

**- B:** _"¿También tienes que llegar temprano a espantar los monstruos que hay debajo de tu cama?"_

Santana y Quinn la miraron sin comprender, luego se miraron y rieron a carcajadas.

**- Q:** _"Si quieres puedo pasar por ustedes temprano… Esto no parece terminar por ahora."_

**- S:** _"Ve tranquila, regresaremos en un taxi"_ – Dijo perdiéndose de nuevo en los labios de su chica.

Quinn se despidió de todos y lanzó una última mirada a la morena, esperaba que su Rachel protectora se inquietara por su partida, pero la morena no sostuvo la mirada, no le habló, no se despidió, seguía en su rollo con Blaine. Podía sentir como un gran sentimiento de ira la inundaba. La antigua Quinn Fabray quería hacer de las suyas.

* * *

><p>¡Disculpen el retraso! No volverá a suceder (Espero)<br>¿Qué le pasa a Quinn? ¡En serio no la entiendo!

Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por sus reviews :D  
>PD.- Este capítulo es tan extraño como la loca de Quinn jajaja<p> 


	9. El pasado siempre vuelve

Ocultando sus ojos tras unas gafas de sol, Rachel Berry caminaba por los pasillos del McKinley tan lento como podía. Incluso los ávidos pasos de los agitados estudiantes retumbaban en su cabeza. Quinn observaba como la morena se aproximaba con cara de malestar y cuando la mini-diva estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cerró su casillero con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

**- R:** _"¡Quinn!"_ – Exclamó molesta.

**- D: **_"¿Qué pasa enana?"_ – Dijo con antipatía. Desearía haberla llamado RuPaul o ManHands como en los viejos tiempos, pero por más que quería, sus labios no le hicieron caso a su cerebro.

A Rachel no le extrañó la ofensa, recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Suponía que la rubia estaba enojada, pero ella lo estaba aún más gracias al beso negado.

**- R:** _"Voy a obviar ese insulto… ¿Podrías por favor bajar tu tono de voz y hacer el menor ruido posible?"_

**- Q:** _"Creo que no podré complacerte"_ – No llegó a gritar, pero habló como si Rachel estuviera al otro lado de una línea con interferencias.

**- R:** _"Que demonios, supongo que me lo merezco"_ – Dijo muy bajito, pero logrando que la rubia la escuchara.

**- Q:** _"Si que te lo mereces, enana…"_ - Dijo por fin con un tono apropiado para los oídos de Rachel.

La morena sonrió

**- R:** _"Si quieres ofenderme dime RuPaul o alguno de esos apodos a los que me tenías acostumbrada… 'Enana' se escucha lindo si viene de ti"_ – Le guiñó un ojo y en cámara lenta siguió su camino hacia su clase.

Quinn la siguió con la mirada y cuando ya casi no podía verla caminó rápido hasta alcanzarla

**- Q: **_"Luces realmente mal… Aunque no peor que anoche mientras hacías el ridículo"_ – Dijo la rubia con total seriedad.

Rachel seguía caminando sin hacer caso a la rubia

**- Q:** _"¿No piensas decir nada?"_

**- R:** _"No quiero pelear contigo"_

**- Q:** _"Pero yo contigo sí… ¡Me arruinaste la noche!"_

**- R:** _"¿Yooooooooo? ¡Eres increíble! Mejor no hablemos de expertas en arruinar cosas"_

**- Q:**_ "Al parecer yo soy el único ser pensante entre las dos… Yo si pienso Rachel, e intento no arruinar las cosas"_

**- R:** _"Como digas…"_

Rachel entró a su clase sin hacerle mayor caso a las palabras de la rubia. Aunque no había olvidado lo que pasó, en ese momento logró revivirlo. El mal humor se hizo presente, no entendía como después de besar a medio Club Glee, Quinn se había negado a besarla… Pensaba que después de su mini confesión y de esas semanas en las que decidieron no hacer nada al respecto, la rubia había tomado su decisión. No podía culparla si no sentía lo mismo que ella, pero tampoco podía disimular su enojo. Por eso prefería no hablar.

* * *

><p>Era hora del almuerzo. Rachel y Finn caminaban hacia el comedor.<p>

**- F:** _"¿Algún problema amor?"_

**- R:** _"No"_ – Sonrió.

Finn subió los lentes de la morena dejándolos reposar en su cabeza. Rió un poco

**- F:** _"¡Que mal te trató la noche!"_ – Besó los labios de su novia – _"Así también te ves hermosa…"_

Rápidamente Rachel se puso los lentes de nuevo.

**- R:** _"¡Mal es poco! ¡Me trató peor!"_

Fin rió.

**- F:** _"¿Peor que Quinn?"_ – Volvió a reír- _"Estaba bastante pesada anoche… Te regañó, me regañó ¿Lo recuerdas?"_

**- R:** _"Claro que si recuerdo que discutió conmigo, pero por qué contigo"_ – Preguntó extrañada.

**- F:** _"Por dejar que _'hicieras el ridículo'_"_ – Dibujó las comillas.

(...)

Mientras tanto, ya en el comedor, Santana, Britt y Quinn compartían una mesa. Luego de mucho insistir, lograron que la rubia se sentara con ellas y no con su nuevo grupo.

**- S:** _"Lo siento Quinny, yo le cuento todo a Britt, además, ella sabe muy bien qué puede decir y qué no, cierto Britt Britt?"_

**- B:** _"Claro Santi"_ – Dirigió su mirada a Quinn – _"Puedes preguntarle a Lord Tubbington ¡Guardo muchos de sus más grandes secretos!"_

**- S:** _"¿Ves? Con Britt y conmigo tu calentura con RuPaul estará a salvo"_

**- Q:** _"¡Santana! Ninguna calentura, respeta…" _- Tomó un poco de su comida y se la lanzó a la latina pero ésta en un acto reflejo la esquivó.

Rachel recibió lo que le correspondía a Santana. Quinn bajó su rostro y lo cubrió con sus manos, no podía tener peor suerte. Finn se enojó, si la rubia no había cambiado no permitiría que siguiera molestando a Rachel, soltó su bandeja, tomó un poco de comida y se la lanzó a Quinn. Rachel no pudo ocultar su disgusto y sin pensar en lo que hacía tomó un envase de salsa y lo vació sobre su novio. A lo lejos Jacob gritaba

**- J: _"¡Guerra de comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_**

El comedor era un completo caos, comida iba y venía, los gritos no cesaban y la desesperación de los mejores vestidos tampoco. Becky corrió a la oficina de Sue, ésta inmediatamente se dirigió al sitio con su altavoz

**- Sue:** _"¡Deténganse YA!"_

Todos se congelaron ante la voz de la entrenadora.

**- Sue:** _"Quiero saber YA quienes son los responsables de este desastre"_

**- F:** _"La culpable es ella"_ – Señaló a Quinn.

**- S:** _"Y ella"_ – Santana señaló a Rachel, vengándose del chico alto por delatar a su amiga… Y de paso le cobraba a Rachel (una vez más) la derrota de las nacionales.

**- Sue**_**:**__ "Ustedes dos se vienen conmigo"_ – Las sujetó fuertemente por los brazos arrastrándolas hacia la dirección.

**- Director Figgins:** _"Estoy cansado de los problemas con tus chicos, Will"_

**- Q:** _"Yo ya no pertenezco al coro"_ – Dijo con rebeldía

**- W:** _"Sigues siendo parte de mis chicos, Quinn"_

**- DF:** _"Yo estoy muy ocupado en cosas más importantes. ¡Encárgate de ellas! Estoy cansado de los conflictos entre estas niñas"_

**- W:** _"No se preocupe, trataré de solucionarlo de la mejor manera"_

**- DF:** _"Eso espero…"_

**- W:** _"Síganme chicas"_

Caminaron hacia el salón de orientación. Will le pidió a Emma que los dejara solos por un momento.

**- W:** "Quinn, Rachel" – Dijo mirando a cada una – _"¿No se estaban llevando bien? ¿Era necesario llegar a esto?"_

**- R:** _"Pero Mr. Shue"_ – Dijo mirando a Quinn – _"No tenía la intención de…"_

Will la interrumpió.

**- W:** _"No estoy interesado en culpables, quiero que vuelvan a hablar como lo hacían hace un par de días. Solucionen sus problemas hablando, no lanzándose comida… "_

**- Q:** _"Esto no es necesario, yo no quise…"_

**- W:** _"Dije que no quiero culpables. Hablen"_ – Dijo saliendo del salón y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Desde el otro lado gritó

**- W:** _"No lo vean como un castigo, solucionen sus problemas, vengo en una hora y espero que me den buenas noticias"_

Rachel golpeaba la puerta con sus dos manos

**- R:** _"Mr. Shue, sáquenos de aquí, no hay nada que solucionar, todo está bien entre nosotras… Mr Shue! Mr. Shueeeee"_

**- Q:** _"No mientas, no todo está bien entre nosotras"_

**- R:** _"Porque tú lo quisiste así… Yo no me negué a besarte ni voy por los pasillos diciendo que hiciste el ridículo y mucho menos he iniciado una tonta guerra de comida"_

**- Q:** _"Eso no iba para ti… Estaba jugando con Santana"_

**- R:** _"Y yo debo creerte…"_

**- Q:** _"Es tu problema"_

Rachel la miró con ganas de asesinarla, pero como no podía hacerlo, optó por sentarse en una de las sillas que ocupaban el lugar. Quinn seguía de pie.

**- Q:** _"¿Te gusta Blaine?"_

Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba

**- R:** _"¿Qué? Es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida"_

**- Q:** _"Esa no es una respuesta"_

**- R:** _"¡Claro que no Quinn! ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te dije que el motivo de mi confusión no es un hombre?"_

**- Q:** _"Bueno"_ – Quinn sonrió – _"Tampoco es que Blaine clasifique como hombre, HOMBRE"_

Rachel quería fulminarla con la mirada.

**- Q:** _"Era una broma"_

**- R:** _"No me hace gracia"_

**- Q:** _"Ayer estabas bastante… 'Alegre'… con él"_

**- R:** _"¿Tú te estás escuchando?"_

Rachel estaba cada vez más molesta. Quinn no contestó.

**- Q:** _"Ya una vez Blaine cuestionó su sexualidad por ti"_

**- R:** _"Y la confirmó también por mi… ¡No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto!" - _Bajó su cabeza y la movía de un lado a otro.

**- Q:** _"De eso se trata el castigo, ¿No? Que hablemos y solucionemos nuestros problemas…"_

**- R:** _"Pues perfecto, todo solucionado… Yo me olvido de tu rechazo, me olvido de esta conversación absurda y seguimos con nuestras vidas" - _Dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia.

**- Q:** _"Yo intento entenderte, tengo dudas y por eso pregunto, tú no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo, solo me cuestionas y me cuestionas por el fulano beso"_

**- R**: _"Un beso que no se dio gracias a ti"_

**- Q:** _"¿Todo se resume en un estúpido beso?"_

**- R:** "_Sí, todo se resume en un estu…"_

Rachel no pudo seguir hablando, Quinn se abalanzó sobre ella besándola casi salvajemente. Rachel no movía sus labios, al contrario, los cerró tanto como pudo… Quinn pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo: No había besado a Rachel en aquel juego porque no quería que su primer beso fuera así, ante la vista de todos e inspirado por un juego. Ahora la situación no era muy distinta; sí, estaban solas, pero el beso había sido inspirado por la rabia… No había nada de especial en él.

Lentamente se fue separando reprochándose el haber arruinado todo y de manera definitiva. Abrió su boca para disculparse pero Rachel puso su mano sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de la rubia y suave pero firmemente la atrajo de nuevo a su rostro y posó un tierno beso sobre su labio inferior. Sin separarse demasiado, Rachel se levantó de su silla y volvió a besarla, obligando a la rubia a seguir su ritmo… Quinn posó sus manos en las mejillas de la pequeña diva. Estaban perdidas en un tierno y profundo beso, se habían olvidado por completo de la fiesta, las discusiones y el lugar en el que estaban…

**- R:**_ "Así sí" _– Dijo antes de continuar besando a la rubia.

**- Q:** _"Mmmmjú"_ – murmuró. Ahora era ella quien dirigía el beso.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz del profesor Schuster, parecía imposible separarse, pero tenían que hacerlo… Lo lograron justo a tiempo, segundos antes de la entrada del profesor.

**- W:** _"Y bien, ¿Cómo les fue?"_

Ambas estaban agitadas, por el susto, por el beso… Los besos… William lo notó.

**- W:** _"¿Volvieron a discutir?"_

**- R:** _"¡Y de qué manera!"_ – Contestó Rachel, riendo. Quinn también reía ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña. Ninguna podía apartar sus ojos de los de la otra.

Will las veía extrañado… Estaba convencido de que habían vuelto a discutir. Rachel reaccionó y lo miró

**- R:** "No se preocupe Mr. Shue, todo está bien entre nosotras, ¿Cierto Quinn?"

**- Q:** _"¡Estupendo!"_ – Dijo sonriendo.

Schuester tenía sus dudas

**- W:** _"No… no se van de aquí sin antes darse un buen apretón de manos…"_

**- R:** _"¡Hasta un abrazo, si quiere!"_ – Dijo saltando sobre la rubia y abrazándola fuertemente.

Quinn tuvo que ahogar un suspiro que amenazaba con delatarlas. Correspondió el abrazo mirando al profesor

**- Q:** _"De verdad todo está bien" _– Sonrió.

William las dejó ir no sin antes emitir un nuevo sermón sobre la importancia de la amistad y aprovechar el momento para pedirle a la rubia que regrese al club Glee. Quedó más que satisfecho al escuchar a la rubia decir que lo pensaría.

Rachel y Quinn salieron de la sala de orientación con una enorme sonrisa. Ya era tarde y los pasillos del McKinley estaban desiertos. Disfrutaban de la soledad y del silencio. No se atrevían a hablar, se regalaban tímidas miradas y sonrisas. Rachel tomó a Quinn por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, Quinn hizo lo mismo con el hombro de la morena. Caminaban hacia la salida cuando notaron una presencia al final del pasillo.

Shelby y la pequeña Beth estaban de regreso.


	10. ¡No más besos!

(Flashback)

**- R:** _"Que… Qué haces aquí Shelby?"_

**- Sh:** _"¡Vaya! No pensé conseguirlas aquí a esta hora… Y menos juntas…"_ - Hablaba con evidente nerviosismo – _"Pensé que podría alargar un poco más el encuentro"_ – Decía cabizbaja.

**- R:** _"Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

**- Sh:** _"Viviré de nuevo en Ohio… y… y trabajaré aquí"_

Rachel no se movía, no hablaba, ahora se encontraba en el mismo estado que la rubia que desde hace varios minutos no se pertenecía… Le pertenecía a Beth, a esa pequeña que la veía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su mamá, la mujer que durante los dos últimos años se había desvelado con ella, la mujer que había visto sus primeros pasos, que había escuchado sus primeras palabras…

**- Sh:** _"Veo que ninguna de las dos quiere avanzar con esto" _– Hizo una pausa larga –_ "Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien…"_

**- R: **_"¿No crees que es demasiado tarde?"_ – Interrumpió Rachel.

**- Sh:** _"Nunca es tarde… Lo aprendí cuando esta pequeñita llegó a mi vida"_ – Dijo sonriendo y mirando a su bebé.

Rachel no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos por la pequeña.

**- R:** _"Yo… yo me voy de aquí"_ – Caminó tomando a la rubia de la mano para que la siguiera, Quinn respondió al impulso.

**- Sh:** _"¡Quinn!"_ – Dijo cuando las chicas estaban a punto de salir – _"Quiero que seas parte de la vida de Beth"_ – Las chicas se detuvieron en seco y giraron para observarla – _"No quiero que un día te arrepientas de haberte perdido los mejores años de su vida… No quiero repetir los errores que cometí con Rachel… Beth merece saber quien es su verdadera madre y crecer con ella_" – Decía todo esto mirando a Rachel. Estaba dispuesta a volver a intentarlo con su hija.

El llanto de Quinn se hacía más intenso con cada palabra de Shelby, miraba a Beth como si no existiese nada más. Rachel contenía sus ganas de llorar y al ver a la rubia en ese estado siguió el camino que tenía planeado.

**- R:** "_No es un buen momento… Nosotras nos vamos"_

(Fin del flashback)

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban nuevamente en la casa de los abuelos Fabray. La pequeña diva no sabe cómo pero logró conducir hasta allí sin ayuda de la rubia, que después de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

Ahora se encontraban sentadas frente a frente en el sofá. Cada una en una esquina sumergida en sus pensamientos, llorando por distintas causas… No se escuchaba más que llanto en el lugar hasta que Rachel comenzó a reír cada vez con más ímpetu.

Logró contagiar a la rubia con su risa. Miraba a Rachel extrañada y pensando en lo adorable que se veía a pesar de su locura repentina

**- Q:** _"Y la risa es por…"_

**- R:** _"Por esto… "_- Volvió a reír – _"Esto es muy dramático ¡Míranos! ¡La situación es patética!"_

Quinn reía

**- Q:** _"Pues sí… Súper patética"_ – Dijo secando sus lágrimas y mordiendo su labio inferior. Nuevamente se perdía en sus pensamientos…

**- R:** _"¿Piensas aceptar la oportunidad que te está dando Shelby?"_

Quinn le temía a esa pregunta… No sabía qué contestar y la duda se reflejó en su rostro.

**- R:** _"Entiendo… Aun no sabes que hacer… Yo tampoco"_

Como la rubia no tenía intenciones de hablar, la morena continuó

**- R:** _"Yo creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta. Sé que en el fondo quieres hacerlo"_

**- Q:** _"Tengo miedo Rach… Tengo miedo de no poder… Miedo de enfrentarme al pasado… ¿Sabes cuantas veces me repetí que no quería a esa 'bastarda'?"_ – Dibujó las comillas con sus manos.

**- R:** _"Lo decías por la rabia del momento… No pienses en eso, no te enfrentes al pasado… Solo enfrenta tu presente, ella está aquí y si quieres puede estar contigo. Algún día te reprochará si no lo haces… Te lo digo porque lo sé"_ – Dirigió su mirada a sus manos que jugaban intranquilamente.

**- Q:** _"¿Tú piensas darle una oportunidad a Shelby?"_

**- R:** _"Ya la tuvo. No quiero volver a sufrir cuando se vaya… Tarde o temprano lo hará"_

**- Q:** _"Razón de más para no acercarme a Beth"_ – Suspiró.

Rachel intentaba ayudar a la rubia y sus palabras no lo habían logrado… Nuevamente el silencio se adueñaba del lugar.

**- R:** _¿Qué tal si nos damos una oportunidad con ellas? Vamos a escuchar lo que Shelby tenga que decir. Nos hará bien_ – Le dijo sonriendo.

Había logrado captar toda la atención de la rubia y aprovechó la ocasión para tomar su mano.

**- R:** _"Si todo sale mal de nuevo, ahora nos tenemos la una a la otra… Tu no puedes hacer las veces de mi madre ni yo la de tu hija, pero… Tú me entiendes… Estaremos juntas"_

La rubia apoyaba su cabeza sobre el espaldar del sofá. La miraba con ternura, Rachel estaba siendo torpe con sus palabras.

**- Q:** _"Bueno, tanto como entenderte, no lo sé… Eso creo"_ – Sonrió con resignación.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, la pequeña diva se acercó lentamente a la rubia, soltó su mano y ahora la utilizaba para acariciar su mejilla, se disponía a besarla pero Quinn alejó su rostro un poco

**- R:** _"Otra vez no, otra vez no"_ – Dijo con frustración

Sus rostros permanecían a escasos centímetros de distancia

**- Q:** _"No hay nadie, naaaadie en este mundo que se muera de ganas de besar a una persona tanto como yo me muero de ganas de besarte en este momento"_

**- R:** _"¿Entonces?"_ – Intentó besarla nuevamente pero la rubia se volvió a alejar, esta vez lo suficiente para dejar la mano de la morena extendida en el aire. Rachel suspiró frustrada. No entendía la reacción de la rubia.

**- R:** _"Explícame por favor porque no estoy entendiendo nada – Habló con total seriedad."_

La Ex-Cheerio trataba de ordenar las ideas en su mente, mientras una parte de su ser le reprochaba ese ataque de sensatez.

**- Q:** _"No quiero que arruinemos lo que sea que tenemos tú y yo Rachel"_

La morena no esperaba esa respuesta. Aunque su intención no era jugar, esas palabras le dieron un matiz de seriedad a la situación. De repente se hizo consciente de que lo que estaban viviendo no era pasajero, no era un juego y tenía sus consecuencias. Pensó en Finn, pensó en sus padres, en los homofóbicos de Ohio… Quinn era una mujer y cambiar a su novio por ella no sería tan sencillo como cambiarlo por Puck o Jesse. Debía pensar y actuar de mejor forma. Sintió miedo y tragó saliva como si así pudiera digerir todo lo que estaba pensando.

Quinn sonrió, la cara de Rachel era realmente graciosa

**- Q:** _"¿Ahora sí pensaste bien las cosas? ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita?"_ – Dijo despeinándola un poco.

**- R:** _"¡De todo!"_ – Rachel se perdió en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban – _"Acabo de entender lo que significa todo esto"_

La rubia asintió como si estuviera aprobando algo

**- R:** _"¿Te había pasado esto alguna vez?... Me refiero a sentir algo por una mujer…"_

Quinn pensó un poco

**- Q:** _"Lo que me pasa contigo no me había pasado antes… Con nadie"_ – La morena sonrió. Le encantaba escuchar eso y le aliviaba saber que su sentimiento era compartido – _"Ahora, si te refieres a sentir atracción por una mujer… Creo que sí. Siempre he apreciado de una manera_ - buscaba la palabra apropiada -_ 'particular' la belleza femenina y creía que era normal hasta que una chica me beso"_

Rachel abrió su boca en señal de asombro. No podía creer lo que Quinn Fabray, ex- líder de las porristas y rompecorazones certificada, le decía. Quinn empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho

**- Q:** _"Mejor cambiemos de tema"_ – Dijo dejando ver su repentina incomodidad

**- R:** _"¡No! ¡No! Disculpa… Me sorprendió, eso es todo. No te sientas incómoda hablándome sobre tus cosas… ¿Te cuento algo?"_ – No esperó respuesta – _"En estos momentos yo estoy totalmente enloquecida por una rubia"_ – Quinn se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risa tímida – _"No tengo nada que criticar"_ – Finalizó con una sonrisa y guiñando el ojo.

**- Q:** _"Me alegra saber eso"_ – Dijo sin parar de sonreír.

**- R:** _"¿Quién es la chica que te besó? ¿Santana?"_

**- Q:** _"¿Santana? ¿Estás loca?"_ – Quinn reía como si le hubiesen contado un chiste

**- R:** _"¡Hey! No te burles… Pudo ser así… Acaso Santana no es…"_

**- Q:** _"¿Lesbiana?"_ – Quinn dijo la palabra que Rachel no se atrevía a mencionar – _"Sí, creo que sí, pero nosotras jamás llegaríamos a eso"_ – Volvió a reír y sacudió su cabeza, el solo pensar en hacer algo con Santana le parecía bizarro – _"¡Somos como hermanas! ¡Sería algo así como incesto!"_

**- R:** _"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me quedó claro!… Ahora deja de burlarte y cuéntame quien fue"_

**- Q:** _"Una vecina… ¡Harmony!"_

**- R:** _"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Se llama Harmony?"_ – Rachel recordó a la chica de baja estatura que semanas atrás la había hecho sentir humillada (y a Kurt) como ninguna otra persona… No podían estar hablando de la misma persona.

**- Q:** _"Sí, Harmony… ¿Conoces a alguien llamado así? No es común ese nombre…"_

**- R:** _"Sí, hace un par de semanas Kurt y yo visitamos 'Dayton Doubletree' para echarle un vistazo a la competencia y nos recibió una chica con ese nombre"_

**- Q: "**_¡Ohhh sí! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Debe ser ella… También es cantante… Y más pequeñita que tú" _– Dijo riendo.

Rachel se enojó

**- R:** _"¡Genial! Ahora no sólo es mejor cantante que yo sino que me gana en baja estatura y te besó antes que yo ¿Qué más puedo pedir?"_ – Dirigió su mirada al techo.

**- Q:** _"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Mejor cantante que tú? No conozco nadie que tenga una voz tan maravillosa como la tuya y que además imprima toda su pasión en cada nota… ¡Por supuesto que eres mejor cantante que ella!"_

**- R:** _"Eso lo dices solo por animarme"_ – Dijo triste pero graciosa – _"¿Qué hay del beso?"_

**- Q:** _"Te gana en tiempo porque fue mi primer beso, pero no en estilo"_ – Guiñó un ojo – _"Si te hace bien saberlo, eres la persona que mejor ha tratado estos labios"_ – Señaló su boca de una manera muy sexy.

**- R:** _"¡No hagas eso por favor! ¿Sabes que en este momento me estoy controlando como nunca para no hacer lo que me muero por hacer? ¡Eso no es muy Rachel Berry!"_

**- Q:** _"Lo sé… Pero yo me estoy controlando desde hace rato… Sufre un poco"_ – Dijo riendo.

**- R:**_ "¿Piensas tratarme así siempre y espantar mi tristeza comparándome con otros y diciéndome que he ganado?"_ – Dijo dramáticamente

**- Q:** _"No siempre, solo mientras te conquisto, no quiero tener una arrogante a mi lado"_ – Dijo con falsa seriedad.

**- R:** _"¿Estás planeando conquistarme?"_

**- Q:** _"Sí, ¿Lo estoy logrando?"_

Rachel suspiró, todo le parecía demasiado romántico

**- R:** _"Vas por buen camino… Y si sigues alimentando mi ego Berry, tienes la victoria asegurada"_

Mantenían su conversación sin apartar los ojos de la otra

**- R:** _"Esto se está poniendo bastante difícil de soportar, creo que mejor nos vamos"_ – Dijo levantándose de su asiento. Quinn la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a sentarse

**- Q:** _"Antes de irnos, dime… Tú… Y las mujeres… ¿Primera vez que te pasa?"_

**- R:** _"Sí… Siempre me he sentido atraída por hombres… Jamás me había fijado en una mujer… Esto es totalmente nuevo para mi"_

**- Q:** _"Entonces descarto a las mujeres de mi lista 'Personas para celar'"_

Rachel rió

**- R:** _"Sí, supongo… Descártalas"_

**- Q:** _"Perfecto… Siguen liderando la lista Finn, Puck, Jesse… Blaine"_

Rachel rió más fuerte

**- R:** _"¿Blaine? ¿En serio?"_

**- Q:** _"Uno nunca sabe, enana… Ahora sí, podemos irnos"_ – Se levantó y en ese momento era Rachel quien la detenía.

**- R:** _"Espera"_

**- Q:** _"¿Ahora qué?"_

**- R:** _"Beth y Shelby… ¿Nos enfrentamos juntas a esa situación?"_

**- Q:** _"A esa y a las demás"_ – Sonrió con tristeza… Escuchar el nombre de Beth le arrugaba el corazón.

**- R:** _"Todo va a salir bien"_ – Abrazó a la rubia.

Caminaron hacia la salida… Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta, Quinn rápidamente la cerró, puso a Rachel contra ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó tiernamente, Rachel rápidamente subió sus manos hacia el rostro de la rubia correspondiendo el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y sus labios permanecían en perfecta sincronía.

**- R:** _"Pensé que el acuerdo era no más besos por ahora"_- Susurró

**- Q:** _"Y así será hasta que ordenemos un poco nuestras vidas"_- Hablaban entre besos – _"Pero este día lo perdimos en el salón de orientación… Comenzamos mañana"_ – Volvió a besarla.

**- R:** _"Vamos a tener problemas si sigues rechazando mis besos y dándomelos cuando ya no puedes soportar más"_ – Los besos continuaban.

Quinn se separó casi de golpe.

**- Q:** _"No quiero tener problemas contigo"_ – Una risa traviesa se formó en su rostro. Rachel puso cara de desconcierto – _"Ahora sí, no más besos"_

Abrió la puerta lentamente y salió de la casa, Rachel se había paralizado en su sitio ¿Cómo la rubia podía jugar con ella de esa manera?

**- Q:** _"¿Vienes?"_

* * *

><p><em>Me estoy portando bien, estoy actualizando con la mayor frecuencia posible, así que pórtense bien y firmen! Jajaja<br>Gracias a las(os) que nunca olvidan dejar su huella... Como lectora no entendía a los autores que piden reviews, estoy pagando la condena por las veces que leí y no firmé. ¡Basta de charla! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo (y hayan quedado con ganas de más :D)_

¡Nos leemos!


	11. ¡Libre!

El día de clases había terminado. Tras la puerta del salón del nuevo Glee Club (o del "Salón de Sugar" como algunos comenzaron a llamarlo) se encontraban Rachel y Quinn. Para la rubia era hora de enfrentar a Shelby, Rachel dejaría a juicio de su madre acercarse o no, pero esta vez sí la escucharía. Abrazó a Quinn, tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente…

**- R**: _"No tengas miedo ¡Eres genial! Ella te amará… Dile a Shelby que estás dispuesta y preparada para formar parte de la vida de Beth"_

La mirada de Quinn comenzaba a empañarse gracias a las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir.

**- R:** _"Vamos, vamos, vamos..."_ – Dijo susurrando y abriendo la puerta del salón.

Desde su asiento Shelby observó a las dos chicas, Rachel la saludó con su mano, Quinn lanzó una última mirada a la pequeña quien le regaló una sonrisa

**- R:** _"Las dejo a solas" _– Rompió el silencio que se había formado y tras estas palabras, cerró la puerta.

**- Sh:** _"Creía que Rachel y tu no se llevaban bien"_ – Dijo sonriendo.

**- Q:** _"Así solía ser pero los tiempos cambian"_ – Dijo Quinn en tono serio y sin ningún tipo de gesto en su rostro

**- Sh:** _"Entiendo… ¿Has pensado mi propuesta?" –_ Shelby había amoldado su actitud a la de la más pequeña. No sonreía.

**- Q:** _"Quiero intentarlo. Tengo mucho miedo… Miedo de hacer las cosas mal, miedo de que algún día decidas irte y…"_

**- Sh:** _"No te puedo garantizar que estaré aquí para siempre"_ – Sonrió – _"Pero estemos donde estemos quiero que Beth sepa de ti, que cuente contigo Quinn, con su otra mamá"_

**- Q:** _"¿Cuándo podré verla? ¿Cómo será el trato?"_

**- Sh:** _"Quiero que compartamos los derechos de toda madre, pero también las responsabilidades… No económicas, pero toda las demás… Mi intención es que tu también pases tiempo a solas con Beth, que la conozcas, que se conozcan… pero no puedo permitir que eso suceda si todo el mundo me habla de tus andanzas con las Skanks, que dejaste el club Glee y parece que nada te preocupa… Aunque saber que ahora eres amiga de Rachel me tranquiliza un poco"_

Quinn escuchaba atentamente el discurso. Shelby siempre le había parecido una mujer relajada pero en ese momento le pareció estar hablando con la madre de Rachel Berry. Demasiadas palabras para tan poco tiempo… No pudo evitar reír un poco.

**- Sh:** _"¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Oh por Dios Quinn! ¿También te drogas?"_

Quinn volvió a reír, ahora no solo eran los cientos de palabras por segundo sino el toque dramático.

**- Q:** _"No, no te preocupes, no lo hago… No cabe duda que eres la madre de Rachel"_

Shelby sonrió sin entender muy bien lo que decía la rubia

**- Sh:** _"¿Hablé demasiado? ¿Estoy siendo muy dramática? ¿Acabas de recordar mi maravillosa manera de cantar?"_ – Bromeó.

Quinn reía… Shelby estaba haciendo que las cosas fluyeran fácilmente.

**- Q:** _"Lo decía por las dos primeras, pero acabas de agregar la característica modestia de Rachel"_

**- Sh:** _"Wow! Veo que la conoces bien… ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con ella mientras yo te ayudo con Beth?"_

Quinn respiró profundo y sin perder la sonrisa preguntó

**- Q:** _"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Rachel?"_

Shelby rió

**- Sh**_**:**__ "Soy su madre, no un pretendiente que llega y se va…"_

**- Q:** _"Ya llegaste y te fuiste una vez"- habló con dureza – "La primera vez te alejaste alegando que ya era demasiado tarde para ustedes… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no te irás de nuevo causando más daño que la primera vez?"_

Shelby suspiró

**- Sh:** "_No dejo de pensar en ella. Pensé que atendiendo… amando a una personita recién nacida iba a poder superar mi pasado… Yo amo a Beth con todas mis fuerzas… pero no es Rachel… Y… Y Rachel también es mi hija y la necesito. Evidentemente ya no puedo cambiar sus pañales o escuchar sus primeras palabras, pero puedo escucharla cantar… Estar ahí cuando tenga problemas de amor… Supongo que la primera vez entré en pánico pensando como sería lidiar con una hija adolescente" _– rieron al mismo tiempo.

Shelby miró a la rubia a los ojos.

**- Sh:**_ "Es el mismo miedo que tu sientes ahora. Creo que podemos entendernos"_

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

**- S:** _"Y bien… ¿Cuándo comenzamos a vencer los miedos? ¿Cuándo quieres ver a Beth?"_

**- Q:** _"¡Ya mismo!"_ – Dijo con evidente nerviosismo.

* * *

><p>Desde hace un par de meses, Quinn visitaba a Beth con mucha frecuencia… Sus momentos en casa de Shelby cada día era más extensos. Había logrado ganarse su confianza y en un par ocasiones se había quedado sola con Beth en esa casa que ahora también era suya. Rachel y Shelby no habían avanzado. "Cuando se trata de adultos la situación se vuelve más complicada" le dijo una vez Shelby. Quinn agradecía la oportunidad que estaba recibiendo con su hija y no quería arruinarla por nada del mundo.<p>

Por otro lado, su relación con Rachel era cada vez mejor. Sin embargo, desde aquel día en la casa de los abuelos querían evitar estar a solas y lo estaban logrando… Pero no por decisión propia.

Parece que el destino estaba empeñado en hacer que cumplieran su palabra, los días pasaban y sus encuentros parecían tener cada día más público. A clase de historia llegaban justo a tiempo, cuando una lograba llegar temprano la otra conseguía mil y un obstáculos en su camino, si se cruzaban en el pasillo Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, el mismísimo Papa o cualquier otro ser del planeta se empeñaba en interrumpirlas. La situación se tornaba desesperante, pero sus –ahora- acostumbradas charlas nocturnas, ayudaban a sobrevivir a las bromas que la vida les jugaba. Sin dudas, Skype era su aliado en estos tiempos difíciles.

**- Q:** "Ahora sí, tengo sueñoooo… ¡Déjame ir!" - Decía mientras frotaba sus ojos.

**- R:** _"Yo no tengo sueño, quédate un ratito más" _– Hacía pucheros para convencerla – _"Esto es lo único que nos queda si el destino sigue empeñándose en arruinar nuestros encuentros"_

Quinn sonrió ante el comentario. Pensaba que estaba exagerando al creer que todo se empeñaba en hacerla cumplir su intención de llevar las cosas con calma.

**- Q:** "Pensé que yo era la única que creía que esto ya es algo cósmico" – rió_-"¡Noooo Rach! Tu drama es contagioso"_ – Arrugó su cara.

**- R:** _"Muy graciosa Fabray, mejor ya vete…"_ - Dijo en un tono serio.

**- Q:** "Rach! Mañana tenemos clases temprano y…"

**- R:** _"¡Yo tengo hora libre! Por Dios, todo se te olvida"_ – Dijo con un gesto reprobatorio que la rubia dejó pasar por alto

**- Q:** _"¡Cierto! Entonces yo me puedo dar una escapadita y tal vez por fin…"_

Nuevamente Rachel no la dejó terminar su idea

**- R:** _"No lo hagas, ya tengo planes para esa hora"_ – Su expresión se tornó seria

**- Q:** "¿Y qué puede ser más importante que nuestro esperado encuentro?" – Ahora era la rubia quien dibujaba su peor cara.

**- R:** _"Nada… Pero ya quedé con Finn y es importante"_

Quinn sintió rabia, celos, tristeza… Todo en un solo momento. Se preguntaba porqué la morena aun seguía en esa relación sin sentido y a la vez la entendía. Tal vez tenía miedo de dejar su lugar seguro, ella también podía sentir ese miedo. Mientras Rachel tuviera novio no tendrían que dar explicaciones sobre sus extrañas muestras de cariño, mientras Finn existiera entre ellas, no tendrían que enfrentarse a eso que tanto temía… Era eso o la morena estaba confundida y aún no definía lo que sentía por cada uno de ellos. Su cabeza era un lío pensante.

**- Q:** _"Bien. Nos vemos mañana… o no"_ – Su voz demostraba su enojo _– "Nos hablamos por acá"_ – Dibujó una media sonrisa luego de reconsiderar la escena. No sentía la libertar para exigirle nada a Rachel. Finn era su novio y ella solo… No sabía que era.

**- R:** _"¡Hasta mañana! Te quiero" _– Le regaló una gran sonrisa, sabía que con eso compraba a la rubia.

**- Q:** _"¿De verdad crees que con esa maravillosa sonrisa puedes solucionar todo?"_ – Le dijo con ternura.

**- R:** _"Tenía mis dudas, pero tu te has encargado de despejarlas"_ – rió tímidamente.

**- Q**_**:**__ "Deberías considerar lo que te dije hace tiempo… Alimentar el ego Berry es solo una estrategia de conquista"_ – Rió y se sonrojó inmediatamente. Esa noche no se sentía tan osada como aquella tarde en la cabaña. Afortunadamente a través de una webcam no se percibía aquello.

**- R:** _"Tú no necesitas estrategias para conquistarme. Te quiero, ¡Adiós!"_

Cerró rápidamente la sesión sin darle a la rubia la oportunidad de despedirse. La noche anterior había sido ella la víctima. Sintió como su celular sonaba y sonrió. Sabía que era ella.

**- Q:** _"La venganza es mala. Te quiero ¡Adiós!"_ – Dijo cortando la llamada inmediatamente.

Rachel suspiró… La mejor manera de terminar su día era escuchando las palabras de su rubia.

* * *

><p>La noche había sido agradable, pero el despertar sabiendo que Rachel pasaría sus horas libres junto a Finn, logró arruinar su mañana. Estaba de mal humor y tenía que descargar con alguien… Pobre de aquel que se cruzara en su camino.<p>

Por otro lado, en un parque cercano al McKinley, Rachel se encontraba con su novio. Ese día no le permitió buscarla en su casa, quería dejar claro que eso no era una cita.

**- F:** _"Amor, me estás preocupando… No dejaste que pasara por ti, no me saludas con un beso y la última frase que escuché de tus labios fue 'Tenemos que hablar'…. ¿Estoy en problemas?"_ – Dijo con tristza.

**- R:** _"Eres encantador…"_

**- F:** _"¿Pero… ?"-_ Interrumpió

**- R:** _"Eres encantador sin peros"- _Sonrió.

Finn le devolvió la sonrisa. Por unos minutos silencio era lo único que se escuchaba. Ambos miraban al frente sin atreverse a continuar la conversación.

**- R:** _"Ya sabes que de un tiempo para acá las cosas entre nosotros no son lo que solían ser… Te consta que he tratado que eso no sea así... Tú eres asombroso Finn, por eso la primera vez que hablamos sobre lo que estaba pasando, acepté intentarlo… Pero ya no puedo engañarme y sobre todo no puedo engañarte más. No te quiero… No como pareja"_ – Bajó su mirada al suelo.

Finn suspiró, su miraba estaba perdida.

**- F:** _"No puedo decir que no me lo esperaba… Antes no quise preguntarte, pero ya que no hay vuelta atrás lo haré ahora… ¿Hay alguien más? Y no me digas que eso no es importante, porque si lo es"_ – Dijo severamente.

**- R:** _"Sí. Hay alguien más"_

**- F:** _"¿Lo conozco? ¿Te corresponde?"_

Rachel ignoró la primera pregunta

**- R:** _"Eso creo… Creo que si me corresponde… Asumir una relación con esa persona va a ser difícil" _– hablaba más consigo que con el chico- _"¡No te imaginas cuanto!"_ – Se dio cuenta de lo que decía y regresó a su conversación con el chico- _"El punto es Finn que yo no quiero seguir haciendo esto. Quiero que sigas con tu vida, no quiero retenerte en vano… Y no quiero estar a tu lado queriendo estar al lado de otra persona… y quiero el camino libre para estar con esa persona"_

**- F: **_"Eres libre Rach…"_ - Miró su reloj – _"Creo que es hora de ir a clases"_ – Se levantó… Rachel también lo hizo, pero detuvo la marcha del chico.

**- R:** _"¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? No quiero que las cosas se vuelvan raras entre nosotros"_

**- F:** _"¡Ya lo son Rachel!"_ - Comenzaba a perder la paciencia – _"¡Ya lo son! No puedes venir aquí, terminar conmigo y esperar que todo esté bien… ¡La vida no funciona así!"_

Rachel se sentía mal por el estado del chico… Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar… Necesitaba a Quinn.

**- F:** "Perdón, pero no es fácil" – Dijo serio, bajando el tono de su voz – _"Yo espero que seas feliz, que estés bien… Y por supuesto que quiero ser tu amigo, solo… dame tiempo ¿Si?"_ – Le sonrió

Rachel sonrió mientras secaba con sus manos un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Finn rodeó a la pequeña con su brazo.

**- F:** _"Todo estará bien, ya verás"_ – Finalizó.

* * *

><p>Ya en el McKinley, Rachel tomó su móvil y le escribió a la rubia<p>

¿Dónde estás? Necesito un abrazo :( - R

** ¿Ya tuviste suficiente de tu novio y ahora vienes por la reserva? – Q**

Envió el mensaje e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Y a la vez se arrepintió de arrepentirse. Estaba cansada de la situación con Finn y cansada de reprimir su enojo y sus celos. Rachel ignoró la ironía del mensaje… Podía entender la actitud de la rubia, de hecho pensaba que durante todos esos meses la rubia había soportado más de lo que ella habría podido hacerlo.

Tú no eres una reserva Quinn. Tú eres mi sustento principal – R

La morena no obtuvo respuesta.

Terminé con Finn **– **R

** ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo con esa información? – Q**

Nada aplacaba la ira de la rubia y cuando eso ocurre, no mide sus palabras. Rachel pensaba que su reacción sería distinta, guardó el móvil en su bolsillo. No pasó un minuto cuando volvió a sonar.

** Estaba (estoy) de mal humor y no controlo mis palabras ¡Lo siento! ¿Dónde estás? Prometo recompensar mi falla con abrazos ¿Me perdonas? –Q**

Estoy en el estacionamiento, frente a mi auto, ¡Ven pronto! Quiero los abrazos que me debes para poder perdonarte pronto :) **–** R

**- Q:** "Profesora, necesito salir un poco antes"

**- Miss Z:** _"Aun no termina la clase Fabrey, faltan 5 minutos. Tome asiento"_

**- Q:** _"No le estoy pidiendo permiso. Tengo que salir ya, voy a salir ya…"_ - Dijo abandonando el salón de clases.

**- Miss Z:** _"¡Señorita Fabray!"_

Quinn corría por los pasillos y al llegar al estacionamiento y estar a unos cuantos metros de Rachel, frenó la marcha. Rachel se encontrada sentada sobre el capó de su auto, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la rubia quien se acercaba lentamente. Ambas sonreían como tontas, sin apartar sus miradas, pronto se fundieron en un abrazo que sentían como ningún otro. Quinn enterró su cara en el cuello de la más pequeña, disfrutaba de ese aroma que tanto le podía, no pudo evitar dejar un tímido beso que ocasionó la risa de Rachel.

**- Q:** _"¿Te he dicho que amo tu risa?" _– Dijo tomándola por la cintura e incitándola a caminar hacia la entrada del colegio.

**- R:** _"Aún no"_ – Mordió su labio inferior intentando frenar sus emociones.

**- Q:** _"¡La amo!"_

* * *

><p><em>¡Lo sé! ¡Fallé de nuevo! Se me hizo imposible actualizar antes :(<br>Espero disfruten este capítulo que tiene de todo un poco... Gracias por sus reviews!  
>Procuraré actualizar pronto (mañana). <em>


	12. Brighter than the Sun

**Sé que estás escondida escuchando la clase… Y si no, deberías porque voy a cantar para ti –R.**

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Quinn. Efectivamente, una vez más se encontraba disfrutando desde lejos de las bondades del club Glee. Ni siquiera ella entendía como aún no había regresado.

**- R:** _"Mr. Schuster, antes de finalizar la clase me encantaría cantar algo…"_

**- W:** _"Siempre es un honor escucharte"_ – Dijo mirando a los demás alumnos buscando su aprobación…

Rachel se levantó de su asiento

**- R:** _"No es uno de los estupendos clásicos a los que los tengo acostumbrada"_ – Dijo con arrogancia – _"pero expresa exactamente lo que siento"_ – Dijo levantando su mirada esperando descubrir a Quinn. Para su decepción, la rubia no estaba al alcance de su vista, tampoco había contestado su mensaje… pero el show debía continuar – _"Noah" _– dijo señalando al chico obligándolo a seguirla.

Puck introducía con su guitarra el sonido de **"Brighter than the sun" **de Colbie Cabat mientras Rachel con una enorme sonrisa cantaba la alegre canción

**- R:** "Stop me on the corner, I swear you hit me like a vision, I, I, I, wasn't expecting, but who I am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?" _(Me detuviste en la esquina, juro que me golpeaste como una visión, yo, yo, yo no lo esperaba, pero ¿Quién soy yo para decirle al destino a donde ir?)_

A mitad de la canción, Quinn ingresó a la sala tomando asiento al lado de William, Rachel sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de felicidad

**- R:** "…but I found this love, I wanna feel it, you better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had" _(…pero he encontrado este amor, quiero sentirlo, cree que voy a cuidarlo más que cualquier cosa que haya tenido)_ – Cerró sus ojos al cantar la última frase e inmediatamente buscó los ojos de la rubia que la miraba fijamente – "Cause you're so damn beautiful" _(Porque eres tan condenadamente hermosa)_ – le regaló una sonrisa antes de saltar hacia Mercedes y Kurt incitándolos a bailar al ritmo de la canción

Quinn se acercó al profesor Schuster

**- Q:** "Estoy dentro"

Schuster sonrió satisfecho… Casi finalizando la canción todos saltaban y bailaban, Rachel se acercó a la rubia y le extendió su mano repitiendo la acción que había ejecutado con sus compañeros, pero el gesto era distinto, para la rubia era la canción, para la rubia era la intensa mirada que invadía su rostro

**- R:** "Ohhhhhhh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart, It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun" _(Ohhhh, así es como comienza, relámpagos alumbran el corazón, se dispara como un arma, más brillante que el sol)_

Todos reían y aplaudían… Rachel recibía sus ovaciones y sin despertar sospechas en los demás, lanzaba miradas a su rubia

**- W: **_"Wooow! ¡Eso ha sido genial! Como también es genial la noticia que tengo que darles"_

Todos esperaban ansiosos

**- W:** _"Tengo el honor de anunciarles que la señorita Quinn Fabray…"_ – La señaló. Por la algarabía de la canción, pocos habían notado su presencia – _"¡Regresa con nosotros!... ¡Bienvenida a casa Quinn!"_

Nuevamente el salón se llenó de ruido, aplausos y abrazos, ahora dirigidos a la rubia. La última en acercarse fue Rachel. Sobraron las palabras, un intenso abrazo habló por ellas como antes lo había hecho la canción. Quinn acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña morena y hundía su rostro en su hombro, mientras ésta la tomaba por la cintura. Se hicieron consientes del lugar en el que estaban. Pronto se separaron, ya tendrían tiempo para más demostraciones de cariño.

**- P:** "¡Que bueno tenerte de regreso!"

**- A:**_ "Te extrañábamos"_

**- B:** _"¡Sabía que ibas a regresar!"_ – Dirigió su mirada a Santana – _"¡Es increíble! Anoche discutía esto con Lord Tubbington"_ – Habló muy bajito, ante la mirada atónita de Santana, quien obviando el comentario de la bailarina, dirigió su atención nuevamente a Quinn

**- S:** _"Puedo suponer quie… qué te hizo regresar"_ – miró a Rachel que se encontraba distraída conversando con Kurt. Quinn quiso fulminarla con la mirada. La latina sonrió –_ "Deberías considerar regresar a las Cheerios"_

**- Q:** _"Ni hablar…"_ A pesar de la lluvia de preguntas y de la impertinencia de Santana Quinn estaba feliz de haber regresado. Respondía todas las inquietudes de sus compañeros.

Finn generalmente era bastante tonto, pero cuando se trataba de Rachel, su mente trabajaba de más. La nueva amistad entre Quinn y Rachel y ahora las palabras y la mirada de la latina retumbaban en su cabeza

**- F:** _"¿Qué te hizo regresar?"_ – Preguntó suspicaz

**- Q:** _"Me hacía falta todo esto… "_- Contestó la rubia extrañada por la pregunta.

**- F:** _"Santana me hizo pensar que regresaste por alguien"_ – Quinn dirigió su mirada Fabray hacia la latina, esta bajó su mirada apenada.

**- S:** _"No seas tonto Finn, por quién de aquí crees que regresaría Quinn ¿Por ti?"_

**- F:** _"No, no, no quise decir eso"_ – Decía nervioso – _"Tu dijiste que podías suponer por quie…"_

**- S:** _"No le des más vueltas"_ –interrumpió al chico – _"Quinn regresó porque le hacemos falta. Ya lo dijo"_

El profesor Schuster levantó su voz

**- W:** _"Bueno chicos, se que la pasamos realmente bien entre estas cuatro paredes pero la clase terminó hace un buen rato… Es hora de irnos ¡Nos vemos pronto!"_

**- K:** _"¡Vamos!"_

**- R:** _"Salgan ustedes yo tengo que…"_ - señaló a la rubia.

Mercedes y Kurt hicieron un gesto de negación

**- M:** _"Me parece que nos cambiaron, amigo"_ – Rodeó a Kurt con sus brazos

**- K: **_"¡Y descaradamente!"_

Rachel los abrazó, sorprendiéndolos

**- R:** _"¡Jamás cambiaría a mis divos favoritos!"_

**- K:** _"¡Lo pillo! No es cambio Mercedes, ¡Es abandono!"_

Mercedes y Rachel rieron por la ocurrencia del chico.

**- M:** _"Vámonos, vámonos y abandonémosla antes que ella lo haga con nosotros"_ – Dijo empujando al chico hacia la salida.

Rachel giró en busca de la rubia que seguía en un círculo de interrogaciones creado por Artie, Puck, Finn, Santana y Britt… Los chicos querían ponerse al día con la vida de Quinn y sus amigas Cheerios simplemente la acompañaban como en los viejos tiempos.

Rachel dudó, no sabía si debía acercarse pero por arte de magia, del destino, de la vida o la casualidad, Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Quería cerciorarse de que la pequeña seguía en el lugar. Con un gesto le pidió que se acercara.

El rostro de Finn se iluminó al verla

**- F:** _"¡Sigues aquí! ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"_

Rachel y Quinn pensaron que había sido una mala idea que la mini diva se haya acercado en ese momento.

**- R:** _"No te preocupes. Estoy bien" _– Dijo regalándole una sonrisa – _"¿De qué hablan?"_

Finn no pretendía parar su investigación

**- F: **_**"**__De verdad, si necesitas que te lleve o… ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Kurt y Mercedes? "_

Rachel trataba de no impacientarse

**- R:** _"No tengo ganas de regresar a mi casa aún"_ – contestó seria.

Todos miraban la escena sin interrumpir. La intención de Finn era seguir indagando pero consideró que lo mejor sería no formar una escena frente a los demás ¿Puck finalmente había ganado? ¿La morena lo había engañado nuevamente con él? Artie estaba solo y si había conseguido a Brittany ¿Por qué no a la pequeña diva? Su cabeza iba a estallar.

**- F:** _"Yo ya me voy… Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo ya hace una hora que Mr. Schuster se fue"_

**- P:** _"¡Te acompaño!"_ – Dijo, mientras se despedía de las chicas

Finn miró a Artie, esperaba que él también los siguiera… Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando salieron del salón, las chicas y Artie pararon su charla y decidieron seguirlos. Brittany llevaba la silla de Artie y Santana iba a su lado. A la latina no le gustaba que Brittany siguiera siendo tan cariñosa con su ex-novio, pero no quería reprimir esa alma pura, así que lo soportaba.

Detrás de ellos, a paso lento buscando crear distancia, Rachel y Quinn caminaban sin hablar, sin mirarse, sin tocarse, hasta que…

**- R:** _"¡Vaya! ¡Por fin solas!"_

Quinn giró sobre su eje para mirar a la morena, ésta la esperaba de puntillas y sosteniendo el rostro de la rubia sobre sus manos, la besó. Quinn correspondió aquel beso, tomando a la morena por la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Cansada y sin querer detener el beso, Rachel bajó sus manos dejándolas descansar en la cintura de la rubia y la rubia, intercambiando roles, aprovechó para subirlas y acariciar el rostro de la pequeña.

**-S:** _"Creo que el pasillo no es el mejor lugar para las demostraciones de afecto"_ – Decía Santana a unos metros de distancia, logrando alterar a la parejita – _"Que hayan terminado las clases hace 3 horas no quiere decir que, como yo… como nosotras, no haya gente deambulando por aquí"_

Rachel miró a Quinn sorprendida y asustada

**- Q:** _"Tranquila"_ – susurró – _"Gracias por el consejo Santana, lo tomaremos en cuenta"_ – alzó su tono de voz

**- S:** _"Además, ¡Qué ascooooo!"_ – Dijo sin atender los agradecimientos de la rubia

Rachel se enojó por esa última frase mientras Quinn sonreía negando con la cabeza

**- Q:** _"Tiene razón"_

**- R**_**:**__ "¿Quéeeee?"_

**- Q:** _"¡En lo primero que dijo!"_ – Aclaró velozmente- _"Debemos tener más cuidado…" _

**- R:** _"Lo sé. Lo siento" _– Se disculpó por haber iniciado el beso

**- Q:** _"Yo no"_ – Dijo sonriente – _"¡Gracias por la canción!" _– finalmente se dirigían al estacionamiento del McKinley

**- R:** _"Gracias por regresar al club Glee"_

**- Q:** _"Gracias por el beso"_

**- R:** _"Gracias por corresponderlo"_

**- Q:** _"Gracias por esperarme…"_

Se detuvieron justo frente al auto de la más pequeña

**- R:** _"Santana no se veía sorprendida… ¿Ella sabe todo?"_

**- Q:** "_Sí, ¿Te molesta?"_ – Dijo Quinn preocupada – _"Sabes que somos muy, muy amigas…"_

**- R:** _"No, para nada… Ahora me siento mal por no tener la confianza de contárselo a Kurt"_

**- Q:** _"Creo que es distinto… Yo me hubiese tardado en contárselo a Santana si fuera la hermana de mi ex"_ – hizo un gesto gracioso con sus manos.

**- R:** _"Claro"_ – Rachel abrió sus ojos y rió traviesamente - _"¿Tienes planes para más tarde?"_ – Preguntó con ilusión de conseguir un no como respuesta

**- Q:** _"Sí… Lo siento"_ – Dijo con melancolía al notar la decepción de Rachel

**- R:** _"No te preocupes… Será otro día"_ – Dijo con tristeza y queriendo saber qué planes serían esos, pero sentía que no tenía derecho de preguntar.

Quinn pudo leerlo en su mirada

**- Q:** _"Voy a visitar a Beth" _– Dijo con una gran sonrisa – _"Hace tres días que no la veo gracias a los estúpidos exámenes"_

Rachel cambió su actitud cuando supo de qué se trataba. Le encantaba ver a la rubia tan feliz y saber que todo marchaba bien con Beth

**- R:** _"Buen motivo para rechazarme"_ – Le dijo queriendo transmitir la felicidad que le causaba su felicidad

**- Q:** _"¡Si quieres puedes venir! Casi no has tenido contacto con Beth"_ – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, simulando un gesto de regaño –_"…Y me encantaría que lo tuvieras"_

**- R:** _"Sabes que tengo mis razones para no acompañarte"_

**- Q:** _"¿Celosa de mi bebé?"_

**- R:** _"También tengo razones para eso"_ – Dijo tratando de mantenerse seria a pesar de la broma – "Pero no"

**- Q:** _"Vamos Rach, deja el miedo…"_ - Rachel bajó su mirada y Quinn tomó sus manos – _"Date una oportunidad con Shelby… ¡Ella es maravillosa!"_

Rachel la miró nuevamente

**- R:** _"Supongo que eso lo sacó de mi"_ – Bromeó. Ambas rieron

**- Q:** _"Vamos a nuestras casas, nos bañamos, nos vestimos… Paso por ti en una hora y vamos a casa de Shelby, ¿Qué me dices?"_

**- R:** _"Vamos a una de nuestras casas, nos desvestimos, nos bañamos…"_

**- Q:** _"¡Rachel!"_ – Interrumpió la rubia ruborizada porque no pudo evitar imaginarse el panorama que describía la pequeña

**- R:** _"Solo bromeaba"_ – Dijo Rachel riendo y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia, le hizo notar lo lejos que había llegado con su broma y sonrojarse también.

**- Q:** _"¿Entonces?"_ – La miraba intensamente – _"¿Paso por ti?"_

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Quinn sonrió victoriosa por su triunfo

**- Q:** _"¡Bien!"_ – Emocionada, besó la mejilla de la morena – _"¡La pasaremos genial! ¡Ya veras!"_ - Volvió a besarla para luego dirigirse a su auto.

* * *

><p><strong>- R:<strong> _"¡Vaya! ¿También tienes llaves de su casa?"_ – Dijo molesta – _"¡La segunda hija de Shelby!"_

Quinn ignoró la ironía en las palabras de la morena

**- Q:** _"Segunda hija no, la nuera…"_ - Dijo en un tono muy bajo

Rachel cambió su humor de inmediato, le encantó escuchar eso, pero no quiso demostrárselo a la rubia

**- R:** _"¿Le dijiste que venía?"_

Shelby bajaba las escaleras con Beth en brazos

**- Sh:** _"Quinn, no te esperab… ¡Rachel!"_ – Dijo feliz de ver a su hija en casa

Rachel miró a Quinn reprochándole que Shelby no supiera nada

**- Q:** _"Toma Shelby, mi mamá te envía esto…"_- Dejó una bandeja de dulce sobre la mesa

Shelby bajó a Beth que corrió a los brazos Quinn, Rachel sonrió por la escena. Shelby la miraba emocionada

**- Sh:** _"¡Oh! Debo visitar pronto a Judy... Tengo que decirle personalmente que deje de estropear mi dieta"_ – Dijo acercándose a la bandeja echándole un vistazo –_ "¿Quieres un poco? Judy cada día hace cosas más deliciosas"_ – Trataba familiarmente a la morena, quería hacerla sentir en casa.

**- R:** _"Tal vez más tarde"_ – Dijo seria, pero calmada.

Quinn quiso liberar tensiones, tomó la mano de Beth

**- Q:** _"Saluda a Rach…"_

**- BF:** _"¿Quién es ella mami? Mamá tiene muchas fotos de ella"_ – Decía bajito (en su lenguaje de bebé de dos años) examinando a la morena

**- Q:** _"Ella también es hija de mamá Shelby"_ – Dijo mirando a Rachel, quien sonreía como idiota enamorada.

**- R:** _"Hola Beth… Mucho gusto"_ – Dijo extendiéndole la mano mientras Shelby y Quinn reían a carcajadas, evidentemente la morena no sabía como tratar a los bebés. Beth la miró extrañada y tomó uno de sus dedos y lo sacudió. Rachel rió mirando a Shelby y luego a Quinn que se encontraba frente a ella cargando a Beth.

**- Q:** _"Bien… Ya que aparentemente serán grandes amigas…"_ – Pasó a Beth a los brazos de la morena, que inmediatamente se puso nerviosa – _"Ya venimos… Shelby vamos a repartir esto" _– Señaló el dulce sobre la mesa y se dirigieron a la cocina

* * *

><p><strong>- Sh:<strong> _"¿Cómo lograste que viniera?"_

**-Q:** _"Tengo mis métodos… Algún día entenderás"_ – Tímidamente dirigió su mirada a la mesa, concentrándose en su labor.

**- Sh:** _"No importa como ¡Está aquí! ¡Es un gran avance! ¡Muchas gracias!"_ – Abrazó a la rubia – _"¿Qué dices? ¿Karaoke? ¿Películas?… ¿La Sirenita por vez 5000? Quiero que Rachel quiera… no, NECESITE venir nuevamente… No importa si esta vez solo hacemos cualquier cosa, ya habrá tiempo para hablar"_

Quinn reía

**-Q:** _"Bien, bien, pero deja el drama"_ – Recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de Shelby que, tomando dos tazas, salió de la cocina, seguida por Quinn que llevaba una taza más

**- Sh: **_**"**__¿Qué tal las cosas por acá?"_

**- R:** _"¡Perfectas! Ya descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común, ¿Cierto Beth?"_

**- BF:** "Siiii… A Rachel también le gusta cantar y" – abrió su boca con asombro – "ha visto La Sirenita más veces que yo y no se cansa!"

**- R:** _"¡Así es!"_ – Dijo orgullosa.

Shelby se acercó a Rachel y le dio una taza de dulce, la morena le agradeció

**- Sh:** "Me alegra saber eso, porque La Sirenita es el plan de hoy" - dijo mirando y apretando la nariz de Beth quien rió inmediatamente ante el contacto – "¿Te parece bien Rachel?"

**- R:** _"Sí, perfecto"_ – Sonrió

Beth se lanzó a los brazos de su mamá Shelby

**- B:** _"¡Vamos por la peli mamá! ¡Quiero verla con Rachel!"_ – Decía felizmente con su lengua enredada.

Quinn se acercó lentamente a Rachel

**- Q:** _"¿Y bien? ¿No me odias por traerte hasta acá?"_

**- R:** _"Para nada… Te quiero más"_

**- Q:** _"¿De verdad?"_ – Dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras, comprobando que Shelby y Beth no estaban cerca y rápida pero delicadamente besó los labios de la morena.

Rachel suspiró y Quinn sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el suspiro

**- R:** _"Shelby no te preguntó como hiciste para convencerme"_

**- Q:** _"No insistió… Está feliz de tenerte aquí"_

**- R:** _"Eso no significa que ya…"_ - La rubia posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la morena.

**- Q:** _"No lo arruines… Veamos que dices al final del día"_

Rachel asintió y le dio la primera probada a su taza de dulce

**- R:** _"¡Por Dios Quinn! ¡Esto está buenísimo! Ya tú conoces a mi mamá, ¿Cuando conoceré a la tuya? ¡Necesito ganármela para que me haga muchos de estos!"_

**- Q:** _"¡Maravilloso!… Solo te interesan los dulces de mi mamá, su hija ya pasó a segundo plano"_ – se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una actitud aniñada

**- R:** _"Su hija es mi otro dulce favorito"_ – Dijo comiéndosela con la mirada…

**- Sh:** _"¡La conseguimos!"_

Beth corrió a los brazos de la morena con la cajita del DVD en sus manos

**- BF:** _"Mira"_ – Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminó la película, fue momento de llevar a Beth a la cama… Quinn se quiso encargar de eso, dejando a madre e hija solas por primera vez en esa noche.<p>

Shelby fue la primera en romper el silencio

**- Sh:** _"¿Cómo la has pasado Rachel?"_

**- R:** _"Bien… Beth es maravillosa"_

Shelby no quiso alargar más el momento.

**- Sh:** _"¿Debo ver esto como un avance entre nosotras o como el simple hecho de que viniste a acompañar a tu amiga?"_

**- R:** _"Comenzó siendo la segunda, pero creo que elegiré la primera"_ – Dijo dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro

Shelby no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Rachel

**- Sh:** _"Perdón, perdóname hija…"_

Rachel no sabía si corresponder o no ese abrazo… Comenzó a llorar y se levantó rápidamente del sofá…

**- R:** _"Aún no estoy preparada para las demostraciones de afecto"_

**- Sh:** _"Lo… Lo siento"_ – Dijo Shelby con tristeza – _"No pude evitarlo"_

**- R:**_"Lo sé. Yo también actúo así algunas veces…"_ - Miraba a las escaleras deseando que la rubia bajara pronto

**- Sh:** _"Beth iba casi dormida, Quinn seguramente nos está dando nuestro espacio… Ya voy a buscarla"_ – Hizo una pausa – _"¿Puedo albergar la esperanza de verte de nuevo por aquí?"_

Rachel asintió. Shelby sonrió y subió las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Quinn detuvo su auto frente a la casa de la morena.<p>

**- Q:** _"Sana y salva frente a su casa, mi lady"_

**- R:** _"Gracias por este día, gracias por ayudarme a enfrentar a Shelby"_

**- Q:** _"¿Hablaron cuando las dejé solas?"_

**- R:** _"No mucho… Lo suficiente"_

El silencio se coló por unos minutos

**- Q:** _"Le caíste bien a Beth"_ – Sonrió – _"Me dijo que la próxima vez harían un maratón de Discovery Kids"_ – rió – "¡Lo que te espera!"

**- R:** _"No tengo problemas con eso… No puedo negarle nada a una pequeña Fabrey"_ – Guiñó un ojo

**- Q:** _"¿Y a una Fabray grande?"_ – se acercó a los labios de la morena

**- R:** _"Depende de lo que me pida"_

Quinn alzó una ceja

**- Q:** _"¿Por ejemplo?"_

**- R:** _"Si me pide que no le de más besos, o que no le dedique más canciones o que no me pierda más en sus ojos… ¡Por supuesto que me negaré!"_

Quinn rió nerviosamente…

**- Q:** _"Entiendo… Sí. Niégate si eso sucede, porque entonces la Fabray grande habrá perdido la cordura"_ – Terminó sus palabras rozando los labios de la morena quien no quiso alargar más la espera y convirtió el roce en un beso tierno, delicado, en el que pronto tomó protagonismo su lengua que afortunadamente encontró buena disposición en su semejante.

Un sonido las desconcentró. A pesar de querer ignorarlo, el móvil de Rachel insistía en interrumpirlas…

**- R:** _"Es papá… Contestaré"_ – Dejó un corto beso en los labios de la rubia – _"Hola papá, no te preocupes ya estoy…"_

**- H:** _"Afuera, lo sé"_

Rachel abrió sus ojos como platos

**- H:** _"Ya te vi, las vi… Señorita. Tenemos que hablar… Y dile a Quinn que se prepare a dar la cara, no esta noche, pero… pronto… Despídete y entra rápido"_

Rachel miró a Quinn aterrada

**- R:** _"Papá nos vio"_ – Cerró sus ojos

**- Q:** _"¿QUE?"_ – Gritó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la casa, parecía no haber nadie… "_¿Y qué te dijo?"_

**- R:** _"Quiere hablar conmigo… y contigo"_

**- Q:** _"¿CONMIGO?"_

**- R:** _"¡Ya deja de gritar!"_ – Comenzó a reír de nervios

**- Q:** _"Lo siento"_ – Bajó su mirada

**- R:** _"No quiere hablar contigo en este momento… Me dijo que tarde o temprano tienes que 'dar la cara'"_ – dibujó las comillas

**- Q:** "Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo… Pero me asusté" – Dibujó una exagerada y evidente falsa sonrisa

**- R:** _"No te preocupes cariño, cuando tú quieras… "_

Como una pastilla relajante, la palabra "cariño" transportó a Quinn a un lugar de paz.

**- R:** _"Ya vio un beso, otros no le caerán mal…"_ - Dijo dejando cortos besos en los labios de la rubia que no los rechazó pero hablaba entre beso y beso

**- Q:** _"Ya, ya que me van a odiar"_ – Con su mano sobre la cabeza de la morena, alargó el último beso – _"¡Qué rayos! Ya me odia y me toca dar la cara… Haré que valga la pena"_

Rachel rió

**- R:**_ "Creo que mejor entro, ya es tarde y tienes que regresar a tu casa… La próxima vez te llevo yo… ¡Sueña conmigo!"_ – Rápidamente salió del auto

**- Q:** "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart…" – Quinn comenzó a cantar en un tono elevado mientras encendía su auto. Rachel entró nuevamente y la besó. La rubia consiguió lo que se proponía y sonrió felizmente.

Sin decir palabras, Rachel abandonó el auto cantando

**- R:** "Brighter than the sun…"

* * *

><p>Capítulo laaaaargo para recompensar mi falta... Mejor no les digo cuando pretendo subir el próximo porque pasa lo que pasó con éste y todos mis planes se arruinan (Lo siento, el drama de Shelby y Rachel es contagioso).<br>¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Nos leemos!


	13. ¿Qué somos?

Los días pasaban y todo marchaba de maravilla. Quinn se había encargado de incluir a Rachel en casi todos sus planes con Beth y la relación Shelby – Rachel había avanzado tanto que en un par de ocasiones, habían sido solo ellas dos y una estupenda tarde de charla y compras. ¿Rachel y Quinn? Iban bien pero estarían mejor si de una vez por todas apartaran su miedo a ponerle nombre a lo que sentían. En algunas ocasiones las etiquetas son necesarias.

* * *

><p>La debilidad de Jesse St. James tenía nombre y apellido: Rachel Berry. A pesar de la última decisión de la pequeña diva en la que Finn salía favorecido, Jesse no se daba por vencido. Estaba seguro que esa relación no funcionaría, pero sabía que debía dejar correr el tiempo justo… Y ese tiempo había pasado. Era momento de regresar.<p>

**- R:** _"Jesse ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ – Preguntó Rachel extrañada al ver al chico, con su característica sonrisa arrogante, caminando por los pasillos del McKinley.

**- J:** _"¿No te alegras de verme? Ya sé que preferiste a Finn pero creo que en esta ocasión no quedamos tan mal… Somos amigos, ¿No?"_

**- R:** _"¡Claro!"_ – Dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a darle un efusivo abrazo. Jesse no dudó en abrazarla fuertemente y darle un par de vueltas en el aire.

A lo lejos, Quinn observaba la escena

**- S:** _"¿Celosa?"_ – La latina murmuró la pregunta a espaldas de la rubia. Un salto fue su reacción.

**- Q:** _"Para nada"_ – respondió con el ceño fruncido y girándose para ver a la latina

Santana caminó unos pasos obligando a que la rubia rodase sobre su eje para poder mirarla. Se detuvo cuando calculó que Quinn tenía la posición adecuada para mirar a Rachel.

**- S:** _"¿Segura?" _– Giró para ver a la pareja de divos – _"Rachel parece estar muy a gusto"_ – giró nuevamente- _"Yo, siendo tú ya estaría…"_

No pudo continuar hablando, con decisión Quinn dirigía sus apresurados pasos hacia la parejita

**- Q:** _"Hola Rach, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"_ – Dijo sin suavizar la expresión que su rostro había tomado ante las palabras de Santana

**- R:** _"Claro Quinn, un segundo"_ – decía muy emocionada – _"Mira quien regre…"_

**- Q:** _"Hola"_ – Miró al chico – _"¡Ya!"_ – Miró a Rachel y rápidamente tomó su mano arrastrándola por los pasillos

Rachel se enojó inmediatamente pero se dejó llevar, no sin antes girar su rostro hacia el chico

**- R:** _"¡Hablamos luego!"_ – Decía con una gran sonrisa, mientras el chico cambiaba su cara de confusión por una estúpida sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Sin soltar a la pequeña y comprobando que el salón que había elegido estaba vacío, entró cerrando la puerta tras ellas.<p>

**- R:** _"Me quieres explicar por qué…"_

Quinn pudo notar el enojo de la morena y se apresuró a besarla intensamente, Rachel no se resistió y la rubia aprovechó el momento para soltar su mano y posarla en su mejilla para dirigir el beso. Cuando creyó que la morena se había tranquilizado fue dejando cortos besos para finalmente detenerse

**- R:** _"No creas que por…" _- Decía aun alterada

Quinn repitió la estrategia, esta vez con un poco más de éxito… Ahora era Rachel quien depositaba cortos besos en los labios de la rubia

**- R:** _"No me quejo de tu manera de escaparte de la situación… Me parece perfecta"_ – continuaba con la serie de besos- _ "Pero igual no te escaparás…"_

**- Q:** _"Por lo menos logré que bajaras el tono y me gané unos ricos besos"_ – Mordió su labio inferior. Rachel sonrió.

**- R:** _"No te vas a escapar… ¿Qué fue eso?"_

**- Q:** _"¿Qué cosa?"_ – Dijo seriamente tratando de ocultar su risa. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Rachel.

**- R:** _"¡Quinn!"_

La rubia bajó su mirada. El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos que parecieron horas

**- R:** _"Estoy esperando"_ – Dijo con serenidad

Quinn volvió a mirarla

**- Q:** _"¿Prometes no reírte?"_

**- R:** _"¡Ah! Es que la explicación a tu comportamiento frente a Jesse tiene un fondo cómico…"_ – Dijo con ironía.

**- Q:** _"Tal vez para ti, para mí no"_ – Dijo con seriedad… Continuó – _"Cuando te vi con él, tan sonriente y tan… tan cómoda, morí de ce… Tuve ganas de apartarte de él rápidamente"_ – Concluyó.

**- R:** _"¿Estás celosa?"_

**- Q:** _"No"_

**- R:** _"¿Estabas celosa?" - _Sonrió

**- Q:** _"¡Tonta!"_ – Le devolvió la sonrisa por unos segundos e inmediatamente regresó a su expresión seria – _"No… Bueno, sí. Un poco… Y sé, te juro que sé que no tengo derecho a hacerte escenitas estúpidas"_ – Decía nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro mientras la pequeña diva la miraba con ternura – _"Tengo muy claro que tu y yo no somos nada…"_

**- R:** _"¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que somos algo!"_ – Dijo con fuerza. Quinn detuvo su marcha y fijó su mirada en la de la morena

**- Q:** _"¿Qué somos?"_

**- R:** _"No… No estoy segura, pero claro que somos algo"_ – Repitió su frase anterior, acercándose a la rubia. Tomó sus manos tiernamente – _"Solo nos falta formalizar las cosas, pero no digas que no somos nada"_ - Se acercaba más a la rubia pero sintieron que abrían la puerta y se separaron rápidamente.

**- Sh:** _"¡Mis niñas! ¿Qué hacen acá? ¿Decidieron cambiarse de club?"_

**- R:**_ "¡Ya quisieras, Shelby Corcoran!"_ – Dijo con gracia – _"No. Solo hablábamos y ya nos íbamos…"_

**- Sh:** _"¿Las espero esta tarde en casa?"_

**- Q:** _"¡Hoy tengo otros planes!"_ – Contestó rápidamente – _"Y tú… tu tienes que hacer eso que me comentaste el otro día…"_ - Dijo mientras bajaba gradualmente el tono de su voz

**- R:** _"¿Qué cosa? No, yo no tengo na…"_

**- Q:** _"¡Claro Rachel!"_ – Abría sus ojos indicándole que le siguiera la corriente. Rachel tardó un poco en entender

**- R:** _"¡Ah! ¡Yaaaaaaaa! Sí, si, claro… Esoooo! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?"_ – Dio una palmada sobre su frente

**- Q:** _"Tu siempre olvidando todo… ¿Acaso estás enamorada?"_ – Dijo tonteando un poco.

Rachel la miró

**- R:** _"Tal vez… Yo creo que sí, es bastante probable"_

Hasta el momento, Shelby solo movía su cabeza como si viera un partido de tenis

**- Sh:** _"¿Jesse tal vez? Esta mañana lo vi…"_ - Dijo atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas – _"Es un poco arrogante y no apruebo en absoluto lo que te hizo Rach, pero es un buen muchacho"_ – Las chicas seguían en silencio, por lo que Shelby decidió bromear – _"Me encanta para cualquiera de las dos"_

**- Q:** _"Yo paso"_ – Dijo Quinn fastidiada mientras se dirigía a la salida

**- R:** _"Yo también"_ – Dijo siguiendo a la rubia

"_Nos vemos Shelby" _– Dijeron al mismo tiempo, ocasionando la risa de las tres.

**- Sh:** _"¡Jóvenes! Hace un año se odiaban y ahora hasta piensan igual" _– Dijo en voz baja, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de negación con su cabeza. Sugar no tardó en entrar a la sala.

* * *

><p>Llegó la última clase del día. La reunión en el Glee Club se había convertido en una pesada charla por parte del director Figgins que había decidido reunir a porristas, futbolistas y cantantes en un solo lugar. Quería explicarles las últimas técnicas de convivencia que conoció en un retiro, pero la mayoría de los chicos estaban más interesados en aprovechar las maravillas de la tecnología.<p>

**Nunca me dijiste cual es el plan de esta tarde – R.**

Creo que hoy es un buen día para "dar la cara" **–Q.**

**¿Cómo? ¿Dar la cara a quién? –R.**

Ya lo olvidaste o no quieres que hable con tus padres? **–Q.**

Rachel abrió su boca en señal de asombro y giró un poco para ver a Quinn ¿De verdad la rubia quería hacer eso?

Si no quieres o te parece muy pronto no hay problema **–Q.**

Quinn quería sentir que de alguna forma marcaba territorio. Quería asegurar el derecho a comportarse como lo había hecho esa mañana.

**¡No! Digo, ¡Si! Es tu decisión, por mi está bien! Compraré boletos en primera fila para ver ese momento –R.**

¿En serio quieres que lo haga? **–Q.**

**Si tú lo quieres, yo lo quiero… De verdad –R**

De nuevo giró para ver a la rubia y asintiendo con una sonrisa confirmó su mensaje.

¡Perfecto! Habla con ellos cuando salgamos de clase y pregúntales si tienen tiempo para recibir a la ¿:S? de su hija :D –Q.

**JAJAJAJAJAJA lo haré mi querida ¿:S? –R.**

Quinn tuvo la intención de atender de nuevo a la charla del director, pero recibió otro mensaje

**Espero que pronto algunas letras sustituyan esos signos de interrogación… O por lo menos que los cambies por corazones ;) Te quieroooooooooooo! – R.**

Quinn suspiró y sonreía como tonta… Recibió un mensaje más

Que cara de estúpida tienes, Fabray, me avergüenzo de ti! **–S**

Quinn disimuló su sonrisa rápidamente, pero no podía hacerlo del todo… El sentimiento era más fuerte que ella

**Más o menos estúpida que tu cara cuando estás con Britt? –Q.**

Presta atención, deja de escribirte mensajitos con tu novia **–S.**

**No es mi novia –Q.**

Todavía… **-S.**

**Todavía ;) –Q.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo tonto pero necesario... En el próximo por fin Quinn dará la cara jajaja... Hasta los momentos todo es paz y amor, no quiero que el drama llegue, pero llegará ¿Qué se le hace? La vida es así de cruel...<br>¡Mil gracias por leer y por comentar!**

Review del Review de gbrujndl.- En este fic los tiempos van así: Quinn quedó embarazada a los 15 y medio y tuvo a Beth a los 16, Beth es siete u ochomesina, ahora tiene dos años! Quiero que hable, que diga cositas enredadas, pero que las diga :D con un añito no podía hacerlo ;)


	14. Cena Marca Berry

Todo estaba arreglado para la cena en casa de Rachel. No era tanto como una petición de mano y antes había pasado por esa situación con Finn, pero estaba más nerviosa y ansiosa que en aquella ocasión. Sabía que sus padres solo querían comprobar que la rubia era sincera, sin embargo ella tenía esa extraña necesidad de que todo saliera perfecto, quería que sus padres se sintieran encantados con la rubia tanto como ella lo estaba y que olvidaran el pasado que las unía, tanto como ella lo había olvidado.

* * *

><p>Descartaba todo lo que veía en su armario. Su habitación era un completo caos… Al escuchar la revolución, Leroy dio varios golpecitos en la puerta y esperó por un par de minutos una respuesta que no llegó… Finalmente decidió abrir y asomar su cabeza<p>

**- L:** _"¿Se puede?"_ – Lo que vio le causó risa, pero sabía que ocasionaría un drama si la exteriorizaba -_"Rachel, ¿Qué desastre es este?"_ – Preguntó sonriendo.

Rachel se encontraba sentada en la cama, mirando con lágrimas en los ojos hacia el armario abierto de par en par.

**- R:** _"Esto ha sido una pésima idea"_

**- L:** _"Pero estabas tan emocionada… ¿Ahora cual es el problema?"_

**- R:** "_¿El problema? El problema es TODO. No me gusta mi ropa, no…"_

**- L:** _"¡Pero si siempre te ha gustado!"_

**- R:** _"¡Ya no!"_ – Fue tajante

**- L:** _"A ver Rachel, estas cosas nunca te han importado demasiado"_ – Habló con seriedad – _"Me vas a hacer pensar que ciertamente esa chiquilla no es lo mejor para ti, ¿Salir con una porrista te volverá superficial?"_

Rachel lo miró con enojo

**- R:** _"Claro que no… Papá por favor, sal de mi cuarto"_ – Se levantó y delicadamente lo tomó por el brazo incitándolo a salir – _"En este momento no eres mi persona favorita"_ – Intentó cerrar la puerta pero Leroy rápidamente entró de nuevo al cuarto y se dirigió al armario

**- L:** _Me encanta como te ves con este vestido… Sí tiene buen gusto, a ella también le encantará_ – Le guiñó un ojo. Rachel sonrió – _"Tranquila que no vamos a matarla"_ - Se abrazaron

Antes de salir de la habitación, Leroy bromeó

**- L:** _"Solo le haremos un extenso interrogatorio…"_ - Cerró la puerta rápidamente y estalló en risas.

* * *

><p>La sugerencia de su padre no pudo ser más acertada. El vestido era perfecto para la ocasión, nada elegante ni demasiado despreocupado, la combinación perfecta que no mostraba su desesperación por estar perfecta para la rubia pero que dejaba claro que aquella no era una noche convencional. El cabello suelto y perfectamente decorado por una fina cinta a juego con el color del vestido. Se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, repasando cada detalle, mientras daba gracias a Dios por la existencia de Kurt. Había decidido maquillarse como una vez le sugirió el chico.<p>

A pesar de los nervios que le producía la visita a aquella casa, para Quinn la situación era un poco distinta. El cómo vestir ya no era un problema para ella. Sin embargo había decidido buscar un equilibrio entre lo que fue y lo que era en ese momento. Leggins, largo sweater de rayas horizontales y botas negras. Tal vez era demasiado, tal vez no… Un abrigo de cuero cubriría gran parte de su vestimenta. El cabello suelto y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bien peinado terminaban de definir su look.

**Se suspende todo. Tienes razón, no somos nada! Es absurdo que vengas a conocer a mis padres en estas condiciones. –R.**

Quinn había decidido pasar un rato con Beth. Con ella y con Shelby se encontraba cuando recibió el mensaje. Su expresión de felicidad cambió rápidamente y Shelby pudo notarlo.

**- Sh:** _"¿Pasó algo?"_

**- Q:** _"No es nada… Dame un segundo"_ – Bajó a Beth de sus piernas, salió al frente de la casa y marcó el número de Rachel. Cuando escuchó el tono del otro lado de la línea, se apresuró a hablar

**- Q:** _"¿De verdad quieres suspender todo? ¿Qué pasó con el "Claro que somos algo"?"_

**- R:** _"No, no quiero suspender todo"_ – Dijo triste – _"Pero estuve pensando y esto es tan absurdo… No tiene pies ni cabeza"_

**- Q:** _"Eso es cierto"_ – sonrió con resignación.

Ninguna de las dos sabía como continuar con la conversación. El silencio se hizo presente. Extrañamente, la primera en interrumpirlo fue Quinn.

**- Q:** _"Cambié de planes y vine a ver a Beth antes de pasar por tu casa…"_

**- R:** _"¿Cómo está? ¿Cuántos centímetros ha crecido desde la última vez que la vi?"_ – Bromeó para tratar de calmar los ánimos

**- Q:** _"Tomando en cuenta que la última vez que la viste fue hace dos días, debe haber crecido unos 0,00000…"_

**- R:** _"¡Ya cállate sabelotodo!"_ – Dijo riendo.

**- Q:** _"El punto es... que me dijo que me veo muy linda hoy"_

**- R:** _"Siempre…"_ - Interrumpió Rachel

**- Q:** _"Sí, eso lo sé"_ – rió traviesamente – _"también me lo dijo"_

**- R:** _"¡Esos arranques de modestia son míos Quinn Fabray!"_ – Dijo con falsa alteración

**- Q:** "_Ya no me interrumpas Rachel Berry…"_

**- R:** _"Te escucho"_

**- Q:** _"Te decía que mi hija me dijo que me veo linda todos los días pero hoy estoy especialmente linda… No quiero que te pierdas eso"_ – Volvió a reír traviesamente.

**- R:** _"Ohhhhh…"_ - Decía entre risas – _"Yo tampoco quiero perdérmelo…"_

**- Q:** _"¿Podemos vernos en unos minutos en el parque que está cerca de tu casa?"_

**- R:** _"¡Por supuesto! ¡Me muero por verte!"_ – Dijo tratando de ocultar un poco su emoción… Intento fallido.

**- Q:** _"Bien… ¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres que quieres suspender la cena?"_

**- R:** _"No, aun no…"_

**- Q:** _"Perfecto. No digas nada, vamos a vernos y después, si quieres, hablas con ellos, ¿Te parece?"_

**- R:** _"Está bien"_ – Dijo feliz – _"Aun no estoy lista"_ – Mintió – _"Faltan 50 minutos para nuestra posible cena y pensaba hacerte esperar unos 20 más…"_ – Bromeó

**- Q:**_ "Estoy tomando nota para cuando te toque ir a mi casa. Llegará el momento Rachel Berry y me vengaré sin piedad"_

Hasta el momento Rachel no había pensado en el hecho de tener que enfrentar a la familia de la rubia. Palideció en el acto. Quinn estalló en una carcajada .

**- R:** _"Touché"_

**- Q:** _"¡Cobarde! Hasta acá pude sentir tu miedo…"_ -No podía parar de reír- _"Vamos apúrate, ya voy saliendo para el parque"_ – Dijo colgando la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

Entró de nuevo a la casa para despedirse, encontrando a Beth sobre las piernas de Shelby. Ambas miraban a la rubia como si de un juicio se tratara

**- Sh:** _"Me parece que mami Quinn está enamorada"_ – Le dijo a Beth al oído, logrando que la rubia la escuchara

**- BF:** _"¡No! No quiero…"_ - Dijo haciendo pucheros

Quinn miró a Shelby reprochando el comentario

**- Q:** _"Ven bebé, dame un beso que ya me voy…"_

**- BF:** _"¿Tú no estás enamorada verdad?"_

**- Q:** _"¿Ves lo que ocasionas?"_ – Le reprochó de nuevo a Shelby

**- Sh:** _"Solo digo lo que veo"_ – Encogió sus hombros.

Quinn besó a Beth

**- Q:** _"Tu eres mi gran, gran, graaaaaaaaaaan amor ¿Me crees?"_

**- BF:** _"¡Si!"_ – Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia.

**- Sh:** "Pero no el único" – dijo Shelby a la rubia una vez que Beth se distrajo nuevamente con la televisión.

Quinn no dijo más, simplemente hizo un gesto de negación mientras salía de la casa.

* * *

><p>A pesar que la morena vivía a un par de cuadras del parque, Quinn fue la primera en llegar.<p>

¿De verdad piensas hacerme esperar? **–Q.**

**No! Pensé que tardarías más… Ya salgo! –R.**

Rachel gritó desde la sala

**- R:** _"¡Papá, papi, ya regreso!"_

Rápidamente Hiram salió al encuentro

**- H:** _"¿A donde vas? Tu amiguita ya debe estar por venir"_

**- R:** _"Ehhh… Creo que regresaré con ella"_

**- H:** _"¿Crees? ¡Muy bonito! ¿Y por qué se supone que se deben ver a solas antes de la cena?"_

**- L:** _"Ya déjala cariño… Ve hija, yo controlo a tu padre"_ – Le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Rachel le dio un beso

**- H:** _"¿Y mi beso?"_

**- R:** _"No te lo mereces Hiram…"_ - Dijo sonriendo mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Quinn se sentó en un banca y observaba todo a su alrededor. Una planta de flores silvestres llamó su atención, caminó hacia ella y observando a su alrededor como si estuviera a punto de cometer un gran crimen, arrancó un par de ellas.

**- Q:** _"Qué estúpida eres Quinn Fabray, a lo que has llegado"_ – Se decía – _"Razón tiene Santana para avergonzarse de ti"_

**- R:** _"¿Ahora hablas sola?"_ – La voz de la pequeña morena logró estremecerla, giró rápidamente ocultando las flores en su espalda.

**- Q:** _"No es algo de ahora, es algo de siempre"_ – Sonrió tomándola con su mano desocupada y dirigiéndola a la banca que antes había ocupado.

**- R:** _"¿Qué más me falta saber de ti?"_ – Indagó con una mirada intensa

**- Q:** _"Uffff muchas cosas… No te imaginas cuantas"_ – Sonrió. La morena la miraba embelesada – _"Te ves hermosa…"_

Rápidamente descubrió las pequeñas flores que ocultaba desde hacía varios minutos. Rachel sonrió ampliamente tomó sus flores y le regaló un corto beso a la rubia

**- R:** _"Tu también estás hermosa, pero ya te lo habían dicho, ¿No?"_

**- Q:** _"Sí, pero si lo dices tú tiene un efecto distinto a escucharlo de mi hija…"_

**- R:** _"¡Te ves hermosa!"_ – Repitió, repitiendo también el beso.

**_- Q:_** _"Gracias, ya me lo habían dicho…"_ - Recibió un golpe en su hombro por parte de la mini diva

**- R:** _"No entiendo como siempre logras derribar el ambiente romántico que creas"_ – Dijo mirando sus flores, mientras la rubia seguía riendo por su travesura. Miró el reloj

**- Q:** _"Nos quedan 10 minutos, así que… A lo que vinimos"_ – Se acomodó en su sitio para quedar frente a frente con una Rachel confundida.

**- Q:** _"Te cité aquí porque definitivamente es una locura hablar con tus padres antes de ponerle nombre a esto que tenemos…"_ - Tomó las manos de la morena y bajó su mirada hacia ellas. El corazón de Rachel parecía no tener control –_ "No sé tu, pero yo me siento genial cuando estoy contigo y gracias a esos momentos que paso contigo, siento que también estoy genial cuando estoy sin ti"_ – Sacudió su cabeza – _"Es extraño, pero es así…"_ -Rachel tuvo intención de hablar, pero Quinn la detuvo – _"Al principio tenía miedo de ponerle nombre a todo esto... Sí, ya yo había besado a una chica antes… Sí, me gustó más besarla a ella que besar a Finn o a Puck o a Sam… Pero jamás, jamás sentí por nadie lo que siento por ti… Y sigo teniendo miedo, miedo del que dirán, miedo de las críticas, miedo de que logren corromper esto que sentimos… Pero tengo más miedo de que te me escapes Rachel"_ – Levantó su mirada buscando la de la morena. Sonrió al encontrarla – _"No estoy preparada para gritarle esto al mundo, pero estoy preparada para que tu y yo tengamos claro lo que somos… Y bueno, bajo esta confesión y estos términos me atrevo a preguntarte… Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

Rachel no tenía palabras… Su corazón marchaba a todo motor, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Tenía ganas de llorar, reír, gritar… Todo al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo optó por lanzarse sobre la rubia y besarla intensamente tratando de transmitir todo eso que sentía. Poco a poco el beso se fue convirtiendo en cortos besos llenos de ternura.

Con su frente sobre la de Rachel Quinn habló

**- Q:** _"El beso me dio una idea de tu respuesta, pero necesito escucharla"_

**- R:** _"Si… Quiero ser tu novia Lucy Quinn Fabray. Es uno de mis más grandes deseos"_ – Besó las manos de la rubia que se encontraban entre sus manos y seguidamente suspiró.

Ambas sonreían. Quinn abrazó a Rachel y le dijo al oído

**- Q:** _"Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… Olvídate de mi primer nombre."_

Rachel rió

**- R:** _"Aquí vamos otra vez cortando el momento… ¡Eres increíble!... Por cierto"_ – Se acercó para abrazarla y hablarle al oído – _"Yo también te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… ¡Te quiero más! Y no me olvidaré de tu primer nombre porque Lucy también eres tú. Yo quiero a Lucy aunque no la haya conocido. Y quiero a la Quinn Fabray borde y a la Quinn Fabray cabello Rosa, aunque creo que no me agrada mucho la Quinn Skank… No me agrada pero la quiero ¡Te quiero!"_

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente.

**- Q:** _"Eso tenemos que discutirlo… Pero hoy no!"_ – Miró su reloj – _"Llevamos 15 minutos de retraso… Si quieres que vaya a la cena… Si no, llevas 15 minutos de retraso. En cualquiera de los casos tus padres ya me deben estar odiando más de lo que lo hacen."_

**- R:** _"¡No te odian!"_ – Rió – _"Vámonos ya que llevamos 16 minutos de retraso…"_

* * *

><p><strong>- Q:<strong> _"Buenas noches, ¿Cómo están? Un placer conocerlos formalmente"_ – Dijo Quinn extendiendo su mano a cada uno de los hombres.

**- L:** _"El placer es nuestro"_ – Respondió Leroy rápidamente – "No todos los días entra en esta casa una chica tan linda como la nuestra" – Sonrió intentando brindarle confianza a la chica.

**- H:** _"Mucho gusto"_ – Dijo Hiram en un tono más serio – _"Habíamos quedado a las 7:30 o me equivoco?"_

**- Q:** _"No, no se equivoca señor, pero…"_ - La pregunta descontroló a la rubia. Toda la calma que había tenido hasta el momento, desapareció. Rachel no la dejó continuar

**- R:** _"Yo fui la culpable del retraso… Quería verla antes de venir acá ¿Algún problema?"_ – Habló desafiante a su padre.

**- L:** _"Todo está listo, pasemos al comedor… Ven Quinn"_ – Con una mano en el hombro de la rubia le indicó el camino. Rachel detuvo a Hiram

**- R:** _"Papá por favor, bájale un poco a tu antipatía… Esto es importante para mí"_ – Continuó su camino.

**- L:** _"Tranquila, Hiram es un poco cascarrabias"_ – susurró Leroy a la ex-cheerio – _"Rachel ayuda a tu papá a traer las cosas, yo cuido a tu rubia"_ – Ambas chicas se sonrojaron ante el comentario y Leroy lo notó– _"Ayyyyy! Que ternura, viste como se sonrojaron amor?"_

**- H:** _"Si, si, qué ternura"_ – Respondió con ironía.

En un gesto caballeroso, Leroy rodó la silla y pidió a Quinn que se sentara. Tomó asiento frente a ella.

**- H:** _"A la cabeza de la mesa va el cascarrabias"_ – Explicó – "Y la princesita de la casa normalmente se sienta donde estás tu ahora"

Quinn sonreía amablemente pero no sabía que decir. Hiram continuaba hablando

**- H:** _"Hoy se sentará a tu lado o, si prefieres, a mi lado para que puedan verse sin riesgo de tortícolis"_ – Rió fuertemente al ver subir los colores de Quinn – _"¡Eres tan tierna! Cuesta creer que seas la villana Quinn Fabray"_

Quinn bajó la cabeza apenada

**- H:** _"No, no, no lo digo para mal… Discúlpame. Eso es pasado"_ – Quinn volvió a mirarlo

**- Q:** _"Gracias"_ – Por fin habló.

Padre e hija regresaban con el primer plato de la noche

**- R:** _"¿De qué hablan?"_ – Preguntó tomando asiento al lado de Quinn, mientras servía en el plato de la misma - _"¿Así está bien?"_

**- Q:** _"Sí, gracias"_ – le sonrió.

**- L:** _"Hablábamos de los encantos de nuestros Berrys, ¿Cierto Quinn?"_

Quinn comenzó a toser, no se acostumbraba a las bromas de Leroy.

**- L:** _"Es gracioso hacerle estas cosas a tu chica"_ – Le dijo traviesamente a Rachel, quien reía disimuladamente mientras daba golpecitos en la espalda de la rubia

**- Q:** _"Ya estoy bien, Rach, déjalo…"_ - Dijo seriamente. Rachel fue la única que notó esa seriedad. El carácter Fabray estaba a punto de salir.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones triviales, Leroy y Rachel lograron disminuir la presión que sentía la rubia, el ambiente era agradable a pesar del silencio y la seriedad de Hiram, que, una vez finalizada la comida, se encargó de buscar el postre.

**- H:** _"¿Te ha gustado la cena?"_ – Le preguntaba a Quinn mientras dejaba su porción de postre frente a ella.

**- Q:** _"Sí, todo estupendo Sr. Hiram… Muchas gracias"_

**- H:** _"Me alegra que te haya gustado… Bien, ya no aguanto más. Vamos al grano..."_

Todos posaron su mirada en el hombre, esperando que continuara con sus palabras

**- H:** _"¿Qué son ustedes? Novias, amigas con derecho… ¿Hacia donde va esto?"_

**- R:** _"Somos novias papá y esto es más…"_

**- H:** _"Quiero que ella conteste Rachel..."_

**- Q:** _"Somos novias y esto es más serio de lo que usted cree"_ – Contestó Quinn con firmeza.

**- H:** _"¿Serio? ¿Acaso lo saben tus padres?"_

Quinn bajó la mirada… Esa pregunta logró descolocarla

**- Q:** _"No, aún no…"_

**- H:** _"¿Cuándo piensas decirles?... O mejor, ¿Piensas decirles?"_

**- Q:** _"Claro que sí, tarde o temprano tendrán que saberlo… Esto no es una cosa del momento Sr. Hiram"_

Hiram suavizó un poco su expresión al escuchar esas palabras.

**- L:** _"Ya es suficiente, Hiram"_

**- H:**_ "Aun no he terminado Leroy, por favor quédate al margen"_ – Volvió a dirigir su atención hacia las chicas - _"¿Ustedes están conscientes de todo lo que les espera si deciden seguir adelante con esto?"_ – El Hiram iracundo dio paso al padre preocupado –_ "No es fácil llevar una relación así en Ohio. Una simple ilusión no puede con todo eso e inevitablemente terminarán lastimadas"_ – Dijo mirando a Rachel.

Las chicas no hablaban, se habían sumergido en un mar de pensamientos.

**- H:** _"En nosotros tendrán los mejores aliados, pero no siempre querrán estar entre estas cuatro paredes. Al principio todo secreto es maravilloso pero el tiempo pasa y todo se complica… Piensen muy bien hacía donde las llevará esta relación. Recuerden los problemas que tuvo y tiene Kurt, recuerden en donde vivimos"_ – Terminó la charla levantándose de su asiento – _"Ya es tarde Quinn y tienes que regresar a casa sola, seguro tus padres se preocuparán si tardas mucho en llegar a casa"_ – Se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso en la frente – _"Bienvenida a casa y piensa bien en todo a lo que te enfrentarás"_

Hiram se retiró del comedor. Leroy, Rachel y Quinn mantenían su vista perdida, ninguno de los tres había sido tan sensato como Hiram. Pasado un rato, Leroy se despidió de la rubia y dejó a las chicas a solas. Aun sin hablar, salieron del comedor y luego de la casa… Entraron al auto de la rubia.

**- Q:** _"Creo que tu papá tiene razón"_

Rachel la miró con tristeza

**- Q:** _"Tiene razón en lo del horario… Es tarde y debo irme. Estoy segura que mamá no tarda en llamar"_

**- R:** _"Debes dejar de hacer eso"_ – Dijo sonriendo

**- Q:** _"¿Qué cosa?"_

**- R:** _"Decir que la gente tiene razón haciéndome creer que te refieres a algo desagradable para después que yo me muero del susto, aclarar que te refieres a otra cosa"_

La rubia rió recordando el episodio del beso que presenció Santana.

**- R:** _"Ya lo hiciste una vez con Santana, ahora con mi papá… ¡Eres mala!"_

Quinn besó los labios de la morena

**- Q:** _"En lo otro también tiene razón, pero lo enfrentaremos, ¿No? Tenemos que hablarlo… Tenemos mucho que pensar, novia…"_

**- R:** _"Solo escuché novia"_ – Besó nuevamente a la rubia – _"Puedes irte ya… Me avisas cuando llegues"_

**- Q:** _"Lo haré… Me gustó mucho esta cena… De verdad tenemos que hablar muchas cosas Rach"_

**- R:** _"Lo sé, NOVIA…"_ -Hizo énfasis en la palabra- _"Vete, ¡Te quiero! ¡Llámame!"_

**- Q:** _"Si no sales del auto jamás me podré ir… Digo, me mueeeero por llevarte a casa, pero creo que al par de señores que me agobiaron esta noche, no les gustará"_

Rachel rió

**- R:** _"Ya me tocará con mi suegrita… ¡Te quiero! ¡Adiós!"_

Finalmente abandonó el auto y Quinn pudo emprender su marcha. Rachel regresó a la casa y dio un par de golpes en la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

**- L:** _"¡Adelante princesa!"_

Abrió la puerta y saltó en la cama de sus padres, buscó el rostro de Hiram y besó su mejilla.

**- R:** _"Finalmente te lo ganaste"_

Ambos abrazaron a su niña. Una nueva etapa en la vida de los Berry, estaba a punto de comenzar.


	15. Me enfermo, te enfermas, me cuidas

Quinn abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rachel. Se encontraba a oscuras y con el televisor encendido… La morena veía atentamente "Funny Girl" (por enésima vez en su vida…)

**- Q:** _"¿Cómo está la novia más bella de este planeta?"_ – Dijo Quinn acercándose, sentándose en la cama y buscando los labios de su novia. Rachel giró su cabeza haciendo que el beso se dirigiera a su mejilla izquierda.

**- R:** _"Yo te veo en perfectas condiciones"_ – Contestó sonriendo.

**- Q:** _"Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso"_ – Dijo ignorando el piropo de la morena, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y dejando un par de tiernos besos en sus labios.

**- R:** _"No te quiero contagiar"_ – Respondió haciendo pucheros.

Quinn la besó nuevamente

**- Q:** _"¿Crees que eso me interesa?"_ – Dijo levantando una ceja – _"Estuve pensando…"_ - Dirigió su mirada a la pared y hacía gestos de profundo análisis- _"Yo te beso, tú me contagias, te recuperas, me vas a cuidar, te beso, te contagio, me recupero, te vengo a cuidar… Y así nos podemos pasar la vida"_ – Volvió a mirar a la pequeña diva - _"¿Qué te parece?" _

**- R:** _"¡Perfecto!"_ – Dijo impulsándose para alcanzar el rostro de la rubia y besarla una vez más – _"Te contagiaré entonces…"_

**- Q:** _"¡Gracias!"_ – Dijo mientras, gustosamente, recibía los mimos de Rachel.

**- L:** _"Niñas, quieren…"_ - Leroy abrió la puerta alterando el mundo Faberry en el que se encontraban sumergidas

**- R:** _"Leroooy"_ – Reprochó Rachel al hombre

**- Q:** _"¡Rachel!"_ – Regañó Quinn a Rachel por el tono que había usado

"_Lo siento"_ – Dijeron padre e hija al mismo tiempo bajando sus cabezas

**- L:** _"¡No, no siento nada! Tengo que vigilar que se respete esta casa"_ – Dijo con tono de enfado

**- Q:** _"Pero Sr. Leroy nosotras solo…"_

Leroy sonrió y se dirigió a Rachel señalando a Quinn y riendo

**- L:** _"Tan tierna, sigue cayendo…"_

Rachel también sonrió y Quinn solo pudo bajar su cabeza, negar con la misma y sonreír

**- Q:** _"Es increíble…"_ - Murmuró

**- L:** _"Tranquila Quinn, confío en ustedes y sobretodo en ti Rachel, sabes que debes respetar el hogar"_ – Rachel asintió – _"A lo que vine… ¿Quieren que les traiga leche y galletas? A Rachel le encantan, Quinn"_ – Rachel tapó su rostro con una almohada y Quinn sonrió enternecida

**- Q:** _"Sí, si queremos… Voy con usted y las traigo…"_

**- L:** _"Tranquila, quédate con mi niña… Yo las traigo…"_

"_Gracias"_ dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

**- Q:** _"¿Leche y galletas? Ahora entiendo porqué Beth te quiere lejos a la hora de la merienda…"_

**- R:** _"¡Tonta! Jamás le quito más de lo necesario…"_- Dijo conteniendo la risa.

**- Q:** _"¿Y Qué es lo necesario para ti, Rach?"_

**- R:** _"¡Una docena!"_

**- Q:** _"¿Una docena?" _

**- R:** _"De galletas y de besos…"_ - Dijo acercándose a la rubia

**- Q:** _"Mmmm… Las galletas ya vienen y los besos…"_ - Hablaba dubitativa, mientras se alejaba de Rachel con picardía.

Rachel sujetó firmemente la cabeza de la rubia y eliminó la distancia que las separaba

**- L:** _"¡Llegaron las galletas!"_ – Gritó Leroy con emoción

**- R:** _"Yo quería los besos"_ – Se quejó Rachel, mientras hacía sonidos de un niño cuando está a punto de llorar

**- Q:** _"¡Rachel!"_ – La rubia no podía evitar regañarla cada vez que hacía esos comentarios frente a sus padres… Sentía una gran vergüenza cada vez que sucedía.

**- R:** _"Lo siento"_ – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**- Q:** _"Gracias Sr."_

**- L:** _"Creo que será la última vez que te lo diré con amabilidad: Dime Leroy, suegrito, Berry, ¡Guapo!"_ – Quinn rió al escuchar la última propuesta… ¡Era tan Rachel Berry! – _"Pero nada de 'Señor' ¡Por favor!"_

**- Q:** _"Esta bien Leroy… Te diré guapo"_ – Los tres rieron.

**- L:** _"¿Y qué tal está Judy"_- Indagó

**- Q:** _"Muy bien… Está bastante emocionada con su nuevo trabajo"_ – Dijo sonriendo

**- L:** _"¡Que bueno! ¿Hasta qué hora le dijiste que estarías acá?... ¿Te quedas a cenar?... ¿Le dijiste que venías para acá?"_

- Q: _"Si, claro… Le dije que estaría con Rachel"_ – La miró sonriendo

- L: _"¿A ella no le parece sospechoso tanto afecto por Rachel?"_

Quinn negó con la cabeza

- L: "_Que manera tienen los padres heterosexuales de desperdiciar el gaydar_" – Dijo casi conversando consigo mismo… Continuó – _"…Me voy a encontrar con tu padre en el Centro Comercial… Pórtense bien, recuerden que las veo desde cualquier lugar en el que esté"_

Las chicas asintieron

**- R:** _"Está bien… Vete ya papi, quiero estar a solas con Quinn"_ – Abrazó a su chica – _"¡No me has dejado disfrutar de ella!_ – Frunció su ceño. Quinn quería que la tragase la tierra.

**- L:** _"Pórtense bien… Ya saben"_ – Se despidió dando un beso a cada una. Cuando Leroy cerró la puerta, Rachel gritó

**- R:** "¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

**- L:** _"¡Te estoy escuchando Rachel Barbra Berry!"_ – Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

**- R:** _"¡Lo sé Leroy Arthur de Berry! ¡Ve que tu amor te espera y el mío espera que te vayas!"_ – Volvió a gritar

**- Q:** _"Están mal de la cabeza… Y ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas frente a tus padres? ¿Estás loca?"_

**- R:** "Bueno, acabas de asegurar que estoy mal de la cabeza, supongo que eso es estar loca…"

**- Q:** _"Por lo menos esta vez solo estaba Leroy… ¡Me quiero morir cuando dices esas cosas frente a Hiram!"_

**- R:** _"Naaaah! Papá en el fondo es de lo más tierno… Además, eres mi novia, ya te aceptaron, ya saben que me traes loquita… Porque tu eres la culpable de esta locura, ¿Sabías?"_

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- R:** _"¿Yo no soy tu locura?"_

Volvió a negar con la cabeza

**- Q:** _"Creo que eres mi mayor sensatez"_ – Se acerco lentamente a la morena y el sonido de un celular interrumpió el trayecto.

**- R:** _"Noooo, esto no puede estar pasando…"_ - Le dijo a la rubia. Ambas rieron

**- Q:** _"Contesta…"_

**- M:** _"¡Diva! ¿Como sigues?"_

**- R:** _"Hola Mercedes… Un poco mejor, estaba a punto de tomar mi medicina"_ – Le guiñó un ojo a la rubia

**- M:** _"Me alegra saber que estás mejor… La medicina no tiene pies, por unos minutos que te retenga no se va a ir"_

**- R:**_ "Eso es discutible…"_

**- M:**_ "¿Cómo?"_

**- R:** _"Nada, olvídalo… ¿Cómo está todo en el McKinley?"_

**- M:** _"¿Quinn no ha pasado por allá? Esta mañana me pidió mis apuntes, dijo que te los llevaría…"_

**- R:** _"Sí. Aquí estuvo un rato… ¡Gracias!"_

- M: _"¡Siempre a la orden diva!"_

Quinn se quitó sus zapatos y se recostó en la cama, al lado de Rachel, hacía zapping en la tv y se comía una galleta…

**- R:** _"Mercedes, voy a tomarme mis medicinas ya se pasó la…"_

**- M:** "_¡Espera!"_

**- R:** _"¿Qué pasa?"_ – Dijo fastidiada

**- M:** _"¿La rubia te comentó algo sobre Sam?"_

**- R:** ¿Sam?

Rachel y Quinn cruzaron sus miradas, rápidamente Quinn regresó a su actividad con el control remoto.

- **M: **_**"**__Sí. Sam… Regresó…"_

**- R:** _"No, no me comentó nada"_ – Dijo tomando una galleta – _"¿Y como vas a hacer? Digo, ya tu tienes novio nuevo y…"_

**- M:** _"Creo que no hay nada que hacer…"_

**- R:** _"¿No sentiste nada cuando lo volviste a ver?"_ – Tomó otra galleta

**- M:** _"Claro que sí Rach, pero creo que Sam está más pendiente de otras cosas…"_

Rachel comenzó a hilar la secuencia de la conversación… Quinn, Sam, nada que hacer, pendiente de otras cosas…

**- R:** _"No te estoy entendiendo"_ – Se levantó de la cama. Quinn intentó detenerla pero Rachel le hizo un gesto con su mano. Se asomó por la ventana de la habitación – _"¿De qué cosas hablas?"_

**- M:** _"De Quinn, por ejemplo… Y a ella no parece disgustarle…"_

**- R:** _"Los celos te hacen ver cosas donde no las hay, Mercedes"_

**- M:** _"Tal vez, pero no es el caso… Yo sé muy bien lo que vi y vi amor entre esos dos…"_

**- R: **_**"**__¿AMOR? ¡Ahora sí estás alucinando!"_ – Dijo Rachel acaparando la atención de la rubia que se mantenía aislada de la conversación. Había conseguido un buen programa en la televisión.

**- M:** _"¿Qué te pasa Rachel? ¿Por qué tan alterada?"_ – Decía una confusa Mercedes

**- R:** _"No estoy alterada, tú lo estás! Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay… Hablamos mañana, creo que ya podré ir a clases"_

**- M:** _"Como digas…"_

**- R:** _"¿Mercedes?"_

**- M:** _"¿Uh?"_

**- R:** _"¿Cuándo regresó Sam?"_

**- M:** _Hace dos días…_

**- R:** _"Bien… Mañana nos vemos y me cuentas bien, ¿Ok?"_ – Suavizó su tono tratando de normalizar la situación.

**- M:** _"Así será mi diva… ¡Cuídate! Gracias por escucharme…"_

Rachel cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó mirando fijamente a Quinn.

**- Q:** _"¡Por fin recordaste que tu novia vino a visitarte!"_ – Dijo Quinn sonriendo

**- R:** _"Es tu culpa, tu quisiste que contestara…"_ – Dijo Rachel

**- Q:** _"Podía ser importante"_ – Le sonrió

**- R:** _"Quinn, ¿Por qué no me hablaste de Sam?"_

**- Q:** _"¿Sam?"_ – Preguntó extrañada – _"Ahhhhhh! Saaaaam!"_

**- R:** _"Síiiiiiii, Saaaaaaaam…"_ - Ironizó Rachel.

**- Q:** "_No sé, se me pasó…"_

**- R:** "_¿Se te pasó? Me has hablado de cualquier cantidad de tonterías del McKinley durante esta semana y el regreso de Sam 'se te pasó'"_ – Dijo con enojo y su infaltable drama

**- Q:** _"¡Así fue, Rachel!" _– Dijo severamente – _"¿Es necesario que me hables así?"_

**- R:** "Sí" – Dijo Rachel cortante.

**- Q:** _"Muy bien… Perfecto" _– Dijo Quinn respirando profundo.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. El primer silencio incómodo desde que su rivalidad había desaparecido.

**- Q:** _"Yo me voy"_ – Dijo levantándose y buscando sus zapatos.

**- R:** _"¿Te vas a así y no me piensas explicar nada?"_

**- Q:** _"No hay nada que explicar, Rach… ¡Nada!"_ – Buscó la mirada de la morena. Aun conservaba un zapato en su mano.

Rachel dudó por unos momentos pero luego continuó su drama

**- R:** _"Eso no es lo que opina Mercedes"_ – Dijo sin sutileza.

**- Q:** _"Suficiente. Me voy… Luego hablamos"_ – Terminó de calzarse. Abrió la puerta y consiguió a Finn con su puño levantado, a punto de tocarla

"_¿Tu qué haces aquí?"_ – Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

**- F:** _"Supongo que lo mismo que tu… Visitar a Rachel, ¿No? Pero por lo visto ya te vas…"_ - Dijo sonriendo hipócritamente. La presencia de la rubia no le agradaba.

**- Q:** _"No, no me voy…"_

**- F: **_**"**__¿Y por qué llevas tu bolso?"_

Rachel interrumpió rápidamente

**- R:** _"¡Finn! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?"_

Al oír su voz, el capitán del equipo de futbol se olvidó de todo. La voz de Rachel era paz para sus oídos, una paz que ni siquiera Quinn Fabray podía perturbar

**- F:** _"Muy bien cariño, pero aquí lo que importa eres tú, ¿Cómo sigues?"_

**- Q:** "Está bien, ¿No la ves?"

**- R:** _"Estoy bien"_

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Ambas se reprocharon con la mirada. A Quinn le parecía demasiado cariñosa la actitud de Rachel y a ésta le parecía demasiado grosera la actitud de Quinn.

**- F:** _"Me alegra saberlo"_ – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la morena sonrió.

**- Q:** _"Sigo aquí"_ – Dijo Quinn con enojo.

**- F:** _"¿Sí? No me había dado cuenta"_ – se burló.

**- R:** _"Finn, por favor"_ – A Rachel no le agradó el comentario.

**- F:** _"Discúlpame Quinn"_

**- Q:** "_Sí, como sea… "_

**- R:** _"Siéntate Finn"_– Señaló la silla del escritorio y, ante la mirada de enojo de la rubia, tomó su mano y la sentó junto a ella en la cama. El gesto logró calmar un poco a la terrorífica Fabray.

**- F:** _"He traído lo último que hemos visto en clase y estoy dispuesto a explicarte…" _- Sonrió.

- **Q**_**:**__"Yo también he traído los apuntes… Y estoy dispuesta a explicarle"_

**- F:** _"Quinn por favor, ya deja los absurdos, el 75% de tus clases no son las de Rachel"_

El chico alto tenía un punto ¿Cuándo se volvió tan astuto? Se preguntaba Quinn, que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desbordar su ira…

**- R:** _"¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí?"_

**- F:** _"Perdóname cariño, no es mi intención hac…"_

**- Q:** _"¿Puedes dejar de llamarla cariño?"_

Rachel abrió sus ojos como platos, si querían que su relación permaneciera oculta, con ese tipo de reacciones no lo iban a lograr

**- F:** _"¿Eso a ti en qué te afecta?"_

**- Q: **_"Pues me a…"_

Rachel golpeó su pierna llamando a la calma

**- Q:** _"En nada… Explícale lo que quieras y sigue llamándola cariño todo lo que quieras…"_

**- F:** _"¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo q…"_

**- H**_**:**__ "Señoritas traje la… ¡Finn que sorpresa!" _– Rápidamente notó el enojo de Quinn.

**- F**_**:**__" ¿Cómo está sr. Hiram?"_ – Dijo estrechando sus manos y dando un par de palmadas en su espalda

**- H:** _"Muy bien Finn, ¿Y tu?"_

**- F:** _"Muy bien, gracias… Es bueno verlo de nuevo"_

**- H**_: "Lo mismo digo… "-_ Volvió a mirar a la rubia – "_Pero no te esperaba"_– Miró a su hija _– "Pero si quieres te puedes quedar"_ – Miró a la rubia nuevamente y frenó sus palabras. Sabía que la situación era incómoda – _"Donde comen cuatro comen 5… Creo…"_

**- Q**_**:**__ "Por mi no se preocupe, yo ya me iba… "_

**- H:** _"No señorita, usted no se va de esta casa sin haber cenado… Pedimos pizza porque mi princesita nos comentó que te encanta, así que de aquí no te vas…"_

Quinn sonrió sinceramente

**- F:** "_Sí, quédate"_ – Esa voz disparaba nuevamente su furia – _"aquí el que se tiene que ir soy yo… Ya sé que Rachel está mejor… y nada… Me voy, ¿Será otro día sr. Berry?"_

**- H:** _"Cuando quieras muchacho"_

**- F:** _"Nos vemos cari… Rach… ¿Mañana regresas?"_

**- R**_**:**__ "Sí, allí estaré" _– Sonrió y se acercó para despedir al chico con un beso en la mejilla.

Hiram habló

**- H**_**:**__ "Leroy está preparando la mesa, vayan a ayudarlo… Ven Finn, te acompaño y hablamos un rato más"_ – Le dio una palmadita en la espalda

Quinn se disponía a salir de la habitación detrás de los dos hombres pero con una mano Rachel la rodeó por la cintura y con la otra cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Quinn giró mirando a la morena al mejor estilo scary Quinn pero la ternura de esos grandes ojos marrones logró debilitarla. El silencio fue cómplice de sus miradas y sus nervios y tras varios minutos así, ambas comenzaron a reír. Quinn tapó su rostro con sus dos manos girando su cabeza hacia ambos lados y la morena se abalanzó sobre ella regalándole un fuerte abrazo

**- R:** _"Te quiero novia, te quiero…"-_ Se separó de ella cuidadosamente y mirándola a los ojos preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa – _"¿Celosa?"_

**- Q: **"_¿Celosa yo? ¿De ese? Pfffff…"_

**- R:** _"Vamos, no lo niegues! Quiero escucharlo "_– unió sus manos con las de la rubia

**- Q:** _"Un poquito…"_

**- R:** _"¿Un poquito?"_

**- Q**_**:**__ "Bastante…"_

**- R: **_"¿Bastante qué?"_

**- Q**_**:**__" ¿Celosa? Bastante celosa… ¿Contenta?"_

**- R:** _"Bastante"_ – Con un ágil movimiento atrajo a la rubia hacia su cuerpo uniendo sus labios, soltó sus manos, colgó las suyas sobre el cuello de la rubia y se puso de puntillas para profundizar el beso… La rubia se inclinó un poco para aligerar el esfuerzo de la más pequeña. Cuando se separaron, siguió dejando cortos besos en sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello. Los besos allí hacían reír a la morena, cosa que a Quinn le encantaba.

**- Q:**_ "Tu también estabas celosa…"_ - Susurró cerca del oído de Rachel sin parar la sesión de cortos besos

**- R**_**:**__ "Sí, no lo voy a negar y ya me recordaste que estaba enojada contigo por lo de Sam…"_ - Dijo sin separarse de la rubia

**- Q**_**:**__" Yo también estoy enojada contigo por Finn!"_

**- R:** _"Hey! No te detengas!" _– Sonrió

**- Q:**" Nos espera la pizza… ¿No te parece extraño que no nos hayan interrumpido?"

**- R:** _"¡No los invoques!"_ – Dijo riendo… - _"¿Conclusión del día? Yo estaba, estoy celosa por Sam y tú por Finn, yo puedo justificarme diciendo que no lo invité y que lo trato con cariño porque le tengo cariño y eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar… ¿Cuál es su justificación señorita Quinn Fabray?_

**- Q:** _"La mía es que se me olvidó comentarte… De verdad… No hay nada oculto Rach, tú me conoces, sabes que soy despistada para algunas cosas, tal vez no lo consideré un tema de conversación, no sé… Y si quieres celarme, hazlo de Harmony, de…" -_ Bromeó. Sabía lo que ese nombre producía en Rachel.

**- R:** _"Por tu bien voy a olvidar que dijiste eso… Mercedes dice que estaban muy cariñosos y que se notaba el "AMOR" entre ustedes"_

**- Q:** _"¿Amor?"_ – Preguntó extrañada – _"Rachel"_ – la obligó a que la mirase – _"¿Tu crees que se pueda notar amor entre Sam y yo? ¿De verdad?"_

Rachel negó con la cabeza

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento

**- L:** _"Ya les dimos suficiente tiempo de reconciliación ¡Bajen ya!"_ – Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

- R: _"Y ahí tienes la razón por la que no nos habían interrumpido antes… Seguro papá notó todo y quiso darnos nuestro espacio"_

**- Q:** _"Son lo máximo estos hombres"_ – Dijo riendo

**- R:** _"¿Ya te convenciste de eso?"_

**- Q:** "_Difícil no hacerlo si criaron esta maravilla dramática, arrogante y gritona que tengo frente a mi…"_

**- R:** _"Hey!" _– Chocó su hombro con el de la rubia, sujetó su mano y la arrastró hacia la salida

**- Q**_**:**__ "¿Todo bien?"_ – Preguntó antes de entrar al comedor

**- R: **_"Perfecto… Tú me celas, yo te celo, tú me quieres, yo te quiero… Me cuidas, te beso, te contagios, me recupero, te cui…"_

Ya habían entrado al comedor, Quinn interrumpió el trabalenguas de la morena con un beso. Por primera vez no le importó la presencia de Hiram y Leroy, aunque al terminar el beso no pudo evitar la justificación

**- Q:** _"Lo siento, no me pude resistir"_ – Encogió sus hombros mientras se sentaba en el que ahora era su lugar reservado.

Rachel rió, Leroy se sorprendió y lo demostró dramáticamente. Hiram impuso el orden y dio inicio a la agradable cena… La familia estaba creciendo. Quinn era un miembro más.


	16. ¡Hola H!

**¡DRAMA!**

En la mayoría de los fics que sigo hay un pequeño GRAN caos en la relación de las chicas... y todos tienen cualquier cantidad de reviews.  
>¿Quieren drama? Pues les doy drama! Si eso aumenta el número de reviews, ¡Ya basta de paz y amor entre Rachel y Quinn!<p>

Just Kidding... ¡Gracias por leer y firmar!

* * *

><p><strong>El día de clases había terminado para Quinn, pero para Rachel quedaban 30 minutos más… La rubia esperaba pacientemente frente al salón en el que se encontraba la morena. Cuando ésta por fin salió, Quinn se levantó e intentó hablar, pero Rachel lo hizo primero.<strong>

**- R:** _"He soportado pacientemente tus extrañas demostraciones de afecto con Sam pero esto sobrepasa mis límites… Esa chica me humilló Quinn, ¡Lo sabes!"_

**- Q:** _"No seas exagerada Rachel, Harmony no ha hecho nada para humillarte, además, solo te había visto una sola vez en su vida! ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? Si cantó lo que cantó en aquella ocasión no hubo doble intención en ella! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan arrogante? No todo gira entorno a ti…"_

**- R:** _"Si, ya veo que es así…"_ -Miró a su alrededor comprobando que nadie las escuchara. Ahora se encontraban frente al casillero de la morena– _"MI NOVIA"_ – hizo énfasis en las palabras, pero su tono de voz era muy bajo – _"en lugar de apoyarme me insulta para defender a la mujer que la besó por primera vez"_

**- Q:** _"Ohhhh vamos, ¿De eso se trata este numerito?"_

**- R:** _"No es ningún numerito… Hace poco bromeaste diciendo que debería tener más celos de ella que de Sam_

**- Q:**_ "Tu lo has dicho ¡Fue una broma!"_

**- R:**_ "¿Sabes qué? La discusión termina aquí…"_ - Cerró con fuerza su casillero – _"Si ESA"_ –dijo refiriéndose a Harmony – _"te interesa tanto como para discutir conmigo... perfecto, lo dejamos hasta aquí"_ – Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Rachel hablaba animadamente con Kurt mientras lanzaba constantes miradas a la entrada principal del McKinley. Como la mayoría de las veces desde que comenzaron su relación, era a ella a quien le tocaba esperar a la rubia, Quinn tenía una extraña facilidad de llegar justo a tiempo a cada clase, rara vez llegaba con anticipación…_

_Sus ojos se iluminaron al verla, tan linda como siempre, sonriendo y caminando como si el mundo le perteneciera… Contrario a lo que la rubia alguna vez pensó, no necesitaba un uniforme de Cheerio para imponer su presencia, era la Gran Quinn Fabray… Y, aunque solo unas pocas personas lo supieran, era su novia._

_Sus miradas se encontraron y en la distancia, la rubia le regaló una sonrisa y un tierno saludo con su mano derecha, mientras sostenía la puerta con la izquierda… ¿Esperaba a alguien?... ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hacía esa enana -se podía dar el lujo de llamarla enana- ahí? ¿Por qué Quinn la esperaba, caminaba junto a ella y le mostraba el lugar con tanta emoción? _

_- Q: ¡Hola Rach! – Saludó la rubia mientras dejaba un (no tan corto) beso en la mejilla de la más pequeña- ¿Cómo estás? _

_- R: Bi.. Bien, supongo… - Contestó sin dejar de mirar a la "intrusa" que no paraba de sonreír._

_- Q: ¿Supones? ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó inocentemente, parecía no enterarse de la situación._

_Rachel reaccionó y dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia_

_- R: ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_- Q: Claro, pero antes… Miren… – presentó a Harmony con sus manos – Bueno, ya la conocen_

_- K: ¡Vaya si la conocemos! – Dijo Kurt con antipatía_

_- H: Sí, ya tuvimos el gusto… ¿Cómo estás Rachel? – Extendió su mano acompañándola con una gran sonrisa, Quinn las veía alegremente – Kurt… – Repetía el formalismo con el chico_

_- R: ¿Podemos hablar? – Le repitió a Quinn_

_Quinn asintió con la cabeza._

_- Q: Nos vemos por ahí Harmony… Escríbeme si necesitas algo, ya sabes – Le guiñó un ojo_

_Rachel entró al baño seguida de la rubia… En cuanto salió la última persona que interrumpía su encuentro, Quinn pasó el seguro de la puerta y se acercó rápidamente a Rachel tomándola por la cintura, la diva alejó su rostro impidiendo el beso_

_- R: ¿Nos vemos? ¿Escríbeme? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

_Quinn rió divertida_

_- Q: ¿Tus celos no iban contra Sam?... No tienes porqué estar celosa de nadie Rach – Dijo sin separarse de la morena_

_- R: No estás contestando lo que te pregunté_

_Quinn se apartó y se apoyó en la encimera, mirando a la morena seriamente_

_- Q: Va a estudiar aquí, Rachel – Su tono se tornaba severo – …Y esto no va a funcionar si cada vez que un amigo se me acerca vas a dramatizar como lo estas haciendo ahora._

_- R: No estoy dramatizando… - El silencio reinó por unos segundos- Voy retrasada a mi primera clase, después hablamos – Caminó hacia la puerta_

_- Q: ¿Y te piensas ir así?- Preguntó enojada. Rachel giró para mirarla nuevamente_

_- R: ¿Así como?_

_- Q: Así, sin solucionar esto y sin… - señaló sus labios_

_Rachel dudó antes de actuar…_

_- R: Sí – Finalizó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del lugar._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Quinn reaccionó y corrió tras ella

**- Q:** _"¿Tú estás pensando lo que dices Rachel Berry?"_ – Se detuvieron frente al auto de la morena

**- R:** _"Nunca digo cosas sin pensar"_

**- Q**: _"No estoy de acuerdo con eso… ¿Sabes lo que significa 'Lo dejamos hasta aquí'?"_

**- R:**_ "Claro que lo sé"_

**- Q:** _"¿Y sabes que estás diciendo eso por una grandísima estupidez?"_

**- R:** _"No es una estupidez Quinn… _- Su actitud se tornó menos fuerte -_ Yo solo sé que su presencia me molesta, que tú tienes un pasado con ella y que la estás defendiendo… Esta mañana te veías feliz caminando junto a ella… Tal vez si le pides que sea tu novia no te dará pena decírselo a toda la escuela, no?"_

**- Q:** _"Estas siendo injusta Rachel, el ocultar esto ha sido una decisión de las dos, sabes que no estoy… estamos preparadas"_

**- R:** _"Tal vez yo esté más preparada de lo que tú crees, pero tú estás pendiente de otras cosas y no te enteras…"_

**- Q:**_ "Siento que todo esto lo estás fabricando ahora mismo Rachel, de verdad… ¡Todo estaba bien! ¿Qué pasa? Harmony no es tan importante como para…"_

**- R:** _"Ni la menciones Quinn… Yo me voy, ya sabes, haz lo que quieras"_

**- Q: **_"¿Me estás jodiendo Rachel?"_ - Quinn miraba incrédula a la diva, mientras ésta abría la puerta de su auto – _"Tu subes a ese auto y te vas y te juro que no voy a mover un maldito dedo para arreglar la situación"_

Rachel subió a su auto y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

**- Q:** _"¡Caprichosa!"_ – Gritó conteniendo sus lágrimas – _"¡Inmadura!"_ – Entraba a su auto que se encontraba justo al lado del de la morena… Ninguna de las dos abandonaba el lugar.

Rachel sacó su cinturón de seguridad y abrió de nuevo la puerta… Sabía que esta vez había exagerado con su drama ¡Tenía tanta impotencia! Mercedes y Sunshine habían sido su mayor competencia hasta los momentos, pero ahora se encontraba con a alguien que se atrevió a retarla, que estaba luchando por lo mismo que ella y que, además, fue la razón por la cual su novia descubrió o comprobó su gusto por las mujeres. Demasiado concentrado en una sola rival. Caminaba lentamente hacia el auto de la rubia tomando lugar en cuclillas frente a la puerta del piloto

**- R:** _"Perdón…"_ - Quinn miraba al frente con el volante en sus manos. Rachel continuó – _"Esa chica de verdad logra descontrolarme…"_ - Quinn la miró – _"No 'descontrolarme' en el buen sentido de la palabra… Nunca te lo conté pero Kurt y yo lloramos inconsolablemente el día que la vimos cantar… Nos replanteamos nuestro futuro ¿Puedes creerlo?... Y ese día en la cabaña cuando me contaste que…" _– Su voz transmitía ternura, la rubia la miraba con atención… En ese momento entró en escena Harmony quien tomó la misma posición que Rachel pero del lado del copiloto.

**- H**_**:**__ "¡Quinnie!"_ - Sorprendió a las dos chicas _– "¿Puedo ir contigo? Ya sabes, soy una chica mala castigada por tres meses sin auto"_

**- Q:** _"Yo… Eh…"_ - Alternaba su mirada entre ambas chicas – _"Si… Digo, no…"_

Rachel se levantó rápidamente. Quinn salió de su auto tras ella… No sin antes pedirle a Harmony que la esperase.

**- Q:** _"¡Rach!"_

**- R:** _"Ya fue QUINNIE, no te preocupes, si te quieres ir con ella, hazlo…"_

**- Q**_**:**__ "No se trata de querer ir con ella Rachel… Somos vecinas, no puedo dejarla aquí si vamos al mismo sitio…"_

**- R:** _"Por eso mismo, si te quieres ir con ella, ve, nadie te retiene…"_

Quinn negó con la cabeza

**- Q**_**:**__ "Suficiente por hoy… No pienso perder más mi tiempo contigo… "_

**- R:** _"No lo hagas…"_ - Dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

**- Q:** _"¡Rachel!"_ – Llamó su atención

**- R:** _"¿Ahora qué quie.."_

Quinn la sorprendió atrayéndola hacia ella y robándole un beso que Rachel intentó (sin lograrlo) rechazar… En ese beso, Quinn imprimía toda su ternura

**- Q:** _"Ahora si te puedes ir…"_ – Susurró en los labios de la morena antes de regresar a su auto. Harmony veía la escena con la boca abierta – _"Sube H, ya nos vamos"_

Rachel quedó en shock, tenía rabia, celos y se sentía más enamorada que nunca. No reaccionó hasta ver el auto de Quinn doblar en la esquina. Subió al suyo y tomo su celular.

**Sigo enojada por TODO y quiero que me devuelvas mi beso – R.**

Rachel emprendió su marcha.

En el auto de la rubia Harmony rompió el silencio

**- H:** _"¿Qué fue eso Quinn?"_

**- Q:** _"Eh... Nada... Rachel es... es mi novia"_ - Contestó Quinn preocupada por lo que había hecho frente a la chica y lo que ahora confesaba.

**- H:** _"Wow... Esto no me lo esperaba" - _Dijo sin salir de su asombro_ - ¿Judy lo sabe?"_

**- Q:** _"¡NO!"_ - Detuvo el auto y dirigió la mirada a la chica - _"Por favor no comentes nada... Nadie sabe, casi nadie..."_ - Continuó la marcha.

Harmony se mostraba impresionada, cuando estaban frente a su casa, se rompió el silencio.

**- H:** _"No te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en mi..._ _Ya tenemos otro pequeño secreto"_ - Sonrió y miró a la rubia con sus grandes ojos claros. La rubia asintió y devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad - _"...Además, ahora siento que no todo está perdido contigo"_

Quinn rió

**- Q:** _"Ni hablar H, estoy muy ilusionada con Rachel... Creo que estoy perdidamente enamorada"_

**- H:** _" 'Ilusionada' 'Crees...' Me gustan tus palabras... Mientras haya un margen de duda no todo está perdido para mi... Sabes que eres el único reto que no he logrado, ¿No?"_

**- Q:** _"Intenta todo lo que quieras que no lo lograrás"_

**- H:** _"¿Me estás dando luz verde? Solo escuché 'Intenta' "_

**- Q:** _"No soy dueña de tus actos pero sí de los míos... Yo estoy feliz con mi diva dramática"_ - Decía esto sonriendo suspirando pensando en Rachel.

**- H:** _"Divismo y drama..."_ - Contó con sus manos - _"¡Los tengo! Siento que voy por buen camino"_ - Bajó del auto. Se asomó a la ventanilla - _"Hoy regresaste conmigo y no con ella, no será la última vez..."_ - Guiñó un ojo y rápidamente caminó hacia la entrada de su casa, sin darle tiempo a Quinn para resuestas.

La rubia no tomó en serio las palabras de su vecina... Solía hacer esos comentarios desde pequeña y sí, había conseguido que Quinn cayera en su juego en más de una ocasión pero ahora todo era distinto... Ahora tenía a Rachel. Miró su celular y vio el mensaje de la morena. No tardó en contestar...

Con gusto te devolveré ese beso y todos los que te he dado desde el inicio de la relación :) **– Q.**

Quinn no obtuvo respuesta.

Voy a casa de Shelby a eso de las 5:30... Pasemos unas horas con Beth y luego vamos a un lugar en el que pueda hacerte la devolución ¿Aceptas? :( **–Q.**

**Sigo ENOJADA. Nos vemos en casa de Shelby – R.**

Voy en taxi, lleva tu auto** – Q.**

**No, yo voy en taxi, lleva el tuyo -R.**

Caprichosa **– Q.**

**Coqueta… ¿Ya dejaste en su casa a tu "chica mala"? – R.**

Rachel recordó las palabras de Harmony..._ '¡Que idiota!'_ - Pensó.

Sí, ya está en su casa… Y yo solo coqueteo con mi novia **– Q.**

**No es cierto… ¡Lo haces con TODOS! ¡Y lo peor es que parece que no te enteras! -R.**

¡No lo hago! **–Q.**

**Si, ya se que no lo haces (enterarte) –R.**

Me refería a coquetear con alguien que no seas tu -.-** –Q.**

**¡Si lo haces! –R.**

Quinn tardó en responder… Rachel dio por terminada la conversación.

No **–Q.**

**¿No te cansas de defender lo que no tiene defensa? Estoy ocupada, hablamos luego… ¡Sigo enojada! –R.**

¡Ya entendí que estas enojada! Ya para eso… ¡Te quiero! **–Q.**

**Sigo enojada… Nos vemos ahora... **TE QUIERO MÁS... Y por eso no coqueteo con** nadie más.–R.**

Quinn lanzó su celular sobre su cama. Si Rachel se lo proponía podía ser el ser más frustrante del planeta.

Cada una siguió en lo que estaba. Había sido un mañana agitada y el resto del día no parecía querer perder ese toque. A pesar de todo, estaban ansiosas por un nuevo encuentro... ¿Habían sobrevivido a su primer "gran" pelea?

* * *

><p><strong>¿El resto del día también será agitado? ¿Qué pasará en casa de Shelby? ¿Qué pasaráaaaa? <strong>  
><strong>¡Leo sus pronósticos!<strong>


	17. Modern Family

Rachel tocaba el timbre frente a la casa de Shelby, pese a la insistencia de su madre para que tuviese un juego de llaves, la morena no quería llegar a ese punto de confianza. Aún no.

Shelby no tardó en abrir la puerta. Como siempre la recibía con una gran sonrisa y un beso… Beth corrió y saltó a sus brazos

**- BF:** _"¡Rach! Vinisteee…"_

La morena recibía con entusiasmo el efusivo abrazo de la pequeña. De repente su mirada fija encontró como objetivo a la persona sentada en el sofá de la estancia. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, ¿Por qué Quinn no había tenido la delicadeza de avisarle?

**- BF:** _"¡Mira! ¡Abuela Judy nos vino a visitar!"_

Rachel forzaba una sonrisa mientras su mirada se debatía entre Judy y Beth

**- BF:** _"¿No vas a saludar?" – _Preguntó en tono de regaño

**- R:** _"Eh… Sí, si, claro bebé…"_ - Bajó a la niña de sus brazos – _"Buenas tardes sra. Fabrey, ¿Cómo está?"_

**- J:** _"Muy bien hija… ¿Y tu?"_ – Se levantó para abrazar familiarmente a la pequeña diva. Rachel sonrió un poco aliviada

**- R:** _"Muy bien, gracias…"_

**- Sh: **_**"**__Solo faltan Hiram, Leroy y Puck y tenemos a la familia completa"_ – Bromeó Shelby, tomando asiento al lado de Judy y sentando a Beth en sus piernas. Rachel se encontraba frente a Judy, en un mueble de una sola plaza.

**- BF:** _"¿Quiénes son ellos?"_ – Preguntó Beth refiriéndose a los dos primeros.

**- Sh:** _"Son los papás de Rachel…"_

**- BF:** _"¿Tiene dos?"_ – Preguntó a Shelby – _"¿Tienes dos papás?"_ – Dirigió rápidamente su mirada a la morena

**- R: **_"Si Beth, como tu tienes dos mamás…"_- Sonrió – _"¿Y Quinn?"_ – Preguntó a las mujeres mayores, pero Beth fue la primera en contestar

**- BF:** _"Mami está arriba tratando de hablar con alguien"_

**- J:** _"Está desesperada porque su móvil se estaba quedando sin batería y quería comunicarse con alguien… Creo que tiene un enamorado"_ – Sonrió graciosa mirando a Rachel y contagiando a Shelby… Rachel también sonreía pero de manera incómoda. Beth mostraba su enojo por el comentario. – _"Ahora está usando el mío pero me parece que no ha tenido éxito consiguiendo al individuo"_

Rachel se lamentó por no contestar llamadas de un número desconocido… Cómo era posible que a esas alturas no tuviese el número de su… de la mamá de Quinn.

**- R:** _"Voy a buscarla"_ – Rachel se levantó rápidamente de su asiento

**- Q:** _"No me puedo comuni…"_

Sus miradas se cruzaron

**- Q: **_"¡Rach!... Yo… Iba a…"_ - No sabía muy bien que decir, mostraba el móvil de manera nerviosa queriéndole indicar a Rachel que sí había querido comunicarle que su mamá estaría ahí… Sabía que Rachel hubiese preferido otro tipo de presentación.

La morena no la dejó terminar su explicación

**- R:** _"Hola Quinn…"_ - Dijo efusivamente – _"¡Iba a subir a buscarte!"_ – Intentaba hablar con su mirada señalando que todo iba bien – _"Ven, estamos conversando acá"_ – Le regaló una sonrisa mientras retomaba su asiento. La rubia se sentó en el único mueble disponible.

**- BF:** _"Mami, ¿Por qué yo no conozco a Hi…"_ - No recordaba el nombre – _"ni a Le… A los papás de Rach?… Si ellos son sus papás y yo soy su hermana, ¿Soy algo de ellos?"_

Todas reflexionaron intentando ordenar las relaciones... Como siempre, los niños haciendo preguntas que algunos adultos son incapaces de responder.

**- R:** _"Cuando los conozcas, decides que quieres que sean… ¿Te parece?"-_ Todas recobraron la tranquilidad al escuchar la respuesta de la morena… Vista la situación, parecía una salida sensata.

Beth sonrió mientras se mecía en su asiento… Había dejado las piernas de Shelby para sentarse entre ella y Judy. Así sentía mayor libertad.

**- BF**: _"Ok… ¿Cuándo los voy a conocer?"_

**- R:** _"Pronto te llevaré… "_

**- BF:** _"¿Cuando es pronto?"_

Judy miraba con atención a las dos chicas… Para Quinn y Shelby (que habían armado una conversación aislada) era común el panorama…

**- J:** _"Ya deja a Rachel niña preguntona"_ – Tomó a Beth entre sus brazos y le hacía cosquillas. La niña reía sin control y Rachel la miraba con ternura contagiándose de las risas de la niña – _"Vaya a jugar"_ – Liberó a Beth que corrió hacia un rincón de la sala donde se encontraban varios juguetes regados por el suelo – _"Veo que te quiere mucho…"_

**- R:** _"Y yo a ella, sra. Fabrey "_– Sonrió. Seguía concentrada en Beth

**- J:** _"Tienes un buen efecto en las Fabray" _– Aseguró sin pudor, logrando captar la atención de Rachel… ¿Qué tanto sabía Judy?

**- J:** _"Quinn no para de hablarme sobre ti y a Beth la tienes encantada… Eso es suficiente para que yo me una al clan"_ – Le dijo con sinceridad…

**- R:** _"No sé que decirle Sra. Fabray…"_ - Su mirada se dirigía a sus inquietas manos. Tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Rachel no tenía argumentos.

**- J:** _"No hay nada que decir Rach, por lo menos no de tu parte… Yo sí quería decirte desde hace ya un buen tiempo que puedes contar conmigo del mismo modo en el que Quinnie cuenta con Shelby o con tus padres…De ellos también me ha hablado con gran cariño"_

Rachel sonreía y por dentro sentía que iba a morir de amor. Si bien Judy no sabía nada de su verdadera relación, por lo menos había dejado saber lo importante que era ella y su familia en su vida. En ese momento solo pensaba en abrazarla, besarla, en olvidar los celos de la mañana. Ahora se sentía culpable por haber armado todo un drama. Tal como la rubia le había dicho, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse…

**- R:** _"Gracias sra. Fabray… De verdad gracias "_- Se levantó de su asiento y le regaló un abrazo a la señora. Quinn miraba atenta la escena, Shelby giró para ver lo que había captado la atención de la rubia

**- Sh:** _"¡Vaya Judy!"_ – Interrumpieron el abrazo – _"Creo que vamos a tener problemas… Tardaste mucho menos que yo en conseguir un abrazo"_

Todas rieron

**- R:** _"No estés celosa… Ven acá"_ – Rachel abrazó a Shelby.

**- BF:** _"¡Yo quiero!"_ – Dijo Beth desde su rincón, corriendo hacia Rachel saltando nuevamente en sus brazos

**- R:** _"¡Oye! ¿Acaso crees que vine a esta casa a repartir abrazos?"_

**- BF:** _"¡Siiii!"_ – Dijo riendo traviesamente – _"Y falta mi mami Quinn"_

**- R:**_ "Si es cierto, falta tu mami Quinn" – _Y sin bajar a la niña, se acercó a la rubia regalándole un corto pero cálido y fuerte abrazo. Al separarse sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente y sin hablar se dijeron lo felices que estaban en ese momento.

Las dos madres disfrutaban el "inocente" momento

**- Sh:** ¡Lástima! - Dijo Shelby en voz baja

**- J:** _"¿Qué pasó?"_

**- Sh:** "_Lástima que no sean un hombre y una mujer"_

Judy rió

**- J:** "_Qué ocurrencias tienes Shelby… Pero tienes razón, sería romántico, ¿No?"_

Rachel y Quinn las miraban aturdidas, el momento se había tornado un poco bizarro.

**- BF:** "_Tengo hambre…"_

No era una de sus cualidades, pero en ese momento, para Rachel y Quinn, Beth era la niña más oportuna del mundo.

**- Sh:** "_Ya vamos a comer algo…"_ - Sostuvo en brazos a la bebé y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire – "_Luego a bañarse"_ – Acercó su nariz a la niña y arrugó su cara _– "…y a dormir"_ – Dejó un beso en su mejilla y la abandonó nuevamente en el piso.

**- BF:** "_Yo no quiero dormir" _– Cruzó sus brazos y levantó su ceja al mejor estilo Fabray – _¡Abuela!_

**- Sh:** "_No uses a tu abuela, Beth…"_

Judy encogió sus hombros. Y siguió los pasos de Shelby, quien ya se encontraba en la cocina

**- BF:** "_¡Rach!"_

Rachel repitió el gesto de Judy.

**- BF:** "_Mamiiii" _– Hizo pucheros

**- Q:** "_Tienes que dormir mi corazón…"_ - Bajó hasta ponerse a la altura de la niña –"_te leeré algo antes de dormir…"_

**- BF:** "_Y que ella me cante"_ – Señaló a Rachel. Quinn miró a la diva

**- Q:** "_Y ella te cantará"_

**- R:** "_Heyyy! Desde cuando soy 'ella'"_

**- BF:** "_Desde que le haces caso a los grandes"_ – Le sacó la lengua.

**- Q:** "_¡Beth!"_ – La nombró con seriedad

**- BF:** "_Dime mami"_ – Dijo sonriente… Sabía lo que había hecho.

**- Q:** "_Respeta a Rach"_

Beth volvió a girar y le sacó la lengua a Rachel. Quinn luchaba por contener su risa

**- Q:** "_Te he dicho que…"_

**- R:** "_Déjala Quinn"_ – Dijo seriamente. Beth giró para observarla, esta vez era la morena quien le sacaba la lengua.

Beth rió

**- Q**_**:**__ "¡Rachel!"_

**- R:** "_¿Qué? ¡Ella empezó!"_ – Dijo riendo. La rubia negaba con su cabeza mientras Beth volvía divertida a los brazos de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Beth ya había comido y Shelby se había encargado de bañarla. Después de todo, logró salirse con la suya y pudo presenciar la cena de los adultos… El sueño ya estaba por vencerla.<p>

**- Sh:** "_Yo me encargo de los platos"_

**- Q:** "_Yo llevaré a Beth a su habitación…"_

**- BF:** "_Pero todavía no quiero dormir"_

**- Q:** "_Cómo que no si tus ojos se cierran solitos… Suficiente por hoy señorita"_

Rachel y Judy ayudaban a Shelby mientras reían por el empeño de la niña

**- BF:** "_Esta bien mami, pero me prometiste un libro y Rach una canción"_

**- R**_**:**__ "Yo subo ahora y te canto, ¿Si?"_

Beth asintió con la cabeza, mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

* * *

><p>Rachel subía las escaleras para cumplir su promesa. De una habitación salió un brazo que la arrastró fuertemente al interior de la misma. Sus labios se encontraron, era lo que habían esperado todo el día.<p>

**- R:** "_¿Estás loca Quinn? ¡Nos pueden encontrar!"_

**- Q:** "_No te preocupes"_ – Decía sin dejar de repartir besos en sus labios – "_Esta habitación está casi en el olvido"_

**- R**_**: "**__Aunque así sea…. Mmmm"_ – La rubia cambió los labios de la morena por su cuello – "_¡Quinn! Me da cosquillas"_ – Decía riendo por lo bajo

**- Q:** "_Me encanta como te pones cuando te beso por aquí"_ – Repitió el beso en cuello. Rachel se sonrojó… - "_¿Ya no quieres que te devuelva tus besos?" _– La miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que entraron a la habitación. Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- R**_**:**__ "Quiero muuuuchos besos nuevos_…" - Quinn se inclinó para besarla nuevamente – "_Pero no aquí, no ahora"_ – La detuvo.

Quinn resopló con frustración. Rachel hizo el intento de salir

**- Q**_: "Ven acá, solo 5 minutos_…" - Logró besarla de nuevo – "_Sabes que Shelby no usa esta habitación para nada… "_

**- R:** "_Sí pero… pe_…" – Su voz se entrecortaba, gracias a, o por culpa de los besos de la rubia – "_Nos esperan"_ – De nuevo la risa y de nuevo los besos en el cuello

**- Q**_**:**__ "Nunca dejes de reír cuando te bese por aquí"_ – de nuevo se apoderaba de su cuello.

**- R:** "_¡Quinn!"_ – Habló seriamente sacando a la rubia del trance romántico en el que estaba

**- Q:** "_Disculpa… Estaba deseando hacer esto desde hace mucho rato"_ – Se sonrojó

**- R:** "_Y me encantó, créeme, pero tenemos que salir de aquí"_

La rubia asintió. Rachel giró para salir

**- Q:** "_¡Rach!"_

Volvió a girar

**- Q:** "_Ya no estás enojada por el asunto de…"_

Rachel posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios

**- R: **_"No me agrada para nada esa b… Esa. Pero si es tu amiga lo respetaré… Aunque quisiera que fueses menos… ¿Atenta?" _– Quinn asintió – "Menos _ATENTA con ella… Disculpa el drama de hoy" _– Se acercó y tomó las manos de la rubia – "_no lo pude controlar…"_

**- Q:** "_Discúlpame tú por reprocharte… Yo sé muy bien lo que se sienten los celos" _– Sonrió

**- R**: "_Luego hablamos de eso…" - _Guiñó un ojo_ – "Ahora vamos"_ – Soltó una de sus manos y con la otra la incitó a salir de la habitación pero la rubia la arrastró con fuerza hacia ella. Rachel no pudo (y no quiso) resistirse al beso…

* * *

><p>En la sala, Judy y Shelby habían mantenido una agradable conversación<p>

**- J:** "_Se han tardado las niñas, ¿No?"_

**- Sh**_**:**__ "Sí… Ya es tarde, voy a buscarlas, Rachel ni siquiera trajo su auto…"_

**- J:** "_¿Me prestas el baño?"_

**- Sh:** "_Sí, claro… ¡Sube! A mi me urge usar el de acá abajo"_ – Rió

**- J:** "_Bien, ¿Donde entro?" –_ Preguntó del otro lado de la puerta

**- Sh:** _"Al subir las escaleras, primera puerta… "_

Cuando subió las escaleras Judy observó dos "primeras puertas"… Optó por abrir la de la izquierda.

Al salir del baño chocó con Rachel y Quinn riendo y saliendo de la habitación. Las chicas se paralizaron, Judy las miraba sonriente

**- J:** _"Nos estábamos preguntando por qué tardaban tanto, ¿Cuál es el chiste?"_

**- Q:** _"Ninguno mamá, ¿Nos vamos?"_

**- J:** _"Sí, creo que ya es hora… Y tenemos que llevar a Rachel"_

**- R:** _"Oh no Sra. Fabray yo puedo regresar en taxi"_

**- Q:** _"Ni hablar Rach, nosotras te llevamos ¿Cierto mamá?"_

**- J:** _"Así es mi niña…"_ - Judy les sonrió

Bajaron las escaleras. Era el momento de despedirse

**- J:** _"Como siempre, un placer visitar tu casa Shelby"_

**- Sh:** _"Y un placer para mi recibirlas… Este ha sido un gran día"_

Quinn y Rachel no hablaban, se limitaban a mirarse y mirar a sus madres

**- BF:** _"Mamá…"_

**- Sh:** _"Qué haces fuera de tu cama, Beth?"_

**- BF:** _"Me dio miedo… Hay un monstruo…"_

**- Sh:** _"Vamos, dormiré contigo… Ya veras que no hay ningún monstruo…"_ – Se acercó a la rubia… - "¿Te encargas de cerrar todo"

**- Q:** _"¡Seguro! No te preocupes…"_ - Sonrió y le dio un beso a Beth, que se rendía de nuevo en brazos de Shelby.

**- Sh:** _"Bueno… Vayan con cuidado… Nos vemos pronto"_ – Dijo en voz baja subiendo las escaleras con Beth en brazos.

Rachel, Quinn y Judy caminaban hacia el auto… Quinn conduciría, Judy iba en el asiento de copiloto y Rachel en la parte trasera. Cuando la rubia encendió el auto Rachel recordó...

**- R:** _"¡Sabía que se me quedaba algo! ¡Olvidé mi móvil!"_

**- J:** _"Tranquila Rachel, ve a buscarlo…"_

Quinn le entregó las llaves y Rachel salió disparada hacia la casa… Una vez dentro, luchaba con su memoria para poder recordar el lugar en el que lo había dejado. Era inútil llamar, se encontraba en modo vibración.

**- Q:** _"Aschhh… Ahora tengo ganas de hacer pipí… Voy adentro mamá, vienes?"_

**- J:** _"Nooo ve tú, yo las espero aquí"_ – Dijo poniéndose cómoda en su asiento.

* * *

><p>Rachel por fin consiguió su móvil, regresaba corriendo a la sala cuando se tropezó con la rubia<p>

**- Q:** _"Creo que es cosa del destino"_ – Dijo sujetándola por la cintura como acto reflejo de aquel choque. Sus ojos se encontraron y sin más, se permitieron un corto y tierno beso… Que Judy presenció (Ante la tardanza de la morena, había decidido ir a ayudarla a encontrar su móvil)

**- R:** _"Sra. Fabrey, yo… yo…"_

Al escuchar esas palabras Quinn sintió que su mundo se vino abajo. Lentamente giró para ver a su madre. La imagen no podía ser peor: Judy estaba visiblemente impresionada, con los ojos empañados por lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y tras esas lágrimas, vestigios de una gran tristeza…

**- Q:** _"Mamá"_ – Se acercó a ella. Judy sin pensarlo se alejó. Quinn tragó saliva, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Rachel estaba enmudecida.

Shelby se asomó

**- Sh:** _"¿Aun siguen por aquí?"_

**- J:** _"Tú lo sabías, ¿Verdad?"_

**- Sh:** _"¿Saber qué?"_ – Notó que algo raro sucedía.

**- Q:** _"No, no lo sabe mamá… Hablemos…"_

**- J:** _"No hay nada que hablar. He visto suficiente"_

**- Sh:** _"¿Saber qué? ¿Alguien me puede explicar? ¿Rach?"_

Rachel negó con la cabeza. Judy caminó hacia la puerta principal

**- Q: **_"Rach, tengo que hablar con ella… Puedes…?"_

**- R:** Tranquila, yo consigo la forma de irme o me quedo acá y llamo a mis papás…

**- Q:** "Bien… Cuídate" – Sin pensar en sus actos se acercó a la morena y dejó un beso en sus labios.

Shelby dejó caer su maxilar inferior

**- Sh:** _"Que caraj…"_

**- Q:** _"Creo que metí la pata otra vez"_

Rachel cerró sus ojos con fuerza y asintió con su cabeza

**- R:** _"Solo ve con tu mamá… ¡Rápido!"_

La rubia le hizo caso. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Shelby y salió del lugar. Rachel giró lentamente y abrió los ojos cuando calculó que estaba frente a Shelby

**- R:** _"Bien, pregunta…"_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola mundoooo! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?<br>Esta vez las chicas cambiaron el baño por una habitación... Sí, lo que pasa en el McKinley es que no hay habitaciones, por eso eligen el baño._

_¡Gracias por sus Reviews! Sirven de inspiración para que no haya tanto drama (por lo menos entre Rachel y Quinn)... _

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Ah! Disculpen el nombre del capítulo (También odié que esa estúpida serie - discúlpenme las que la ven - ganara todos los Emmy)... Me pareció el nombre correcto, ¡Pobre Beth! ¡Qué familia tan extraña!_


	18. Confesiones inconscientes

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_Rachel llamó a sus padres y los puso al tanto de la situación. Leroy se ofreció a buscarla pero Rachel pidió un par de horas para hablar con Shelby. Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá, cada una en una esquina y mirando al frente. El escenario se hacía conocido…._

_- Sh: ¿Desde cuando ustedes…?_

_- R: ¿Oficialmente? Hace dos meses y un par de semanas…_

_- Sh: Pero… ¿Cómo? Digo... No entiendo… ¿Ustedes son…?_

_Rachel no dejó que terminara de formular su pregunta. _

_- R: Cuando comenzó el año escolar Quinn anunció que no estaría más en el club Glee… Creo que ahí empezó todo, yo me alteré porque no quería que las cosas cambiaran, no quería nuevos miembros en el club y ese día, por primera vez, Quinn no me habló con insultos o reproches – Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro - No sé, logró interesarme al punto de cambiar materias en mi horario para poder acercarme a ella…_

_- Sh: Palabras mayores…_

_- R: Sí. ¡Pero solo era por el club! Un día nos encontramos en un centro comercial y hablamos muchísimo, mamá – Rachel no se detuvo. Shelby, giró su rostro para ver a la morena que seguía hablando sin ser consciente de cómo la había llamado – …Ese día creo que fue un antes y un después porque sentí que éramos verdaderas amigas… En adelante todo pasó muy rápido… ¿Me estás escuchando?_

_- Sh: Claro… Solo que…_

_- R: ¿Qué?_

_- Sh: Me llamaste mamá…_

_Rachel balbuceó un poco…_

_- R: Ehhh… Lo siento Shelby, yo…_

_- Sh: ¡No! No te disculpes, me encantó escucharlo_

_- R: No pienses que ahora…_

_- Sh: Shhhh – Citó alzando sus manos pidiéndole que se detuviera – No digas nada. Sígueme contando sobre Quinn_

_- R: Creo que ya dije todo lo que debía… Shelby, por favor, por favor, te suplico que esto no te haga cambiar de actitud respecto a Quinn y Beth_

_- Sh: Rach, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría eso?... No será fácil explicarle a Beth muchas cosas, pero nada cambiará... – Sonrió_

_- R: ¡Gracias Shelby! – La abrazó tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Shelby ya había dejado correr algunas y cuando Rachel lo notó rió un poco… - ¡Qué peligro! Las reinas del drama juntas, solas y con mucho drama a su alrededor – Shelby también rió._

* * *

><p><em>- Q: Mamá, es absurdo que sigas caminando... Vamos, sube al auto, prometo no hablar si no quieres.<em>

_Judy subió al auto sin hablar y sin mirar a la rubia. Estaba cansada de caminar sin rumbo y no había parado de llorar desde que salió de casa de Shelby._

_- Q: Perdóname, yo…_

_- JF: Prometiste no hablar, Quinn… Por favor… dejémoslo así por hoy._

_Quinn asintió y siguió conduciendo hacia su casa._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel no dejaba de mirar su móvil… Esperaba ansiosa una llamada o un mensaje que le indicara que a la rubia le había ido tan bien como a ella o que por lo menos no todo estaba mal. Shelby se acercó con una taza de helado, había convencido a la más pequeña de pasar la noche en su casa.<em>

_- Sh: Desde que asimilé que tengo una hija adolescente soñaba con este momento… _

_Rachel apartó la vista de su móvil y la dirigió a Shelby_

_- R: ¿Comer helado mientras nos desvelamos a pesar de tener clase mañana temprano?_

_- Sh: No… Comer helado mientras hablamos de cosas del corazón – Rachel bajó su mirada con algo de vergüenza y Shelby sonrió - ¿Estás enamorada de Quinn?_

_Rachel suspiró _

_- R: Eso creo…_

_Shelby reía_

_- Sh: Lo que dices no me convenció, pero ¡Ese suspiro! – Shelby también suspiró… - Quinn también está muy enamorada… ¡Lo sabía! – Dijo reflexionando – Así que tú eres la misteriosa conquista… Te las verás negras con Beth, siempre se enoja cuando le digo que su mami está enamorada_

_- R: Ohhhh! No me hagas pensar en eso todavía… Aunque deberíamos enfrentarlo con la pequeña Fabray antes que ocurra algo parecido a lo que pasó con la Fabray mayor…_

_- Sh: No me has contado como fue… ¿Las descubrió en una actitud comprometedora?_

_- R: Es increíble la mala suerte que tuvimos, no nos descubrió cuando… - Se detuvo de golpe. Estaba a punto de hablar de más. Shelby lo notó…_

_- Sh: No quiero conocer esos detalles. Me estoy imaginando lo peor… ¡Y todo en esta casa! – Rachel se sonrojó._

_- R: Nos vio dándonos el beso más corto de la historia… De nuestra historia, por lo menos – rió traviesamente_

_- Sh: Ok señorita, creo que me estás dando más detalles de los que quiero – Rachel rió – Quinn se las verá conmigo por no decirme. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas… La primera vez que viniste le pregunté como te había convencido y me dijo que tenía sus métodos y que algún día los entendería… Astuta esa niña – Dijo con cara de padre cuestionador - … Debo entrevistarla…_

_Rachel la veía divertida_

_- R: ¿El drama corre por tus venas?- Bromeó_

_El móvil por fin sonó_

_¿Estás despierta? – Q._

_Rachel marcó su número y se levantó rápidamente alejándose de Shelby…_

_- R: ¡Amor por fin!_

_- Q: ¿Cómo?_

_- R: Nada, olvídalo… ¿Hoy es el día de las confesiones inconscientes? - Rió_

_- Q: Eso parece… ¿Cómo me dijiste?_

_- R: No pienso repetirlo…_

_- Q: Vamos Rach, alegra un poco mi día, ¿Si?_

_- R: Amor, te dije amor… - Dijo bajito y sonrojándose como si alguien pudiera verla_

_Quinn suspiró para que Rachel pudiera escucharla_

_- Q: Después de todo, valió la pena este día…_

'_¿Puede ser más tierna y romántica?' Pensó Rachel muriéndose de amor… _

_- R: ¿Cómo te fue con tu mamá? – Cambió de tema…_

_- Q: Pudo ser peor… Aunque no hemos hablado y no paraba de llorar – Dijo con tristeza._

_- R: Lo siento… _

_- Q: No te preocupes Rach, ya veremos que pasa mañana… Dudé en escribirte, pensé que estarías durmiendo._

_- R: No, estaba esperando alguna señal de mi novia _

_- Q: ¿De tu amor?_

_- R: Ajá, eso también… - respondió con incomodidad._

_- Q: ¿Cómo lo tomó Shelby? _

_- R: Bastante bien… Por cierto, estaba con ella, me quedé a dormir aquí en su casa… Espérame_

_Rachel se dirigió a la cocina_

_- R: ¿Shelby?_

_- Sh: Dime Rach…_

_- R: Creo que esto tardará – Señaló su teléfono y se acercó para abrazarla – Buenas noches, gracias por todo – Dijo mirándola fijamente_

_- Sh: Gracias por llamarme mamá – Rachel bajó su mirada – Dile a Quinn que tenemos que hablar… Buscaré algo de ropa para que te cambies._

_Rachel asintió_

_- R: Shelby dice que…_

_- Q: Escuché… ¿La llamaste mamá?_

_- R: Ajá…_

_- Q: Me alegra mucho Rach, date la oportunidad, Shelby es maravillosa_

_- R: Lo sé… Pero no es fácil olvidar..._

_Las chicas continuaron hablando hasta que el cansancio les reclamó._

**_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_**

**- R:** _"¡Santana!"_ – Rachel interceptó a la latina en uno de los pasillos

**- S:** _"¡RuPaul!"_ – Dijo con una malévola sonrisa

**- R:** _"¿Has hablado con Quinn? No vino a clases y…"_

**- S:** _"¿Qué te hace pensar que si no ha hablado contigo lo ha hecho conmigo?"_

**- R:** _"Tu eres su mejor amiga…"_

**- S:** _"Sí, pero desde que está de idiota tras tus huesos, soy la segunda en enterarse de todo lo que le ocurre…"_

**- R:** _"Si sabes algo me puedes decir, por favor?"_

**- S:** _"Ya veré"_ – Dijo con antipatía

Rachel respiro profundo, giró y comenzó a caminar

**- S:** _"¡RuPaul!"_

**- R:** _"¿Qué quieres Santana?"_ – Dijo con enojo

**- S:** _"Hey, hey, hey, a mi me hablas de otra forma, manhands"_ – Rachel siguió su camino, seguida por Santana - _"¿Pasó algo? ¿Discutieron?"_

**- R:** _"No, nada de eso…"_ - Se detuvo - _"Su mamá se enteró de todo"_

**- S:** _"¿QUÉ?"_ – Gritó.

**- R:** _"¡Santana!"_ – Dijo mirando a su alrededor – _"Nadie más tiene que enterarse…"_

**- S:** _"¿Cómo fue? ¿No has hablado con ella desde entonces?"_

**- R:** _"Sí, anoche hablamos pero no vino a clases y no me ha llamado…"_

**- S:** _"A lo mejor se quedó dormida o… Tampoco tiene que hacerte una lista de todo lo que hace"_ – Dijo firme.

**- R:** _"No estoy diciendo eso pero… Olvídalo Santana, tú no entiendes"_

**- S:** _"No es sano como están llevando las cosas, ¡Dios! ¿Acaso no se pueden despegar un segundo?"_ – Rachel se disponía a seguir su camino, Santana la siguió… - _"Pero ese es otro tema… Dijiste que no te ha llamado… y tu a ella?"_

**- R:** _"Sí, pero no contesta, intenta tú…"_

**- S:** _"¿De verdad no discutieron?"_

**- R:** "_No Santana, ¡No discutimos! ¡Qué fastidiosa eres!"_

**- S:** _"Entonces si no te ha contestado, a mi tampoco me contestará… No llames al drama Rachel Berry… Cálmate… Llamaré a su casa para ver si me contesta Judy, ¿Bien?"_

Rachel asintió con la cabeza

**- R:** _"Gracias"_

**_(Flashback)_**

_Eran las 6 de la mañana. Apenas había dormido unas tres horas, no quería hacerle caso, pero el deber la llamaba. Se bañó, cepilló sus dientes, vistió y bajó las escaleras. Judy la miró por unos segundos y luego siguió concentrada en su desayuno. _

_- Q: Buenos días mamá_

_- JF: Buenos días._

_- Q: ¿Hoy si podemos hablar?_

_Judy alzó sus hombros._

_- Q: Mamá, yo sé que no fue la mejor forma de enterarte…_

_Judy la interrumpió_

_- JF: ¿Hay una mejor forma para saber estas cosas? ¿Pensabas decírmelo enviándome una tarjetica o preparando una cena familiar? – Habló con ironía._

_- Q: Yo sé que no es fácil_

_- JF: ¡No es fácil! ¡Claro que no es fácil! ¡Contigo nada ha sido fácil, Quinn! ¡NADA!_

_Quinn no pudo evitar el llanto. Bajó su cabeza avergonzada…_

_- JF: Cuando naciste supe que serías especial, se notaba en tu mirada, en tus gestos… Tu hermana prometía un futuro más convencional… Sin problemas… Pero pensé que todo en tu vida sería positivo, que triunfarías en alguna extraña profesión y que te casarías con algún bohemio, me darías nietos… No esto Quinn, no así, no me gusta nada el rumbo que has elegido para tu vida…_

_- Q: Pero mamá, yo…_

_- JF: Embarazada a temprana edad, miembro de una banda de chicas rebeldes y ahora ¿Lesbiana?, no Quinn, esto es mucho más de lo que una madre puede soportar… Cuando Beth crezca entenderás._

_- Q: ¿Me vas a dar la espalda otra vez? ¡Esto es lo que soy mamá! Sigo siendo esa pequeña en la que veías algo especial… - Se acercó lentamente a su madre._

_- JF: No, no estoy viendo nada especial frente a mi… Todo, todo lo que construimos estos meses se derrumbó anoche…_

_- Q: No puedes decir eso, mamá..._

_- JF: No te puedo mentir Quinn, es lo que estoy sintiendo - Dijo limpiando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas - Acepté a Beth porque la niña no es culpable de tus errores y porque tú podías seguir tu vida de la mejor manera, pero esto no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo… ¿Es otro arranque de rebeldía? Dime Quinn, explícame, porque quiero entenderte! ¿Qué hice mal?_

_Quinn no contestaba solo negaba con la cabeza y lloraba sin parar._

_- JF: No debí permitirte pasar tanto tiempo con esa niña y sus padres… Seguro ellos saben y en lugar de hacerlas reaccionar y encaminarlas hacia lo correcto les dieron su apoyo, ¡Esa niña es la culpable de todo!_

_Quinn rompió el silencio_

_- Q: ¡No te permito que hables de Rachel!_

_- JF: ¡Tu a mi no puedes permitirme o negarme nada! _

_- Q: No te permito que hables de Rachel – Repitió – Si hay una culpable soy yo… Yo soy la única mujer en la que Rachel se ha fijado… Pero ella no es mi primera experiencia con una mujer – Bajó la mirada. Judy le dio la espalda y cerró sus ojos intentando no llorar más –Esta situación la ibas a vivir con Rachel o sin ella, pero la ibas a vivir… La diferencia es que esto no es un juego y yo estoy feliz, ¿No se supone que la principal alegría de una madre es que sus hijos sean felices sin importar cómo?... No soy una asesina o una delincuente… ¡No tengo la culpa de sentir lo que siento!_

_Judy tomó su cartera_

_- JF: Llego tarde al trabajo y tu a la escuela… No sumes a tu lista de errores el abandonar tus estudios – Concluyó saliendo del salón. _

_Quinn esperó que su llanto cesara y salió de la casa… Desvió su camino. No tenía ánimos de escuchar una estúpida clase._

**_(Fin del Flashback)_**

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su letargo. Sabía que era Rachel, nadie más – excepto su mamá, que evidentemente no la buscaría – sabía que ese era su refugio. Abrió la puerta dejando el paso libre para entrar

**- Q:** _"Rach…"_

**- R:** _"Quinn"_ – La abrazó fuertemente, pudo notar sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar - _"¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Qué pasó?"_

**- Q:** _"No lo tomes a mal, pero necesitaba… necesito estar sola, Rach"_

**- R:** _"No pude evitar preocuparme... No te estoy reprochando nada, pero una llamada o un mensaje habrían bastado… Y estarías sola en estos momentos"_

**- Q:** _"No tengo ganas ni de escribir un miserable mensaje, Rachel…"_

Rachel bajó su cabeza intentando no comenzar una discusión

**- Q:** _"Perdóname, tu no tienes la culpa de nada… No soy buena compañía en estos momentos"_

**- R:** _"Tranquila, puedo entenderlo… Entiéndeme tú un poco… Si sabes que tengo un gran problema con mis padres y durante toda una mañana no doy señales, ¿No me buscarías por todos lados?"_

**- Q:** _"Hasta en el último rinconcito del planeta…"_

Rachel sonrió como tonta. Le encantaba cuando su chica le hablaba con exceso de romanticismo.

**- R:**_ "Bueno…"_ - Se acercó y besó tiernamente sus labios…-_ "Se que quieres estar sola, pero…"_ - Caminó hacia el sofá de la estancia tomando la mano de la rubia – _"por qué no me permites quedarme aquí a tu lado"_ – se sentó e incitó a la rubia a sentarse apoyándose en su regazo – _"en silencio… solo acompañándote en silencio…"_ - Decía mientras acariciaba los brazos de la rubia. Ésta asintió.

_(...)_

Se sentía bien estar así, abrazada a la persona que le hacía feliz… La razón de uno sus problemas y la razón para olvidarse de ellos… Desde hace varios minutos habían cesado las caricias dando paso a un tierno y protector abrazo… ¿Se había quedado dormida?

**- Q:** _"Rach"_ – Dijo con un tono de voz casi inaudible

**- R:** _"Te escucho…" - _Utilizó el mismo tono

Quinn giró quedando frente a frente con la morena, su mirada se debatía entre los ojos y los labios de la misma. Era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación: una sobre la otra, completamente solas y con un mínimo riesgo de interrupciones. Los nervios de Rachel se dispararon automáticamente, pero supo disimularlos. La rubia se acercó lentamente dejando un corto beso en sus labios, en su mejilla y en su cuello, haciendo que la morena soltara una risa tímida. Al escucharla, Quinn dirigió su mirada a sus ojos encontrando una mirada atenta, expectante… Le regaló una sonrisa y la incitó a tomar una posición más cómoda, una vez logrado esto, sus labios buscaron con urgencia los de Rachel que, para ese momento, había olvidado los nervios iniciales.

Sujetó con firmeza el rostro de la rubia ayudando a intensificar el beso… Las manos de Quinn, que habían permanecido quietas, sujetando la cintura de la más pequeña, decidieron que era un mejor plan escabullirse bajo su franela, acariciando, sintiendo y arañando con sensualidad la suave piel que la enloquecía.

Sus miradas parecían no querer abandonarse, les brindaba la seguridad que necesitaban en ese momento y en un rápido movimiento lograron deshacerse de una de las prendas que impedían un mejor contacto. La franela de la morena fue a parar a algún lugar de la sala. Quinn descendió con sus besos y Rachel cerró los ojos disfrutando toda esa atención. Cuando llegó al borde del jean, soltó el botón del mismo y bajó el zíper hasta la mitad. Rápidamente comenzó un nuevo camino de besos, de regreso a los labios de la morena. En esa situación se encontraban cuando el móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Quinn quería ignorarlo, pero el sonido trajo a Rachel a la realidad

**- R:** _"Cre… creo que deberías con… contestar"_ – Titubeó

Quinn negó con la cabeza, estaba perdida en la cintura de la morena…

**- R:** _"Pue…puede ser tu mamá"_

Quinn se detuvo con mucho esfuerzo y contestó

**- Q:** _"¿Si?"_

**- S:** _"¡Por fin apareces! ¿Dónde estás?"_

**- Q:** _"Ah! Eres tú…"_

**- S:** _"Si, yo… Pero ¡Calma! ¡No te emociones tanto!"_

**- Q:** _"Lo siento, es que estaba en medio de algo importante"_ – Observó a Rachel que ajustaba de nuevo su jean y ya vestía su franela… Ahora peinaba con sus manos su cabello.

**- S:** _"RuPaul habló conmigo esta mañana, estaba preocupada… ¿Por qué no atiendes sus llamadas?"_

**- Q:** _"No le digas así... Quería estar a solas... Estoy con ella…"_

**- S:** _"Ohhhh… Ahhhhh!"_ – Santana comenzó a reír – _"Ahora entiendo tu tono sexy y agitado ¿Qué cochinadas estaban haciendo?"_

Quinn observó como Rachel tomaba su bolso y con una mano se despedía. La sujetó rápidamente.

**- Q:** _"Santana, luego hablamos, estoy bien… Tengo que colgar"_ – Y trancó la llamada inmediatamente – _"Rach, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te vas?"_ – Dijo con preocupación.

**- R:** _"Ya es tarde, me escapé de las últimas clases pero ya debería regresar para que mis padres no sospechen"_ – Dijo sin mirar a la rubia.

**- Q:** _"Mírame, Rach…"_

Rachel subió su mirada y Quinn pudo observar el miedo en sus ojos…

**- Q:** _"Perdóname por lo que acaba de pasar, yo…"_

Rachel posó su pulgar sobre los labios de la rubia, con sus otros dedos acariciaba su mejilla

**- R:** _"No te disculpes… Lo que acaba de pasar, pasó porque las dos quisimos… Pero no estoy preparada, aún no… Todo está pasando tan rápido que tengo miedo Quinn, ¿Me entiendes?"_

Quinn asintió e inclinó su cabeza atrapando la mano de la morena y acariciándola un poco con su rostro… Respiró profundamente

**- Q:** _"Tienes razón. Ya vete…"_

**- R:** _¿Me estás echando Quinn Fabray?_

**- Q:** _"¡Si Rachel Berry! Estoy sensible y eres una gran tentación para mí…"_

Rachel se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza sonriendo… Quinn se acercó y dejó un corto beso en sus labios

**- Q:** _"Es difícil si estamos solas a no sé cuantos kilómetros de distancia y tú sonrojándote así"_ – Se acercó a su rostro y se alejó rápidamente - _"¡Me provocas Rach!"_

**- R:** _"¡Quinn!"_

**- Q:** _"¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!"_ – Abrió la puerta

**- R:** _"Me quedaría más tranquila si regresaras a tu casa… No quiero que pases la noche tan lejos y sola…"_

**- Q:** _"Tranquila, en un rato más salgo…"_

Como tantas otras veces, se despedían sin intención de hacerlo realmente.

**- R:** _"Santana me dijo que estamos llevando mal las cosas"_

**- Q:** _"A ver… ¿Y por qué dijo eso?" _- Caminaban hacia el auto de la morena.

**- R:** _"Según ella no podemos estar separadas ni un segundo…"_

**- Q:** _"Bueno, eso es medianamente cierto"_ – Sonrió – _"...pero ella no es quien para criticar, ¿Te has fijado como es con Brit?"_ - Rachel asintió sonriendo – _"Te parece si uno de estos días salimos las cuatro y le hacemos la vida imposible a la parejita?"_

**- R:** _"De verdad lo siento por Brittany, pero fastidiar a Santana suena genial"_ – Rió – _"Me voy… No te quedes aquí sola, ¿Me lo prometes?"_

**- Q:** _¡Te lo juro amor!_

_Rachel sonrió pensando que la rubia seguía bromeando por lo que antes había dicho... Encendió el auto_

**- Q:** _"¡Rach!" - _La morena abandonó la vista del retrovisor y giró para ver a la rubia_ - "Esa no fue una confesión inconsciente..."_


	19. Tía Santana

**- S:** _"Ok, explícame como es que siempre termino metida en tus asuntos"_ – Se quejaba Santana, cruzada de brazos en su asiento de copiloto – _"Se supone que este sería un día tranquilo, solo tú y yo poniéndonos al día"_

**- Q:** _"Ya deja de quejarte, López… "_

**- S:** _"No me gustan los niños. No quiero estar con esa niña…"_

Quinn giró para observarla

**- Q:** _"Te recuerdo que hablas de MI hija"_

**- S:** _"¿Y?"_

**- Q:** "_¿Y?"_ – Lanzó una mirada asesina a Santana y regresó su vista al frente… - _"No te preocupes, buscamos a Beth, te dejo en tu casa y voy por Rachel"_

**- S:** _"Rachel, siempre Rachel…"_ - Dijo de mala gana _– "Haz lo que quieras, no me gustan los niños. Son sucios, son gritones, fastidiosos…"_

Quinn ignoró el discurso de la latina. Marcó el número de Rachel.

**- Q**_**:**__ "Hola am… Rach!"_ – Cambió la palabra recordando que Santana estaba a su lado.

**- R:** _"¡Hola amor! ¿Estás con alguien?"_ – Preguntó notando el cambio de la rubia.

**- Q:** "Si… Con Santana"

**- R:** _"Entiendo…"_ - dijo riendo – _"¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu llamada en tan penosa circunstancia?"_

Quinn rió

**- Q:** _"¡Rach! Si te escucha Santana, te mata…"_ - Dijo mirando a la latina

**- S:** _"No me hace falta verla para querer matarla"_ – Contestó.

**- Q:** _"Dice que…"_

**- R:** _"¡Escuché! Siempre tan simpática tu amiga"_

**- Q:** _"En fin… Rach, ¿Shelby te dijo algo sobre un viaje?"_

**- R:** _"Sí, ayer me comentó un poco y me dijo que tal vez necesitarías ayuda con Beth… Pero sale mañana, ¿No?"_

**- Q:** _"No… Se adelantó el viaje, de hecho voy camino a su casa…"_

**- R:** _"¡Quinn! ¡Te he dicho que no hables por el móvil mientras conduces!"_ – Protestó restándole atención a todo lo demás

**- Q:** "_No exageres Rach, ¿Qué puede pasar en las tranquilas calles de Ohio?"_

**- R:** _"Uno nunca sabe, es mejor prevenir… Cuando estés con Beth no lo hagas, no quiero que tome ese ejemplo"_

Quinn sonrió, le encantaba que Rachel se volviera insoportable con esas cosas y más cuando se trataba de Beth.

**- Q:** _"No te preocupes, ya llegué…"_ - Dijo bajando del auto – _"¿No piensas bajar?"_ – Se dirigió a Santana – _"Por lo menos tienes que ayudarme con las cosas de Beth"_

Santana bajó del auto de mala gana.

**- Q:** _"Rach…"_

**- R:** _"Si, te escucho… ¿Pasó algo con Santana? ¿Por qué le hablas así?"_

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, sin girarla. Se detuvo un rato para hablar tranquila y rápidamente con Rachel.

**- Q:** _"La muy… Santana…" _– La latina la miraba con cierto desprecio –_ "…no quiere estar con Beth… Sabes que hoy iba a pasar el día con ella, pero bueno… Surgió lo de Shelby y… Al grano, no quiero ir a mi casa, sabes como está todo con mi mamá… ¿Te apetece pasar la tarde con nosotras?"_

**- R:** _"¡Siempre!" _– Contestó con emoción – _"Lo que no me agrada para nada es que me uses como última opción"_

**- Q:** _"¿Ah?"_

**- R:** _"Santana odia a los niños, no quiero ir a mi casa…"_ - Imitó la voz y el tono de la rubia – _"Como no tengo más opción, ven con nosotras Rachel Berry"_

Quinn rió tímidamente

**- Q:** _"Sabes que no es así, diva de mi corazón…"_

**- S:** _"No tengo porqué soportar todo esto"_ – Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en las escaleras que daban paso a la puerta principal. Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas.

**- Q:** _"Rach, no quiero cortar esta dramática conversación de 'Soy tu última opción' pero Santana ya está desesperada y Shelby me debe estar esperando… Paso por ti en una hora, tal vez hora y media…"_

**- R:** _"Sí, como quieras… La última opción siempre espera" –_ Bromeó.

**- Q:** _"Bien última opción"_ – Seguía el juego de la morena – _"Beth y yo dejamos a Santana en su casa y por __**último**__"_ – enfatizó la palabra – _"pasamos por ti…"_

**- R:** _"Muy graciosa, Quinny… Nos vemos, te quiero…"_

**- Q:** _"Yo te quiero más"_

**- R:** _"Yo más…"_

**- Q:** _"No, yo…"_

Santana se levantó, arrebató el móvil de manos de Quinn y finalizó la llamada. Quinn la miraba molesta

**- S:** "_Por Dios, son terriblemente insoportables 'Yo más. No, yo. No, yo…'"_– Se burló.

Quinn por fin giró la llave. Al entrar, Shelby hizo una señal al cielo agradeciendo su llegada.

**- BF:** _"Mamiiii"_ – Dijo Beth corriendo hacia ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**- Q: **_"¿Qué te pasa bebé?"_ – La cargó y abrazó con ternura

**- BF:** _"Mamá se va… No quiero…"_

**- Q: **_"Pero regresará en dos días, bebé…. Y estarás conmigo… y con Rach! ¿No quieres estar con nosotras?"_

Beth asintió con la cabeza

**- BF:**_ "Pero no quiero que mamá se vaya… Quiero a mamá"_ – Hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

Shelby encogió sus hombros y se acercó a la rubia para por fin saludar. Dejó un beso en su mejilla y repitió el acto con Santana.

**- S:** "Que fastidio con los niños, ¿No?" – Shelby y Quinn la miraron con ganas de asesinarla, Santana bajó su mirada al suelo y, entre sollozos, Beth se encargaba de mirarla fijamente.

**- Sh:** _"Chiquita, mírame… Yo volveré pronto… ¿No te gusta pasar tiempo con mami Quinn y Rach?"_

Beth asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas

**- Sh:** _"Bueno, aprovecha que no estaré y haz con ellas lo que quieras"_ – Dijo haciéndole cosquillas. Beth reía mientras Quinn la dejaba en brazos de Shelby, quien ahora repartía besos graciosos a la pequeña niña.

**- Q:** _"¿Dónde están sus cosas?"_

**- Sh:** _"Allí"_ – Señaló una fila de bolsos – _"Pañales, ropita, biberones, juguetes, ¡Ah! "_– Exclamó dejando a la niña en el suelo, desapareciendo y apareciendo en el lugar a la velocidad de un rayo – _"Casi olvidaba a Lili…"_ - Le dio una muñeca – _"y el trapito… "_

La imagen de la rubia era un buen chiste, un accesorio más y sería un adorno del suelo, casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Santana y Beth rieron.

**- Sh:** _"¡AH!"_

**- Q:** _"¿Falta algo más?"_ – Preguntó Quinn sorprendida y aterrada

**- Sh:** _"No, creo que eso es todo…"_

**- S:** _"¡Lástima!"_

**- Q:** _"¿En serio Santana? ¿No piensas colaborar?"_

**- S:** _"No"_ – Dijo desafiante

**- Q:** _"¡Ya Santana! ¡Ayúdame!"_ – Habló con autoridad de Fabray. Santana de inmediato la liberó de buena parte de su carga – _"Así está mejor"_ – Dijo un poco más calmada.

Beth no dejaba de mirar a la latina. Le causaba gracia que, a pesar de verse tan grande como Quinn, le hacía caso y temía a sus regaños tanto como ella.

Pronto llegó la despedida. La promesa de un buen regalo, de poder conocer a los padres de Rachel y de pasar con ellas todo un fin de semana terminó por hacer el momento bastante ameno para Beth. A Rachel y a Quinn las podía manejar casi a su antojo… (Casi, porque en ocasiones la rubia hacía alarde de su carácter. Los encantos de Beth no eran infalibles).

**- Q:** _"Voy a pasar por Rachel y después te llevo, ¿Sí?"_ – Preguntó con su mirada compradora – _"Mira la hora, no la quiero hacer esperar más…"_

Santana cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza

**- S:** _"Hazlo antes que me arrepienta"_

Quinn sonrió ampliamente y lanzó una mirada a Beth por el retrovisor… La niña se encontraba en su silla especial, muy entretenida con Lili. Vio a Quinn por el retrovisor y sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>- Q:<strong> _"Bájate"_

**- S:** _"¿QUÉ?"_

**- Q:** _"¡Que te bajes! ¡Vamos!…. Ahí viene Rach… Te toca ir atrás…"_

Santana bajó protestando y cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas justo cuando Rachel estaba a escasos pasos

**- Q:** _"¡Santana!"_ – Gritó Quinn

**- S:** _"¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Fabray!"_ – Se sentó al lado de Beth, que la veía sonriente. Santana rodó los ojos - _"Esto no me puede estar pasando"_ – Murmuró.

**- R:** _"¡Vaya! ¡Como estamos!"_ – Exclamó antes de entrar al auto – _"Hola bebé"_– Dijo tomando y sacudiendo tiernamente un piecito de Beth

**- BF:** _"Hola Rach… Mamá se fue"_ – Dijo triste

**- R:** _"Pero viene pronto…"_

**- BF:** _"Eso dijo"_ – Encogió sus hombros.

**- R:** _"Vamos a hacer muchas travesuras"_ – Guiñó un ojo haciendo que Beth riera

**- Q:** _"¡Nada de eso!"_

**- R:** _"La pasaremos bien"_ – Lanzó un beso a la bebé

**- BF:** _"¡Sí!"_

La casa de Santana no estaba tan cerca. La rubia decidió llenar el tanque de gasolina. Santana pensaba que la rubia lo estaba haciendo a propósito… Y tenía toda la razón.

**- R:** _"Quinn, creo que el olor de la gasolina me cayó mal… Estoy fatigada…"_ – Dijo mostrando debilidad

**- S:** _"¡Lo que faltaba!"_

**- Q:** _"¿Te sientes muy mal?"_ – Se preocupó – _"Por acá hay otra estación de servicio, compraremos algo, ¿Si? ¿O quieres que me detenga ya?"_

**- R:** _"Tranquila… Llega a la estación"_ – Dijo poco convencida. Quinn se apresuró.

**- Q:** _"Santana, quédate con la niña un rato… Yo voy a acompañar a Rach"_

Santana asintió sin protestar. Ya se había resignado.

Al entrar al baño Rachel sonrió…

**- R:** _"Ya, quita esa cara de susto, no tengo nada…"_

**- Q:** _"¿Qué? ¡Rachel! ¡No juegues con esas cosas!"_

Rachel rió

**- R:** _"Quería hacerle esto a Santana… ¡Dulce venganza!"_

**- Q:** _"Debí imaginarlo… Eres la peor"_ - Negó con la cabeza

**- R:** _"¡No te hagas! Tú estabas en el mismo plan… Con lo que había en el tanque de gasolina podías conducir unos cuantos kilómetro más, eh?"_

**- Q:** _"Shhhhhh"_ – Posó un dedo sobre los labios de la morena – "Que no te escuche Santana" - Rió

**- R:** "Creo que desde allá no puede hacerlo…" - Cambió su sonrisa traviesa por una seductora. Clavó sus ojos en los de la rubia – _"¡Hola amor! Hoy no me has saludado como se debe…" _- Dijo parándose de puntillas, para acercarse a los labios de su novia. Pronto cerraron el espacio con un tierno y deseado beso – _"¿Qué tal tu día?"_ – Continuó hablando sin separase demasiado

**- Q:** _"Bien, bien… ¿Sabes que me he dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a una amiga?"_ - Ambas rieron por su travesura – "_¡Nos la debía!"_

**- R:** _"¿Cómo la estará pasando con Beth?"_

* * *

><p><strong>- BF:<strong> _"¿Qué eres tú?" _– Preguntó seriamente

**- S:** _"¿Cómo? "_

**- BF:** _"¿Qué eres?"_

Santana no entendía la pregunta… '¿Se habrá fijado que soy lesbiana? ¿Tanto se me nota? No Santana, ¡No seas tan tarada! Solo tiene dos años y unos meses, no tiene ni la menor idea de qué es eso…'

La niña interrumpió sus pensamientos

**- BF:** _"Mamá, hija, hermana… ¿Qué eres?"_

**- S:** _"Ah! A eso te refieres…"_

Beth no entendió, ¿A qué más podía referirse?

**- BF:** "_Pareces una hija, le tienes miedo a mi mami cuando se enoja…"_

**- S:** _"Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie"_

**- BF:** _"¡Si!"_

**- S:** _"¡No!"_

**- BF:** _"¡Que sí!"_ – Gritó Beth

**- S:** _"No voy a discutir eso contigo, niña"_ – Pegó su espalda al asiento e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Necesitaba relajarse… - _"Soy tu tía, así que tienes que respetarme"_

**- BF:** _"¿Tía tana?"_

**- S:** _"Tía Santana. Aprende a hablar…"_

**- BF:** _"Tía Santa… "-_ repitió en voz baja

**- S:** "_San – ta – na… ¡No es tan difícil, Beth!"_

**- BF:** _"Tía San – ta – na"_ – Rió triunfante. Santana también lo hizo.

**- S:** _"¿Ves? Si pudiste…"_

**- BF:** "Ajá…" – Sonrió – "Tía San, ¿Vienes con nosotras a comer helado? ¡Quiero helado!"

**- S:** _"No, no, no, ya yo voy a mi casa…"_

**- BF:** _"No tía San, ven con nosotras… Rachel dijo que podemos hacer travesuras"_ – Abrió su boca en señal de asombro. Santana rió y giró para ver mejor a la niña.

**- S:** _"Esta bien, iré con ustedes… Aunque RuPa… Rachel se siente un poquito mal y tal vez tendremos que regresar a casa"_

**- BF:** _"Bueno"_ – Encogió sus hombros – _"Pero yo quiero helado… Tendrá que esperar"_ – Dijo seriamente

Santana rió…

**- S:** _"Oye niña, ¡Eres de las mías!" _– Beth sonreía sin entender solo siguiendo la risa de su tía Santana.

Rachel y Quinn se acercaban al auto sonriendo

**- S:** _"Veo que ya estás mejor…"_

**- R:** _"Sí, un poco" _– Mintió

**- S:** _"Yo diría que bastante…"_ - Contestó enojada – _"Quinn"_ – cambió su tono – _"La niña quiere comer helado". - _Rachel y Quinn voltearon automáticamente ¿Habían escuchado bien?

Beth sonreía traviesamente viendo sus caras de asombro

**- BF:** _"Tía Santana va con nosotras, ¿Verdad tía?"_

**- S:** _"Sí bebé… Pero ya te dije que antes tenemos que comer algo…"_

**- BF:** _"Pero tía…"_

**- S:** _"Helado después de comer, es mi última oferta"_

**- BF:** _"Está bien" _

Rachel y Quinn miraban la escena como si de una película se tratase. Giraron lentamente para recuperar sus posiciones y en medio del giro sus miradas chocaron gritando confusión… ¿Era esa la latina? ¡No! Definitivamente la secuestraron los extraterrestres… Y todos venían de Bethlandia.

**- S:** _"Quinn, estamos cerca de la casa de Britt, vamos a buscarla…"_

La rubia asintió.

**- S:** _"¡Perfecto!"_ – Sonrió – _"Ya le marco… Beth, bebé, te encantará la tía Britt"_

**- R:** _"Qué caraj…"_

**- Q:** ¡Rach!

**- R:** Perdón

**- B:** _"¿Otra tía?"_ – Abrió la boca asombrada – _"Mami, Rach ¡Me gané dos tías en un día!"_

Todas rieron por la ocurrencia de la más pequeña… Sin dudas, ese sería un gran día.

* * *

><p>Sí. Ver a Santana peleando con el irlandés por su Britt, me inspiró... El próximo capítulo creeeeo que será dedicado a la Tía Britt, eso tenía planeado, pero Lea mencionó en un tweet a DiannaAgron y regresó mi inspiración Achelista, Faberry, Quinchel, Leaianna, Michgron o como sea que se puedan combinar sus nombres o el de sus personajes.<p>

¡Gracias por leer!¡Comenten! Dejen sus reviews después del tono...


	20. Get over here!

No se podía esperar menos de un encuentro entre Beth y Brittany. La bailarina aseguraba que eran almas gemelas, no así Lili y Lord Tubbington quienes tuvieron diferencias desde el primer momento en el que se vieron en casa de la mayor de las rubias. Santana moría de ternura ante los diálogos de las chicas, Rachel y Quinn solo podían pensar en el efecto que Brittany (y ahora la pequeña Beth) tenían sobre la latina. Sin lugar a dudas con ellas era otra persona.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Beth reía desde su asiento. Estaban en la heladería y gozaba de toda la atención para ella._

_- S: ¿Qué es tan gracioso pequeña Fabray? _

_- BF: Tú y la tía Britt... se miran raro! _

_Santana bajó su mirada rápidamente, Brittany la rodeó con su brazo sonriendo con orgullo y frente __a ellas, Rachel y Quinn reían a carcajadas burlándose de la latina... Una pequeña de casi tres años __la había dejado en evidencia y sin posibilidad de defenderse._

_- BF: Así como mami Quinn y Rachel - Agregó rápidamente sin parar de sonreír. Las carcajadas __de las nuevas víctimas de la sinceridad de Beth se detuvieron en el acto y, como por arte de magia, __el color rojo hizo presencia en sus mejillas - ...O mi papi y mamá - continuó hablando con inocencia __ante la mirada atónita de casi todas las chicas._

_- B: Si... Beth tiene el poder - Dijo bajito mirando a Santana._

_- R: Y... ¿Eso está... está bien? - Interrumpió Rachel dirigiéndose a la niña, ésta la miraba __sonriendo, no parecía comprender la pregunta - Digo... ¿Te gusta? ¿Te molesta?_

_Beth alzó sus hombros_

_- BF: Me da risa..._

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

El fin de semana había pasado y cuidar a Beth había sido divertido e inquietante. La dosis de

inquietud era totalmente cortesía de Rachel.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Brittany y Noah se empeñaron en hacer una piscinada en honor a la niña, sería una fiesta tranquila, sin __alcohol, solo para que Beth compartiera un poco con los demás chicos del glee club. Definitivamente Beth era una felicidad que todo el que la conocía quería mostrar._

* * *

><p><em>No había sido fácil para Quinn. Todo comenzó por el momento incómodo que proporcionaron <em>_Santana y Brittany... La latina no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre Rachel... "RuPaul no está nada mal", "¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede tener esas piernas?", "Y pensar que todo ese __cuerpecito lo está disfrutando mi hermana Fabray" - Los desubicados comentarios no la enojaban tanto como __el hecho de saber que ese "cuerpecito" (como lo llamaba Santana) no había podido disfrutarlo tanto como quería... ¿Por qué a Jesse St James le había resultado tan fácil? ¿Por qué él si y ella no? Sin lugar a dudas, d__ebía mantener a Rachel alejada de él; en ese momento sentía que había bajado la guardia desde que formalizaron su relación. No, no podía permitir que su chica siguiera teniendo esas prácticas casuales de canto con __su versión masculina..._

_Salió de sus pensamientos y buscó apoyo en Brittany_

_- Q: Me gustaría saber que piensa Britt de todo esto..._

_- B: ¿De qué hablas Q? - Pudo escuchar a Quinn mientras se acercaba a la latina __abrazándola por la espalda_

_- Q: Nada importante. A tu novia le parece que la mía es muy sexy - Explicó tratando de frenar __los comentarios de la latina_

_- B: Es que Santi tiene buen gusto! - Besó a su chica en la mejilla - Ya lo habíamos comentado __antes, ¿Cierto San? - Santana asintió y sonrió mirando a Quinn desafiante - ¡Esas piernas! ¿Cómo puede ser tan..._

_- Q: Ya escuche suficiente, Britt - Dijo rendida - Voy a vigilar que Puck no esté haciendo muchas __payasadas con mi niña..._

_(...)_

_Y esa solo fue la primera de muchas molestias... Ver a Rachel en traje de baño y no poder acercarse __(de la manera que quería) estaba siendo frustrante, verla bailando "semidesnuda" con cada uno de __los chicos era una completa tortura. Escuchar a Beth preguntando si cada uno de ellos era su __novio... Sin palabras. Todo estaba en su contra. Había sido un día largo que, afortunadamente, __llegaba a su fin._

_- R: ¿Por qué dormirán en casa de Shelby? ¿No estaba mejorando todo con Judy?- Preguntó __mirando a través de la ventanilla del auto._

_- Q: Las cosas se volvieron a complicar - Mintió... Era la segunda vez que lo hacía. A su madre le __había dicho que se quedaría en casa de Santana, no le agradaba la idea de mentir pero tenía que conseguir __un momento a solas con Rachel, ¡Era una necesidad! - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? - Preguntó __sabiendo que la morena no querría dejarla sola. Rachel miró a Beth que se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos._

_- R: Aun es temprano, creo que te acompañaré un rato más y luego llamo un taxi o le digo a papá que pase por mi..._

_Si. Lo había conseguido. _

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

Después de despertar a Beth y convencerla para que accediera a una ducha y una verdadera cena, tras un no tan extenso maratón de comics, por fin la niña había sido nuevamente vencida por el cansancio. Al salir de la habitación de la niña, Quinn se encontró con los grandes ojos marrones de su diva... Sin mucho que pensar la tomó por la cintura robándole un largo, húmedo e intenso beso que, por supuesto, fue bien recibido.

**- R:** _"Vaya, voy a pensar que has estado deseando esto por mucho tiempo"_ – Bromeó sin separarse demasiado de la rubia

**- Q:** _"Es así Rach... ¿Tu no lo deseabas? ¡Regrésame mi beso!_" – Rió

**- R:** _"Claro que lo deseaba, así que no tengo razones para devolverlo" _ – Dijo tratando de ocultar su risa y alejándose un poco de la rubia, dejándola confundida. Su mirada dejaba ver que todo era una broma pero la mirada de la ex-cherio se tornaba cada segundo un poco más intensa. Por unos minutos el silencio llenó el espacio…

**- Q:**_ "Quédate conmigo esta noche…"_

Como siempre que surgía el tema, los nervios se hacían presentes en la pequeña diva…

**- R:** _"Yo… no… no creo que…"_

Quinn calló sus palabras con un beso. Acariciaba su rostro mientras su lengua buscaba refugio junto a la de la más pequeña, la morena se dejaba llevar (no muy convencida) hacia la habitación contigua. Trataba de frenar la pasión del momento y la rubia, sin atender a los intentos de Rachel, fue descendiendo con sus besos hacia el cuello de su novia

**- R:** _"Quinn no…"_ - Su respiración era agitada – _"Quinn… ¡QUINN!"_

La rubia paró de golpe.

**- Q:** _"Lo siento"_ – Bajó su mirada y trataba de calmar su respiración – _"Creo que ya… ya deberías irte"_ – Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó su móvil

**- R:** _"¿Qué haces?"_

**- Q:** _"¿Quieres que llame un taxi o llamo... llamas a Hiram?"_

Rachel se acercó y luego de un breve forcejeo logró quitarle el móvil a la rubia

**- R:** _"¿Estas enojada?"_

**- Q:** _"¿Por qué? ¿Porque llevas meses rechazándome?... ¿Porque claramente no deseas esto tanto como yo? No, no veo razones para estar enojada"_ – Dijo con un dejo de culpabilidad, no quería presionar a la morena pero a este punto del partido, se encontraba realmente frustrada – _"Dame eso"_- tomó su móvil de manos de la pequeña quien se sentó al borde de la cama tratando de procesar las últimas palabras dichas

**- R:** _"¿De verdad piensas que no lo deseo?"_ – Buscó la mirada de la rubia

**- Q:** _"Si Rachel, eso pienso… No tengo suficientes motivos para creer lo contrario"_

**- R:** _"Pues estás muy equivocada Quinn, muy equivocada… Te he dicho que aun no estoy prep.."_

**- Q:** _"Sí, sí, no estás preparada, blah, blah, blah… Siempre lo mismo Rachel, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? Te consta que no te he querido… ni te quiero presionar pero…"_ - Detuvo sus palabras por un buen momento y tomó asiento junto a la morena – _"Hoy pasé todo el puto…"_ – Rachel la miró reprochando la palabra – _"… Lo siento"_ – Bajó la mirada y continuó… - _"Hoy pasé todo el… ¿condenado?"_ – Rachel asintió riendo tímidamente, la rubia se unió a la risa por un segundo, la tensión había bajado – _"Bien... Hoy pasé todo el día…"_

**- R:** _"Condenado día…"_ – Bromeó Rachel

**- Q:** _"¿Puedo seguir?"_ – Dijo con falso enojo, Rachel asintió con una sonrisa que solo logró que Quinn se acercara rápidamente y dejara un tierno beso en sus labios… _"Lo haces difícil Rachel Berry"_

**- R:** _"Discúlpame Quinn Fabray, nací con ese talento"_ – Guiñó un ojo, se acercó y le regaló un corto beso – _"Ya dime, ¿Qué pasó en todo el '_comoloquierasllamar'_ día?"_

**- Q:** _"Tu en traje de baño… Eso pasó"_ – Rachel sonrió – _"Verte así fue tan… tan…"_ - Cerró sus ojos y ladeó su cabeza rememorando la imagen de la morena – _"…tentador"_ – De nuevo una risa tímida por parte de Rachel – _"…pero tu ni me registraste Rach… Estabas tan tranquila"_

**- R:** _"¿Tu como sabes eso Quinn? No puedes leer mi mente… Bueno, no siempre" - _Sonrió recordando varios momentos en los que la rubia le había "leído la mente"

**- Q:** _"Rach…"_ - Prácticamente ignoró las palabras de la morena - _"Tu nunca antes habías tenido interés por las chicas, no será que yo… que yo no te atraigo de esa manera?"_

Rachel cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo

**- R:** _"Cabello despeinado, a medio secar… Perfectos ojos verdes, nariz perfecta, labios… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Como me gusta besar esos labios!"_ – Sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos, Quinn sentía que su corazón quería salir de su cuerpo, veía a la pequeña como si pudiese entrar en ella con la mirada – _"...largo y perfecto cuello, muy, muy besable… Primera pieza del traje de baño, ¿Cuándo podré verla sin él?... Abdominales perfectos, quiero besarlos, quiero besarla… Segunda pieza del traje de baño…_ _Control Rachel, control… ¡El trasero más perfecto que haya visto jamás! Y esas piernas…"_ – Rachel agitó su cabeza y giró para ver a la rubia – _"¿Todavía crees que no me atraes de esa manera?"_

Quinn tragó saliva, aquellas palabras la hicieron descartar su primera opción y querer abalanzarse sobre Rachel, pero no soportaría un rechazo más… Si ambas lo deseaban ¿Qué llevaba a Rachel a rechazarla una y otra vez? ¿No estaría suficientemente enamorada?... Sus pensamientos escaparon de su mente y corrieron a sus labios

**- Q:** _"¿Por qué con Jesse si…"_

**- R:** _"¿Jesse?"_ – Preguntó extrañada – _"¡Oh!"_ – dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa – _"...ya sé por donde viene todo esto… Jesse y yo n…"_

El móvil de Rachel las interrumpió

**- R:** _"Es papi…"_ - Contestó la llamada – _"¡Papi! Estaba a punto de llamarlos"_

Quinn susurró

**- Q:** _"Mentirosa…"_

**- L:** _"Creo que es suficiente por hoy señorita, son las 10 de la noche, a las 6 nos pediste solo una hora más…"_

**- R:** _"Si papi, lo siento es que la estamos pasando muy bien… ¿Me puedo quedar aquí en casa de Santana? Por favor, por favor, por favor…"_

**- L:** _"Discute eso con tu padre, por mi está bien… Pero él tiene la última palabra (…) Hiram"_

**- H:** "_¿Rachel?"_

**- R:** _"Papá, me puedo quedar en casa de Santana?" - _Enseguida negó con la cabeza, supo que "quedarse en casa de Santana" no era una buena opción

**- H:** _"Bien, estoy muy bien…"_ - Ironizó

**- R:** _"Lo siento papá, ¿Como estás? ¿Me puedo quedar en casa de Santana?" - _Repitió las palabras que ya daba por fracasadas.

**- H:** _"¿Santana no es la niña que siempre tiene un sobrenombre para ti bajo la manga?"_

**- R:** _"Si pero desde que sabe que estoy con Quinn…"_

**- H:** _"Hace días me dijiste que ni el estar con Quinn calmaba sus ganas de molestarte…"_

**- R:** _"Si, pero…"_

**- H:** _"¿Donde estás?"_

**- R:** _"En casa de Santana papá, ya te dije…"_

**- H:** _"¿Puedo hablar con sus papás?"_

Rachel abrió su boca, no podía creer que su padre llegara a esos extremos

**- R:** _"No papá, ¿Qué te pasa?"_

**- H:** _"Si no puedo hablar con ellos, no te quedarás allá, ¿Dónde están Quinn y la bebé?"_

**- R:** _"Aquí, conmigo, estoy con ellas… solo con ellas... y no estamos en casa de Santana... y aquí me voy a quedar, ¡Adiós!"_ – Finalizó la llamada sin esperar respuesta de su padre y apagó su móvil

**- Q:** _"¡Rach! ¡No puedes hacer eso!"_ – Intentó quitarle el móvil para encenderlo nuevamente, pero la morena se abalanzó sobre ella logrando desconcentrarla. Tener a Rachel sentada sobre ella era demasiado...

**- R:** _"Judy no molesta tanto…"_

**- Q:** _"Le... le dije que..." -_ titubeaba aun nerviosa por tener a Rachel en esa posición_ - "...que estaría en casa de Santana… Y me creyó"_ – Sonrió triunfante. Rachel abrió su boca con asombro

**- R:** _"¡Mentirosa! ¡Tramposa!"_ – Decidió atacarla con cosquillas, la rubia no era muy resistente a ellas

**- Q:** _"Ya Rach, ya…"_ - Decía sin parar de reir, intentando liberarse… Unos golpecitos en la puerta logró sacarlas de su burbuja

**- BF:** _"Mami… Tengo miedo… Y sus risas no me dejan dormir"_

Rachel liberó a Quinn que corrió al encuentro de Beth

**- Q:** _"¿De qué tienes miedo bebé?"_

**- BF:** _"Soñé que Tubbington enloqueció y quería casarse con Lili…"_

**- R:** _"Ooook…" _- Miró a la rubia bastante contrariada - _"Creo que pasó mucho tiempo con la tía Britt…"_

Quinn rió

**- BF:** _"Puedo dormir contigo… con ustedes?"_

**- Q:** _"Claro que si mi niña… Ven acá"_ - la cargó y la acostó en la cama - _"...pero Rach va a dormir en la habitación de Shelby"_

**- BF:** _"¡No, no!"_

**- Q:** _"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"_

**- BF:** _"Tubbington está en todos lados… ¿Y si quiere casarse con Rach? Tenemos que protegerla mami…"_

Rachel las veía con ternura apoyada en la peinadora que presidía la habitación

**- Q:** _"¿Qué? No… No podemos permitir que Lord Tubbington haga eso… Rachel no se puede casar con él"_ – Buscó la mirada de la morena – _"Creo que tendrás que dormir aquí, así podremos protegerte…"_

Beth asintió desde su cómoda posición en los brazos de la rubia

**- BF:** _"Ven Rach…"_

**- Q:** _"Get over here!"_

Sin motivos para quejarse, Rachel, muy sonriente, subió a la cama al encuentro de las dos rubias

**- BF:** _"Mami"_ - Señaló el móvil de Quinn. La rubia aceptó la llamada

**- Q:** _"Hola Leroy..."_ - Rachel intentó (una vez más) quitarle el móvil a la rubia

**- R:** _¡Papá!_ - Gritó - _¡Estás loco!_ - Seguía gritando

**- BF:** _"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tengo sueño..."_

**- Q:** _"¡Rachel por favor!"_ - dijo seriamente - _"Te escucho Hiram"_

**- H:** _"Por lo menos eres un poco más consciente que mi hija... ¿Donde están? Ya vamos a buscarla..."_

**- Q:**_ "En casa de Shelby..."_

**- H:**__ "Vamos para allá"__

**- R: **_"¡QUINN!"_

**- BF:**_ "Shhhhh... ¡RACHEL!"_

_Quinn posó su dedo indice sobre sus labios y alzó su ceja mirando a Rachel_

**- Q:**_ "No es necesario Hiram, estamos con la niña... No te preocupes por nada..."_

_La seguridad de Hiram flaqueó, definitivamente la rubia sabía cual era su preocupación... Ahora le preocupaba que la rubia tuviera en cuenta esos detalles_

**- H:**_"Ehh... No Quinn... Quiero buscarla por... Mañana tienen clases y... "_

**- Q: **_"No se preocupe, no faltaremos... Mi mamá se quedará con Beth mientras estemos en clases..."_

_**- H:** Pero la rop..._

_**- Q:** Yo paso mucho tiempo acá y hay suficiente para las dos... Por un día que no vaya con su estilo no pasará nada - Rachel sonrió, la rubia le guiñó el ojo_

**- H:**_"Pórtense bien... Dale un beso a Beth de nuestra parte"_

_**- Q:** "Beth..."_

_**- BF:** "Mmmm"_

_**- Q:** "Saluda a Hiram"_

_**- BF:** "¡Hola abuelitoooo! Tengo sueño y no me dejan dormir... Ya" - Le regresó el móvil a la rubia_

**- Q:**_ ¿Todo bien?_

**- H:**_ "Todo bien..." Dile a Rachel que no dejaré pasar _

**- Q: **_"¿Quiere hablar con Rach?" - Rachel la golpeó con una almohada_

**- H:**_ "No... Solo dile que no dejaré pasar el desplante que me hizo..."_

**- Q:**_ "Entendido"_

**- H: **_"Buenas noches, que descansen..."_

**- Q:**_"Ustedes también, buenas noches... - _Dio fin a la llamada_ - ¿Ves Rach? Todo se soluciona hablando civilizadamente" _- Dijo en voz baja, Beth ya se había dormido

**- R:** _"Si, si claro..." - _Rodó los ojos y se acercó lentamente a la rubia, procurando hacer el menor movimiento posible, no quería despertar a Beth - _"Entre Jesse y yo no pasó nada, fue una mentira que dije para que Finn sintiera celos" - _Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Quinn abría y cerraba su boca queriendo hablar, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería decir. Asegurándose que Beth estaba profundamente dormida, Rachel dejó un tierno y corto beso en labios de la rubia.

**- R:** _"Buenas noches... Te quiero"_

**- Q:**_ "Yo... Yo también te quiero..."_

* * *

><p><em>Tarde pero seguro. He tenido unos días bastante complicados... Les regalo un capítulo ¿largo? para reponer la ausencia.<em>

_Nota 1: Get over here! (Amé ese tweet)... Y sí, ya sé, el fic es en español y nuestras Rachel y Quinn hablan ese idioma pero los hispanos a veces jugamos con el spanglish, no?_

_Nota 2: La gran pregunta (en distintas versiones): ¿Cuando habrá Lemmon? ¿Cuando un " lime en public places"? ¿Cuando avanzará la relación?... El próximo capítulo se llamará "The First Time" ¿Eso responde la pregunta? Jajaja_

_Panquem: En el próximo capítulo complaceré a "mis fans" xD_

_gbrujndl: Lo prometido es deuda, no fue en el 'próximo capítulo' (éste) pero será en el que sigue ;)_

_¡Gracias por leer y dejar su reviews!_

_COMENTARIO FINAL: _ Espero que haya mejores opiniones de este "The first time" que del capítulo de Glee... Aunque a mi me gustó! (sobre todo el hecho de que no fuese tan explicito)... Nos leemos... LOVE XOXO__


	21. La primera vez

Una vez más: ¡Disculpen el retraso! Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, justo me tardo dos semanas cuando viene el gran momento, ni yo me lo perdono... Gracias por leer y 'firmar'! Fue un capítulo difícil (muy difícil) de escribir, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Durante ese tiempo Quinn había sido una novia maravillosa, soportaba los arranques de histeria de Rachel, la apoyaba en todas las ideas que aportaba al club Glee, le ayudaba a hacer más ligera su carga de responsabilidades y, sobre todo, había sabido controlarse en esos momentos de pasión que eventualmente las acechaban. Ya no era ella quien se encargaba de controlar a la rubia, ahora se encargaba de provocarla, de buscar momentos a solas y de intentar que no pudiese controlarse, cosa que, muy a su pesar, no estaba logrando.<p>

Era lunes y los lunes le encantaban desde que tuvo uso de razón, veía en ellos un nuevo comienzo: Un excelente día para iniciar dietas, planes, metas… Ese lunes era el primer día del mes y el primer día de la semana que daba paso a la competición local. Ese día era EL día.

Nada de abrigos de animalitos o alguno de sus particulares y extraños vestidos, optó por uno sencillo que no llegaba a cubrir sus rodillas, de cuello redondo, líneas horizontales azules y blancas, mangas ¾, adornado por un fino cinturón y un zipper en la parte posterior. Supo que ese día era simplemente perfecto cuando llegó a la escuela y Finn la abordó con una estupenda noticia… Aunque la misma llegó acompañada por una invitación que decidió ignorar.

**- R:** _"Tal vez otro día"_ – Contestó sonriente y sin apartar la vista de su objetivo. A lo lejos Quinn hablaba animadamente con Harmony; en otra ocasión habría explotado de celos, pero ese día nadie lo arruinaría.

Como cosa del destino, Quinn pudo sentir la mirada de Rachel y rápidamente cerró su casillero y dio por finalizada su conversación con la pequeña que, enojada solo pudo hilar una frase tratando de convencerla

**- H:** _"¡Quinn! Ven acá, ¡El trabajo es para mañana!"_

Quinn dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a su diva

**- Q:** _"El amor de mi vida me llama, que le den al trabajo…"_ – Y decidida continuó su camino con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

...

Sus cuerpos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la otra, sus miradas solo se veían interrumpidas por el necesario pestañeo, resultaba difícil mantener la distancia

**- Q:** _"Te ves preciosa… Bueno, siempre te ves preciosa pero hoy…"_ - Mordió su labio reprimiendo las ganas inmensas de besar a la morena.

Rachel dibujo en su rostro una media sonrisa, mientras repetía el acto de la rubia, al morder su labio inferior…

**- R:** _"Tú también te ves preciosa…"_

**- Q:** _"Agradezco el halago"_ – Sonrió – _"…pero no hay nada de especial en mi y menos estando a tu lado"_

Rachel ignoró esas palabras y continuó su discurso

**- R:** _"Hace mucho no te veía con uno de los típicos vestidos de Quinn Fabray, acompañado por el respectivo saquito"_ – Hizo ademán de arreglarlo. Ambas rieron – _"…Te ves tierna… Me encanta…"_ - Mirando a su alrededor se acercó provocativamente al oído de la rubia y susurró rápidamente – _"Aunque debo confesar que estoy mucho más pendiente de verte sin todo eso"_ – Y en un rápido movimiento se alejó sonriendo inocentemente

**- Q:** _"¡Rach!"_ – Rió tímidamente. Últimamente la morena lograba sonrojarla con mucha frecuencia y ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dejar sus deseos a un lado. Le hubiese encantado besarla allí, sin importarle nada más, pero el absurdo miedo de la reacción de los demás alumnos del McKinley, seguía atormentándola… Se reprochaba cada día por eso.

**- R:** _"¿Ya te dieron la buena noticia?"_

**- Q:** _"No lo sé… ¿Cuál es?"_

**- R:** _"El profesor de historia está enfermo y…"_

Quinn fingió un exagerado asombro

**- Q:** _"¿Desde cuando mi amorosa chica se alegra por la desgracia de sus semejantes?"_

**- R:** _"Desde que la 'desgracia' que NO es desgracia"_ – enfatizó – _"hace que mis planes se agilicen, se dibujen solos…"_

Quinn no comprendía muy bien a donde quería llegar…

**- R:** _"El punto es, Lucy Fabray"_ – la rubia rodó los ojos, a Rachel parecía gustarle llamarla así - …_"el punto es AMOR, que tenemos estas horas libres... y ya sabemos que luego tienes un par de horas más"_ – Hablaba aceleradamente, se acercaba el momento de su gran proposición - … _"Yo poseo un fabuloso record en mi asistencia y por un par de horas que decida faltar creo que no se acabará el mundo… Entonces, no sé, he estado pensando que… tal vez, tu y yo… podemos…"_ - Quinn la miraba mitad fascinada, mitad confundida, se había perdido entre tantas palabras… _"¿Me sigues?"_

**- Q:**_"¿Cuál es tu plan, Berry? Escuché 'Amor' y me convenciste"–_ Rachel sonrió.

**- R:** _"Mi plan es…"_ - Cambió su gesto por uno más serio –_"Tu y yo, sin nadie que pueda interrumpirnos… ¿La casa de los abuelos, tal vez?"_

**- Q:** _"Ohhh…"_ - La rubia sonrió con picardía- _"Eso suena peligroso, ¿No crees?"_

**- R:** _"¿Peligroso? A mi me suena como un plan perfecto"_ – Tragó saliva, su gesto permanecía serio, expectante…

Quinn imitó el gesto

**- Q:** _"No… no sé si pueda…"_ - tragó saliva – _"seguir controla…"_

**- R:** _"No quiero que lo hagas"_ – Interrumpió – _"¿No te has dado cuenta que todo lo que busco es que no te controles?"_

**- Q:** _"Me estás queriendo decir que…"_

**- R:** _"Te estoy queriendo decir que estoy lista… Y que hemos perdido media hora…"_ – Dijo sonriendo y señalando su reloj

Una gran sensación de felicidad invadió a la rubia, dejándose notar en su rostro

**- Q:** _"Demasiado tiempo, ¿No?"_ – Dijo tomando la mano de su novia y arrastrándola hacia la salida del lugar. Rachel reía emocionada. Harmony que las observaba a lo lejos, interrumpió su charla con Mike y comenzó a correr tras las chicas

- H: _"Quinn, ¡Quinn!"_ - Gritaba

A escasos pasos de la anhelada puerta de salida, Quinn detuvo su marcha sin desprenderse de la mano de Rachel, giró para ver a la pequeña insistente

**- Q:** _"¡Qué fastidio! ¿Qué quieres?"_ – Rachel la miraba desafiante

**- H:** _"No te puedes ir…"_ - Alternaba su vista entre Quinn y Rachel –_"Podemos aprovechar estas horas para…"_

**- Q:** _"Hazlo sola, busca otra pareja, no lo hagas ¡Haz lo que quieras!"_ – Contestó de mala gana y giró nuevamente para continuar su camino. Antes de salir, Rachel volvió su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de odio de Harmony, la morena aprovechó el momento y en una actitud infantil le sacó la lengua, dejándola sorprendida y preguntándose como alguien tan astuto e inteligente como Quinn podía estar con un ser tan… idiota. No encontraba otra palabra.

Las chicas por fin habían logrado salir del instituto.

- F: _"¡Rach!"_ – Gritó Finn

**- Q:** _"Otro…"_ - Dijo la rubia soltando la mano de Rachel, mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de copiloto de su auto.

**- R:** _"__Ahora no, Finn…"_ - Y colocándose en puntas de pie, besó la mejilla del chico y rápidamente entró al auto.

Desde hace mucho tiempo Finn intentaba engañarse: _'__No, Rachel y Quinn no pueden tener algo. Solo son amigas, muy buenas amigas… Lo que sucedió con Santana y Brittany es un caso particular que no tiene porqué repetirse en esta escuela… No cuadrarían las estadísticas'_ Una vez más focalizó en Quinn su mirada iracunda, ésta lo veía triunfante y sin más tomó asiento en un pequeño espacio frente a Rachel, hipnotizándola con su mirada mientras con sus manos le ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad. Sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la rubia, Rachel habló

**- R:** _"No era necesario el numerito… Finn ya se fue…"_

Quinn intentaba descifrar si la pequeña estaba enojada o no, su voz le decía que sí, su sonrisa le decía que no y su mirada era un gran "puede ser" que a la vez expresaba una gran carga de deseo.

**- Q:** _"__No es ningún numerito solo quería ser amable con mi chica… Por cierto, tampoco era necesario ese beso en la mejilla"_– Miró a su alrededor comprobando que nadie estuviese viendo y posó un corto beso sobre los gruesos labios de su chica. Rápidamente se dirigió a su asiento y encendió el auto…

**- Q:** _"¿Preparada?"_

**- R:** _"Absolutamente preparada… y ansiosa…"_

* * *

><p>Treinta y siete minutos, solo eso tardaron en llegar… Todo un record. En otra ocasión la mini-diva habría reprochado el exceso de velocidad pero, a pesar del miedo, agradecía la prisa. Una vez dentro de la casa, casi con desesperación, abordó los labios de la rubia. La pasión y el deseo reprimido salieron a flote materializados en intensos besos e intensas caricias. Poco a poco, Quinn fue marcando un ritmo más lento, más sentido… La morena insistía en no disminuir el ritmo, pero la rubia, dejando cortos besos en cuanto milímetro de la piel de Rachel tuviera a su alcance, logró frenar el momento.<p>

**- Q:** _"¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?"_ – Preguntó sin cortar la serie de besos que ofrecía en ese instante.

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa. Recordó aquel momento en el que la rubia en un arrebato, con algo de rabia y otro tanto de pasión logró aquel primer beso sin mucho romanticismo, beso que la morena frenó, logrando "enderezar el camino". Era exactamente lo que hacía la rubia en ese momento.

**- R:** _"¿Cómo olvidarlo?"_– Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

**- Q:** _"¿Me prestas tu móvil?"_ – Preguntó extendiendo su mano. Rachel lo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, entregándoselo extrañada pero sin preguntar. Quinn lo cambió a modo vibración e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Dejó ambos teléfonos en una mesita que adornaba la entrada de la que no se habían alejado hasta el momento. Luego tomó la mano de Rachel, quitó su reloj e hizo lo mismo con el suyo, dejando ambos en la misma mesa…

**- Q:** _"Sin tiempo, sin interrupciones, sin prisas… No existe nada más ¿Ok?"_

Rachel asintió acercándose nuevamente a su chica y acariciando delicadamente su rostro fundió sus labios en un tierno beso. Las manos de la rubia descansaban en la cintura de la pequeña y, sin querer alargar más el momento, cuidadosamente la guiaba hacia la habitación.

Por un largo rato no hubo palabras, solo intensas miradas y manos inquietas que buscaban sentir y hacer sentir. Con delicadeza, Quinn logró deshacerse del vestido de la morena, ésta hizo lo mismo con el abrigo de la rubia pero tuvo algunos problemas técnicos con el vestido. Ambas reían por el accidentado momento

**- R:** _"Te ves demasiado linda, pero no más vestidos para ti, Quinn Fabray"_ – Finalizó lanzando el vestido hacia cualquier lado.

Entre risas, la ex-cheerio sujetó con fuerza a la morena y se dejó caer sobre la cama, donde rápidamente giró para dejarla bajo su cuerpo

**- Q:** _"A riesgo de elevar tu ego a niveles insospechados"_- susurraba con voz ronca -_ "...debo decir que eres perfecta, Rachel Berry... Tus ojos…"_ - Su mirada expresaba devoción - _"…tu nariz es perfecta"_ - dibujaba el recorrido con su dedo índice y finalizaba cada frase con un tierno beso - _"...tus labios son mi perdición" -_permanecía ensimismada en su recorrido y Rachel se estremecía con cada caricia y cada beso recibido... Pronto la parte superior de su ropa interior, encontró refugio en el suelo, con su mano derecha Quinn se encargaba de acariciar con vehemencia el seno derecho de su novia mientras el otro era muy bien atendido por sus sedientos labios. Sin pausa fue descendiendo y, al llegar a la altura de la parte más íntima de Rachel, se detuvo y buscó su mirada.

Amor y temor. Era todo lo que Rachel observaba frente a sí. Con vigor se impulsó y alcanzó el rostro de la rubia obligándola a caer sobre ella, las caricias no cesaban y pronto Rachel logró posicionar a la rubia debajo de ella. Luego de una pausa en la que sus miradas entablaron un mudo dialogo, la morena decidió llegar a donde la rubia no se había atrevido. Decidida, dejando a su paso húmedos besos, descendió con un sublime objetivo. Pronto logró deshacerse de la única prenda que le impedía ver a su novia tal como Dios la trajo al mundo. El paso de su lengua sobre la intimidad de la chica dio inicio a la más placentera de las torturas.

**- Q:** _"Rach, se supone que…"_ - Logró decir entre suspiros. Una embestida de los labios de la morena, logró enmudecerla… No, aquello definitivamente no era nada parecido a lo que había hecho con Puck.

No recordaba esa noche con claridad, no estaba consciente, había tomado demasiado y simplemente quería sentir cualquier cosa que lograra mantenerla alejada de su estúpida realidad… Lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era tan distinto! Quería a Rachel, ¿La amaba? Podía perderse en su mirada, en sus labios… Rachel había estado por mucho tiempo en su vida pero puede decir que llegó _realmente_ en el momento justo, en el momento en el que debía ser rescatada, ¿La merecía? Una pregunta muy difícil de responder, pero últimamente estaba haciendo méritos para que la respuesta se convirtiera en un gran sí… Y poniendo a un lado sus sentimientos, ¡La pequeña era tan jodidamente sexy! Sí, Rachel era amable, tierna, cariñosa, comprensiva, romántica, talentosa, graciosa, inteligente, no tan arrogante como parecía y un sinfín de cualidades por las cuales era inevitable caer rendida ante ella, pero, tras su extraña forma de vestir y sus innumerables dotes, se encontraba una pequeña morena con una piernas larguísimas, unas curvas en las que cualquiera desearía estrellarse y, por si fuera poco, sabía utilizar ese cuerpo, esos labios y esas manos como -estaba segura de esto- ningún otro ser sobre la tierra.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba a un paso de llegar a donde nunca antes había llegado… No le extrañaba, con Rachel todo era "llegar a donde nunca antes"

**- Q:** _"Rach, creo que… Ya no… No…"_ - No podía terminar ninguna de sus frases, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería decir. Rachel continuaba en su labor de hacerla disfrutar del momento… Y sin dudas lo había logrado. Con delicadeza dejó un último beso en la zona en la que se sumergió por, sabe Dios cuanto tiempo y fue marcando un tierno recorrido hasta alcanzar los labios de Quinn que, con la respiración entrecortada y aun con sus ojos cerrados intentaba recuperarse.

**- Q:** _"Se supone que debía ser yo la que diera el primer paso… Soy yo la que tiene experiencia"_ – Susurró cuando por fin abrió sus ojos

**- R:** _"Yo solo veo dos novatas por aquí"_ – Sonrió – _"Puedo jurar que esta también es tu primera vez…" _

¡Joder! ¿Podía ser más perfecta? Tal como Quinn, Rachel sentía que aquel encuentro con Puck no contaba… y sí, Beth era una prueba física de lo que pasó, una prueba que amaban y que por nada del mundo borrarían de sus vidas, pero no había más que rescatar de aquella noche.

Continuaba la sesión de besos enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la morena, acariciando su espalda y, con cierta timidez, un poco más… Pronto sus posiciones cambiaron, la pierna de la rubia rozaba con frenesí el centro de la morena. Con su mano derecha se encargaba de intensificar sus besos, con la izquierda recorría con pasión el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo ella: Primero el rostro, luego el pecho, un apretón fuerte y a la vez comedido en la cintura, un salto, un recorrido ascendente de la rodilla al muslo donde, tras mojar sus labios y separar su rostro del de la mini-diva, se detuvo para adentrarse en aquella zona deseada. Sus miradas chocaron. Quinn sonrió al sentir la humedad de la morena. Instintivamente introdujo uno de sus dedos, Rachel dejó escapar un gemido y un casi imperceptible gesto de dolor

**- Q:** _"Te… te hice daño?"_ – Preguntó con temor

La morena negó con la cabeza, tragó saliva

**- R:** _"Me gusta… Si… sigue…"_

Ninguna apartaba su mirada de la otra, Quinn seguía un ritmo lento e intenso, Rachel intentaba sostener el contacto visual hasta que la rubia calculó que era el momento preciso para incluir otro dedo en la batalla. Como acto reflejo, la mini diva se aferró a las sábanas y comenzó a jadear aumentando el tono a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de la rubia. Ésta cerró sus ojos por primera vez y se unió a los sonoros suspiros al sentir como la estrechez en la intimidad de su novia le dificultaba el paso…

Sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, temblaba y finalmente, se sumergía en una extrema relajación. La dulce tortura había terminado… O eso creyó hasta que sintió los traviesos labios de su chica recorriendo nuevamente su cuerpo

**- R:** _"Amor.. que"_ – rió – _"qué haces"_

**- Q:** _"Termino lo que comencé hace un minuto…"_ - Dijo desde su cómoda posición frente al centro de la morena.

(...)

**- Q:** _"Creo que es suficiente…"_

Llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos acostadas, tonteando, acariciándose, besándose, hablando…

**- R:** _"¿Si?"_ – Preguntó haciendo pucheros

**- Q:** _"La verdad, nunca tendré suficiente de ti"_ – aseguró depositando un beso en sus labios – _"pero allá afuera la vida sigue…"_

**- R:** Y no podemos detenerla, verdad?

Quinn negó con la cabeza. Rachel giró sobre la cama cubriéndose con la sábana, rápidamente Quinn tomó una almohada y cubrió parte de su cuerpo con ella

**- R:** _"No hay nada tras eso" _– señaló – _"que yo no haya visto y memorizado"_ – guiñó un ojo.

Veía a la morena entrar al baño... ¿Cuán pervertido sonaría querer entrar con ella? Se moría de ganas, pero no quería que su novia pensase que era una adicta al sexo o algo por el estilo… ¿Lo era? Habían tenido repetidas sesiones en un solo día y aun así, ahí estaba ella, muriéndose de ganas por probar lo que se sentía hacer el amor en otro ambiente… Aunque ella ya sabía la repuesta: Con Rachel el ambiente daba igual, el sexo siempre sería maravilloso.

Pasaron dos largos minutos antes que la morena asomase su cabeza por la puerta que las separaba

**- R:** _"Quinn… Me preguntaba si… si quieres…"_

**- Q: **_"¡Si quiero!"_ – Gritó Quinn saltando de la cama y cerrando la puerta que acababa de abrirse para llevarla, una vez más, a la gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>- R:<strong> _"Esa ducha conjunta fue una pésima idea…"_ - Dijo Rachel con frustración, al tiempo que tocaba su cabello.

**- Q:** _"¿Te arrepientes?"_ – Inquirió la rubia posicionándose frente a ella y alzando una de sus cejas. Rachel cubrió con sus manos los ojos de la rubia

**- R:** _"No me mires así…"_ - Ambas rieron – _"Claro que no me arrepiento pero, a pesar de que quiero que todos se enteren de lo nuestro, no es mi intención hacerles saber que hemos hecho el amor"_ - Dijo acercándose un poco con la intención de besarla, pero, recordando que estaban en el estacionamiento del McKinley, se alejó rápidamente.

Un mensaje que, afortunada o desafortunadamente leyeron a tiempo, había llegado a sus móviles… Una reunión urgente del Club Glee las llevó de regresó al McKinley.

**- Q:** _"Pero amor"_ – comenzó a explicar con inocente picardía, jugando con el cinturón del vestido de la más pequeña – _"el hecho de que hayamos desparecido por muchas horas y que ahora regresemos más sonrientes de lo normal, llevemos la misma ropa de esta mañana y el cabello húmedo no tiene por qué significar eso"_ – Levantó su mirada y se encontró con unos labios que trataban de frenar una risa y, un poco más arriba, esos grandes ojos marrones que tanto amaba.

**- R:** _"¿En serio Quinn?"_

Quinn alzó sus hombros e hizo un puchero

**- Q:** _"No hemos comido nada"_ – decidió cambiar de tema – _"¡Me muero de hambre!"_

**- R:** _"Yo tengo un poco… Pero el sueño gana…"_

**- Q:** _"Hambre, sueño… Creo que se nos pasó la mano con el ejercicio físico"_ – Rachel rió a carcajadas, la rubia pronto se unió. Entre charla y charla habían llegado al salón de coro, no había nadie más, faltaba una media hora para la cita. Tomaron asiento una al lado de la otra, tal como lo venían haciendo en los últimos ensayos.

Rachel encogió sus piernas en su asiento y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia, ésta acariciaba su cabello y su rostro a partes iguales

**- Q:** _"Rach…"_

**- R:** _"Mmmm…"_

**- Q:** _"He estado pensando que ya es hora de contarle lo nuestro a los chicos"_ - Rachel se incorporó nuevamente mirando a Quinn con ilusión – _"somos como una familia y las familias se apoyan, ¿No?… Creo que es un buen primer paso"_ – Rachel besó con ternura los labios de su chica

**- R: **_"Eso me haría muy feliz"_ – Volvió a besarla

**- Q:** _"Lo sé… Perdóname… Yo sé que a ti no te gusta que ocultemos nuestra relación, pero…"_

**- R:** _"Me encanta que, aunque sea poco a poco, intentes sacarlo a la luz… Que lo sepan los chicos es suficiente para mi" _– Dijo con sinceridad, apoyando su cabeza nuevamente en las piernas de la rubia.

Las risas de Santana y Britt pronto llenaron el lugar. Ninguna tuvo ánimos de cambiar su posición

**- S:** _"¡Ay por Dios!"_ – Cubrió sus ojos – _"¡Que imagen tan asquerosamente cursi!"_

**- B:** _"¡Santi! Reconoce que se ven adorables"_ – Sonrió mirando a Quinn, que le devolvió el gesto. Rachel permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

**- R:** _"¿Tenemos una reunión con New Directions, ustedes que hacen aquí?"_

**- S: **_**"**__Vaya RuPaul, ¡Qué genio! Agradece que fuimos nosotras quienes interrumpimos la desagradable escena"_

Quinn la miró de mala gana, Santana sonrió con malicia y clavó su mirada en ella como si de un juicio se tratara

**- B:** _"También nos convocaron"_ – Dijo una sonriente Britt, sentándose dos filas más arriba

Quinn sabía que no se iba a poder escapar de las deducciones de Santana… Sacudió su cabeza, a lo mejor esta vez podía ser la excepción.

**- Q:** _"¿Britt, tienes alguna barrita energética de reserva? Galletas, chocolate, lo que sea… ¡Muero de hambre!"_

Santana arqueó sus cejas

**- B:** _"No Q, pero Santi si… Puedo?"_ – Señaló el bolso de la latina, pidiendo permiso para hurgar dentro de él, Santana asintió.

Brittany lanzó un par de barritas a la rubia. Casi con desesperación abrió la primera, cortó un trozo y rozó con él los labios de la morena, que rápidamente abrió su boca para comerlo, tomó un trozo para ella… La escena se repetía y en el transcurso Santana caminó hacia ella y, con sus manos tocó el aún húmedo cabello de cada una. Abrió su boca considerablemente

**- S:** _"¡Ustedes dos…!"_ – Gritó alterando el ambiente

Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike y Puck, entraron al salón.

**- K:** _"¿Qué hacen aquí?"_ – Preguntó refiriéndose a las Brittana

**- Q:** _"También las convocaron"_ – Explicó Quinn

Los chicos siguieron en sus conversaciones, Santana se sentó al lado de la rubia

**- S:** _"No hacen nada por ocultarlo…"_ – susurró – _"Ustedes dos tuvieron sexo…"_

**- R:** _"¡Santana!"_ – Exclamó Rachel en un sonoro susurro

**- S:** _"Salvaje, loco y desenfrenado sexo…"_ - Continuó

**- Q:** _"No fue salvaje…"_ - Giró su rostro para ver a la latina

**- R:** _"¡Amor!"_

**- Q:** _"Lo siento"_ – Inclinó su rostro… Rápidamente volvió a ver a la latina – _"Fue romántico, intenso y…"_

**- R:** _"¡Quinn!"_ – Gritó despegándose de la comodidad que le ofrecían las piernas de su chica

**- Q:** _"Lo siento amor, ella me busca"_

**- S:** _"Sometida…"_

**- R:** _"¡Ya!"_

**- S:** _"Tu a mi no me dices 'Ya', hobbit…"_

**- Q:** _"Tu a ella no le dices hobbit"_

**- S:** _"Yo le digo como me…"_

**- R:** _"¡Brittany!"_ – Gritó la pequeña.

La bailarina saltó rápidamente hacia donde estaban las chicas

**- B:** _"Dime Rach"_

**- R:** _"Controla a tu loca… "_

Brittany sonrió abrazando a Santana, ésta bajó su mirada y en un tono de voz muy calmado se dirigió a Rachel

**- S:** _"Uno de estos días las delataré frente a toda la escuela… "_

**- B:** _"Jamás harás eso Santana López"_

**- S:** _"Ella me busca, Britt…" _- Reprochó.

El resto de los integrantes de ambos clubes habían llegado al lugar. Shelby y Will comunicaron que durante los 3 días que restaban para la competencia, aplicarían dos horas de ensayos conjuntos. Todos protestaron, aquello carecía de lógica

**- W:** _"No podemos olvidar el verdadero sentido de la música… Más allá de todo esto, ustedes son amigos…"_

**- Sh:** _"Estamos de acuerdo en que no podemos perder de vista nuestra meta"_ – Observó a Will – _"Y la meta es ganar… pero gane el equipo que gane, recuerden que en el fondo, somos uno solo"_

**- S:** _"Esto es totalmente absurdo"_ – Habló Santana.

**- M:** _"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Santana"_

De nuevo la algarabía gobernaba el lugar, Will elevó su voz.

**- W:** _"Las cosas se harán como las planteamos, estén de acuerdo o no… ¿La primera tarea? ¡Mashups!"_ – Aplaudió y sonrió… Solo Shelby, Brittany y Finn se mostraban entusiasmados

**- R:** _"Esto es basura…"_ - Comentó. Will la miró enojado.

**- W:** _"Bien, esperamos que maten este escenario… Mañana, misma hora, mismo sitio"_

**- Sh:** _"¡Mashups!"_

Quinn y Rachel se acercaron a Shelby

**- Sh:** _"No crean que no me di cuenta de su escapada de esta mañana"_ – ambas se miraron sonrojadas – _"… No me tomaré la molestia de preguntar donde estaban ni qué hacían porque puedo suponerlo"_ – Dirigió por primera vez su mirada a ambas chicas – _"…La gente dice cosas y el hecho de que ustedes paseen de manitos agarradas"_ – señaló las manos inconscientemente entrelazadas y conscientemente separadas en ese preciso instante – _"no ayuda en lo absoluto. Me preocupa como les afectará cuando todo esto explote… Me preocupa no estar segura de que están preparadas para manejarlo, sobre todo tú, Quinn… ¿Estás preparada? ¿Está Judy preparada para lo que tendrá que escuchar?"_

La ex - cheerio inclinó su rostro

**- R:** _"Quinn y yo acordamos contarle a los chicos del club… De los clubes… ¿No es así Fabray?"_ – Buscó complicidad en la chica, que le regaló una sonrisa y un seguro 'Sí' dirigido a Shelby.

**- Sh:** _"Es un buen primer paso… Aunque dudo que ya todos no lo sepan, es cuestión de confirmarlo, les repito, se escuchan cosas… Ustedes son demasiado obvias"_ – Suavizó su expresión por primera vez desde que comenzó la charla familiar – _"¿Por qué no aprovechamos que siguen todos por acá?"_

**- Q:** _"¿Qué? ¿Ya? Ehhh… ¿Rach?"_

**- R:** _"Si no quieres…"_

**- Q:** _"No, no, por mi está bien…"_

**- Sh:** _"¡Chicos!"_ – Capturó la atención de la mayoría… - _"Creo que Quinn y Rachel tienen un anuncio que hacer"_

**- R:** _"Y una canción que interpretar"_ – Quinn la miró extrañada –_ "…pero eso solo lo voy a hacer yo, no te preocupes"_ – acarició el brazo de la rubia – _"¿Lo dices tu, lo digo yo?"_

**- Q:** _"Comienza tu y yo te sigo…"_

Todos las miraban como si de un partido de tenis se tratase

**- R:** _"Bien"_ – respiró profundo – _"Quinn y yo somos novias desde hace ya varios meses"_ – Dijo con prisa. Nadie comentó nada. Nadie se movió. Todos notaban la actitud extraña de las dos chicas pero nadie se atrevía a etiquetar aquello ¿Quinn y Rachel en una relación? a pesar de todo lo que veían a diario, el anuncio fue una gran sorpresa. Eran palabras mayores… "Estamos muy… muy enamoradas" – La voz de la morena comenzó a debilitarse ante el mutismo de sus compañeros. Kurt fue el primero en reaccionar. Sonrió, se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó con ternura

**- K:** _"Debería vetarte por no darme la exclusiva, pero te veo feliz y lo dejaré pasar"_

**- B:**_ ¿Nos vas a cantar, Rach? – Intervino Brittany_

**- R:**_ "Si me permiten…" - _Se sentó al lado de Shelby frente al piano y susurró algo en su oído. Shelby la miró negando

**- R:**_ "Vamos, mamá, por favor!"_

Si, la palabra "mamá" siempre la convencía y la morena lo había descubierto…

**- Sh:**_ "Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esa canción"_

**- R:**_ "Déjame ser, Shel… mamá" – _Sonrió ampliamente. La morena sinceramente la sentía como tal, sin embargo no dejaba de ser raro llamarla así (Salvo en esos casos en los que requería convencerla).

Las teclas del piano comenzaron a sonar una melodía que Rachel dedicaba exclusivamente a Quinn, ancló su mirada en ella.

**R**_**: Y fui grabándome en tu piel,**__**recorriendo hasta el atardecer**_ – sonrió ante el cambio de letra adaptado a la situación que vivieron- **cada rincón cada mirada que me diste y fui dejándome vencer descubriendo que tu desnudez ****n****ació para ser mía** – Quinn se sonrojó muerta de vergüenza, la pequeña que antes la había regañado por aclarar un par de detalles a una amiga, ahora le contaba a todos (amigos y no tan amigos) lo que habían hecho – **(…) Fuiste mía, desesperadamente mía y fui llenándome de Amor el corazón, porque fuiste mía…**

Harmony salió del salón dando un portazo que hizo estremecer a todos. Afortunadamente la mayoría mostró su apoyo a las chicas… Finn, claramente decepcionado, abandonó el lugar sin hacer mayor escándalo. Sam se sentó serio y pensativo, Puck se sentó a su lado mirando al frente con una sonrisa pervertida que se borró casi de inmediato al sentir la mirada de Shelby .Schuster les manifestó su apoyo incondicional. Las bromas sobre su rivalidad no tardaron en llegar… Y luego, poco a poco los alumnos se fueron retirando.

**- Sh:** "_Las invito a comer…"_

**- Q:**_ "¡Por fin alguien me ofrece comida! ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre! "_

_Rachel rió_

**- Sh:**_ "Adelántense, ¿Tienen su auto?"_

**- R:**_ "Sí, vamos en el de Quinn"_

**- Sh:**_ "Bien, espérenme en casa… Buscaré a Beth y voy para allá"_

**- Q:**_ "Nosotras vamos por ella y tu puedes ir cocinando" – _Dijo juntando sus manos en señal de súplica

**- Sh:** _"Pensaba pedir algo…"_ - Comentó con obviedad

**- R:** _"Igual queremos pasar por Beth"_

**- Sh:** _"Ok… "_- Accedió – "_¡Vayan con cuidado!"_

Rachel y Quinn salieron del salón en silencio, estaban felices, cansadas, hambrientas, felices otra vez… No hacían falta las palabras, la rubia subió su brazo a la altura de los hombros de la morena, ésta se abrazó a la cintura de su chica. Ambas sonreían… Un frío granizado chocando en sus rostros, marcó el fin del día... ¡Lo habían vivido tantas veces! Y justo aquel día, se sintió como la primera vez.


	22. Mi novia, la capitana

_(Flashback)_

_- A1: ¡Sean normales!_

_- A2: ¡Búsquense un novio!_

_Ambas porristas continuaban su camino con la altivez de quien se siente poderoso._

_- R: ¿Cuál es su problema, estúpidas? – Rachel, desafiante, giró sobre su eje deteniendo el camino de las otras dos._

_- A1: Nuestro problema son ustedes – Las señaló_

_- Q: ¿Perdón?_

_- A2: SI Q – contestó con ironía – nos molestan sus asquerosas demostraciones de afecto, ¿Mamá y papá Fabray no te enseñaron la ecuación? Hombre y Mujer, Mujer y Hombre…_

_- A1: Si, ¿Qué clase de combinación es perra y enana? – Preguntó a su compañera_

_- Q: ¡Suficiente! No voy a permitir que…_

_- A1: Tu reinado ya pasó, querida Q… Lamento informarte que tus permisos no importan… Tú no importas – Dijo con firmeza enfrentándose a la rubia_

_- R: Esto no se va a quedar así…_

_- A1: ¡Ah! ¿No? ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_Rachel bajó su mirada e inclinó su cabeza hacia el suelo… No era parte de su naturaleza alimentar este tipo de discusiones._

_- H: Dudo que ella pueda hacer algo – Harmony apareció en escena sonriendo_

_- Q: Vámonos Rach – tomó la mano de su novia y tranquilamente comenzó su recorrido hacia la salida_

_- H: Si Rach, escóndete en las faldas de tu chica… ¿Cómo dijo? – preguntó - ¡Ah! Sí, ¡Sí! 'Esto no se va a quedar así' – Imitó la voz de la morena haciendo que las dos porristas estallaran en risas_

_Rachel soltó bruscamente la mano de Quinn_

_- R: Ya supéralo Harmony_

_- H: ¿Qué se supone que debo superar?_

_- Q: Vámonos Rach, no caigamos en esto…_

_- R: Quinn está conmigo, me quiere a mi, fuiste solo un estúpido momento ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Déjame en paz! – Finalizó._

_- H: No veo en qué me afecta eso – respondió mirando al par de porristas que ahora la cuestionaban con la mirada - … Yo no soy como ustedes._

_- Q: ¿Cómo nosotras? ¿Cómo somos nosotras Harmony?_

_- H: Esto no es contigo Quinn – bajó la mirada_

_- Q: Yo escuché "ustedes"… Y, de cualquier manera, lo que es con Rachel, es conmigo_

'_¡Ayyyy! ¡Qué ternura!' – Dijeron casi al unísono las dos porristas, Quinn las ignoró_

_- Q: Pensé que eras distinta, pensaba que éramos buenas amigas… Ya veo que no._

_- H: ¡Soy la de siempre, Quinn! Claro que soy tu amiga, pero tú desviaste tu camino con esta idiota, egocéntrica…_

_- R: ¡Suficiente! – Dijo Rachel lanzando una bofetada a la pequeña de ojos azules, ésta posó su mano sobre su mejilla y al cabo de unos segundos se lanzó con furia sobre Rachel, Quinn intentó frenarla pero una de las porristas la tomó fuertemente por la cintura impidiendo su intervención_

_- A2: Tranquila princesita que esto es de enana a enana_

_El director Figgins y Shelby abandonaban la dirección en ese momento_

_- F: ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Sh: Están discutiendo, vamos – Y caminaron con prisa hacia el epicentro del escándalo._

_Cuando Harmony advirtió la presencia del director paró el forcejeo y dejó que la pequeña diva, cegada aun por la ira, continuara sacudiéndola de un lado a otro. La porrista soltó a Quinn justo cuando vio al hombre aparecer_

_- F: Rachel, ¡Ya basta! ¡BASTA! – Gritó para captar la atención de la morena – Estás suspendida – sentenció._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

**- Q:** _"Ya no soporto más"_

El panorama se repetía como cada tarde desde hace casi un mes. Rachel y Quinn en el baño del instituto librándose de los restos de granizado que recorrían por sus rostros y alguna que otra parte de su cuerpo. Rachel terminaba su labor de acicalar a la rubia con una toallita húmeda, las mismas se habían convertido en parte de su outfit.

**- Q:** _"Es muy difícil, ¿Sabes? Esto… Esto se tiene que terminar"_

Rachel abrió sus ojos y se alejó de ella de manera brusca

**- R:** _"¿Estás… estás terminando conmigo?"_ – Preguntó con sigilo y un dejo de incredulidad

Quinn rió divertida. Con sus manos sobre las mejillas de la morena, la atrajo hacia ella y posó un beso sobre sus labios

**- Q:** _"Te quiero tanto mi reina del drama…"_ - repitió el beso – _"terminar contigo claramente no es una opción…"_

**- R:** _"¿Por qué siempre me das esos sustos, amor?"_ – Preguntó con tono aniñado

**- Q:** _"¿Por qué siempre sacas conclusiones precipitadas sobre lo que digo?"_ – Imitó a la pequeña burlándose de su actitud

Rachel sonrió

**- R:** _"Es difícil convencerte de algo que es tan perfecto… Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo sucederá y te apartará de mi vida "_

**- Q:** _"¿Será un presentimiento?... ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Será que mi muerte se acerca?"_ - Exclamó de manera exagerada

**- R:** _"¡Quinn!"_ – Reprochó dando un golpe en el brazo de la rubia

**- Q:** _"Hey! ¡No tienes tamaño para tanta fuerza!"_

**- R:** _"Muy graciosa, Fabray"_

**- Q:** _"Siempre Berry…"_ - tras un breve y cómodo silencio, continuó – _"Decía que esto…"_ - miró a la morena con gracia recordando su absurda pregunta anterior – _"el hecho de recibir un granizado diario y no hacer nada…_- aclaró su punto -_ se debe terminar"_

**- R:** _"Después de mi suspensión y con eso haber arruinado mi valioso e impecable record y mi presencia en las locales, siento que no hay mucho que podamos hacer"_

**- Q:** _"Te equivocas enana…"_ - Rachel frunció su ceño fingiendo enojo. Quinn le dio un corto beso – _"He estado pensando y ya lo decidí… Regresaré a las Cheerios"_

**- R:** _"¿Qué? No… No lo vas a hacer…"_

**- Q:** _"Te dije que ya lo decidí"_

**- R:** _"¿Así van a ser las cosas? ¿Decidiremos todo sin consultarle a la otra? ¡Perfecto!"_ – Expresó enojada, cruzando sus brazos

**- Q:** _"No… Pero esto no está en discusión… Es la excepción de la regla"_

**- R:** _"¿Y según tú en qué nos ayudará que regreses a las Cheerios?"_

**- Q:** _"Control, necesito tener el control… Si logro regresar como capitana, tendrán que respetarme… y respetarte, es la ley del instituto."_

**- R:** _"¿Y qué te hace pensar que Sue te aceptará? ¿Como capitana? Lo dudo, no hay manera…"_

**- Q:** _"¿Cómo que no? No hay imposibles para Quinn Fabray… Deberías saberlo"_

**- R:** _"Supongo que lo sé, amor"_ – Dijo frunciendo su ceño y bajando la mirada – _"Es solo que no quiero que vuelvas a lo de antes… No quiero volver atrás, no quiero que las cosas cambien!"_

**- Q:** _"Cambiaran para mejor, Rach"_

**- R:** _"El hecho que Santana sea capitana de las cheerios no fue impedimento para que mostraran ese video en su contra"_

**- Q:** _"Ese video fue contra Sue, Santana solo fue el mejor medio conseguido para desprestigiarla"_ – Dijo con tristeza… Odiaba recordar el incómodo momento por el que había atravesado su amiga

Rachel suspiró con resignación

**- R:** _"Si estarás más tranquila regresando a las Cheerios, supongo que tendré que apoyarte"_ – Quinn asintió – _"…y tendré que decir que soy la orgullosa novia de la capitana"_ – Quinn la besó con ternura. Aunque Rachel no lo había expresado explícitamente, la rubia sabía cual era su preocupación… Sin dudas, enfrentarse a la vieja Quinn Fabray, la popular, la rompecorazones… la infiel, debía generarle todo tipo de conflictos.

**- Q:** _"Rach"_ – La obligó a mirarla – _"desde mi punto de vista solo hay dos cosas… personas… -corrigió- que pueden separarnos… y somos tú y yo"_ – _"Si tú algún día decides que no me quieres más"_

**- R:** _"Dudo que eso suceda"_ – se apresuró a decir

**- Q:** _"… yo me apartaré… Y como estoy convencida de que yo jamás dejaré de quererte, si algún día siento que mi amo…"_ - Rachel, que jugaba con las manos de la rubia, subió su mirada ante la declaración, chocó por unos segundos con la mirada de Quinn- _"que mi cariño te hace daño, me alejaré de ti sin dudarlo."_

**- R:** _"Espero que ninguna de esas cosas suceda"_

**- Q:** _"Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible porque así sea…"_ - Aseguró.

* * *

><p><strong>- Sue:<strong> Siento que esto ya lo he vivido

**- Q:** Y la historia se repetirá con exactitud… Quiero regresar… como capitana, claro está.

**- Sue:** Esta vez no tienes argumentos para convencerme… Y, aunque no estoy en contra de la gente como tu, en estos momentos no serías de ayuda para mi campaña… Ya tuve suficiente con lo ocurrido con Santana.

**- Q:** Escuche entrenadora, usted decide si prefiere ganar, por lo menos, el voto de toda la comunidad gay del distrito o por el contrario, si prefiere perder los pocos votos que llevaba hasta el momento… Porque estoy dispuesta a hablar y si es necesario, hablar más de la cuenta

**- Sue:** No tienes nada en mi contra

**- Q:** No creo que a la gente le agrade conocer el presupuesto del que dispones para las banalidades de tus chicas… O tal vez a nuestros padres no les agrade saber lo que nos obligas a comer para estar tan delgadas… O como convocas audiciones trimestrales solo con la intención de rechazar y destruir la autoestima de todo el que se atreva a ir… ¿Puedo continuar? Repito, estoy dispuesta a hablar y si debo hablar más de lo cierto, lo haré.

**- Sue:** Siempre he visto algo de mí en ti… Crueldad, firmeza…

Bajó la mirada por un instante, se repetía que ya no era la misma y que esa salida de la vieja Quinn Fabray era solo un 'break' necesario para protegerse y sobretodo, proteger a Rachel de las humillaciones que venían sufriendo.

**- Q:** ¿Estoy dentro o no?

**- Sue:** Espero que hasta mi querida porcelana traicione a su padre y vote a mi favor… Y quiero que triunfemos como en los viejos tiempos, tú en la cima y yo en la cima, ahora sal de aquí, mis ojos comienzan a molestarse con tu presencia.

Sin más y con una enorme sensación de grandeza, salió del lugar en el que le habían devuelto parte de su antigua esencia. No podía mentir, esto le gustaba… y demasiado.

El siguiente paso que daría era típico de la nueva Quinn. Hablar con Santana era necesario, no quería que aquello terminase en una nueva discusión.

**- S:** Vine lo más rápido que pude – explicó agitada - ¿Cuál es la urgencia? – La latina había asistido a un improvisado encuentro en el salón del Club Glee.

**- Q:** Regresaré a las Cheerios

**- S:** ¡Eso es genial Q! De nuevo serem…

**- Q:** Sue accedió a regresarme mi puesto como capitana

**- S:** ¿QUÉ? – Sí, aunque la realidad era que no le importaba demasiado, discutir por su puesto era lo correcto, ¿No? – ¿Y me haces salir corriendo de MI clase para echarme en cara tu triunfo?

**- Q:** Ya no te alteres Santana – Dijo con la calma que le generaba sentir que la discusión no pasaría a mayores, sabía que solo era un gran "Para no perder la costumbre" por parte de Santana – Entre nosotras no habrá cargos, tu mandas, yo mando, las dos tendremos el poder… Y claro – con esto buscaba dar su estocada final, la latina amaría escucharlo – Britt entra en el pacto… ¿La trinidad impía, no? – Indagó buscando la aprobación de Santana, de verdad la necesitaba para seguir adelante.

La latina mostró una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza, Quinn selló el pacto con un abrazo

**- S:** Suéltame Fabray, ¡Suéltame! – se quejaba

**- Q:** Eres muy importante para mi, López

**- S:** Creo que Berry corre peligro – Bromeó logrando deshacerse del abrazo, Quinn estalló en risas

**- Q:** Ni hablar… Tal vez si no existiera… Mmmm – Santana golpeó su hombro – ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hoy todas me golpean?

**- S:** ¿Por qué lo haces?

**- Q:** ¿Qué cosa?

**- S:** Esto… Regresar a las Cheerios, ¿Acaso no pasabas de todo?

**- Q:** Si, pero necesito que me respeten como antes, sabes… sabes todo lo que estoy pasando con Rach – sonrió con resignación – su idea de "esperar que el cansancio les gane" no funcionó… Intentaré a mi manera.

**- S:** Creo que te entiendo perfectamente – sonrió con malicia – Nos deben unas cuantas, qué te parece si llamamos a Britt, Britt y adornamos algunos rostros con unos buenos granizados?

**- Q:** Creo que la presidenta estudiantil no debería hacer eso… - Alzó una de sus cejas expresando lo obvio

**- S:** Claro… a veces se me olvida que mi pequeña tiene el poder de patear unos cuantos traseros sin necesidad de un absurdo granizado… - Suspiró pensando en su rubia - Bien, solo somos tu y yo, ¿Lo hacemos?

**- Q:** Por supuesto… Pero San – Detuvo a la latina que estaba a punto de salir del salón -no quiero ir por los de siempre

**- S:** Claro Q, yo sé que aunque me mueeera de ganas, RuPaul no está en la lista… No te preocupes.

**- Q:** No pensaba en Rachel, pensé que ni siquiera teníamos que mencionarlo, es más que obvio que ella es in-to-ca-ble – enfatizó cada sílaba de la palabra

**- S:** ¿Entonces?

**- Q:** Esto es venganza colegial… Quiero… Quiero que…

**- S:** No

**- Q:** ¡Pero San!

**- S:** ¡No! Esas mujeres tienen poder

**- Q:** El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere… O algo así dijo mi abuela una vez… -Sacudió su cabeza un poco - ¿Santana López tiene miedo de un par de porristas despiadadas?

**- S:** Yo nunca tengo miedo – Cruzó sus brazos – Es solo que…

**- Q:** Tienes miedo, lo entiendo – Intentó salir del lugar

**- S: **¡Que no es miedo! – Gritó – Ellas tienen el respaldo de medio equipo de fútbol

**- Q:** Nosotras el respaldo del otro medio e incluso, de la entrenadora Beiste– Guiñó un ojo

**- S:** Tienen a las Skanks

**- Q:** Nosotras a New Directions

**- S:** Oh vamos… ¿Me hablas en serio?

**- Q:** …y a The Troubletones - Continuó

**- S:** Debo estar completamente loca para seguirte, pero está bien, lo haremos… - Expresó con resignación

**- Q:** ¡Esa es mi amiga! – Dio un pequeño salto de la emoción – Me pongo mi uniforme y hoy mismo lo hacemos, sabrán lo que es sentirse humilladas… Ellas empezaron con todo esto

**- S:** Ellas… y Harmony, ¿Dónde dejas a esa?

**- Q:** Solo intento ignorarla… Alguna vez fuimos amigas

**- S: **¿Solo eso? – Cuestionó incrédula

**- Q:** Nada más…

* * *

><p>Tercera y penúltima parada: Rachel.<p>

Cada atónita mirada que le regalaba todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino le daba a Quinn Fabray un grado más de esa seguridad que había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo. De nuevo tenía el poder pero esta vez era diferente, era mucho mejor, mucho más grande: Tenía a Beth, tenía a Rachel y, gracias a sus lecciones de canto, un triunfo en las locales. Su relación con su mamá volvía a ser placentera y, a pesar de las horas 'perdidas' entre besos y caricias, sus tardes de estudio con Rachel estaban dando excelentes resultados… Lo único que fastidiaba su vida era ese par de porristas que la habían convertido (a ella y a su novia) en la burla de todo el McKinley. Ellas serían su última y definitiva parada del día, por ahora, besar los labios de su chica y demostrarle que había logrado su propósito era su único objetivo. Con una enorme sonrisa se acercaba a ella.

**- R:**_ "Dame tu chaqueta"_

**- P:** _"¿Qué?"_

**- R:**_ "Tu chaqueta, rápido, ¡Dámela!"_

Sin entender bien de qué iba, Puck se quitó su chaqueta y rápidamente se la dio a la mini diva, esta recorrió con pasos apresurados, la distancia que la separaba de la rubia

**- R:** _"Amor ¡Lo lograste!"_ – Dijo al tiempo que cubría su cuerpo con la chaqueta del jugador – _"Cúbrete, hace frío, esa falda está muy corta"_

Quinn rió con ternura

**- Q:** _"No la necesito, Rach"_ – se liberó de la prenda – _"Quiero que todos vean mi uniforme"_ – Y sin más, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo indicando que se aproximaba un gran beso

**- R:** _"Quinn…"_ - Miró a ambos lados sorprendida – _"No me estoy quejando"_ – Su tono de voz disminuía con cada palabra - _"…pero estamos en el pasillo"_

**- Q:**_ "¿Y?"_ – Como hierro e imán, los labios de la rubia buscaron con disimulada necesidad los de la morena, Rachel no hizo nada para evitarlo ¿Un beso de Quinn? Demasiado bueno para rechazarlo y si el precio era una lluvia de granizados o de comentarios malsanos, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

**- S:** _"¡Quinn!"_

**- R:**_ "Está ocupada"_ – Respondió con rapidez para continuar en la labor que tanto le fascinaba

**- S:** _"Estoy a punto de cambiarme de bando Quinn Fabray"_ - Un corto beso y una intensa mirada marcaron el fin del momento aislado que habían creado - _"¿Nos vamos?"_

Quinn asintió con su cabeza

**- Q:**_ "¿Nos das un minuto?"_

Santana rodó los ojos y se alejó un poco, arrastrando con ella a Puck que, perdido en la imagen del beso de las chicas, llevaba varios minutos sin cambiar de posición. Sin duda ver un beso entre un par de chicas "Hot" era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse.

**- Q:** _"Rach, San y yo vamos a hacer algo que puede ser muy, muy, muy bueno o realmente malo"_

**- R:**_ "Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con gente dramática…"_ -sonrió - _"Me estás asustando Quinn, qué van a hacer?"_

**- Q:** _"Restablecer el orden en McKinley, solo eso…"_

**- R:** _"Eres Cheerio nuevamente y supongo que capitana"_ – Acompañó la afirmación con una mirada cuestionadora, Quinn alzó sus cejas y asintió con una gran sonrisa - _"¡Perfecto! ¿No era solo eso?"_

**- Q:** _"No, no basta… Estoy en el primer escalón, voy… vamos por el definitivo"_

**- R:** "_Como quieras"_ – dijo Rachel fastidiada. Quinn tomó sus manos

**- Q:** _"Amor, no te enojes conmigo, yo solo quiero que nos sintamos bien en este lugar durante el tiempo que nos queda… Solo quiero que este año termine tan bien como empezó"_

**- R:** _"Está bien… Como quieras…"_ - repitió. La rubia decidió omitir el comentario

**- Q**: _"¿Me puedes esperar?" _– preguntó sin apartar la vista de los grandes ojos que la miraban con cierta molestia – _"Te quero a mi lado para llorar o para reír por el resultado de lo que vamos a hacer"_

**- S:** _"¡El minuto pasó hace dos!" –_ Gritó señalando su reloj

Quinn regaló un último beso a su novia y caminó de espaldas hacia donde ahora se encontraba la latina

**- Q:** _"¿Me esperas?"_ – Juntó sus manos rogando por una afirmación

**- R:** _"Siempre…"_ - Contestó rendida ante los encantos Fabray

**- Q:** _"Te quiero"_ – gesticuló con sus labios para finalmente girar y caminar junto a la latina

Como un acto mecanizado, Rachel y Puck inclinaron su cabeza hacia la derecha observando a la porrista alejarse del lugar ¿El uniforme cada año era más corto? Rachel sacudió su cabeza y giró a su izquierda para encontrarse con la imagen del atontado chico. Un golpe de la pequeña lo regresó a la realidad

**- P:** _"¡Ouch!"_

**- R:** _"¡Respétame!"_ – exclamó sacudiendo su mano- _"Deja de mirarla así" _– Exigió

**- P:** _"Ese uniforme cada vez está más corto…"_

Rachel estaba totalmente de acuerdo, no podía culparlo por mirar a su chica así. Por un momento se sintió como un chico hormonal y pervertido

**- R:** _"Noah, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?"_ – Preguntó buscando cambiar el tema y borrar sus pensamientos

**- P:** "_Me dijiste que no me podía separar de ti hasta que encontremos la canción perfecta para convencer a Mr. Schue de que Finn no es tu única ni mejor opción de dúo para las regionales"_ – Repitió cual grabadora

**- R:** _"Claro, claro… He estado pensando que tal vez…"_

* * *

><p><em>That's all, Folks! ¿Qué les parece? Quinn nuevamente capitana de las Cheerios, ¿Traerá problemas?<em>

_Dos cosas, 1! Darkhannock comentó que el capítulo anterior la dejó sonriendo y que ahora se preparaba para el drama... Darkhannock, Haces bien! Todas deberían seguir tu ejemplo :) Aunque no sé por cuantos capítulos (1, 2 o más) van a poder disfrutar de la paz, el amor y la felicidad, irremediablemente llegará el drama (Como en la vida misma) así que, ¡Disfruten mientras puedan! xD_

_2! Muchas gracias a AcheDi12 por recomendar mi fic :) Y, aunque este fic tenga muchos menos lectores, me atreveré a pedir al que haya pasado por acá y no por allá, que lea "Pretending", otro gran fic (Copiar y pegar luego del .net: /s/7396966/)_

_Lo de siempre: Gracias por leer, gracias por firmar y por vez número 1000, disculpen el retraso en las actualizaciones! LOVE, love, LOVE._


	23. El destino

Con granizado en mano una muy enaltecida Quinn caminaba por los pasillos del McKinley. Aquella decisión de enfrentarse a las más temidas del lugar fue (sin lugar a dudas) la mejor, y luego de dos semanas de intensa batalla por el poder, la "Gran fuerza Quinntana" (como solían llamarla) resultó vencedora. Esa mañana estaba dispuesta a dejarle todo al destino, el primer desafortunado que se cruzara en su camino se llevaría una pequeña muestra de la renovada Quinn Fabray ¿Quién sería su nueva victima?

'_¿Por qué medio club glee se cruza en mi camino?'_ – Pensó. Secretamente le encantaría darle su merecido a algunos: A Mercedes por hacerle pasar uno que otro mal momento a Rachel, a Tina por sonsa, Mike le caía bien, no tenía motivos para agredir a Sam, a Puck si por no madurar, a Finn… A Finn también, por razones obvias. De cualquier manera, ninguno de los casos seria perdonado por Rachel, recordó sus palabras textuales _"No se puede jugar con la familia"_.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, el azar hizo su trabajo: Jacob, ese cara de idiota que siempre miraba con ganas a su novia era el blanco perfecto _'El destino tarda pero llega y no se equivoca'_

Con un rápido acto reflejo, Jacob logró esquivar el líquido que durante las últimas semanas materializaba el poder de la rubia. En cámara lenta, con sus parpados y su boca abriéndose de forma casi exagerada veía como la "Furia Fabray" caía sobre su novia… Corrió a su encuentro.

**- Q:** _"Perdóname amor, perdón, yo, yo no quise…"_ - Hablaba alternando su vista entre el vaso que reposaba en su mano y la morena. Una tímida risa salía de los labios de Jacob.

**- Q:** _"Pídele perdón"_ – Exigió al chico

**- J:** _"Yo no fui quien le dio el baño"_

**- Q:** _"Pídele perdón por burlarte"_ – Exigió con mirada asesina

**- J:** _"No te tengo miedo"_

**- Q:** _"¡Que le pidas perdón!"_ – Repitió alterada al tiempo que, con las fuerzas que no tenía, logró estampar al chico en uno de los casilleros. Bajó la voz – _"Pídele perdón o el par de inútiles que tienes en tus pantalones, sufrirán las consecuencias"_

**- R:** _"Quinn, no es necesario…"_

**- J:** _"Discúlpame"_

**- Q:** _"Dije PERDÓN"_ – impulsó su pierna hacia atrás tomando impulso

**- J:** _"¡Perdón! ¡PERDÓN!"_

**- Q:** _"Personalízalo…"_

**- R:** _"Quinn, ¡YA!"_

**- J:** _"Perdón Rachel "_

Quinn sonrió con dulzura

**- Q:**_ "Buen chico"_ – Con una de sus manos despeinó su cabello- _"Ahora desaparece antes que la ira se vuelva a apoderar de mi"_ – Finalizó con seriedad. Jacob caminó lo más rápido que pudo, huyendo de la despiadada chica que giró para ver a su novia. Con una mirada inquisitoria Rachel negó con la cabeza y sin mediar palabras dirigió sus pasos al baño. Quinn abrió su casillero tomó un sweater y corrió tras ella.

**- Q:**_ "Déjame ayudarte"_ – pidió con dulzura – _"mira, te traje esto"_ – le entregó la prenda que segundos antes había buscado en su casillero –_ "perdón Rach, sabes que no quería…"_- esperaba en vano una respuesta – _"Perdóname… "_- El mutismo de la morena comenzaba a llenarla de frustración – _"Vamos Rachel, ¡No te puedes enojar conmigo por eso!"_

**- R:** _"¿Sabes qué es lo peor?"_ – No esperó respuesta – _"Que se nota cuánto disfrutas toda esta estúpida guerra de poderes"_

**- Q:** "_¡Ah! Es eso, aquí vamos otra vez… _"- Dijo fastidiada

**- R:** _"Sí, otra vez… La última, no pienso decirte más nada, haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces…"_

**- Q:** _"Bien, perdóname por amar ir contigo por la escuela sin temor a que alguien nos agreda"_

**- R:** _"Aprecio eso Quinn, créeme que aprecio lo que hiciste por las dos, pero ya… ¿Cuál es la necesidad de acosar a cualquiera sin una razón válida?"_

**- Q:** _"Las posiciones no se mantienen por simple gracia"_

**- R:** _"Pues te tengo una noticia, mientras más alto te posicionas en la escuela por tus acosos, más posiciones bajas conmigo"_

**- Q:** _"¿En qué te afecta, Rachel? Santana y yo hemos cumplido nuestra promesa de mantener al margen a los chicos del club…"_

**- R:** _"¡Sería el colmo, Quinn!"_ – Luego de una pausa, la calma llegó a sus palabras – _"No me gusta ver como disfrutas haciendo daño a los demás… Un daño por el que hemos pasado Quinn, ¿Se te olvida eso?"_

**- Q:** _"Claro que no Rach, digamos que estoy haciendo justicia, pero parece que tú y yo tenemos conceptos distintos de lo que es eso…"_

Quinn no dejaba de mirar hacia el lado de las puertas que separaban cada urinario.

**- R:**_ "¿Sucede algo?"_ – Preguntó extrañada

**- Q:** _"Espera…"_ - Con una extraña delicadeza fue abriendo cada una de las puertas con su pie, al notar que la penúltima estaba asegurada, comenzó a golpearla fuertemente con su mano izquierda

**- Q:** _"¡Sal de ahí!"_

- _Lo siento Quinn, lo siento, ustedes entraron y yo… yo…_

**- Q:** _"Te salvas porque mi novia me pone de buenas, ¡Largo de aquí!"_

- _"Gracias Quinn, gracias…"_

Jodidamente sexy. Por muy retorcido que pareciera, Rachel no podía encontrar mejor definición para la escena. Quinn no se olvidó de comprobar la última puerta para luego dirigir una mirada inocente a su novia

**- Q:** _"Por fin solas, amor…"_ - caminó con decisión hacia su chica aprovechando que ésta le regalaba una de las miradas más sensuales de los últimos tiempos, besó sus labios con extrema ternura

**- R:** _"Estábamos discutiendo"_ – susurró sin alejarse

**- Q:** _"¿Sí?"_ – Preguntó divertida. Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Respirando profundo y cerrando sus ojos buscando enfocarse en lo que era importante en ese momento… Con la rubia tan cerca era misión imposible.

**- R:** _"Me voy a cambiar"_

**- Q:** _"¡Te ayudo!"_ - Caminó tras la morena hasta que sintió como uno de sus brazos la alejaba

**- R:** _"No te lo mereces, rubia"_ – Le guiñó un ojo y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

Al salir, encontró la imagen más tierna del día, Quinn sentada sobre la encimera de los lavamanos, jugando con sus manos y, al notar su presencia, regalándole una de esas miradas que tanto amaba. La rubia bajó rápidamente de su improvisado asiento y posando sus manos sobre la cintura de la otra, la atrajo con fuerza sugiriendo un abrazo que no tardó en ser correspondido

**- Q:** _"Si quieres que sea una niña buena que no molesta a sus compañeritos, lo seré" – _exclamó con tono aniñado

Rachel se separó un poco buscando su mirada

**- R:** _"No quiero que lo hagas por complacerme… No me siento cómoda sabiendo que disfrutas haciendo lo que haces"_

**- Q:** _"Rach, yo no soy una mala persona"_

**- R:** _"¡Lo sé!"_ – Contestó de prisa – _"No estoy diciendo que lo seas, por eso apelo a la niña buena que llevas dentro, amor"_ – bromeó

**- Q:** _"¿Has pillado alguna vez a Beth robando una galleta?"_

**- R:** _"La he ayudado, de hecho"_ – rió

Quinn agitó su cabeza, mostrando una falsa desaprobación

**- Q:** _"Beth parece tan feliz cada vez que logra apoderarse de una... Creo que me siento como ella cada vez que demuestro quién soy en esta escuela… Por Dios Rach, es el último año, una vez que salga de aquí no podré hacer más _'travesuras'_ "_

**- R:** _"Beth no hace daño a nadie con su travesura, tu sí Quinn"_

**- Q:** _"Vale, vale, ya lo sé… Supongo que aún no he madurado 100% y a veces no pienso en las consecuencias de mis actos... Procuraré no tentarme más… A partir de hoy intentaré no dar muestras de la graaan furia Fabray"_

Rachel rió por las últimas palabras

**- R:** _"Sí, definitivamente no has madurado del todo…"_ – Poco a poco su risa cedió – _"Podemos tu, yo y la graaan furia Fabray salir ya?"_ – Extendió su mano y Quinn se encargó de entrelazar sus dedos. Salieron del lugar y caminaban con calma hacia el salón de coro.

**- Q:** _"¿La srta. Spengler no vino?"_

**- R:** _"Sí vino, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

**- Q:** _"¿No tenías clase con ella?"_

**- R:** _"Sí… Pero mientras iba por un libro que olvidé, alguien me lanzó un granizado, tuve que cambiarme… y supongo que luego consideré más importante hablar con mi novia que una aburrida clase de francés"_

**- Q:** _"Perdóname de nuevo… "_

**- R:** _"Ya fue Quinn, no tienes que pedir disculpas…"_

**- Q:** _"La próxima vez que te lance un granizado te cambias y te vas a tu clase"_ – Dijo con falsa seriedad que terminó en una risa sonora. Rachel chocó su hombro contra el de Quinn, contagiándose de su risa

**- R:** _"Mi vida jamás había sido tan interesante… Ahora estoy enamorada de una chica, desde que estoy con ella tengo más faltas a clases de las que tuve desde que comenzó mi vida escolar, tengo una suspensión a cuestas, me estoy replanteando la idea de ir a Nueva York…"_ – Dijo esto último casi sin pensar

**- Q:** _"¿QUÉ?"_

**- R:** _"¿Qué?"_ – Rachel reprochó su falta de control cuando de palabras se trataba

**- Q:** _"¿Como es eso de estar replanteando tu ida a Nueva York?"_

**- R:** _"Olvídalo, no quise decir eso… No sé porqué dije eso"_

**- Q:** _"Dijiste lo que dijiste y lo dijiste por una razón… Explícame"_

**- R:** _"He estado investigando y Nueva York no es mi única opción, tal vez Los Ángeles, no sé, NYADA no lo es todo"_ - mintió.

**- Q:** _"¿Segura que es solo eso?"_

**- R:** _"Segura…"_ - Al entrar al salón, Quinn se sentó en la banqueta del piano, Rachel permanecía de pie frente a ella – _"Hace 5 días, 10 horas y 40 minutos que no hacemos el amor…"_

**- Q:** _"¿CÓMO?"_

- R: _"Hace 5 días, 10…"_

**- Q:** _"Sí, si Rach, te escuché perfectamente… ¡Qué manera de cambiar de tema!"_

**- R:** _"Tenía que decírtelo y no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías"_ – Alzó sus hombros

- Q: "Yo también llevo la cuenta" – Sonrió –"y no son 40, son 20 minutos, recuerda que después que nos vestimos…"

**- R: **"_Sí, sí ¡Ya! ¡Ya!"_ – Reía a carcajadas

**- Q:** _"Eso también cuenta, eh?"_

**- R:** _"Por supuesto…"_ - Sacudió su cabeza intentando librarse de los recuerdos – _"Desde que Judy aceptó lo nuestro se nos ha hecho más difícil estar a solas… Creo que hizo un complot con mis padres y Shelby, ¡Es increíble!"_

**- Q:** _"Yo también lo creo… Si quieres discuto con ella otra vez"_ – Bromeó

**- R:** _"Dejémoslo como última alternativa…"_ - Guiñó un ojo – _"Por ahora podemos esperar a que el destino haga de las suyas y nos regale unas horas… Una noche…"_ - Se sentó a su lado – _"Quiero hacer el amor contigo toda una noche"_ – Susurró acercándose lentamente a los labios que tanto le tentaban

**- W:** _"¡Buenas tardes, señoritas!"_ – Alzó la voz Schuester acompañando el saludo con un sonoro golpe de su carpeta sobre el piano

**- R: **_"Mr. Schue! ¡Qué susto!"_ – Con su mano derecha sobre su pecho, Rachel se quejaba de la repentina aparición del profesor

**- Q:** _"Buenas tardes, Mr. Schue"_ – contestó la rubia mientras se levantaba y tomaba asiento donde le correspondía. Rachel la siguió

**- R:** _"Debería tocar la puerta antes de entrar"_

**- Q:** _"¡Rachel!"_

**- W:** _"No tengo por qué hacerlo señorita… Contrólense, niñas"_

**- Q:** _"Lo sentimos, Mr. Schue"_

**- R:** _"Yo no lo siento"_ - murmuró

William y Quinn dirigieron sus miradas a Rachel. El profesor decidió ignorar el comentario, el resto de los chicos llenó el aula (Incluidas Mercedes, Brittany y Santana que, luego de una sensible canción grupal, decidieron regresar al club)

**- W:** _"Muy bien chicos, tenemos noticias de las regionales… Y aunque todos consiguieron el permiso para ir a Nueva York, tengo estos"_ – comenzó a repartir las hojas – _"que deberán ser firmados por sus representantes. Tendremos que viajar un día antes para estar allá a primera hora…"_

Quinn, que se encontraba detrás de Rachel, acercó su rostro al oído de la morena

**- Q:** _"¿Será que el destino comenzó a hacer sus jugadas? "_

La rubia regresó a su posición inicial. Rachel sonrió.

**- W:** _"Procuraremos no repetir los errores pasados… En NY me di cuenta que no puedo estar pendiente de todos, así que Emma nos acompañará"_

Rachel giró su rostro hacia la rubia y pronunciando su labio inferior, le hizo saber su descontento, al girar nuevamente, sintió la cercanía del rostro de Quinn

**- Q:** _"Ya inventaremos algo… El destino lo hará por nosotras"_ – Besó su mejilla. Ambas sonreían, de tener una máquina del tiempo, ya estarían en la noche previa a las regionales.

* * *

><p>Hello sweet ladies! Disculpen la demora, mi –últimamente- terrible conexión a Internet no ayuda.<p>

¡Tengo varias noticias! La primera: Durante este tiempo he podido escribir un par de capítulos, así que (si mi conexión lo permite) actualizaré con más frecuencia (por lo menos durante esta semana)… Segunda noticia (SPOILER): A esta historia le queda poco, poco, poco tiempo ¿Y el drama? ¡Una historia sin drama no sirve! Sí, así es… Y en este poco, poco, poco tiempo, llegará. Tercera y creo que última: La historia tendrá una segunda parte, bien podría continuar en ésta pero el nombre "Faberry Season 3" que fue mi intención primera, ya no tendría sentido. De todas maneras, creo que se puede cambiar, ¿No?

**Y este fue "The Silly**** Chapter"**Tonto pero necesario.

* * *

><p>Noticia Extra: Mientras escribía las 'noticias originales' decidí hacer una encuesta, ¿Cambio el nombre de esta historia o creo una nueva?<p>

Al mejor estilo de nuestra amadísima Lea Michele: Ready, set, GO


	24. Justo a mi medida

**Spyireland:** En el capítulo anterior hice referencia a NY porque supuse que tuvieron que sacar sus permisos para ir a esa ciudad, pero las regionales no son allí (Will dice que deben conseguir una nueva autorización a pesar de haber obtenido la de NY) A lo mejor no supe expresar bien la idea, Sorry!

* * *

><p>Espero disfruten el capítulo, ¡Gracias por leer!<p>

…

- L: _"Bebé, llegaron tu novia y tu suegra!"_ – Gritó Leroy emocionado al ver desde su ventana como Judy y Quinn se acercaban a su puerta

- H: _"¿Suegra? ¿Cuando se casó Rachel?"_

- L: _"Eres un amargado… Estas chicas se casarán, lo sé… "_

- H: _"Como digas"_ – Abrió la puerta – _"Judy, Quinn"_ – saludó a cada una con un beso en la mejilla

- J: _"¿Cómo están? ¡Qué frío tan bárbaro hace allá afuera!"_ – Comentó acariciando sus brazos con fuerza buscando un poco de calor.

- Q: _"¿Y Rach?"_

- J: _"¡Saluda Quinn!"_

- Q: _"¡Ya lo hice!"_

- L: _"Rachel está arriba, hecha un lío con su equipaje… "_

- Q: _"¿Ves mamá? Por eso me empeñé en llegar temprano… Voy a ayudarla"_

- H: _"No creo que sea necesario, ya debe estar por bajar"_

- J: _"Ya escuchaste a Hiram, mejor esperamos aquí"_

- L: _"No creo que a mi pequeña le venga mal un poco de ayuda… Sube Quinn"_ – Una guiñada le dio luz verde a la rubia para salir disparada de la estancia – _"Exigir solo una maleta por persona es una total desconsideración por parte de William"_ – Expresó Leroy buscando escaparse de las miradas de reproche de Judy y su marido… Y no lo logró.

- Q: _"Rach"_ - golpeaba la puerta con delicadeza – _"puedo pa…"_ - El brazo de la morocha, ingresándola con fuerza al interior de la habitación y sus labios besándola apasionadamente no la dejaron culminar la frase.

Dio gracias a Dios, a la vida y a todo cuanto podría agradecerle, en el momento en el que se vio tumbada sobre la cama con la pequeña diva a horcajadas sobre ella ¿Jamás dejarían de sorprenderle esos arranques pasionales de su novia? Su Rachel no se parecía mucho a la Rachel descrita por Puck o Finn… Sí señores, Quinn Fabray era una condenada afortunada.

- Q: _"Rach, créeme que no quiero detenerte, pero…"_ – sus palabras se veían interrumpidas por cortos besos – _"…nos están esperando"_

- R:_ "Lo sé" – _respondió deteniendo de a poco la sesión de besos e irguiéndose sin abandonar el cuerpo de su chica – _"Pero tenía baja de Quinn y eso es realmente grave" _– Finalizó con una gran sonrisa abandonando por fin la posición provocadora que había adquirido minutos atrás – _"¿Nos vamos?" _– Extendió su mano incitando a la rubia a abandonar la cama, ésta la abrazó por la espalda dirigiendo sus cuerpos hacia el espejo de la habitación, posó su barbilla en el hombro de la pequeña

- Q: _"No creo que quieras salir así"_ – El reflejo en el espejo daba pruebas del fugaz momento de pasión que vivieron unos minutos atrás. Ambas reían mientras se encargaban de no dejar muestras de lo que acababa de suceder.

- L: _"Señoritas"_ – tocó la puerta – _"No hagan que me arrepienta de permitirles un momento a solas"_

Rachel abrió la puerta rápidamente

- R: _"Ya bajamos papi, mis cosas están casi listas"_

- Q: _"Y eso me recuerda la razón por la que subí… No te he ayudado a arreglar nada"_- Susurró

- R: _"Nah! Ya todo está listo, solo quería un ratito contigo"_ – dijo levantando su maleta

- Q: _"Te ayudo"_

- R: _"No es necesario, yo puedo"_

- Q:_ "Déjame llevarla…"_

- R: _"Como quieras mi príncipe azul"_ – Bromeó al momento de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras notaron la atenta mirada de sus padres. Hiram no pudo evitar bromear ante la escena

- H: _"Vamos Judy, ya sabemos quién es el caballero de esa relación"_ – señaló a Quinn

- J: _"Ya veo"_ – expresó con falsa decepción

- H: _"Un día te tocará venir con tu hija a pedir formalmente la mano de nuestra niña"_

- R: _"¡Papá! Respeta a Quinn"_

- H: _"Yo solo digo lo que veo"_ – Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia – _"No pudiste escoger un mejor caballerito"_ – Sonrió y tomó la maleta – _"Las acompaño…"_

Judy y las chicas iniciaron su camino hacia el McKinley al encuentro de Will, Emma y el resto de los chicos para emprender su viaje a Cleveland, donde tendrían lugar las regionales. Tres horas y media en autobús, algunas paradas y habían llegado a su destino.

* * *

><p>- W: <em>"Hemos trabajado muy duro durante las últimas semanas por eso he pensado que tal vez podemos tomarnos las últimas horas de éste día y dar un paseo…"<em> - Miró a Emma, que asentía emocionada – _"¿Un atardecer en Edgewater Park les parece un buen plan?"_

Todos festejaban la idea, menos una pequeña morena que tenía otros planes en mente

- R: _"Mr. Schue, no me siento muy bien, ¿Puedo quedarme? Quinn me puede hacer compañía y…"_

- W: _"Lo siento Rachel, pero careces de credibilidad"_

Rachel actuó ofendida

- R: _"Mr. Schue, me está ofendiendo, ¿Como cree que puedo fingir una enfermedad?"_

- W: _"Está bien, puedes quedarte… Pero alguien más se quedará contigo"_

- F: _"Yo puedo quedarme con Rachel no… no tengo ningún problema"_ – terminó de decir con inseguridad por la mirada asesina que recibía

- Q: _"Ni hablar, yo me quedaré con ella"_

- W: _"Bien. Se quedan los tres. Vamos chicos…"_ - le dijo al resto.

- R: _"Yo, yo… Creo que me sentiré mejor tomando un poco de aire fresco" - _expresó sabiendo que su intento por estar a solas con Quinn no daría resultados.

* * *

><p>- R: <em>"Después de todo no estuvo tan mal venir para acá. Ver caer la tarde entre tus brazos es una de las cosas más románticas que he vivido "<em>

Quinn besó su mejilla. Ambas miraban al horizonte, escuchaban a Puck tocando la guitarra y cantando con Artie y Sam. Kurt y Blaine, Santana y Brittany, Tina y Mike, Emma y Will, Mercedes que miraba con fascinación a Sam. El ambiente gritaba amor por todos lados, bueno, casi todos...

No muy lejos de ellos, Finn se encontraba lanzando piedras al agua, pensaba en como su vida sentimental había cambiado de un momento a otro. Ahora la que solía ser su chica estaba precisamente con… la que solía ser su chica.

- Q: _"Voy por algo de tomar… Quieres… ¿Jugo de piña?"_ – Indagó casi afirmando. Rachel sonrió y aprobó.

Un joven apuesto se acercó a la morena

- JA: _"Buenas noches preciosa…"_

- R: _"Buenas noches"_

Quinn, que solo había avanzado unos pasos, regresó rápidamente y se sentó abrazando de nuevo a la morena

- Q: _"No tengo tanta sed, tu tampoco ¿No? Voy después"_

- JA: _"Disculpa, no sabía que estabas…"_

- Q: _"¿Acompañada? Sí, está acompañada"_

- JA: _"Lo siento"_

- Q: _"No te preocupes, tengo una novia muy guapa y es normal que no puedas resistirte y acercarte, pero ya te puedes ir"_

- JA: _"Sí, tu novia es guapísima y no te voy a negar que estaba dispuesto a intentar algo"_ – guiñó un ojo a la morena que sonreía divertida ante la desconcertada mirada de la rubia – _"pero mi intención primordial era otra"_ – sacó de su morral varios accesorios que parecían material de reciclaje – _"Sé que esto no es legal, pero es por una buena causa…"_ - Rachel y Quinn escuchaban atentamente – _"Soy estudiante de arte, de hecho, hay varios camuflados por acá… estamos vendiendo accesorios para recolectar algo de dinero para una compañera que se debe someter a una operación costosa. Todo es económico, pueden colaborar con lo que quieran y se llevan lo que más les guste"_

Rachel sacó de su bolsillo un billete de 10 dólares, Quinn uno de 5 y unas cuantas monedas, le entregaron la pequeña recolecta al muchacho que sonreía agradecido

- JA: _"Gracias chicas, ¿Qué les gusta?"_

Quinn dio un vistazo rápido y, procurando no demostrar que casi todo le pareció de mal gusto, intentó escaparse con delicadeza

- Q: _"No te preocupes, colaboraremos dejándote más piezas para que puedas vender"_

- R: _"¿Tienes anillos?"_

- JA: _"¿Anillos? Déjame ver… Creo que si…"_

De repente ambos chicos parecían ignorar a la rubia

- R: _"¡Este es perfecto! Busca otro, te doy cinco más por otro igual…"_ – _"¡Genial! Un placer hacer negocios contigo"_ – sonrió extendiendo su mano

- JA: _"Muchas gracias por colaborar… ¿Tu nombre es?"_

- R: _"Rachel y ella es Quinn"_

- JA: _"Muchas gracias Quinn"_ - Estrechó su mano y siguió su recorrido.

Rachel giró para quedar completamente frente a la rubia, tomó su mano y con delicadeza, colocó el anillo en su dedo anular

- R: _"Algún día lo remplazaré por uno que esté a tu altura"_ – Besó su mano. Quinn hizo gestos para que le entregase el que le correspondía

- Q: _"Rachel Barbra Berry"_ – tomó su mano – _"te entrego este anillo…"_ – Rachel rio divertida ante la ocurrencia de la rubia

- R: _"Lucy Quinn Fabray mira que yo creo mucho en estos actos simbólicos"_

- Q: _"¡Yo también!"_ – comentó con sinceridad y una gran sonrisa, profundizó su mirada intentando expresar con ella lo serio que había tomado el asunto – _"Te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor por ti"_ - Rachel tragó saliva, era la primera vez que la rubia reconocía que lo que sentía era amor – _"Y a mis pocos años quiero prometer amarte y respetarte todos, todos, todos, toooodos los días de mi vida y si hay una vida más allá de ésta, todos los días de esa vida… Creo, creo… que te amo Rachel… Sí, yo te amo"_

Aunque no era lo Rachel deseaba, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mucho antes que las palabras de sus labios. Quinn la abrazó con fuerza, temía haber hecho tan grande confesión en un mal momento… Temía no obtener un "Te amo" de regreso… Temía todo en ese instante.

- R: _"Yo te amo muchísimo más mi rubia romántica y cursi"_ - Bromeó secando sus lágrimas

- Q: _"Heeey!"_

- R: _"Está bien, solo romántica"_

- Q: _"No discuto porque me digas cursi, discuto porque no hay manera de que me ames más de lo que yo a ti"_

- R: _"¿Cómo que no? Yo dudo que haya alguien que ame a su pareja más de lo que yo te amo a ti"_

- Q: _"Pues te tengo noticias, hay alguien que ama más que tu y la tienes frente a ti…"_

- R: _"Sabes que puedo discutir eso lo que queda de día, no?"_

- Q: _"Lo sé y me encantaría seguirte… Pero prefiero aprovechar el tiempo"_ – Unió sus labios con los de la morena y la besó como si se tratase de la primera vez, sin prisas, sin pensar en lo que las rodeaba. Solo eran ellas dos y la música de fondo

- R: _"¿Nuestro primer beso de casi casadas?"_ – Quinn rio

- Q: _"Supongo…"_ - Rachel mostró un repentino asombro - _"¿Qué sucede?"_ – Preguntó la rubia asustada mirando a su alrededor

- R: _"¡Aún no he dicho mis votos!"_

- Q: _"Que tonta eres, Rach!"_ – rio y besó sus labios nuevamente… - _"Te escucho…"_

- R: _"Yo, Rachel Barbra Berry, acepto… ¿De qué te ríes? ¿No es así?"_

- Q: _"Claro, claro, continúa"_

Las risas risas no cesaban

- R: _"Voy en serio… También prometo amarte y respetarte tod…"_

- S: _"Sí, sí, ya"_ – aplaudió – _"muy lindo todo, las declaro mujer y mujer, terminó el show, nos vamos…"_

- R: _"Te odio Santana, cada día te odio un poco más" - _expresó mientras abandonaba el suelo con ayuda de la rubia

- S: _"No es cierto Berry, pero di lo que quieras… Tu odio me alimenta… ¡Apúrense!"_ – corrió hasta alcanzar a los demás

- R: _"Nunca me dejan terminar mis votos, amor"_ – expresó haciendo pucheros

- Q: _"Te falta velocidad cariño… Por ejemplo, como yo sé que no podré hacer esto en el cuarto del hotel para llevarte a la cama"_ – Con fuerza la levantó con sus brazos, Rachel, riendo, se sujetó de su cuello, sus piernas colgaban – "Te llevaré así hasta el auto aunque…me… cueste… la vida" – Rachel frunció su ceño – _"Es broma… estás hecha justo a mi medida"_

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo (Ganando y perdiendo) serán las regionales (tuve que dividirlo para no hacer tan pesada la lectura) Tal vez miércoles, tal vez jueves <em>_(No he escrito de qué semana... Espero -de verdad- sea de ésta) LOVE!_


	25. Ganando y perdiendo

**- S: **_No se preocupe srta. Emma, ya las despierto_

_Con sigilo y diversión Santana tomó con sus manos un pie de Rachel y uno de Quinn, los elevó tanto como pudo y los dejó caer, riendo como una niña. La risa se transformó en carcajada en cuanto vio la alteración de las dos chicas. Rachel la odió, sintió, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, ganas de matar... pero sabía que le debía una... varias para ser sincera._

_Se sentó sobre la cama intentando ordenar sus ideas, __¿Cuando habían regresado a la habitación compartida? ¿Cuando habían dejado su paraíso 'trece cero dos'? Recordaba haberse quedado dormida allí, en brazos de Quinn... Quinn... Giró su cabeza buscando a la rubia y ahí estaba. Tan dulce como siempre y sexy, muy sexy con su cabello revuelto, sus ojos claros buscando su mirada y su sonrisa... ¡Esa sonrisa! ¿Debía besarla? Se moría de ganas por hacerlo pero aún no había cepillado sus dientes, ¿Un abrazo? Los abrazos son importantes y dicen mucho, pero no era solo un abrazo lo que quería en ese instante. Al diablo con la higiene bucal, ella quería un 'piquito', solo eso... ¿Lo hacía o no? _

_La rubia, con un corto beso, terminó con su debate mental._

**- Q: **_Buenos días, estrella_** - **humedeció sus labios  
><strong>- R: <strong>_Buenos días... Buenísimos..._

_**(F****LASHBACK)**_

_**Rach, te dormiste? - Q  
><strong>__No rubia hermosa, espero despierta tal como lo ordenó **- R**  
><em>_**TE AMO ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez? - Q**_  
><em><strong>¡Sígueme! - Q<strong>_

_Con sumo cuidado se levantó intentando no despertar a Mercedes o a Emma con quienes le había tocado compartir la cama. Esperó que Rachel hiciera lo mismo y cuando sintió sus manos rodeandola con delicadeza, caminó hacia la puerta, giró la perilla y ¡Por fin! ¡Libertad!_

_**- Q:** _Ven conmigo_ - Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo quedando frente a la puerta de la habitación 1302 -_ Espera un momento_ - Tomó su celular y se apresuró a escribir_

_**Estamos frente a la habitación - Q  
><strong>__La operación se verá retrasada unos minutos. Schuester aún está alerta, repito, Schuster está alerta **- P**  
><em>_**Es realmente necesario que escribas así? - Q  
><strong>__Una operación ultrasecreta requiere un lenguaje especial, repito: Operación ultrasecreta, lenguaje especial :) **- P**_

_**- R:** _¿Con quién hablas?  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _Con la persona que nos abrirá la puerta de nuestro improvisado paraíso

_Rachel sonrió, sabía que alguna agradable sorpresa le esperaba_

_**- R:** _Espero que el paraíso no sea muy elegante, mirame  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Qué? Yo te veo perfecta  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _No, TÚ estas perfecta... siempre lo estás, yo soy todo un desastre  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _MI sexy desastre_ - besó sus labios - _...si todo sale bien, nuestras pijamas no serán un problema  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Noah?

_Quinn giró para ver al chico_

_**- Q:** _¡Por fin llegas!_ - Extendió su mano y con la llave que recibió, entreabrió la puerta de la habitación - _¡Muchísimas gracias! Ya te puedes ir...  
><em>- <strong>P:<strong> _¿Y mi recompensa?

_Quinn tomó a Rachel por la cintura y le dio un beso cargado de pasión mientras lentamente la llevaba al interior de la habitación. Puck abrió su boca y sus ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser parte de aquella escena_

_**- Q:** _¿Satisfecho?_ - Preguntó ante la mirada incrédula del chico y de su novia. Cerró la puerta con fuerza._  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _Quinn, ¿Qué fue eso?_ - reía divertida_  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _Eso fue un beso que ambas necesitabamos y que un tonto chico pidió presenciar para poder ayudarme_ - caminó hacia la mesa en la que un par de copas y una botella de champagne esperaban ser atendidos, sirvió - _Esto es casi decorativo, no podía faltar pero mi intención no es alcoholizar a la estrella de New Directions_ - Explicó sonriente mientras acercaba una copa a Rachel - _¡Salud!_ - Tomaron un trago y se besaron con intensidad, con necesidad, una vez atendidos los labios, Quinn decidió ir por el cuello de la morena y apresurarse a llevarla a la cama._

_**- R:** _Pensé que era la única urgida en esta relación_ - bromeó_  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _Evidentemente no... - _seguía con su apasionada labor_ - Una de las dos tiene que guardar la compostura ante la sociedad, pero entre cuatro paredes puedo demostrarte que supero enormemente tus ganas  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _Ahora entiendo todo... Tu plan es dejarme como la pervertida de la relación  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _No, mi plan es demostrarte en esta habitación que la pervertida soy yo  
><em><strong>- R: <strong>_¿Srta. Fabray? - _con sus manos detuvo el movimiento de la rubia_  
><em><strong>- Q: <strong>_La escucho Srta. Berry_**  
>- R: <strong>_Esta noche le voy a enseñar a perder

_- Horas después -_

_**- Q:**_ ¿Rach?_ - Hablaba entre jadeos intentando recuperar su respiración, la morena, acostada a su lado sonreía satisfecha - _¿Me estás engañando?_ - Rachel soltó una sonora carcajada_  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _Aún no, amor..._ - Quinn se apoyó sobre su antebrazo para mirar el rostro de Rachel que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar su risa_  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _No fue un buen chiste_ - se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, aun necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas_  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Por qué la pregunta?_ - Ahora era ella quién buscaba el rostro de la rubia_  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso? ¡Dios! Definitiva y lamentablemente eso no te lo enseñé yo..._ - Explicaba con los ojos cerrados. Entres risas, Rachel intentó responder pero la rubia continuó su monologo - _¿Kamasutra lésbico? ¿Estás viendo pornografía?_ - Abrió sus ojos fijandolos en los de Rachel_  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _¡QUINN! ¡NO! Bueno... ¡No!  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _Oh por Dios si estás viendo pornografía!_ - Reía_  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _¡Que no!  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Entonces? ¿Kamasutra?  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _¡Tampoco! ¡Quinn!_ - reprochaba sonrojada_  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _Me gusta esto. La chica que me enseñó a perder... porque definitivamente perdí mi añorado puesto de la pervertida de la relación..._ - Susurró la última frase - _...se sonroja porque le pregunto donde aprende sus perversiones _- Rachel dio una palmada sobre su hombro_  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _¡No son perversiones!_ - regresó a su posición horizontal cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo su ceño_  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _Lo sé... Son maravillas_ - Besó sus labios con ternura - _Me gusta hacerte enojar_ - beso - _te ves tierna_ - beso - _sexy_ - beso - _adorable_ - beso - _apetecible_ - Rachel rió por la palabra 'apetecible' - ..._Y sigo queriendo saber donde aprendiste eso_ - sonrió mirandola fijamente, esperando una explicación_  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _Que fastidio Quinn, ¿Es tan importante?  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _No. Solo quiero usar la formula para sorprenderte como tu me has sorprendido esta noche, no me quiero quedar atrás ni quiero tener que engañarte para aprender cosas que luego te pueda enseñar

_Rachel la miraba atenta_

_**- R:** _Tienes razón... el chiste del engaño no es bueno

_Con su dedo índice, Quinn acaraciaba cada pedazo de piel que le era permitido desde su posición. Por unos minutos el silencio se adueñó del lugar_

_**- R:** _The Real L World  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Ah?  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _¿No sabes lo que es? ¿No lo has visto?_ - Quinn negó con la cabeza -_ No voy a entrar en detalles, tienes computadora, tienes internet, investiga_ - Quinn la miró con asombro_  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _La haré... Gracias por la solidaridad  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _Busca las escenas inéditas_ - rió. Quinn sonreía incrédula... ¿Qué clase de programas veía su novia?_  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _Rach...  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Mmm?  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Tienes sueño?  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Ya tenemos que regresar a la otra habitación?_ - preguntó decepcionada_  
><em><strong>- Q:<strong> _No, aun no... Te pregunto porque yo no tengo sueño y ya estoy 100% recuperada  
><em><strong>- R:<strong> _Entiendo -_rió_- menos charla y más acción...

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

_Se levantó de la cama buscando sus cosas para entrar al baño. Miró a Santana antes de hacerlo, gracias a la latina los profesores no se enteraron de nada. Después de tanta acción se habían quedado dormidas, ella las fue a buscar a eso de las 4 de la mañana... Gracias a ella habían despertado juntas, porque tuvo la gentileza de cambiarse de lugar._

**- R:** _Gracias_ - La abrazó  
><strong>- S:<strong> _Sueltame Berry! Britt, rescátame! Britt!_ - Gritaba mientras trataba de desprenderse de los brazos de la pequeña diva.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo en medio del gran escenario. Miró a su izquierda. Un par de pulgares levantados, una sonrisa y un beso al aire le dijeron que todo saldría bien. Dió la señal para que el piano comenzara a sonar<p>

_I was forgotten_  
><strong><em>(Estaba olvidada)<em>**  
><em>Until you called my name<em>  
><strong><em>(Antes de que dijeras mi nombre)<em>**  
><em>Lost in the shadows<em>  
><strong><em>(Perdida en las sombras)<em>**  
><em>Until you shined your light my way<em>  
><strong><em>(Antes de que tu luz iluminara mi camino)<em>**

**- Q:** _Hace un año yo estaba justo donde estás ahora, observandote, observandola... Preguntandome qué veías en Rachel que no podías ver en mi. Ahora lo entiendo, Rachel es... Es increíble, es irreal_ - terminó susurrando.

**- F:** _Asombrosa_ - continuó la frase acercandose a la rubia hasta situarse a su lado, imitando su posición - _...Lo más parecido a la perfección._

Quinn apartó su mirada de la pequeña diva y la posó sobre el chico. Se arrepintió en el acto de haber iniciado esa bizarra conversación, se arrepintió de girar su rostro porque podía reconocer el amor y pudo verlo en la mirada que Finn fijaba sobre la cantante. Decidió ignorarlo todo y seguir concentrada en Rachel, SU Rachel.

**- F:** _Tiene tanto talento y ha luchado tanto por triunfar en todo!_ - exclamó con intensidad- _Sería una pena que todos estos años, todas sus lágrimas, todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura..._

_I will fall  
><strong>(Caeré)<strong>  
>(Y siempre me sostendrás)<br>__**And you will catch me always**  
>(El tiempo tuvo que enseñarme esto)<br>**Time has taught me this**_

Quinn regresó su mirada a él, frunció su ceño, no estaba entendiendo el punto del chico, Finn notó su desconcierto

**- F:** _Cuando supe lo tuyo con Rachel hubo una razón que me ayudó a sobrellevarlo: Saber que tarde o temprano te dejaría por su sueño, ¡Vamos! Ninguna persona en el maldito pueblo en el que vivimos, es totalmente digna de Rachel. _

**- Q:** _En eso estamos de acuerdo_

**- F:** _Rachel está dispuesta a todo por ti_

La confesión tomó por sorpresa a Quinn. No, no le sorprendía que Rachel estuviese dispuesta a todo por ella, se sentía feliz porque ella también estaba dispuesta a todo por la morena y en momentos como ese confirmaba que era correspondida. Lo que sí le sorprendía era escuchar aquello de labios de Finn, eso si que era el plato fuerte de la mañana.

**- Q:** _No entiendo a qué viene el discurso_ - Se mostró fuerte, infranqueable

**- F:** _¿Tu aun no entiendes el poder que tienes sobre Rachel?_

_And nothing can come between_  
><em><strong>(Y nada cabe entre nosotros)<strong>_  
><em>We are one star<em>  
><em><strong>(Somos una estrella)<strong>_  
><em>No night can darken<em>  
><em><strong>(Sin noches oscuras)<strong>_

Quinn abrió su boca sin saber bien qué diría a continuación

**-F:** _No Quinn, dejame terminar_ - bajó su tono - _Esa chica que está allí, dejando el alma en la tarima, esa chica por la que en menos de un minuto todo el auditorio se pondrá de pie, aplaudiendo sin control, esa chica... está dispuesta a todo por ti, está dispuesta a abandonar sus sueños si es necesario. Si tu te quedas, se queda, si te vas, se va, si te lanzas del puente de San Francisco, ella lo hace contigo_

**-Q:** _Jamás permitiría que haga algo que no le conviene_

__I will fly_**_  
><em>(Yo volare)<em>  
><em>**_And you'll be there to guide me_**_  
><em>_(Y siempre estarás ahí para guiarme)  
><em>**_Straight up to my heart's highest wish__  
><em>**_(Cumpliendo hasta el mas alto deseo de mi corazón)_**_

**- F:** _Rachel no necesita permisos y lo sabes... Ella hará lo que crea que debe hacer_

**- Q:** _¿Y cual es tu consejo? ¿Que termine nuestra relación? ¿Que desaparezca de su vida? ¿Quieres que la obligue a tomar un camino o quieres que te deje el paso libre porque eres mejor influencia para ella?_

**- F:** _No te equivoques Quinn, yo sé que no tengo oportunidad con Rachel... Más allá de todo está mi amor y nuestra amistad... Me doleria demasiado saber que Rachel no cumplió su sueño por un amor de instituto_

_I feel you close to me  
><strong>(Siento que estas cerca de mi)<strong>_

**-** **Q:** _No te equivoques tu, Finn, lo nuestro no es un simple amor de instituto_

_And I know what love is__  
><strong>(Y se lo que es el amor)<strong>_

**- F: **_Perfecto, entonces simplemente diré que me doleria demasiado saber que no cumplió su sueño_

Una emocionada Rachel se lanzó en brazos de Quinn haciendo que ésta casi perdiese el equilibrio antes de aferrarse fuertemente a su cintura. Sus labios se encontraron.

**- Q:** _Amor ¡Es increíble! El público de pie, los aplausos, ¡Amo esa sensación! ¡La amo!_ - Miró a Finn - _¿De qué hablaban?_ - No esperó respuesta - _¿Están preparados para el último número? ¡Esto es tan excitante!_ - Daba pequeños saltos buscando liberar el exceso de adrenalina que invadía su cuerpo.

Quinn y Finn la miraban con extrema ternura y al ver su expresión reflejada en el otro, no pudieron evitar reír y agitar sus cabezas ante lo absurdo de la situación que no pasó desapercibida para la morena

**- R:** _Ok, mejor me alejo, esto es raro..._ - Caminó un poco hasta llegar a Kurt

**- F:** _¿Ves? A eso me refiero... ¡Esto es su vida, Quinn!  
><em>**- Q:** _Lo sé_  
><strong>- F:<strong>_ Y sé que esa felicidad también la siente cuando está contigo, no puedo negarlo... Pero si no consigue su sueño, lo que sienten no bastará  
><em>**- Q:** _También lo sé, Finn  
><em>**- F:** _Me preocupo por ella  
><em>**- Q:** _Lo sé  
><em>**- F:** _¿Hay algo que no sepas Quinn Fabray?  
><em>**- Q:** _Si, Finn Hudson... No sé qué hacer con todo esto._

* * *

><p>Lo primero: ¡<strong>Feliz navidad<strong>, señoras y señoritas! Mujeres todas jajaja  
>Lo segundo: Una acotación y tres reviews de reviews:<p>

**- Acotación:** No he visto jamás 'The Real L Word' pero ya sabrán que me encanta usar recursos propios de Lea y Dianna, así que si lo han visto y en el programa no se puede aprender nada 'interesante' para practicar con sus parejas, imaginense algo interesante para practicar con sus parejas y ESO, eso exactamente fue lo que Rachel hizo con Quinn ;)

**- Reviews de reviews:**

1) No **Juanita**, no me quiero hacer de rogar, me encanta escribir y leer sus comentarios, cuando me tardo en actualizar no solo sufren ustedes, también lo hago yo, ¡Creeme!

2) **Darkhannock**: Tus comentarios son lo máximo, me da risa como intentas adivinar que sigue en la historia, sigue adivinando y no dejes de comentar, a lo mejor me das luz para lo que sigue ;)

3) **gbrujndl**: ¡No seas mala conducta! Rachel no quiere ser porrista, no me obligues a hacer que haga cosas que no quiere jajaja

**¡Gracias!**

¡Ah! New Directions ganó las regionales, ¡Chao!


	26. Decisiones

Siempre que el futuro era el tema, Quinn prefería no hablar, Rachel, por el contrario, se sumergía en fantásticas historias en las que nunca faltaba una alfombra roja, un escenario, micrófonos, estudios de grabación, premios, fanáticos, flashes... Hasta el incesante acoso de los paparazzi y su interés por tratar de mantener su vida privada al margen. Ella era una soñadora y Quinn... A Quinn le daba miedo soñar.

De pequeña solía jugar a dirigir la empresa de su padre; _"Tu, atiende el telefono"_, _"Te dije que hoy no quería atender a esos fastidiosos clientes"_, _"¡Nunca haces nada bien!"_ eran frases que repetía entre juegos ante la mirada orgullosa de su padre. Si le preguntaban qué quería ser cuando grande, respondía _"Empresaria, como mi papá" _...y esa fue la constante hasta los 9 años cuando pasó una temporada con su tía y decidió que quería ser doctora - _"¡Perfecto! Otra doctora en la familia"_ - alabaron sus padres. A los 12, cuando comenzó a ayudar a su mamá en la cocina, le provocó ser chef profesional. A los 13, cuando todos la relacionaban con el chico más guapo de su salón, pensaba que tal vez sería hermoso ser una buena esposa, tener hijos lindos y cocinar solo para ellos. Dedicar su vida a su familia combinaba sus dos viejas aficiones: Servir,_ tal como lo hace un médico_ y cocinar,_ tal como lo hace un chef_. Soñaba ser una dedicada ama de casa y sentía no estar tan perdida: soñaba con practicar el oficio más fuerte de todos.

Llegaron los 14 y aquel chico le empezaba a fastidiar y, por supuesto, su idea de ser ama de casa también se fastidió. A los 14 tuvo su primer segundo beso y fue con una chica, su vecina y compañera de juegos, aquella a la que le decía _"Nunca haces nada bien"_ cada vez que jugaban a ser empresarias, bueno, empresaria y asistente. Quinn _siempre_ tenía que estar en la cima.

Pues bien, resultó que la chica a quien reprochaba en juegos, sí que sabía hacer algo bien: Besar (Era eso o que tal vez los castos besos de Kevin no podían compararse con aquellos excitantes besos a escondidas). Harmony - Kevin, Kevin - Harmony, al fin y al cabo, no tenía otro punto de referencia.

Cuando cumplió los 15 solo soñaba con ser libre, con no tener que elegir. Se dedicó a vivir el presente fingiendo ante su "perfecto" padre que todo era tan perfecto como él. A los 15 ya era capitana de las porristas, presidenta del club de celibato, novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol, número uno en la lista del cuadro de honor... Y apareció Rachel Berry para desplazarla al humillante número dos. Primer desbalance en su (maravillosamente fingida) vida perfecta.

La 'enana insufrible' no solo logró bajarla una posición en tan importante lista sino que estaba _exageradamente_ pendiente de quitarle a su novio... Ese novio que tan poco le importaba, ese al que le había sido infiel una noche en la que, con unas cuantas copas de más, intentaba demostrarse que el desinterés era por él y su insípida forma de ser y no porque a ella no le gustaban los chicos, ¿El resultado? Un embarazo no deseado (Después de todo, el segundo lugar en el cuadro de honor ya no sería lo peor en su vida). En lugar de sus dulces 16, dio a luz y decidió que lo mejor para ella y para la niña, era darla en adopción, ¿Sueños? Para nada, los había arruinado todos, incluso aquellos que jamás había tenido, porque la verdad era que aquello que algún día llamó "sueños" no eran más que caprichos momentaneos o ganas de complacer a sus padres. A Quinn Fabray nunca se le permitió soñar.

En algún punto de su vida optó por calcular fríamente cada detalle, tomar las riendas de la vida que se le había escapado; Lo que Quinn Fabray no había aprendido es que en cuestión de sentimientos (por muy hábil que seas) de nada valen los planes... Finn, pieza clave en la nueva vida perfecta que había ideado, no estaba dispuesto a colaborar, decía estar enamorado de Rachel Berry, una vez más el pequeño estorbo se cruzaba en su camino, ¿Podía culparla por los sentimientos del chico? Claro que no, pero alguien debía pagar sus frustraciones._ Muy bien Quinn, bastante maduro de tu parte. _

Entrando en los 17 se cansó de fingir, de intentar, de planificar y sobre todo, de no ver resultados. Tal vez "echarse al olvido" era la mejor salida y nada mejor para eso que unirse a las Skans y pasar el día deteriorando sus pulmones con humo de cigarro, alejarse de lo que adoraba hacer, no estudiar y torturar gente para conseguir el dinero que no necesitaba.

Durante aquellos años de guerras, desde la distancia, desde el anonimato, admiraba a quien se suponía debía ser su rival; La admiraba por sus ideas claras, su meta fija, su entereza, ¿Como era posible que ni los insultos ni las humillaciones lograran desvanecerla? Totalmente digno de admirar y todo un reto para la fría porrista. Su deber era debilitarla así como ella, tal vez sin ser consciente, la debilitaba... Muy en el fondo siempre le alegró saber que su objetivo jamás sería logrado. Suelen decir que a la tercera va la vencida, pues Rachel Berry venció todo a la tercera. Venció sus muros al insistir e insistir... e insistir que le contase lo que le hacía actuar así, venció sus miedos, porque por ella enfrentó su verdad, venció sus angustias porque hacía meses que no sentía ese vacío que inundaba su interior, venció sus inseguridades, venció su falsa vida. Quinn Fabray se había encontrado, había encontrado la mayor certeza de su vida: El amor.

Pero no sólo Rachel Barbra Berry, describía el amor. El amor también era Beth, su hija, su error perfecto, su mundo, su todo. Esa personita de la que un día decidió alejarse y que ahora llena su vida con risas, abrazos y besos de hija. El viejo cliché: ahora entendía perfectamente a su mamá, la entendía y la amaba más, ella también era el amor... Y hablando de madres, la vida le había regalado una, a lo mejor con Shelby quería recompensar la mediana ausencia de su padre. No podía quejarse, tenía mucho más de lo que se atrevía a soñar, pero bien dicen que no solo de amor se vive y había llegado la hora que tanto había temido: La hora de decidir.

Ya no más ensayo y error, su elección marcaría su vida adulta y su vida, adulta o no, se dividía en 2 personas que inevitablemente se verían afectadas por sus decisiones.

**- H:** _¿Quinn?... ¿Quinn?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Si, si, disculpa Hiram... ¿Decías...?_  
><strong>- H:<strong> _Te pregunté cuales son tus planes para cuando terminen el instituto, nunca hablamos de eso._  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Ah, sí, eh..._

Como una aparición divina, Leroy entró al lugar

**- L:** _¿De qué hablan chicos?_  
><strong>- H:<strong> _Del futuro de la señorita... Meses entrando y saliendo de esta casa y nunca se nos había ocurrido preguntarle algo tan importante_  
><strong>- L:<strong> _Cierto... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere hacer con su vida la otra madre de nuestros futuros nietos?_

Todo le daba vueltas, el miedo se apoderaba de ella, ¿Qué podía contestar si al pensar en el futuro su mente solo pudo hacer un extenuante recorrido por el pasado? ¿Por qué Rachel tenía que hablar con Kurt justo cuando ella estaba en casa? -_ 'Rescatame Rach, rescatame'_ - Repetía en su mente.

**- R:**_ ¡Listo!_ - exclamó -_ ¿De qué hablan?  
><em> **- L:** _Esperamos que Quinn nos hable sobre lo que quiere hacer con su futuro..._

La morena miró los ojos suplicantes de Quinn, sabía que aquel era un tema no muy grato para ella.

**- R:** Bastante interesante, pero ya tendrán tiempo de hablar de eso - Dijo sujetando la mano de la rubia - _Ya la tuvieron suficiente, me la robaré un rato..._  
><strong>- L:<strong> _Que no es un peluche, eh? Por lo menos __pregúntale_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No hay nada que preguntar, se viene conmigo y punto... Luego la interrogan_ - finalizó arrastrandola (sin mucho esfuerzo) a su habitación  
><strong>- H:<strong>_ Ya sabes rubia, tenemos una conversación pendiente_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _¡Claro Hiram!_ - contestó feliz de haber sido 'salvada' por su novia.  
><strong>- L:<strong> _¡Las estoy vigilando!_ - Gritó antes de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba.

**- Q:** _Gracias Rach_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No me agradezcas que la única razón por la que te rescaté es porque el futuro me pareció un buen tema para hablar en privado_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Sabes que no me gusta ese tema_  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ Lo sé, pero algún día tendremos que tocarlo_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Algún día_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Qué tal este?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Nah, otro..._  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Se me antoja este... Y a ti te gusta cumplir mis caprichos_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Este no_ - sonrió  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Este también... Lucy Quinn Fabray, ¿Qué piensa hacer con su vida?_

Si este era el día de _'Torturen a Quinn'_, nadie le había avisado...

**- Q:**_ ¿Si te digo que no sé me dejarás en paz y pasaremos a la parte más interesante de estar a solas en tu cuarto?_

Se encontraban sentadas al estilo indio, frente a frente, Quinn apoyada en el espaldar de la cama. Al escuchar la pregunta, Rachel se acercó para besar provocativamente el cuello de la rubia. Dibujó un camino de besos hasta sus labios - _'Demasiado fácil'_ - pensó Quinn extrañada. La morena se alejó lentamente, la rubia permanecía con los ojos cerrados esperando más, Rachel sonrió

**- R:** _¿Y si te digo que no ocurrirá nada interesante hasta que hablemos?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _No serías capaz..._  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ Tu solo intenta ponerme a prueba_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Bien, he estado pensando que mi futuro será..._ - Ambas rieron, Rachel se acercó nuevamente y acarició su rostro  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Puedes tomarte esto en serio?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Está bien_ - respondió con sinceridad - _¿Qué quieres saber?_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No sé, dime, ¿Qué has pensado? ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Has trabajado en tu lista de sueños? ¡Todo el mundo tiene sueños! Incluso tu, __aunque digas que no es así... yo sé que debe haber algo que quieras hacer con todas tus fuerzas... ¡Dios! Perdón, una vez más no controlo mis palabras_ - cubrió su boca con sus manos - _Habla...  
><em>**- Q:** _Te amo tanto enana parlanchina...  
><em>**- R:** _Hey!_ - se quejó - _Ni porque eres mi novia se te quita la mala costumbre de ponerme apodos, no?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Eso jamás, chica sexy_  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ ¿Ves? Poco creativo pero me gusta, vas mejorando, te felicito... Y no te vas a escapar... Te escucho..._  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Sí he estado pensando sobre el futuro Rach, pero no me gusta la conclusión, por eso prefiero esperar a ver que pasa_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Esperar Quinn? Las universidades no esperan, ¡La vida no espera!_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Lo sé_ - dijo cabizbaja  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ ¿Aun no consigues una carrera que cumpla tus expectativas? ¿De verdad nada te gusta?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _¡Tú me gustas!_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Quinn, por favor! Sabes a lo que me refiero_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Pues creo que para eso sí tengo buenas noticias..._  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¿De verdad? ¡Cuentame!_ - Exigió ansiosa  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _No es definitivo pero creo que me gusta la actuación... Poder ser lo que quiera sin serlo realmente... Me parece... Interesante... Si, eso puede ser._

Rachel se quedó pensativa durante un par de minutos, de repente una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron

**- R:** _Puedo verlo... Quinn Fabray, nominada al oscar como mejor actriz principal ¡Oh! Tienes que actuar en una serie y ganar un Golden Globes! Me gusta, colega, me gusta!_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> Es solo una idea, Rach  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Aunque no me agrada mucho pensar en mis labios besando a cualquiera_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ ¿Tus labios?_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Estos labios_ - rozó los labios de la rubia con su dedo índice - _son MIS labios, srta. Fabray_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Totalmente cierto... ¿Ves? Esto de la actuación es una mala idea_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Claro que no tontita, aunque estaré un poco más tranquila si tu coprotagonista es desagradable... o un viejo o un rubio..._  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ ¡Vaya! Para qué soñar si ya tu sueñas por las dos... ¿Coprotagonista?_  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ Claro, ¿Tu crees que tu belleza se merece un papel secundario?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Claro, mi belleza..._ - dijo decepcionada- _Y qué tal si soy una pésima actriz? Bella pero mala. No, la idea ya no me está gustando_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Yo tengo fama de ser la dramática de la relación pero creo sinceramente que tu me sigues los pasos muy de cerca_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _La vida Rachel, la vida_ - bromeó  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Si de verdad te gusta y si te lo propones, serás la mejor de todas... La Marilyn Monroe de nuestros tiempos pero menos rompecorazones, claro está... No, no! Mejor la Audrey Hepburn rubia. Sí, me gusta más..._  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Quién?_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Audrey Hepburn... ¿My fair lady?_ - La rubia negó con la cabeza - _¿Breakfast at Tiffany's?_ - La porrista repitió el gesto sonriendo - _Quinn, creo que te hace falta una buena sesión de cine con Kurt y conmigo_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Paso_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Y conmigo solamente?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Contigo veo la filmografía completa de Audrey, la de Marilyn y cualquier otra actriz que quieras..._

De nuevo aquel silencio y las miradas que intentaban transmitir un pensamiento

**- R:** _¿Ves que no es tan malo hablar del futuro?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Eso es porque tu haces que todo parezca fácil_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Qué dices? Te vas con Kurt y conmigo a Nueva York?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Y aquí viene la parte difícil..._  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No será más difícil que aclarar lo que quieres hacer con tu vida_ - afirmó sonriente  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Beth... Yo no puedo ni quiero dejar a Beth_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Lo sé... Ya pensé en eso, pero nada perdía con preguntar_ - Le guiñó un ojo  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Ya pensaste en eso?_ - Preguntó extrañada  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Sí, sabía y esperaba que no quisieras dejar a Beth y... Aunque hablar con Shelby es una opción, tengo nuestro plan B_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Nuestro?_  
><strong>- R: <strong>_Sí. Si no podemos irnos de aquí y si continuas con tu idea de ser mi colega, ésto_ - tomó su portátil y buscó entre los favoritos la página de la universidad de Ohio - _no está nada mal_ - Quinn no atinaba responder nada, como un flashback en su memoria, repasó cada palabra dicha por Finn semanas atrás - _Mira, Facultad de Bellas Artes, Teatro para ambas... ¿Qué te parece?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Qué me.. me pa..rece?_  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga con una pregunta?_ - preguntó riendo  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Es... Es..._  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Genial, lo sé_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Una locura_  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ ¿Una locura?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Sí Rachel, una locura... Tu vas a NY y estudiarás en NYADA_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No podemos irnos Quinn, tu misma lo dijiste hace un rato_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _No, yo dije que YO no puedo irme_  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ Es lo mismo_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Estás loca Rachel? ¡Claro que no es lo mismo!_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Pero amor, yo no me puedo ir sin ti..._

Y ahí estaban las palabras de las que tanto quería huir. Muy injusto por parte de la vida dejar la decisión en manos de alguien que nunca supo decidir.

**- Q:** _Rachel, tu no puedes renunciar a tu sueño_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Yo no estoy renunciando a mi sueño, estoy renunciando a un lugar_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Ese lugar es tu sueño_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No digo que no me iré jamás, solo voy a posponer un poco mi partida_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Me parece que no podrá ser así, ya enviaste la solicitud a NYADA... Porque la enviaste, no?_  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ Si_ - rió al ver la cara de pánico de su novia  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Bien, ya las cartas están sobre la mesa_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Yo no quiero ir a ningún lado si no vas conmigo_ - cruzó sus brazos de manera infantil, mirando a ningún sitio en específico  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ ¡Es estúpido Rachel! -_ expresó perdiendo la calma, Rachel prefirió ignorar aquel tono  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Además, no es nada seguro que me admitan, solo 20 nuevos alumnos por año y hay cientos como yo, intentando entrar_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Tu puesto en NYADA está más que asegurado, no tengo dudas_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Pues ya no lo quiero_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Claro que lo quieres, tu te vas y punto!_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo hacer con mi vida?_ - Ahora eran dos perdiendo la paciencia.  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _La mujer que te ama...¿Eso te dice algo?_  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ Eso solo me dice que no me puedo ir sin mirar atrás_ - afirmó caminando por el lugar. Quinn decidió seguirla y tomar sus manos  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Sabes que no voy a permitir que te quedes_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Si me quiero quedar no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Tu no quieres eso Rachel... Broadway, Nueva York, ¡Tu no puedes quedarte! Tu no puedes quedarte por mi!_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi... Yo no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti_ - Las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, sus manos intentaban (en vano) frenar su caída y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Quinn imitase aquella dolorosa reacción  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Si te quedas no me lo perdonaré ni te lo perdonarás... ¿Como puedes renunciar a un sueño de años por una relación de instituto?_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Así sientes lo que tenemos?_ _¿Una relación de instituto y ya?_ - preguntó con voz calma, sabiendo de antemano cual sería la respuesta. Quinn negó con la cabeza  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Como puedes renunciar al amor de tu vida por algo que se puede dar tarde o temprano?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ ¿Tendré que llevarte a ese sitio al que te llevó Kurt para que revivas lo que sentiste y vuelvas a pensar que el amor de tu vida es un escenario? De verdad Rach, tu no puedes quedarte aquí, ¡No puedes! ¡Yo no lo permitiré!_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Son cuatro años Quinn, cuatro años... ¿Sabes todo lo que puede pasar en cuatro años, cada una en un extremo del país? ¿Cuantas veces nos podremos ver? Siempre he pensado que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Quién está hablando de relaciones a distancia?_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¿Entonces?_

Una muda lágrima, un grueso tragar y un desvío de mirada directa al piso dijeron todo lo que Quinn no se atrevía a poner en palabras. Rachel dio la espalda a la rubia y con llanto liberó toda la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

**- Q:**_ Rach_ - se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazó posando su barbilla en el hombro de la más pequeña - _yo quiero que tu entiendas que te amo, TE AMO y no estaría demostrandolo si dejo que te quedes en este maldito pueblo solo porque yo no puedo acompañarte... Te juro, te juro que si Beth no estuviese en mi vida no tendría nada que pensar, pero... no, no puedo pensarme lejos de ella, ya no... ¿Lo entiendes?_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Entiendo... Entiendo y mucho! Yo tampoco quiero alejarte de Beth_ - volteó para quedar frente a frente con la rubia - _yo también amo a esa niña y no quiero que crezca sin ti... Se lo que es sentir la ausencia de una madre aunque tengas a tu alrededor todo el amor del mundo... Entiendo eso... Pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de no perdernos a las dos_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _No quiero esa oportunidad a cambio de tus sueños _- Rachel giró furiosa buscando enfrentarse a la rubia  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¡Maldita sea, Quinn!_ - Ambas se sorprendieron ante la frase y el tono usado por la morena, tono que cambió casi de inmediato - _Yo... Yo no he dicho que renunciaré, no estoy renunciando a nada_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Si lo estás haciendo_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No se puede renunciar a algo que no tienes... Vamos Quinn, ni siquiera sé si me aceptarán o no_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Lo harán_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _¡No lo sabemos!_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Bueno, si no te aceptan, ya buscaremos la manera de hacer tus sueños realidad_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Ah! Perfecto, el asunto es alejarme de ti y ya_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _El asunto Rachel Berry es que tu le quedas grande a este pueblo_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No nos adelantemos Quinn, tenías razón, mejor no hablemos del futuro... por favor. Aun no recibo respuesta de NYADA, vamos a pensar bien las cosas, no es necesario todo esto... No es necesario ...terminar_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _No estoy terminando contigo, Rach_ - acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Se siente como una despedida, duele..._ - Intentaba controlar sus lágrimas  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _No lo es... Aun no lo es_ - sus frentes se unieron - _Cuando recibas la carta de aceptación, yo estaré feliz por ti... Cuando estés recibiendo tu primer Tony, yo celebraré con orgullo y tú entenderás que tuve razón... No te olvides de tu fan número uno_

Rachel se separó lentamente.

**- R:**_ Necesito estar a solas Quinn, necesito procesar todo esto..._  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Bien... ¿Nos vemos mañana?_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No creo_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _¿Paso por ti el lunes?_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Nos vemos en el McKinley_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ Perfecto... Bueno... ¿Me voy?_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Te acompaño_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _No es necesario, me sé el camino_ - forzó una sonrisa  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Te quiero acompañar... Mis papás están afuera, a lo mejor te distraen con sus preguntas necias_  
><strong>- Q:<strong>_ No importa, no te preocupes_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Bien, haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces_ - enojada, se tumbó sobre la cama mirando al techo de la habitación, impidendo las lágrimas que amenzaban con salir  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _No Rach, ven, acompañame, por favor..._ - Extendió su mano, Rachel la rechazó pero se levantó para despedirla.

Acompañadas por un silencio sepulcral bajaban las escaleras que, hasta los momentos, habían transitado entre risas. Eso y dos pares de ojos rojos relataban que nada bueno había ocurrido en aquella habitación.

**- L:** _¿Todo bien, chicas?_ - preguntó Leroy perdido en la triste escena  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Si papi, ya Quinn se va_  
><strong>- H:<strong> _¿Y la cena?_  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Otro día Hiram... Gracias, disculpenme, me tengo que ir_  
><strong>- L:<strong>_ ¿Discutieron?_ - Hiram lo fulminó con la mirada - _¿Qué? ¿No las ves? ¡Me preocupo!_  
><strong>- R:<strong> _No papi, tranquilo... Son cosas nuestras, no discutimos..._ - susurró en el oído de la rubia -_ Vete antes que tengamos que hacer un repaso con ellos de todo lo que hablamos a solas - _sonrió con resignación_ - Nos vemos el lunes..._  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Nos vemos_ - buscó los labios de la cantante y le dio un beso que pretendía ser corto, Rachel no permitió que se separasen rápidamente, con las manos en sus mejillas sujetó el rostro de la rubia e intensificó el beso  
><strong>- R:<strong>_ Te amo, te amo, te amo... No te quiero perder_ _- _dijo sin poder evitar las lágrimas  
><strong>- Q:<strong> _Yo también te amo, Rach. Quisiera no amarte tanto, ser egoísta y dejar que..._  
><strong>- R:<strong> _Shhh... No más de eso por hoy._


	27. No creas

Disculpen mi despiste y falta de tradicionalismo en el capítulo anterior, nunca es tarde para remediar: **¡Feliz año 2012!**

* * *

><p>Varias semanas habían pasado desde que hablaron de separarse. Varias lágrimas, varias peleas, varios acuerdos… Muchas solicitudes a distintas universidades. Cada una movía sus piezas sabiendo que jugaban su relación.<p>

**- R:** _Shelby, en el tiempo que estuviste en Nueva York ¿Qué hacías? ¿Tenías trabajo fijo?_

**- Sh:** _Sí, dirigía un coro… para variar_ – comentó un poco fastidiada.

**- R:** _¿Y como quedó la relación? ¿Crees que te dejarían regresar?_

**- Sh:** _Cariño, soy Shelby Corcoran, ¿Tu crees que no me dejarían regresar?_

Quinn levantó su mirada y chocó con la de Rachel que mantenía a Beth sobre sus piernas, ayudándola con el desayuno. Ambas sonrieron

**- Sh: **_¡También actué en un par de obras!_ – exclamó emocionada

**- R:** _Shelby…_

**- Sh:** _Mmm?_

**- R:** _¿No te gustaría regresar?_

**- Sh:** _No lo sé, Ohio es perfecto para criar a Beth, nada que ver con la vida agitada de Nueva York_

**- R:** _Oh, vamos Shelby, ¿No te gustaría haber crecido en Nueva York? Esta pequeña estrella a lo mejor puede crecer con la suerte que tú y yo no tuvimos ¿Verdad pequeña estrella?_

Beth encogió sus hombros

**- R:** _No ayudes tanto, enana…_

**- B:** _¿Y mami Quinn?_

**- R:** _Vendría con nosotras_

**- B:** _¿Y mi papi? ¿Y tía Santana?... ¿Y mis abuelos? __¡__Tía__ Britt!_

**- R:** _Ok enana, acaba con mis esperanzas _– expresó con voz baja y un dejo de tristeza

**- Q:** _No los verías con la misma frecuencia que ahora, pero siempre estarían en contacto contigo… La familia nunca está lejos, amor_ – Extendió su mano sobre la pequeña mesa y apretó su nariz de forma cariñosa mientras buscaba la mirada de la diva, ésta sonrió.

**- R: **_¿Alguna otra objeción, Beth Corcoran?_

**- B:**_¿Ah? ¿Por qué Rach habla tan raro, mamá?_

**- R: **_¡Hey! Yo no hablo raro niña… ¿Algo más por lo que no quieras ir a Nueva York?_

**- B: **_No… Ahora si quiero ir a Nueva…_

**- R: **_York, Nueva York_ - dijo abrazándola con fuerza

**- B: **_¡Me ahogas! _– buscaba liberarse de aquellos brazos que la cobijaban

**- R: **_Esto no me está gustando, cada día se parece más a la "tía" Santana…_

Quinn y Shelby rieron, la morena llevaba toda la razón

**- Sh:** _Interesante escena, interesantes diálogos, ¿Se puede saber por qué de repente todas nos mudamos a Nueva York?_ – miró a Quinn esperando una respuesta.

Quinn bajó su mirada, ¿Cómo pedirle a la mamá adoptiva de su hija y madre de su novia que cambiase su vida en favor de ella? ¿Acaso no había hecho suficiente cuando regresó? Cierto, regresó para que Beth no creciera apartada de su madre biológica, pero también regresó para recuperar a su hija biológica, ¿No podía ahora cambiar de rumbo nuevamente para estar con ella?

**- Q:**_ Ehhh… Sabes que Rachel… Bueno, yo…_

**- R: **_Shelby _– Rachel reprochó la inseguridad de Quinn con la mirada – _Sabes que yo tengo planes de estudiar en NYADA_

**- Sh: **_Por supuesto, como olvidarlo… Es tu sueño, hablabas de eso a cada rato_ – sonrió

**- R:** _Piensa un poco… Me aceptan en NYADA…_

**- Sh:** _Lo harán_

**- R:** _Me voy a Nueva York…_

**- Sh:** _Te irás…_ - Rachel señaló a la rubia con la mirada - _¡Oh! Entiendo… ¿Ya decidiste lo que quieres estudiar?_ – Preguntó esquivando un poco el tema

**- Q:** _Aún no es una decisión firme, pero creo que arte dramático_

**- Sh:** _¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? _– miró a Rachel

**- Q: **_No, no, no tiene que ver con Rachel, de verdad me gusta… Creo_

**- Sh:** _Mmmm, ¿NYADA?_

**- Q: **_No Shelby, ni hablar… No tendría chance _– rió con ironía

**- R: **_Odio cuando te menosprecias así_

**- Q**_**:**__ Soy realista… Y ODIO cuando piensas que me menosprecio, no eres la única con amor propio_

**- Sh:** _Ya, ya, ya, ¡YA! Yo odio presenciar sus peleas conyugales_ – _'¡Shelby!'_ – Escuchó decir a las chicas a una sola voz – _Ustedes comenzaron_ –se defendió alzando sus manos

**- R:** _En fin, ¿Entiendes nuestro planteamiento?_

Shelby pareció ignorar la pregunta de su hija

**- Sh:** _¿Ya tienes un objetivo?... Me refiero a la universidad… _- se dirigió a la rubia

**- Q: **_Yale… La Universidad de Yale. Me tocaría viajar un par de horas pero…_

**- Sh:** _Sí, no te importaría hacerlo… _

**- Q: **_Exacto_

**- Sh:** _Creo que me convencieron… Haré un par de llamadas_

**- R:** _¿De verdad? _– Rachel se levantó de su asiento, dejó a Beth en él y corrió a brazos de Shelby - _Gracias, ¡Gracias!_ – Quinn se unió al abrazo

**- Q:** _¡Eres la mejor, Shelby!_

**- Sh:** _¡Calma! ¡Calma! Dije que haré un par de llamadas, pero no prometo nada… No puedo prometer nada, no se hagan ilusiones… no todavía_

**- R: **_Por favor Shelby, eres tú, eres Shelby Corcorán ¿Tu crees que no te querrán de regreso?_

**- Sh:** _"_Todo lo que digas puede ser utilizado en tu contra_"_ – rememoró y dijo la famosa frase – _Supongo que debo hacer un esfuerzo mayor para no quedar mal…_ – rió – _Este desayuno con reunión familiar incluida, se extendió demasiado, ¿Nos vamos ya?_

**- R:** _¿A Nueva York?_ – bromeó

**- Sh:** _¿Ya se graduaron?_

**- R: **_Voy por el saco de Beth…_ - desvió la pregunta - _Nos vamos a Nueva Yooork_ – cantó y bailó sujetando los bracitos de la niña. Quinn observaba divertida, cuando Rachel pasó a su lado no pudo evitar besarla, Beth rió como cada vez que veía la escena – _Lo siento _– se disculpó con la niña que levantó sus hombros nuevamente

**- R: **_No me está gustando ese gesto, jovencita_ – Beth lo repitió. Desaparecieron del comedor, discutiendo (como de costumbre) con las miradas de Shelby y Quinn sobre ellas

**- Sh:** _Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán…_

**- Q: **_Por fortuna_ – respondió

**- Sh:** _No te veo tan contenta como a Rachel – _afirmó concentrándose en la rubia

**- Q: **_Disfruto más las realidades_

**- Sh:** _Te entiendo… Pero de vez en cuando debes permitirte soñar_

**- Q: **_Tu misma dijiste que es mejor no ilusionarnos…_

**- Sh: **_Tengo un buen presentimiento, pero no se lo digas a nadie_ – Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó - _¿Vamos?_

**- Q: **_No hay nada que quiera más que ir a Nueva York con Rachel _– siguió a Shelby, ésta detuvo su paso-_ si me ilusiono y no sucede, sufriré el doble de lo que estoy sufriendo con la duda_

**- Sh:** _Está bien, no creas… Así festejaras el doble._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Mención especial para Lexa, muuuchas gracias! Me provocó actualizar más seguido jajaja ¡Nos leemos!<em>


	28. Flashback

_Aferrando los libros a su pecho, decidió salir de aquel salón sin importar que tuviese que pasar al lado de las chicas que hablaban frente a la puerta, tal vez con un poco de suerte no interrumpiría el momento… ¡Qué demonios! Era SU Quinn abrazando a la idiota de Harmony. La chica le había pedido disculpas por exigencias de la rubia y desde entonces su relación era bastante cordial, además le invadía la certeza de no tener motivos suficientes para dar cabida a los celos, pero ¡Rayos! Era ella quien debía abrazar a Quinn, era ella la que debía recibir esa sonrisa… Mejor actuar y no pensar._

_Con paso acelerado y sin importar lo que los demás pudiesen pensar, rompió el abrazo pasando (con mucho esfuerzo) en medio de las chicas, Harmony veía a Quinn ofendida, mientras la rubia siguió con su cabeza el camino de la pequeña diva. Regresó su mirada a Harmony antes de salir corriendo tras los pasos de la morena_

_**- Q:**__ Rach, ¡RACH!_

_**- R:**__ ¿Qué quieres Quinn? – Se detuvo frente a su casillero, guardó sus libros y con un fuerte golpe, cerró el mismo._

_**- Q:**__ ¿Eso fue una escena de celos? Porque sabes que no…_

_**- R:**__ Ya sé que no tenemos nada y que no debo hacer esas cosas. Sí, lo sé - interrumpió_

_**- Q:**__ No... Ya sabes que no tienes motivos para sentir celos_

_**- R:**__ Da igual Quinn, tu y yo ya no somos nada_

_**- Q:**__ Creo… creo que… digas lo que digas, mientras estemos cerca va a ser imposible que seamos "nada"_

_**- R:**__ Podemos hacer el intento, ¿No? Comencemos por esto – Con un fuerte y certero movimiento, sacó el anillo de su mano y, de manera agresiva, lo puso en manos de la rubia, ésta miró el anillo entre sus manos y regresó su vista hacia la morena que ya había girado siguiendo su camino. La rubia la alcanzó y la obligó a girar una vez más_

_**- Q:**__ El anillo no Rachel, significa demasiado – dijo con firmeza_

_**- R:**__ Significa todo lo que no vamos a cumplir…_

_**- Q:**__ Yo voy a cumplir – se acercó con delicadeza y susurró – Yo te voy a amar para siempre_

_**- R:**__ Eso ya no nos vale – afirmó Rachel bajando la mirada que, hasta entonces, había permanecido firme. Quinn aprovechó el momento de debilidad para tomar sus manos y regresarle el anillo, Rachel cobró fuerzas - ¡No nos vale! – Exclamó con dureza y lanzó el anillo al suelo._

_Pudo sentir como su corazón caía junto al objeto lanzado. Se encontraba mareado -no literalmente- dando vueltas sobre su eje buscando la estabilidad que el anillo en algún momento logró. _

_Ambas permanecían de pie, sosteniendo sus miradas como si de un reto se tratase. __Rachel buscaba la fuerza para irse del lugar, pero no podía... __Sabía que Quinn no merecía la infantil escena, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La necesitaba, la necesitaba para amarla, para besarla, para hacerla feliz y ser feliz, si no podía tenerla de esa manera se conformaría con volver a la época de las discusiones absurdas, ¿Si intentaba odiarla el dolor sería menor?_

* * *

><p>Nunca supo en qué momento se torcieron tanto las cosas. Quizá todo comenzó el día que Shelby le confesó que el amigo de un amigo de un amigo que había sido su compañero de trabajo en NYC, le dijo que el nuevo director del instituto era uno de sus ex, no cualquier ex, era el mismo al que había destrozado el corazón porque jamás sintió más que una fuerte atracción por él, el mismo ex que la odiaba y que jamás permitiría su regreso a aquellas aulas. Si ella era la "GRAN" Shelby Corcoran, él era el "GRAN" Will Shepherd… la batalla jamás terminaría. Primera puerta cerrada.<p>

La ilusión no terminó allí, aquel instituto no era el único en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, Shelby seguiría intentando una y otra vez… En vano. Parecía que todo se confabulaba en contra, aquellos que antes se peleaban por ella, ahora sencillamente la ignoraban o le ofrecían empleos lejos de aquella ciudad. Sí, quizás ese si fue el momento en el que todo cambió.

Una llamada, una propuesta imposible de rechazar, un empleo de ensueño para una directora de coros como ella; Le ofrecían dirigir el departamento de Música en CalArts uno de los mejores institutos de arte ubicado en Valencia, California. Excelente paga, un departamento, la garantía de un buen jardín de niños para Beth… Todo estaba perfectamente organizado a prueba de rechazos._ 'Totalmente imposible de rechazar'_ – razonó Rachel cuando Shelby les daba la noticia.

No todo estaba perdido, aquel instituto no era su sueño, Los Ángeles no era su sueño y estar tan lejos de sus padres mucho menos, pero una mujer enamorada debe hacer lo que una mujer enamorada debe hacer… Y una diva debe pensar en grande, Los Ángeles = Hollywood. No estaría cometiendo ninguna locura que afectase su carrera.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**- R:**__ Teatro para mi… ¿Y para ti?_

_**- Q:**__ Teatro también – revisaban la página de CalArts cada una en su portátil – Mira, esto es interesante… _

_**- R:**__ ¿Cine? No sabía que te gustara_

_**- Q:**__ Yo tampoco – sonrió – Suena interesante… ¿Puedo enviar dos solicitudes?_

_**- R:**__ Creo que si... Si._

_**- Q:**__ ¡Que sea cine también! Veamos con qué me sorprende la vida – Guiñó un ojo_

_**- R:**__ Cine, anotado… Mira ésta academia, AMDA, no hay Cine, pero sí Teatro Musical!_

_**- Q:**__ Eso es para ti amor, para mi no_

_**- R:**__ ¿Actuación?_

_**- Q:**__ Eso sí…_

_**- R:**__ Actuación para la rubia, Teatro Musical para la morena – decía tecleando en su portátil – Más opciones, más posibilidades_

_**- Q:**__ Rach, ¿Sabes que estamos enviando esto demasiado tarde? No deberíamos ilusionarnos demasiado_

_**- R:**__ Vamos rubia, un poco de optimismo, ¡Por favor!_

_**- Q:**__ ¿Ninguna respuesta de NYADA?_

_**- R:**__ Nada – respondió removiéndose incómoda en su asiento_

_**- Q:**__ Es extraño que tengamos noticias de Kurt y nada para ti_

_**- R:**__ El envió su solicitud mucho antes que yo… Sigamos en esto, Los Angeles es nuestro futuro – Quinn se disponía a hablar pero Rachel lo impidió con uno de sus besos… Y otro, y otro, y varios más hasta que la rubia olvidó lo que tenía que decir._

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

Decidir ocultar que había sido aceptada en NYADA, ese sí fue el peor momento... Aunque no peor que recibir un par de cartas invitándolas a esperar una segunda ronda de admisiones porque en los institutos de LA, todo lo que tenía que ver con actuación estaba a tope.

Los interesados en aprender las maravillas del séptimo arte corrían mejor suerte, la rubia había sido aceptada en la Escuela de Cine y Rachel pudo ver la ilusión en sus ojos; finalmente, Quinn había conseguido su lugar y ella… Ella prefería cambiar el suyo. Su lugar era un par de ojos verdes, una sonrisa encantadora, una rubia melena, un cuerpo perfecto, una voz endemoniadamente sexy. Su lugar tenía nombre y ya no era nombre de ciudad, su lugar era Quinn Fabray.

Pueden pensar que Rachel había enloquecido, ella misma se desconocía. Un día le dijo a Mercedes que no había nada que no sería capaz de hacer si así podía alcanzar su sueño de ser una estrella… Solo seis meses junto a la rubia bastaron para derribar esa hipótesis. Recordaba a la perfección el día que todo cambió.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Galletas y leche era lo único que faltaba para su perfecto maratón de comics, Rachel regresaba a la habitación con los recursos faltantes. Se detuvo, no pudo entrar, no quiso interrumpir la escena, apoyó parte de su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta y se dejó llevar…_

_**- B:**__ … Y aquí el abuelito Leroy – señaló un rincón de la hoja que Quinn se dedicaba a llenar con dibujos pedidos por la niña… Judy, Hiram, Puck y Shelby ya figuraban en el papel – Tía Britt y Tía Tana con Tubbi, ¡Pero que lo cargue Tía Tana! – sonreía_

_**- Q:**__ Que lo cargue tía Tana… - repitió realizando trazos - ¿Quién más?_

_**- B:**__ Mmmm… ¡El abuelo Russel!_

_Quinn hizo un gracioso gesto de rechazo_

_**- Q:**__ ¿Ese señor?_

_**- B:**__ Sí… - contestó alzando sus hombros como de costumbre_

_**- Q:**__ ¿Y ahora?_

_**- B:**__ Ella – señaló a Rachel – tú y yo… - Quinn levantó la mirada del papel y observó a Rachel ensimismada, ambas sonrieron_

_**- R:**__ Que manera de delatarme, enana – entró en la habitación y subió a la cama – Toma tus galletas_

_**- B:**__ Gracias_

_**- Q:**__ ¿Desde cuando estabas ahí?_

_**- R:**__ Desde… ¿Abuelito Leroy? _

_Beth disfrutaba sus galletas mientras seleccionaba una película entre todas las que habían regado por la cama_

_**- Q:**__ Ufff mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no entraste?_

_**- R:**__ ¿Y perderme esa imagen tan tierna de Beth y tu preciosa cara de concentración? – Negó con su cabeza -Estaría loca… ¡Hey! A mi alrededor deberías dibujar estrellas, no corazones, ¡Se un poco más profesional en tus obras! - bromeó_

_**- Q:**__ ¡Estás a mi lado! – Señaló el dibujo – Te mueres de amor por mí, los corazones son apropiados_

_**- R:**__ Touché!_

_**- B:**__ ¡La sirenita!_

_**- R:**__ ¿La sirenita? Lo sabía… ¡Esa es mi hermanita!… Gané la apuesta_

_**- Q:**__ Me encantan estas apuestas en las que todo el mundo gana_

_**- B:**__ ¿Qué gané?_

_**- R:**__ Shhhh calla enana, esto es entre tu mamá y yo… Después arreglaremos cuentas Srta. Fabray_

_¿Cuántos minutos pasaron? ¿20? ¿30? ¿50? Lo cierto era que no había atendido a buena parte de la película por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos… ¡Era tan feliz de esa manera! Beth se había quedado dormida; lógico, había sido un día agitado. Quinn estaba 100% concentrada en la película, siempre se quejaba pero era la primera en conectarse "Bajo el mar"… La pequeña diva no pudo más que soñar. Soñaba con pasar el resto de sus días de esa manera. _

_Con Beth había descubierto que le encantaban los niños, pero ¡Crecen tan rápido! En un par de años estaría en el kínder, en 3 más entraría a la escuela primaria, en otros 6, la secundaria le daría la bienvenida… Para ese entonces ellas tendrían 28 o 29 años, quizá un buen momento para darle un hermanito a Beth – 'Pero qué cosas piensas Rachel'- se reprochó mentalmente y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro – '¿Cómo haré para sobrevivir en las giras? ¡Me harán tanta falta!'- Sacudió su cabeza tratando de dejarla libre de pensamientos ¿Desde cuando sus sueños no tenían un escenario como ambiente? ¿Desde cuando cambió el escenario por una acogedora casa de dos plantas, 5 habitaciones, 5 baños, una linda cocina, una sala de ensayos, una terraza y una vista maravillosa? ¿Desde cuando los aplausos del público dejaron de sonar en su cabeza?... Un momento. Todo regresó a la normalidad, podía escuchar los aplausos mientras subía al escenario, recibía su premio y un micrófono abierto para expresar su emoción: 'Quiero agradecer a mis padres por enseñarme el mejor camino, por enseñarme que rendirse nunca es una opción… A mi talentosa madre, Shelby, nuestra historia fue dramática, digna de nosotras… Hoy sé que eres la mejor en todo… A Quinn, mi amor, mi lugar… ¡Te amo, rubia! A nuestros hijos que nos esperan en casa… Gracias a ustedes que me apoyan en cada paso que doy, es un cliché, pero realmente sin el apoyo de mis fans, nada sería posible, ¡Gracias!'- De nuevo la lluvia de aplausos y allí, entre la multitud, una emocionada y orgullosa Quinn, de pie, con una enorme sonrisa, la esperaba para darle el mejor de los abrazos – Que bien se sentía soñar. _

_**- Q:**__ Amor, ¿Estás dormida? – preguntó Quinn acariciando el cabello de la morena_

_**- R:**__ Sueño despierta…_

_**- Q:**__ ¿Qué sueña mi morena hermosa?_

_**- R:**__ ¿A qué edad quieres darle un hemanito a Beth?_

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

Una diva enamorada jamás se rinde, jamás abandona… Aquellas cartas de rechazo decían claramente que cumplía con todas y cada una de las características requeridas para pertenecer a ambas academias, ¿La solución era esperar una segunda ronda? Lo haría sin importar más.

Pero Dios, la vida, el destino o el karma, no estaban por la labor de colaborar y llegó el peor momento de todos…

_**(Flashback)**_

_Rachel dio una palmada sobre su frente_

_**- R:**__ El ensayo, olvidé el ensayo_

_**- Q:**__ Que raro, mi chica sexy en las nubes_

_**- R:**__ Es tu culpa, yo siempre he sido una joven centrada, la de las nubes eres tu_

_**- Q:**__ Lo soy – sonrió orgullosa_

_**- R:**__ Pero si me detienes entre clases con tus dulces besos de mujer – ambas rieron recordando la famosa frase de Britt –…no puedes evitar que yo desee ir derechito a las nubes contigo_

_**- Q:**__ No tengo defensa… - Levantó sus manos - Me declaro culpable y con cero remordimientos… Merezco ser castigada – susurró esto último provocando a la morena_

_**- R:**__ Si me hablas así en un pasillo lleno de gente, la única castigada soy yo…_

_**- Q: **__Perfecto, en vista de su incapacidad para condenar a la acusada, el castigo será autoimpuesto… Voy por el ensayo_

_**- R:**__ Te acompaño_

_**- Q:**__ No creo que sea buena idea… ¿Quieres llegar tarde a clase? – La morena negó – Lo supuse… ¿En tu casillero o en el auto?_

_**- R:**__ Donde quieras, rubia_

_**- Q:**__ ¡Rach!_

_**- R:**__ En el casillero… - La rubia asintió y comenzó su camino - ¡Pero me encantaría en el auto! – Guiñó un ojo ante la mirada incrédula de su novia._

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Pidió disculpas y salió de aquel salón rogando no llegar demasiado tarde… Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, frente a ella se encontraba Quinn con varias hojas en sus manos_

_**- Q:**__ ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo ibas a ocultar? ¿Pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?_

_**- R:**__ Quinn yo…_

_**- Q:**__ ¿Eres consciente de lo tristes que están Leroy y Shelby? ¿Tienes idea de la preocupación de Hiram? ¡MI preocupación! Demonios Rachel, yo me sentía culpable porque sentía que no merecía la aprobación en CalArts, no si tu habías sido rechazada… Y Fíjate ¡Aquí tienes para escoger! _

_**- R:**__ Para escoger en Nueva York, Quinn_

_**- Q:**__ ¿Y eso QUÉ rayos importa, Rachel? – gritó logrando captar la atención de algunos que transitaban por el pasillo. La rubia lo notó y sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Rachel arrastrándola a un salón vacío. _

_Rachel observó la mano de la rubia indicando con su mirada el dolor que le estaba causando, un dolor mucho menor que el que sentía su corazón. Quinn liberó a la morena e inmediatamente empuñó su mano en una búsqueda desesperada de calmar su rabia._

_**- Q:**__ Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea – maldecía por lo bajo caminando de un lado a otro – ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a ocultarlo?_

_**- R:**__ Yo no… no… - comenzó a sollozar sin poder ordenar una oración lógica_

_**- Q:**__ Rach -se acercó y con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla secando algunas lágrimas – Mi amor, mi vida, es NYADA, es Nueva York, es tu sueño, amor, es tu sueño, es tu futuro!_

_Rachel movía su cabeza en señal de negación_

_**- R:**__ Las cosas cambiaron Quinn, mi sueño, MI vida es estar a tu lado…_

_Quinn caminó mirando al suelo y se sentó sobre el escritorio, Rachel se situó frente a ella aguardando cierta distancia_

_**- R:**__ Esa es mi realidad, por eso hice lo que hice…_

_La rubia pasó sus manos por su rostro y finalizó el recorrido tomando su cabello. Contuvo sus inminentes ganas de llorar y volvió a tapar su rostro con sus manos_

_**- Q:**__ Yo creía que mi amor te hacía bien, pero ya veo que no – explicó con mucha calma_

_**- R:**__ Claro que me hace bien, tu amor es todo para mi – avanzó dos pasos_

_**- Q:**__ Esto está mal Rach, ¡Todo está mal! Ya lo habíamos hablado, ¡No puedo aceptar que renuncies a NYADA! ¡No puedo!_

_**- R:**__ Pero Quinn, tu estabas convencida de que podía cumplir mi sueño en LA, estabas feliz con la idea_

_**- Q:**__ Tú puedes cumplir tu sueño hasta en el Tibet, ¡Eres Rachel Berry!_

_**- R:**__ ¿Entonces amor?_

_**- Q:**__ La vida no te está llevando al Tibet, te está llevando a Nueva York… ¿Cuántas cartas hay en ese casillero? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? ¿Cuántas no son de Nueva York?_

_Rachel bajó su cabeza_

_**- R:**__ Te lo dije una vez y lo repito, tú no puedes obligarme a ir a ningún sitio, tú no puedes decirme qué debo o no hacer… Y yo ya decidí esperar una segunda cohorte, yo ya decidí que no iré a Nueva York… Cuando… cuando creí que te quedarías en Ohio, exageré diciendo que estaríamos cada una en un extremo del país, ¡Ahora no es exageración, Quinn! ¿No entiendes nada? ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo? ¿Tu si vas a poder vivir sin mi? – Finalizó temiendo la respuesta_

_**- Q:**__ Saber que eres feliz y que todo por lo que luchaste alguna vez da sus frutos, me basta… Rachel, yo no puedo decidir si te vas a un lado u otro, yo no puedo decidir si cometes la locura de esperar algo que no sabes si llegará, no puedo hacer que pienses bien las cosas y aceptes la recompensa que la vida te está dando – puso la carta en sus manos – Tienes razón, no puedo decidir eso… Pero si puedo decidir estar o no a tu lado y acabo de decidir que lo mejor, por tu bien y por mi bien es que terminemos con esto_

_**- R:**__ ¿Qué?_

_**- Q:**__ Yo no quiero estar a tu lado el día que mires atrás y te preguntes qué hubiese pasado si no me hubieses puesto por encima de tu carrera_

_**- R:**__ ¿Y quieres que me despierte sola en NY pensando qué hubiese pasado si en lugar de elegir la carrera hubiese preferido el amor?_

_**-Q:**__ Yo te diré lo que va a pasar, tú te irás a Nueva York y sufrirás… Un mes, dos meses, tres, tal vez más, pero pasará… En el mejor de los casos nos veremos, charlaremos como buenas amigas, tendrás un nuevo amor – cerró sus ojos al escuchar sus últimas palabras – Triunfarás, serás feliz… Y yo estaré feliz y orgullosa, todos ganamos_

_**- R:**__ Necesitas pensar Quinn, yo sé que estás enojada porque te oculté estas cartas, pero nada tiene que cambiar, sigamos con nuestros planes Quinn, si no existiera esta carta…_

_**- Q:**__ ¡Pero existe! – Bajó de su asiento – Te juro que nada me gustaría más que disfrutar contigo este mes y medio que nos queda en el McKinley, pero no puedo si sigues con la absurda idea de ignorar lo que fue y estoy segura, sigue siendo tu sueño._

_**- R:** Tu no puedes terminar lo nuestro así_

_**- Q:** Lo estoy haciendo Rachel, con todo el dolor de mi alma lo estoy haciendo… - Caminó hacia la salida, Rachel continuaba frente al escritorio dándole la espalda a la rubia. Su cerebro trataba de procesar la sentencia a la que había sido sometida – Rachel, yo estaré con tu madre, la verás con cierta frecuencia__, tus padres y mi madre se quedarán en Lima, no dejaremos de verlos… Yo te amo y te puedo esperar un día o cuatro años, tal vez estemos dramatizando demasiado… Tal vez tendremos alternativas, piénsalo, pero por favor, por favor, no renuncies a NYADA- dicho esto, abandonó del salón._

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

* * *

><p><em>Interrumpió el duelo de miradas y se enfocó en el anillo… Corrió para rescatarlo de las crueles pisadas de los estudiantes, regresó su vista al lugar que antes ocupaba Rachel, desesperada buscó a la morena que meses atrás le había robado el corazón. La encontró y corrió a su encuentro la sujetó por la cintura y sin mucho pensar la besó. Una semana y cuatro días, ese era el tiempo que había resistido, ¡Había sido tan difícil! ¿Por qué no dejar que Rachel tentara a la suerte y esperar a recibir el llamado de CalArts? ¡Al diablo NYADA! ¡Al diablo NY!... ¿Al diablo el esfuerzo acumulado durante 17 años? Aquello era amor y ya no tenía dudas porque prefería sufrir un sacrificio a vivir con una felicidad fruto de sueños truncados, ¡Demonios! Ya estaba sonando tan dramática como su chica, porque sí, aquella seguía siendo su chica, lo sería para toda la vida… Fue deteniendo el beso poco a poco, repartiendo besos más cortos en su rostro. Tomó y acarició su mano y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, lo besó<em>

_**- Q:**__ Por lo menos úsalo mientras sigas aquí… Por favor._

* * *

><p><em>Dos capítulos y adiós! (A esta parte de la historia)<em>

_Gracias por leer y escribir sus reviews :)_


	29. Serenata para cuatro

**- B:** _Santi, olvidé mi chal_

**- S:** _Déjalo cariño, no lo necesitarás..._

**- B:** _Pero a mami no le gustará que regrese sin el_

Santana respiró profundo.

**- S:** _Está bien, voy por el, espérame aquí, no te muevas y si algún extraño se te acerca..._

**- B:** _No hablo con él_ – interrumpió con evidente fastidio-_ San, ya soy grande ¡Pareces mi mamá! Ni siquiera hemos salido del colegio, ¿Qué puede pasar?_

**- S:** _Nada_ -contestó resignada y convencida- _Pero igual ten cuidado, vuelvo en un segundo_

* * *

><p>Era la 1 de la madrugada de aquella noche que daba fin a sus vidas en el McKinley. La fiesta de promoción fue para muchos la mejor fiesta hecha jamás... Pero la noche era joven para Brittany y Santana que decidieron continuar bailando en algún lugar de aquella ciudad.<p>

Por el olvido de la bailarina ahora Santana caminaba apresurada y con una enorme sonrisa por el pasillo de la institución, la prenda de Britt debía estar en aquel salón que había grabado el que probablemente sería su último encuentro pasional en aquel recinto del saber. De regreso a la salida, decidió despedirse de su lugar favorito... Le extrañó notar la luz encendida y un discreto sollozo de alguien que probablemente no tendría una noche tan buena como la que le esperaba a ella. Abrió la puerta con el objetivo de sacar a gritos a quien sea que estuviese usando aquel salón de liberación de penas y exaltación de glorias como su confesionario particular.

**- S:** _Llora en tu habitación, idiota_

Rachel levantó su cabeza buscando el rostro que se atrevía a sacarla de su burbuja de llanto y drama, miró a sus ojos y regresó a su posición inicial, hundiendo su rostro sobre sus cansadas piernas.

Esa noche había decidido disfrutar... Bailó como de costumbre, sonrió, cantó y habló sobre lo que todos preguntaban: NYADA y Nueva York. Desde su último encuentro con Quinn no era más que una pequeña alma en pena que se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias, ¿Tenía que reír? Reía, ¿Tenía que cantar? Cantaba; pero una vez que las luces se apagaban y la compañía se iba, se daba permiso para sentir... Y no sentía más que una profunda tristeza.

**- S:** _¿RuPaul?_

**- R:** _No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Santana_

La latina se debatía entre continuar su camino hacia la gloria o entrar al sitio del drama sin final.

**- S:** _Vi que no trajiste tu auto, ¿Como te vas, ManHands?_

**- R:** _Vine sola y me voy sola._

Sabía que se arrepentiría pero optó por el drama.

**- S:** _No es seguro... Si quieres te llevamos_

**- R:** _No soy la estúpida de Brittany, me se cuidar_

**- S:** _Vale que estés enojada, vale que estés sumergida en el drama que tanto te gusta pero a Britt la respetas, piensa dos veces antes de pronunciar su nombre_

Los ojos de Rachel se volvieron a empañar por causa de las lágrimas que intentaba esconder

**- R:** _Discúlpame Santana, yo... No soy yo en este momento ¿Me dejas sola por favor?_

**- S:** _¿Te vienen a buscar? _– Insistió - _Ya no queda casi nadie en el colegio... ¿Por qué no te fuiste con los chicos?_

**- R:** _Iban a seguir la noche y, como verás, no estoy en condiciones_

**- S:** _Ven con nosotras, te llevamos a tu casa…_

**- R:** ¡_Quinn está tan tranquila! –_ expresó con frustración.

_**Nena, estoy con Rachel en el salón de Glee, la encontré llorando como una pobre doncella abandonada. No quiero que estés sola, ven para acá**_** - S.**

Se sentó a su lado.

**- S:** _En apariencia... ¿Nunca has fingido estar bien cuando en realidad sientes que todo es una completa mierda?_

_Me encontré con Mike y Tina, apenas vengan a buscarlos te voy a rescatar ¡Un beso!_ **– B.**

**- R:** _Llevo semanas haciéndolo_

_**Ten cuidado, Britt ¡Te amo! – S.**_

**- S:** _Bueno, puedes estar feliz porque una vez más están en perfecta sincronía_- Rachel la miró con cara de pocos amigos - _Lo entendí, no es momento para bromas_

**- R:** _No, no lo es..._

**- S:** _Lo siento_

**- R:** _Ok_

Ambas guardaron silencio. Por primera vez en casi 4 años se encontraban solas y sin ganas de insultarse. Santana no sabía como continuar aquella conversación, se limitaba a alternar su mirada entre la pantalla de su móvil y la puerta de aquel salón, esperando alguna señal de su rubia.

El llanto de Rachel produjo en ella un nuevo dilema, su cuerpo y su mente se debatían entre abrazar o no a aquel pequeño cuerpo que tanto había molestado y que tanto la había molestado en el pasado.

**- S:** _No puedes seguir así, Rach..._ - la cobijó con sus brazos - _Q no se va a morir, solo estarán un poco lejos_

**- R:** ¿_Un poco? Santana_,_ cada una estará en un extremo del país ¡Malditas academias de Los Ángeles! _

**- S:** _Wow diva, no sabía que poseías ese vocabulario_

**- R:** _Yo amo a esa mujer Santana, yo no sé como pasó, pero pasó… ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar con su cabello rosa y la sonrisa más tierna que hay sobre la faz de la tierra? ¿Por qué no me siguió tratando como solía hacerlo? Todo sería mucho más fácil ahora_

**- S:** _Ella también te ama Rachel, ella también está sufriendo_

**- R:** _¿Por qué no está aquí conmigo Santana? ¿Por qué no me deja ser feliz a su lado?_

**- S:** _Porque te ama y sabe que lo mejor para ti es que vayas a Nueva York y cumplas tu sueño… Vamos Rachel, piensa, dejar de cumplir un sueño por un romance es algo muy arriesgado_

**- R:**_ ¡Yo estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo!_

**- S:** _Es tonto Rachel, muy tonto. A ver, hace un año perdimos las nacionales porque Finn y tú no controlaron el impulso de besarse, se supone que estabas perdidamente enamorada de él, pero a los 3 o 4 meses ya estabas con Quinn… Imagina que rechazas tu cupo en NYADA, te vas a LA, pasan 6 meses, te aceptan en CalArts o en cualquier otra academia, 3 meses más y terminas con Quinn porque reconoces que también era solo una ilusión, te das cuenta de lo estúpida que fuiste y pasas el resto de tu vida lamentándote por haber sido solo la imbécil que renunció a Nueva York por nada ¿Te gustó la historia?_

**- R: **_Primero: Lo dijiste bien, ese beso fue un impulso… Y no, no estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, por él no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a nada y siempre lo dejé claro en nuestras conversaciones… Segundo: Imagina que voy a Nueva York, sufro un mes, dos meses, tres meses, me resigno, lucho, lucho, lucho y soy la estrella que siempre soñé ser. Un triunfo tras otro, un premio tras otro… Y un "amor" tras otro porque intentaré conseguir y sentir lo que sentía con mi amor de juventud, pero ¡Sorpresa! Nunca lo logro ¿Te gustó la historia?_

**- S:** _No. Es un poco más deprimente que la mía, pero eres Rachel Berry, le imprimes mucho drama… Ninguna de las dos cosas va a pasar, ¿Ok? _

**- R:**_ ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?_

**- S:**_ Para empezar, no me habría alejado de mi amor hasta verla partir o hasta que me viese partir… Muy cobarde de tu parte discutir con Quinn en cuanta oportunidad tuviste, ahora ella se va en cuatro días y la disfrutaste menos de lo que hubieses podido._

**- R:**_ Lo sé, pero no puedo estar con ella sabiendo que nuestra relación tiene fecha de vencimiento. Prefiero que se arruine todo y tratar de convencerme de que lo mejor es estar lejos _

**- S:**_ Válido, lo entiendo… Y más tratándose de ti_

**- R:**_ Ese "tratándose de ti" ¿Es bueno o malo? – bromeó secando sus lágrimas_

**- S:**_ Solo es un "Te conozco y te acepto Rachel Berry"_

_Rachel rio_

**- R:**_ ¡Vaya! ¿Quien lo diría? Santana Lopez me acepta con todo y mis dramas, así comenzó todo con Quinn, eh?_

**- S:**_ Hey! Hey! __Hey! ¡No abuses Rachel Berry! __Además, a mi me van más las rubias_

**- R:**_ Me parece que a mi también… Por cierto, ¿Y tu rubia?_

**- S:**_ Está afuera con los chicos, me dijo que venía en cuanto los vinieran a buscar, ya se está tardando…_

_**Todo bien Britt? – S.**_

_Sí mamá, no me sobreprotejas __**– B.**_

_Santana sonrió_

**- R:**_ ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cuál es su rumbo?_

**- S: **_Juilliard – _sonrió

**- R: **_WOW!__¿De verdad Santana? Entiendo que tu… Pero…_

**- S:**_ Cuidado con lo que dices_

**- R:**_ Me alegro, de verdad… Aunque sea inexplicable – susurró._

**- S:**_ Escuché eso RuPaul… Te sorprendería ver los exámenes de mi chica y SIN ayuda de ningún tipo_

**- R:**_ Está bien, te creo_

**- S:**_ No me lo estás preguntando y no es tu asunto… - _comentó con seriedad_ - Es un secreto que solo la trinidad impía sabe, pero te lo diré: MI Britt tiene un coeficiente intelectual que ya quisieras tú… Y ganó una beca ¿Tu tienes beca? – _Retó en tono aniñado, Rachel rio a carcajadas

**- R:**_ No, no tengo beca…_

**- S:**_ Mi chica sí _

**- R:**_ Perfecto… - _Sonreía… La sonrisa pronto dio paso a sus pensamientos_ – Quinn… ¿Cómo lo hace?_

**- S:**_ ¿Qué cosa?_

**- R:**_ Actuar como si nada… ¿Por qué ella si pudo ir de fiesta con los chicos y yo no?_

**- S:**_ Ella si se fue con ellos, pero no iba a la fiesta… Puck se ofreció a llevarla a su humilde hogar_

**- R:**_ ¿No me estás mintiendo?_

**- S:**_ No es mi estilo_

_Rachel miró sus manos durante varios segundos…_

**- R:**_ ¿De verdad tengo manos de hombre?_

Santana no pudo más que reír frenéticamente

**- S:**_ Que cosas tienes, hobbit… Está bien, no es mi estilo mentir… a menos que tenga que usar algún apodo… El de hobbit es la excepción _– afirmó con rapidez.

_Rachel golpeó su hombro_

**- R:**_ Gracias_

**- S:**_ No te acostumbres…_

**- R:**_ No lo haré, no quiero…_

**- S:**_ ¿Quieres venir con Britt y conmigo al bar? A ti lo que te hace falta es una buena dosis de alcohol y ese es nuestro plan para esta noche… Ese, bailar y otro más, pero en el otro no pretendo incluirte_

**- R:**_ No, no, no, Santana… Yo no me quiero imaginar que cosas hacen ustedes en un bar_

**- S:**_ Tranquila que ya tuvimos un encuentro en este sitio… Procuraremos solo bailar mientras estés con nosotras_

**- R:**_ Después de esa información… Ustedes haciéndolo en el colegio… _- su rostro mostraba asco -_Dudo mucho que se controlen cuando tengan unas copas de más_

**- S:**_ Ignoraré ese gesto, por tu bien… Vamos Rachel, es tu fiesta de graduación, es suficiente con una rubia encerrada en casa, apenas son las 2am!_

**- R:**_ Es tarde para mi…_

_**- S:**__ Muy temprano para empezar a llorar, ¡Vamos!_

**- B:**_ ¡Santi! ¿Nos vamos? – _Preguntó abrazando a la latina que se levantó de un salto en cuanto escuchó su voz

**- S:**_ Tardaste demasiado mi amor – _contestó susurrando y regalándole un tierno y corto beso. No quería recordarle a Rachel lo que debería estar haciendo con Quinn.

**- B:**_ El auto del papá de Mike se accidentó justo al llegar y estuvieron todo este tiempo intentando repararlo, finalmente tuvo que aceptar llamar a tránsito_

**- S:** _¡Vaya noche!_

Rachel tosió, necesitaba hacerlo porque sentía que ya habían olvidado su presencia… ¿Para qué engañarse? Si estuviera Quinn a su lado, ella no notaría la presencia de alguien más.

**- S:** _Britt, Rachel va al bar con nosotras_

**- R:** _Hey! Yo aun no he dicho que sí_

**- B:** _Pero Santi, sabes que solo la soporto por Beth_

La cantante y la bailarina contestaron al mismo tiempo, Rachel miró a Brittany sorprendida e incrédula

**- S:** _Te aseguro que no es tan desagradable como parece_

Su boca se abrió aún más con las palabras de la latina

**- R:** _Chicas, sigo aquí, estoy escuchando todo…_

**- S:** _Cállate RuPaul_

**- R:** _Esto es increíble _– cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza

**- S:** _¿Confías en mi?_

**- B: **_¿Tú que crees?_

_(...)_

Una, dos, tres, seis… Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos 'tubitos azules' había consumido. Santana y Brittany resultaron ser excelentes compañeras de tragos y de baile… Contrario a lo que pensó en un principio, no la habían dejado sola ni un segundo

**- B:** _¡Dos! ¡Dos! ¡Dos! ¡Dos!_ – gritaba Britt, animando a su novia a tomarse dos tragos seguidos - _¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Esa es mi chica! Vas tú, Rach_

**- R:** _Yo me voy a tomar cuatro, cuatro _– mostró la cantidad con los dedos de su mano derecha- _ querrás cambiar de chica Brittany S. Pearce_

**- S:** _Te está gustando la noche, ¿No?_

**- R:** _La mejor noche de mi vida… El mejor despecho de mi existencia… ¡Voy!_

Uno tras otro, sumó 4 a su (ya perdida) cuenta de tragos

**- S:** _¡Siiiiiiiii! Uhhhhhhhhh! Eres la mejor, Drag Queen, ¡La mejor! Pero aun mi chica no me cambia, ¿Cierto Britt?_

**- B:** _Cierto San_ – besó sus labios –_ Tendría que consumir el bar enteeeero para lograrlo_

**- R:** _Suficiente ¡Muero de envidia! ¡Voy por mi rubia!_

Rachel se levantó de la barra y las otras dos la siguieron

**- B:** _¿Estás loca, Rach? _

**- S:** _¿A esta hora? ¿En ese estado?_

**- R:** _¿Cuál estado? Yo estoy perfecta, mira_ – Intentó varias veces hacer el famoso cuatro – _En fin _– se dio por vencida - _¡Estoy perfecta!_

**- S:** _Si es así…_

**- B:** _¡Vamos!_ – completó la frase

**- R:** _Las amo, ¡Las amo! _– se situó entre las dos y alzó los brazos hasta sus hombros. Besó la mejilla de cada una - _¿Por qué no las había visto antes? _

Las tres rieron estruendosamente, solo quedaban unos pocos en el bar

**- S:** _Alejandrooooooooo_ – llamaba a su amigo que atendía en la barra_- Llama ya al taxi... nos vamos, en este sitio atienden pésimo_ – reía de nuevo contagiando a sus acompañantes

**- B:** _¿Qué cantaremos?_

**- S:** _¿Cantar?_

**- B:** _Sí, ¿No vamos a llevarle serenata a Quinn?_

**- R:** _Ohhhh, claro ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?_

**- B:** _Soy brillante, por eso San y Tubbi están tan orgullosos de mi_

**- S:** _Mírala Rach ¡Qué tierna!_ – Se perdía mirando a Brittany pero pronto regresó su mirada hacia Rachel - _La serenata se la darás tu sola porque yo pretendo dejarte en esa casa y seguir mi camino con mi chica… Ya tengo ganas de…_

**- R:** _Shhhhhhhhhhhhh… No hables de eso Santana que me dan ganas a mi también_ – hizo pucheros y comenzó a sollozar –_ yo, yo no sé si volveré a…_

**- S:** _¡Arriba ese ánimo RuPaul! Esa serenata será privadita, en una habitación y con un final feliz_

**- B:** _Santi…_

**- S:** _Dime amor_

**- B:** _Yo también quiero una serenata privada en una habitación_

**- R:** _Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

**- S:** _La tendremos, cariño, esta noche habrá serenata para cuatro… De a pares y en distintas habitaciones, pero para cuatro_

_(...)_

**- S:** _Tú querías venir ¡Sal del maldito auto!_

**- B:** _Santi, tengo miedo, no me gusta cuando hablas así_

**- S:** _Perdóname cariño, pero la enana no se quiere bajar y ya comienzo a desesperarme_

**- R:** _Ahora sí, ahora sí, ahora sí… _-hizo ademán de abrir la puerta-_ ...En un rato más_

**- S:** _¡YA!_

**- R:** _Britt, dile a tu novia que no me grite _– dijo con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos

**- B:** _Santana Lopez, no grites a Rachel_

**- S:** _Rachel_ – habló calmadamente- _estás perdiendo tiempo con tu chica… Quinn debe estar usando ese pijama rosado que tan bien le queda_ – mordió su labio inferior intentando provocar a Rachel

**- R:** _¿La has visto? Se ve tan bella, tan sexy, tan, tan, tan…_ - abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Llovía – _¡QUIIIIIIIIIIN!_ – Usó toda la potencia de su voz y miraba al piso en busca de algún objeto que pudiese lanzar - _¡Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¡Amor! _– Tocaba la puerta con desesperación - _¡Rubiaaaaaaa!_

Judy escuchaba los gritos. Le costaba pensar que era lo que creía pero una vez despierta y segura de que aquello no era un sueño, pudo confirmar que era la morena quien propiciaba el escándalo. Tomó una bata de seda y cubrió las transparencias de su ropa de dormir. Le parecía increíble que también a ella le tocase abrir aquella puerta y callar aquellos gritos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija… Se había dormido con los auriculares puestos, nada raro, ya tendría tiempo para regañarla –una vez más- por atentar así contra sus oídos y su correcto descanso.

**- R:** _¡Quinn! ¡Como has crecido!_ – reía como si le hubiesen contado un chiste.

La latina dio luz verde al taxista para continuar su camino.


	30. Without you

_(...)_

– **R: **_Judy, yo no estaba haciendo todo ese escándalo, fue alguien _– señaló a todas las direcciones con su dedo índice – _pero ya no está ¡Desapareció!_

**- J:** _Rachel, ¿Qué significa esto?_

**- R:** _¿Qué? _– giró sobre su eje buscando algo o alguien detrás de ella

**- J:**_ ¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?_

**- R:** ¿_Mis padres? - _Se perdió en sus pensamientos intentando recordar_ - Yo les dije que los llamaría, pero no lo hice… O sí… No sé_ – buscó su celular y sonrió mostrando la pantalla a Judy - _¡34 llamadas perdidas! ¡Vaya!_ – Tapó su boca intentando calmar su risa - _Me matarán… si no han muerto de la angustia... ¡Al grano rubia mayor! ¿Está Quinn?_

**- J:** _Está durmiendo Rachel, ¿Sabes que hora es?_

**- R:** _Me voy entonces…_

**- J:** _¡Rachel! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Entra ya!_

**- R:** _¡Por fin! Pensé que me dejarías bajo la lluvia toda la noche... ¡Que falta de educación! – _Exclamó entrando a la casa.

**- J:** _Esto es increíble _– susurró mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el número de los Berry – _¡Siéntate! _– ordenó.

**- Q:** _Mamá, qué pas…? __Rach… Qué, qué… haces aquí… así..._

_**-**_** R:** _¡Mi rubia hermosa!_ – Exclamó levantándose sin perder la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro en cuanto escuchó su voz – _Ay Judy, amiga mía… ¡Como amo a esa mujer! – _Rodeó a la rubia mayor con su brazo. Quinn sonrió

**- Q:** _¿Estás tomada?_

**- J:** _¿Tomada? Quinn, esta niña está lo que le sigue a ebria!_ – Escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea - _¿Hiram?_

Judy se apartó buscando privacidad en la conversación. Para el momento, Quinn había desaparecido la distancia entre ellas, acariciaba su rostro y la observaba con absoluta devoción, Rachel cerró sus ojos al contacto, disfrutaba cada caricia y suspiraba

**- R:** _Vine… vine a cantarte_

**- Q:** _¿A cantarme?_

**- R:** _Sí, esto es una serenata… Sube, sube…_

Quinn no podía evitar reír por los extraños gestos de la pequeña diva

**- Q:** _¿Para qué quieres que subamos, amor?_

**- R:** _¡No Quinn! Solo tú... Tu subes y yo salgo, comienzo a cantar, te asomas por la inmensa ventana de tu alcoba, nuestras miradas chocan_ – actuaba cada palabra – _te enojas por el escándalo que estoy haciendo a estas horas y me lanzas un balde de agua… No, eso no es necesario – _miró sus fachas_ – Mejor saltamos a la reconciliación… Bajas corriendo y me dices "No me dejes Rach, por favor ven conmigo, olvídate de todo, te necesito a mi lado" _

Quinn bajó su mirada, de repente toda la diversión causada por el estado de Rachel, se vio convertida en tristeza… Claro que la necesitaba, claro que moría por decirle que mandaran todo al diablo, pero no, aquella no era una opción.

Judy se unió nuevamente a las chicas

**- J:** _Se va a resfriar si no se cambia pronto. Yo pr…_

**- R:** _Quiero hacer el amor contigo por última vez, rubia…_ - Quinn miró a Judy totalmente avergonzada, su madre la observaba con absoluta impresión, tragó saliva.

**- J:** _Prepararé un poco de café. Ayu… Ayúdala a cambiarse, no creo que pueda sola y ¡Por favor! _– Enfatizó las dos últimas palabras – _Recuerda que estoy bajo el mismo techo que ustedes._

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de la morena

**- Q:** _Vamos Rach…_

**- R:** _¿A tu habitación?_ – Inquirió emocionada - _¿Vamos a hacer el amor?_ – Quinn se quejó, quería que la tragase la tierra - _¿Y la serenata?_

**- Q:** _En la habitación, Rachel…_

_(...)_

**- R:** _Amor, yo quería cantarte algo alegre porque estaba contenta… Pero te vi y solo se me ocurren canciones tristes_

**- Q:** _Entonces no cantes, Rach_

Luego de una rápida ducha de la que Quinn había salido completamente empapada, luchaba para vestir correctamente a la morena. Su humor había cambiado considerablemente

**- R:** _¡Pero yo quiero cantar!_

**- Q:** _¡Entonces canta!_

Rachel comenzó a llorar

**- R:** _Tú ya no me quieres_

**- Q:** _Ya Rachel, no seas tan tonta_

**- R:** _¿Ves? Me insultas y…_

**- Q:**_ ¿Y qué? - _preguntó frustrada

**- R:** _Hace un rato me tenías en la ducha, desnuda… y nada, ni un beso, nada_

Quinn sonrió

**-Q:** _Mi mamá está aquí Rach y en cualquier momento…_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Rachel comenzó a reír

**- J:** _¿Todo en orden? Toma Rach, un poco de café…_

**- Q:** _Me voy a cambiar, mamá…_

**- R:** _Gracias Judy… - _tomó la taza de café_ - ¿Hoy no trabajas?_

**- J:** _Es sábado Rachel_

**- R:** _¿Y no tienes que hacer compras?_

**- J:** _¿A las 5:00 de la mañana?_

**- R:** _No sé, yo solo sé que quiero estar a solas con tu hija y tú me lo pones difícil - _susurró cabizbaja

Judy se levantó de la cama, respiró profundo _'No está en sus cinco sentidos Judy, calma, respira, tranquilízate…' _– pensó

**- J:** _Creo que lo mejor es que durmamos un poco_ – advirtió al ver a Quinn de regreso – _Le dije a Hiram que luego la llevamos_

**- Q:** _Ok_

**- J:** _Yo me voy a mi habitación... la escucho decir algo más y creo que no pasa otro minuto en esta casa_

**- R:** _¡Tú tampoco me quieres Judy! ¡Las dos me dejaron de querer! – _Gritaba Rachel acostada en la cama

**- J:** _Recuerda lo que te dije anteriormente, estamos bajo el mismo techo_

**- Q:** _Ya mamá, por Dios _– Señaló a la morena -_ ¿Tu crees que está en condiciones para hacer cualquier cosa que esté cruzando por tu mente?_

**- J:** _Ganas no le faltan… _- agitó su cabeza - _Mejor me voy a mi habitación._

Quinn cerró la puerta y tomó lugar junto a Rachel cubriendo sus cuerpos con las finas sábanas, la morena entreabrió sus ojos

**- R:** _¿Se fue? ¿Ya podemos hacer el amor?_

Quinn reía divertida

**- R:** _No te rías, de verdad lo quiero…_

**- Q:** _Ya se fue, pero no vamos a hacer el amor… Estas muy tomada y a mi me gusta que tengas tus 5 sentidos bien atentos_

**- R:** _¡Pero los tengo!_ – Abrió sus ojos completamente y sonrió

**- Q:** _¿Quién te trajo? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí en ese estado?_

**- R:** _Estuve en un bar con Santana y Britt, ¡Son geniales!_

**- Q:** _¡Oh! Veo que lo pasaron bien sin mí…_

**- R:** _Ellas si, yo no… Tomo para olvidar todo y termino en tu casa rogándote que me hagas el amor… Por favor Quinn, aunque no lo parezca soy consciente de mis actos… ¡Tengo muchas ganas! – _Hablaba con los ojos cerrados, sollozando como una niña caprichosa

Quinn se acercó un poco más y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios

_**-**_** Q:** _Te prometo que más tarde rompemos una cama_ – Ambas rieron – _Ahora duerme, tus ojitos se cierran solos_

**- R:** _¡No tengo sueño!_ – Exclamó molesta

**- Q:**_ Está bien_… _Entonces cántame… Aun no me has dado mi serenata_

Rachel abrió sus ojos nuevamente, tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y le dio un corto beso. Descansaban su frente en la de la otra, la mini diva tomó aire y titubeó

_**I can't win, I can't wait**_

_**I will never win this game without you, without you**_

Su voz era un susurro entrecortado, las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por el rostro de la rubia que aferraba sus brazos al diminuto cuerpo de su chica.

_**I am lost, I am vain,**_

_**I will never be the same without you, without you**_

_**I won't… I won't love**_

El sueño estaba a punto de vencerla, la letra de aquella canción pronto se desvanecería…

**- R:** _¿Quinn?_

**- Q:** _¿Mmm?_

**- R:** _Todos dicen que este dolor pasará, pero cada minuto se hace mas fuerte… ¿Tú no lo sientes?_

**- Q:** _Claro que lo siento_

**- R:** _Quinn, yo no voy a poder sin ti_

**- Q:** _Si podrás_

**- R:** _¿Cómo se puede seguir sin amor?_

**- Q:** _Lo descubriremos…_

Entre lagrimas Quinn veló el profundo sueño de la pequeña diva. Durante horas lloró y recordó los momentos vividos; Jamás creyó en el destino hasta ese momento. Descubrió que sus jugadas eran crueles, en un año le dio lo mejor y lo peor de su vida. En un año todo cambió para bien y para mal al mismo tiempo._ Puto destino._

* * *

><p>A las trece horas y diecisiete minutos de aquel día una confusa Rachel miraba a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse en tiempo y en espacio. Pronto reconoció aquella habitación, buscó a Quinn con su mano y se impulsó para levantarse; un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo en aquella cama. Llevó sus manos a su frente y recordó fragmentos de la noche anterior -<em> ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué vergüenza con Judy!... ¡Mierda! -<em> Rápidamente ingresó al baño de aquella habitación procurando bajar en condiciones... No podía permitirse una falta más ante Judy Fabray.

(...)

**- R:** _Hola, buenas tardes_ - saludó apenada a las dos mujeres que ordenaban los utensilios en la cocina

**- J:** _Buenas tardes Rachel, ¿Como te sientes?_

**- R:** _Judy yo... Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por todo, tu sabes que yo no soy así, no... no intento justificarme pero no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento_ - comentó dirigiendo, por primera vez, su mirada hacia la, de nuevo, ex-cheerio.

**- J:** _Disculpas aceptadas... Aunque no apruebo tu comportamiento Rachel! Te he tomado mucho cariño en este tiempo y no me gusta para nada que tomes así, lo que no quiero para Quinn tampoco lo quiero para ti_

**- R:**_ Lo sé Judy, lo siento, de verdad se me cae la cara de vergüenza_

**- J:** _Está bien, ya pasó, pero que no se repita_

**- R:**_ No habrá tiempo para eso..._

**- J:**_ Preparé algo especial para ti... -_ Judy sintió la necesidad de cambiar de tema -_ Dicen que para la resaca lo mejor es un consomé de pollo, espero que para los vegetarianos uno de verduras sea suficiente_

**- R:**_ Gracias Judy, ¡Que vergüenza! Lo siento, lo siento..._

**- J:**_ Ya deja de disculparte y come... Quinn y yo ya lo hicimos, __voy de salida, vengo pronto... Aprovechen para HABLAR_

**- R: **_Gracias por todo..._

Judy se despidió de las chicas dejando un beso en la frente de cada una

**- J:**_ Nos vemos luego niñas, portense bien_

Corrieron los minutos en completo silencio... Quinn fue la primera en quebrar la silente atmósfera

**- Q**: _¿Como te sientes?_

**- R:** _Digamos que he tenido mejores momentos..._

Terminó de comer en silencio y se levantó para llevar el plato al fregadero. Quinn se acercó y lo quitó de sus manos

**- Q: **_Deja, yo me ocupo luego..._

Rachel se dejó llevar hasta el sofá de la sala. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, Quinn la abrazó y acariciaba su cabello

**- Q:**_ Amor, no quiero que llores, no quiero verte así, no quiero este recuerdo... _- Con sus manos secaba las lágrimas de la morena -_ Mejor cuéntame desde cuando eres tan amiga de Santana... Ya hasta te vas de copas con ella!_

Rachel sonrió

_**- R:** Pues búrlate, pero yo creo que anoche comenzó algo bastante parecido a una amistad, yo siendo tú, estaría pendiente porque mientras hablaba con ella recordé como comenzamos nosotras_

Quinn abrió su boca falsamente impresionada

**_-_ Q: **_Hey! No me gusta esa broma_

**- R:** _Hey! ¿Quién te dijo que es una broma?_

**- Q:** _No. En serio, ya no me gusta... Recuerda que estás hablando con tu novia..._

_Novia... ¿Cuanto tiempo más podrían disfrutar de aquel título que las identificaba?_

**- R:**_ Que vergüenza con Judy... Desearía ser de esos que olvidan todo lo que hacen cuando se pasan de tragos pero lo recuerdo todo... Es terrible! Y mis padres me van a matar... No había pensado en eso... ¡La que me espera!_

**- Q: **_Tu pon tu cara de inocente y esa sonrisita con la que puedes comprar el mundo... Pan comido, asunto resuelto - _selló la afirmación con un corto beso sobre sus labios

**- R:**_ Quinn... _

**- Q:**_ Dime Rach_

**- R:**_ Antes de hablar con Santana y antes de las copas de más yo estuve pensando, pensé mucho... _- Frenó sus palabras por varios segundos -_ ¿Qué puedes hacer por ustedes Rachel Berry? ¿Qué puedes hacer por ti? Inevitablemente tendrán que verse una que otra vez, ella estará con tu mamá, su madre se queda en Ohio, tus padres también, tienen muchos amigos en común, tal vez puedan encontrarse varias veces al año... Pero enseguida me pregunté: Y al día siguiente ¿Qué? De vuelta cada una a su ciudad, cada una a sus vidas, de nuevo el dolor por la ausencia..._

**- Q: **_No tie..._

**- R:**_ Déjame continuar, por favor... - _Quinn asintió_ - Yo sé... yo sé que jamás voy a poder olvidarte, pero lo necesito, necesito olvidarte Quinn, necesito fingir, pretender que no exististe, tu no me pasaste Quinn Fabray... Puede sonar estúpido, inmaduro, imposible... lo que quieras, pero de alguna forma tengo que sobrellevar el dolor... Y doy vueltas y vueltas y no encuentro otra forma, no encuentro una salida distinta a pretender que nada pasó_

**- Q: **_Es estúpido... muy estúpido_

**- R:**_ Me convenceré Quinn, en cuanto salga de este lugar no más Quinn Fabray, aunque me muera en vida, aunque tenga que borrar una parte de mi, NO más Quinn Fabray._

Cada palabra arrojada por la pequeña cantante era un golpe seco al corazón de Quinn cuya única intención era conservar a la morena en sus recuerdos hasta el día de su reencuentro.

Sin sutilezas, sin aviso, sin medidas, se lanzó sobre sus labios y la besó salvajemente

**- Q:**_ Eres mía, Rachel, eres mía y eso jamás va a cambiar - _Descendía por su cuello, sus brazos, cada parte disponible era besada con firmeza

**- R:**_ Quinn, no es el lugar, no es el momento..._

**- Q:**_ ¡Es el momento! _

_Sin ánimos de ser delicadas, entre tropezones y pasos inestables llegaron a la habitación. Aquella tarde, entre esas cuatro paredes hicieron el amor... Rabia, frustración, deseos reprimidos, pasión, adoración, dolor... Todo resumido en un solo acto que en adelante, tal vez se convertiría en simple sexo... Bueno, malo, con cariño, sin él... Sexo y nada más ¿Podrían algún día olvidarse de todo lo vivido? ¿Podrían algún día sentir lo mismo o algo mejor con otras personas? Difícil, muy difícil._

**- Q:**_ Pretende todo lo que quieras, finge que no conoces mi rostro, que nunca has escuchado mi nombre, pero esto... esto que te hago sentir, jamás lo olvidarás, eres mía y punto. Soy tuya y punto... Espero que puedas con eso_

**- R: **_Siempre consigo lo que me propongo, nunca fallo una promesa y hoy me prometí que no existirás más_

**- Q:** _Yo también soy firme en mis promesas - _alzó su mano para mostrarle el anillo que meses atrás se habían regalado_- Y ésta no será la excepción._

* * *

><p><em>¿Fin? Algo así. <em>_Esta historia continuará (Con otro nombre)_

_¡Gracias por leer! Firmen (para bien o para mal) o todo lo lindo que tengo preparado para la continuación lo cambiaré por sufrimiento :)... Soy como Rachel y puedo ser mala si me lo propongo jajaja... ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
